


The Little Bunny

by NewtNekoPF



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Minor Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tim Drake, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, human hybrids
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 84,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtNekoPF/pseuds/NewtNekoPF
Summary: Son esclavos ante los ojos de la sociedad y la gente de la élite del mundo, sus derechos están a la vista pero la ley no los protege ni intenta ayudarlos cuando más lo necesitan, Jason lo sabe mejor que nadie, un híbrido de tercera categoría que estuvo a punto de ser vendido por su propio padre para obtener dinero, creció y se crió dentro de una de las pocas Fundaciones de protección y ayuda a los híbridos como él, desde entonces había decidido ser parte de la causa; lo que nunca llegó imaginar fue que su camino lo guiaría a ese pequeño chico de mirada perdida y sumisa, una pequeña alma que pedía de forma silenciosa ser salvada de aquel atroz mundo.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Roy Harper/Koriand'r, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prólogo

  
La discriminación siempre estuvo presente en la humanidad y participó en grandes y horribles acontecimientos en la humanidad, ejemplos habían muchos para darles a todos una clara advertencia que esto solo los llevaría a la destrucción, genocidio y violaciones de derechos humanos, una crueldad que el mundo se hace de la vista gorda cuando ocurre un hecho el nuevo hecho de discriminación volviendo a repetir los mismos acontecimientos como un círculo vicioso, lo rescatable era que después de años casi siglos la discriminación ya era castigada con la ley, o eso se pensaba en todos los casos.

Nadie sabía de dónde venían los híbridos, muchos conspiradores creían que fueron un invento de las grandes empresas para satisfacer sus placeres retorcidos cómo usarlos de armas, otros que fue una falla genética, una nueva enfermedad que no tenía cura y parecía venir en el ADN, entre muchas otras. Fuera cual fuese su origen, los híbridos nunca fueron tratados con dignidad, desde el primer caso, o el denominado: "caso cero", donde sobrevino el odio hacia los de su especie como a que el mundo de la élite los viera como unos perfectos trofeos vivos, porque empezaron a criarlos, contrabandeados y venderlos, llegando al punto de volverlos esclavos sexuales; cuando descubrieron que había un 1% de los híbridos podrían crear vida les pusieron el nombre de: "omegas", y no contentos con conseguir dinero por las viejas vías decidieron cruzarlos creando líneas más puras y fértiles de híbridos a los cuales valían una fortuna en el mercado negro, siendo uno de los más grandes sitios de trata de híbridos era Gotham City, tanto que la policía no podía hacerle frente a los criaderos ilegales.

En medio de toda esa tempestad surgieron varias organizaciones y fundaciones no gubernamentales para salvaguardar a los híbridos, entre estas estaba la que inició todo el movimiento pero seguía en clandestinidad como todos los híbridos mantenían el secreto oculto del sitio, era la fundación " **The Black Hybrid** ", que no solo funcionaba para salvar y cuidar de los híbridos sino que también creaban redadas para rescatar a los que estaban en criaderos y a punto de ser vendidos en los bajos mundos de Gotham. La creadora de aquel grupo fue una híbrida de gato, Selina Kyle, ella había vivo los horrores de ser un híbrido de criadero por su propia cuenta cuando era joven, escapó por su propia mano matando a su dueño y sobreviviendo en las calles a base de robos, hasta que logró a escalar con dientes y garras a una posición en la sociedad con la firme decisión de salvar a más híbridos como ella; su trabajo comenzó en solitario pero poco a poco varios híbridos tendieron su ayuda y manos para forma aquel grupo, algunos híbridos estaban en el área médica y de tratamiento psicológico en cuanto a otros en la búsqueda y rescate de los híbridos que vivían en criaderos, su grupo no se sustentaba como cualquier otro a base de donaciones, por el contrario ellos robaban el dinero de aquellos hombres de élite y de los bajos mundos para sustentar todos sus equipos y ayuda, y así mismo mantenerse fuera del radar de las autoridades.

Selina Kyle, nunca imaginó que su sueño se haría realidad y aún menos que ello le trajese un hijo adoptivo, un pequeño híbrido de lobo, al que le puso de nombre: Jason, el niño estuvo a punto de ser vendido por sus padres a un criadero clandestino, sin embargo no imaginaron que aquella gata estaba cerca para impedirlo y tomar al pequeño bajo su ala.

Jason creció dentro de la organización, aunque durante un corto tiempo el pequeño híbrido fue dado en adopción a Bruce Wayne, pero Selina tiempo después lo sacó de aquella mansión y el multimillonario no podía darle frente a evitarlo debido que la señorita Kyle tenía pruebas claras sobre el abuso y negligencia que tenía el pequeño niño, a lo que Selina decidió mejor que se quedase con ella y bajó la guardia de la organización, como no volvió a confiar en dejar tutelas a demás niños de la organización a humanos, por lo que la adopción se volvió solo privilegio de entre las parejas o sin esta de híbridos tanto fértiles como infértiles y que deseaban una verdadera familia.

Cuando Jason alcanzó la mayoría de edad, su madre adoptiva le permitió ser parte de la organización siendo de los que hacían redadas y hurtos a los millonarios, siendo uno de sus primeros casos el del Circo Haly, donde vio a un joven híbrido de camaleón de 20 años, que había nacido en aquel ambiente y fue criado para ser una de sus atracciones. Jason en un inicio trato de hacer que aquel joven de nombre Dick, dejase el circo, decirle que no era un fenómeno o animal raro en exhibición; sin embargo el híbrido no le hizo caso nunca y por su propia cuenta siguió en aquel mundo aunque Jason quiso presentar las muestras para que cerraran el circo, su madre lo detuvo, porque por muchas pistas que tuviesen su Dick o ningún híbrido del sitio hablaba no podrían hacer mucho por ellos, así que dejaron toda tal y como estaba.

Con los años Jason aprendió cuando era necesario intervenir y cuando no, hasta que un día uno de los híbridos de más alto rango en la organización recibió la información de una próxima subasta, aunque no era una subasta cualquiera, se trataría de un omega de raza pura; lo que significaba que vendrían grandes millonarios del bajo mundo como de la élite a comprar aquel exquisito híbrido, toda la fundación comenzó a crear el plan para lograr infiltrar aquel sitio como robar todo el dinero posible y salvar a todos los omegas que estuviesen en ese sitio, y al mismo tiempo, prepararon todo tipo de armas para enfrentarse a de ser necesario a balazos.

Lo que nunca imaginó Jason aquella noche fría en Gotham, en aquel bajo mundo donde veía pasear de un lado a otros hombres con las más ruines historias cargando tras sus espaldas como a los omegas que cual sirvientes servían bebidas y demás cosas, algunos hasta se ofrecían para placeres carnales mientras daban espera a la subasta del espécimen raro y al mismo tiempo, se subastaban otros híbridos de clases más bajas a los mejores postores.

Evito tomar cualquier cosa que le ofrecían, se adentra más y más al sitio hasta la acercarse a la tarima de subasta donde podía ver cómo subastaban a una pequeña híbrida de serpiente, la pobre chica tenía 12 años ante la vista horrorizada de Jason porque la pequeña no traía casi nada cubriéndose, no tardó mucho en ser vendida a un hombre gordo y viejo, no debía dejarse impulsar por la rabia porque sabía que esa pequeña niña se irían con ellos a la fundación más aún porque un compañero suyo logró sustituir a la perfección al hombre que guía a los híbridos comprados a celdas especiales detrás del escenario, todo iba a la perfección solo debían esperar a que el dueño del híbrido a subasta llegara y comenzará la tercera fase del plan.

—¡Damas y caballeros de la audiencia! —Habló con fuerza él subastador, llamando la atención de todos los ricos del sitio. Era la señal la venta de la noche se daría, Jason se acercó más al sitio, tratando de ser discreto entre toda la gente— ¡Cómo todos han estado esperando, el premio especial de la noche ha llegado!

Con eso, se vio cómo subían con cadenas a un pobre híbrido de conejo, que era más pequeño y de figura tan frágil que le conmovió el corazón a Jason, pero sobretodo, eran lo que sus ojos reflejaban, era el miedo y el pánico que había en ellos, sin embargo su vista cambio de dirección para ver cómo el dueño y posible criador del pequeño híbrido subía al escenario para colocarse al lado del chico, vio como el menor cambio totalmente su postura hasta su mirada, era neutra hasta sin vida.

—¡Es un joven híbrido omega, de raza pura. No a tenido ninguna cría hasta el momento!, ¡La subasta comienza con diez mil dólares! —Las voces de los adinerados no tardaron mucho en salir a flote, comenzando a doblar en menos de un minuto la cifra inicial.

Allí fue cuando Jason sin darse cuenta su mundo cambiaría...


	2. Pesadillas

Jason estaba fuera de sí y de no ser por la voz de su madre en el intercomunicador, estaba más que seguro que hubiera seguido viendo al pequeño y asustado omega, era el aviso para que empezaran a moverse, los omegas antes subastados lograron ser sacados y las cuentas bancarias han sido vaciadas hasta el último centavo posible, con todo ello el híbrido miró a sus compañeros con disimulo para ver si estaban listos para el movimiento que harían; él se acercó a un lado del escenario evitando llamar la atención como estando al pendiente del movimiento de uno de sus compañeros de equipo que fue quien inició el escándalo disparando directamente a Roman, separando al instante el mafioso del subastador y el pequeño mitad conejo, comenzando el alboroto interno donde los disparos, gritos y golpes eran la ahora orquesta.

Jason sin perder oportunidad al ver que el mafioso estaba ocupado y el presentador aterrado había huido para resguardarse de los disparos dejando a su suerte el pequeño híbrido, al cual, Jason tomó del brazo y lo jaló fuera del escenario cargándolo en sus brazos para sacarlo de allí en medio del tumulto, agradeciendo que él mitad conejito aún seguía en estado catatónico para reaccionar a ser rescatado de su mala vida. Uno de los amigo del muchacho logró cubrir para salir de allí lejos del tumulto de gente, corriendo por los pasillos largos del sitio subterráneo escuchando como un grupo de Roman venían detrás de ellos por raptar su producto más valioso de su criadero, la tensión se iba sintiendo a medida que avanzaban hasta que se detuvieron y el compañero de Jason se agachó y abrió sin mucho ruido un ducto que iba directo a las aguas negras.

—Odio meterme allí... —Murmuró molesto Jason, antes de entrar con cuidado al sitio con el pequeño chico, que se negaba a soltarlo, pareciendo una pequeña garrapata.

El pelirrojo espero hasta que su amigo bajara para seguirle el rumbo, y sellar con perfección la entrada con ayuda de una reciba que para darle retrasos a sus perseguidores, mientras eso hacía el compañero de Jason, el mayor dejó al pequeño híbrido en el suelo viendo más de cerca lo pequeño que era o podía aparentar al estar asustado de ver gente que no conocía, Jason con cuidado se quitó el saco y se lo colocó por sobre los hombros al menor cubriendo su casi desnudez.

—Hay que seguir, dudo que los hombres de Roman se detengan con solo eso —Aviso el pelirrojo, que se acercó al grupo. Para ninguno de los dos amigos pasó desapercibido como el pequeño omega se alejó del pecoso, y en cambio apegándose aún más a Jason.

Jason tomó al chico en brazos de nueva cuenta, no porque creyese que no aguantaría el viaje sino que el sitio a medida que avanzaban encontraban más y más desechos entre estos restos de vidrio, metales y demás cosas corto punzantes que lastimaron al pequeño; durante el camino Jason fue conversando con su amigo que respondía al nombre Roy para poder hacer pasable el viaje largo entre pasadizos, escaleras y pequeños puentes, siendo el principal guía él mitad lobo por captar a la perfección el aroma marcado de la ruta, un aroma que ningún otro híbrido que no reconociese a menos que no tuviese una relación parental sanguínea o no sanguínea.

Con el pequeño híbrido rescatado estaba cómodamente contra los brazos de Jason, con la cabeza apoyada contra el cuello del mayor mientras sus ojos parpadeaban cada vez tardándose más en abrirse por el cansancio de tan ajetreada noche que le tocó, como recordando levemente el calor y la sensación no sólo de ser cargado sino de estar protegido misma que tenía estando con su madre, cuando era un pequeño niño.

Los pasos siguieron hasta que finalmente el guía del grupo se debo frente a un roca, por un instante iba a pasarle a su compañero el casi dormido omega pero recordó la reacción ajena cuando Roy solo estaba a escasos dos metros de distancia, quizás no era una buena elección si quería perder la poca confianza que le había otorgado, así que pidió a su amigo pero coso que abriera el pasadizo. El pelirrojo empujó un par de bloques al azar para luego escuchar como un clic y cómo poco a poco el mural se fue apartando haciendo tema lar el piso levemente y dejando a la vista unas escaleras ascendentes por las cuales entraron los dos amigos, cerrándose el pasadizo detrás de ellos y encendiendo unas luces de emergencia para guiar su camino.

—¿Cuánto le calculas que tenga? —Preguntó Roy con preocupación, haciendo recordar a su compañero al resto de omegas vendidos y que todos compartían un mismo rasgo y era que, sus edades rondaban entre los 10 a 15 años de edad, demasiado jóvenes y era aún peor cuando subastaron a los omegas donde la edad baja aún más de rango de 7 a 12 años, por lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta darle que edad darle al chico en sus brazos.

—Te diría que 12 años pero, no estaría del todo seguro y estaría especulando —Un suspiró había salido de los labios de Jason, como una ligera negación, algo dentro de él quería creer que el pequeño omega en sus brazos iba a ser usado de crianza desde muy pequeño, casi que pondrían sentencia en la salud del pequeño híbrido que no estaría ni listo par con llevar un embarazo por completo.

Hubiera seguido hablando hasta que la voz de una fémina los detuvo, no se había fijado que habían logrado llegar hasta la base subterránea de la fundación y que justamente estaba Selina, la madre del joven híbrido lobo, que esperaba ansiosa el regreso de su hijo de la redada en el centro de subasta de Roman, lo mismo pasaba con el resto del equipo de Jason, la señorita Kyle se acercó a su hijo para ver el pequeño chico en sus brazos y sin mediar palabra guió a su hijo a la ala médica para que lo examinarán, y así dejar el resto del trabajo a los doctores y enfermeras del sitio.

Jason solo se fue a cambiar de ropa, para luego revisar las bajas y heridos que hubieron de su equipo en miedo de la redada, donde con suerte solo resultaron un par de heridos y al mismo hacer la cuenta de híbridos salvados de esos criaderos clandestinos, todo iba bien casi como otro día de trabajo más, hasta que se escuchó un caos completo en el ala de enfermería como los gritos de los médicos logrando saber a todo el personal que un paciente se había salido de control, Jason como el resto de la gente cerca se acercaron para saber qué sucedía y si podían quizás controlar la situación con fuerza bruta; sin embargo allí mismo él mitad lobo descubrió que el causante de todo el lío era el pequeño híbrido de conejo, el cual había lanzado varias cosas contra el personal y estaba en una esquina de la habitación, con la mirada aterrada y lanzando todo lo que tenía a la mano cuando veía a alguien moverse en su dirección.

Se podían escuchar las súplicas de los médicos a que el pequeño chico se calmase, más este seguía a la defensiva de todos y las cosas se pusieron peores cuando logro ver cómo dos enfermeras habían preparado un par de jeringas con anestesia para dormir, por temor que el chiquillo fuera a lastimarlos en un arrebato, sin embargo no pensaron que eso alteraría más al chiquillo que solo se guiaba por su instinto de supervivencia tomando un par de tijeras y amenazando esta vez con herir a alguien de forma grave.

El pandemonio era grande, Selina quiso intervenir en la situación pero sus mismos compañeros de trabajo se lo impidieron creyendo que el chiquillo era demasiado salvaje, más no imaginaron que otra persona iría a hacer lo mismo, sobre todo al ver como el omega comenzó a llorar e hiperventilar en la esquina de la habitación del pánico y el estrés que le estaban causando, Jason notó que solo hacía falta un error de los médicos y toda la situación iría a desastre, quería ver que se cometiera ese riesgo, así que decidido entró a la habitación ignorando los gritos de las enfermeras y sus compañeros. Caminó con lentitud y mostrando las manos al pequeño chico para saber que no iba armado de ninguna manera, mientras se colocaba en medio del pequeño híbrido asustado y los doctores.

—Tranquilo, ¿No me recuerdas? —Preguntó con voz calmada y amena, Jason trataba de ver si aún tenía ganada esa confianza y si no intentaría ganársela lo más rápido posible, porque un par de tijeras en esas manos y él pánico hablando en la mente del niño, no eran buenos consejeros en esos momentos y se fijó aún más que el pequeño miraba por encima de su hombros, hacia los médicos—. Hey, pequeño mírame a mí, ellos no se te acercaran y si lo hacen los detendré, te lo prometo —Afirmó con severidad, aunque no iría de forma directa a lastimar si alguno de los miembros del equipo médico se lanzaba a atacar por el pánico.

Selina vio a su hijo tratando de manejar la situación y supo que no lograría sacarlo del sitio, no hasta estar seguro de que nadie atacaría al pequeño híbrido desconfiado y desorientado, así que con autoridad y molesta demandó a los médicos salir de la habitación, y cuando la reina hablaba se cumplía su mandato porque ella era más que capaz de romperle un hueso a un hombre adulto que le doblase el tamaño si lastimaba a un pobre inocente por un " _Yo creí que_...". 

La gente abandonó la habitación dejando solo a al muchacho de veinte años contra el niño pero desde la puerta del cuarto estaba Selina y parte del equipo de contención por si necesitaba ayuda, Jason suspiró más aliviado y más decidido se enfocó toda su atención en el pequeño niño que aún blandía el arma blanca, aunque ahora sus manos temblaban tanto que juraba que en cualquier minuto el objeto caería de estas cuando menos lo esperara.

—Me llamo Jason, ¿Podrías bajar el arma? No te lastimare y me quedaré a esta distancia, por si te hace sentir más seguro... —Trato de negociar con el pequeño chico, Jason, se fijó como este titubeo por un rato si hacerlo hasta revisó la habitación por si mentía antes de negar con la cabeza como se apegó más contra la esquina.

La situación se prolongó por un rato más, casi dos horas, logró que el pequeño se tranquilizara y dejara el arma en el piso, a varios metros lejos del pequeño, sin embargo el chico aún seguía apegado contra la esquina, solo que estaba sentado con las piernas recogidas y abrazándolas contra su cuerpo, debes en cuando cambiando miradas entre Jason y la puerta de la habitación. El azabache mayor en cambio, le estaba hablando de tonterías para mantener al pequeño en calma y poco a poco se acerca al menor, tratando de reducir la distancia, siempre y cuando, el pequeño estuviese a gusto con su presencia o distancia en esos momentos.

—¿Tienes sueño? —Preguntó con gentileza, alargar su mano queriendo solo tocar el hombro del chico pero vio como el menor se crispó, así que alejó su mano preguntándose internamente que tanto había sido abusado para que un simple roce lo asuste, o quizás, estaba aún asustado. Alejo esos pensamientos y se enfocó en el pequeño—. Tranquilo, recuerda no te haré daño. Mira, ¿Qué te parece si, te dejas revisar y atender por los doctores y a cambio vamos a buscarte algo de comer y quizás descanses un poco? —Ofreció, aunque recibió una negativa rápida cuando nombró al equipo médico, dejando en claro que realmente no le dejó una buena impresión al menor sobre ellos, y estuvo a punto de debatirle hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Ellos no...—Murmuró en voz baja, demasiado que podía ser confundido pero gracias a que la habitación estaba callada, se logró escuchar aquel suave susurro. Era un progreso, pequeño pero un progreso que alegro por dentro a Jason, aunque no eran palabras exactamente buenas.

—Entiendo, ¿Te dejarías curar, si me quedo a tu lado? —Apeló para que el pequeño chico acepte, y lo logró sin necesidad de seguir insistiendo y a Jason le alegró muchísimo.

Con todo arreglado se levantó del piso con cuidado y ofreció una mano para ayudar al menor, aunque el pequeño dudo por unos minutos antes de aceptar la mano ofrecida, la mirada del menor siempre estaba gacha como si esperara una reprimenda por todo lo destruido y el caos que creo, Jason quiso abrazarlo y consolarlo pero debió controlarse no era momento para asustarlo otra vez y volver a la situación inicial. El mayor ayudó al pequeño a llegar a la camilla que no estaba dañada, Jason no se apartó del sitio pero no había necesidad de mandar la asistencia médica, Selina se acercó al sitio con un par de suministros médicos para hacer el trabajo porque sabía que el menor no se dejaría por ninguno del equipo médico.

Curar las heridas frescas que tuvo ese día no fue difícil, el extraer el chip de localización fue lo difícil, un chip que solo gente como Roman pondrían en sus productos más raros un ejemplo claro era él pequeño híbrido omega de sangre pura, si no era extraído sería localizado y lo peor de los casos podrían volver aquella vida de esclavitud, aunque el chip no fue destruido en su momento la gente más especializada en tecnología de la fundación extrajeron toda la información posible de este sobre el sujeto que antes era huésped del artefacto de localización y datos, solo para saber al menos si tenía un nombre lastimosamente todo lo que encontraron fueron los típicos datos de raza, parentesco y un número de serie: " _OM00156_ ".

Jason no espero a obtener la información por desear cumplir la promesa del chico sobre buscar comida y un poco de descanso, le busco ropa que al menos le calzarse y se encontrase en la base como le dejó su ahora chaqueta de cuero, que servía tanto como: Esconder su identidad con ayuda de la capucha y como un abrigo contra el frío que había esa misma noche de Gotham City, durante todo el momento el pequeño se mantuvo a su lado casi que queriendo no estar cerca de otras personas, como su mirada seguía gacha y no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra alguna.

El mayor sabía que no era común llevarse a híbridos rescatados a una casa de algunos los miembros, sin embargo no quería dejarlo solo y a manos de gente a la cual el menor le tiene pánico casi como si fueran la misma muerte o peste bubónica, de todas formas estaría a salvo ahora que no tenía el chip rastreador, no tendría de que preocuparse por recibir visitas no gratas más tarde en la madrugada. Debes en cuando Jason, sentía como el pequeño le agarraba una parte del borde de la camisa que llevaba puesta, cuando caminaban por acera o subieron a tomar un bus para llegar más rápido a su destino y al mismo tiempo cuando alguien pasaba demasiado cerca del par.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, puedes sentarte en la sala de estar mientras pido un poco de pizza para comer, prometo no tardarme mucho, Babybird —Aviso Jason al entrar a su pequeño departamento, él nunca se caracterizó por desear tener un hogar y cuando fue adoptado por Selina le hallo más comodidad un pequeño departamento que un casa grande y sola.

El pequeño omega dudo si irse de al sitio indicado pero por su crianza el hizo caso la orden y se fue a sentar en el sofá de la sala de estar, sus orejas estaban pegadas contra se cabeza y miraba a todos lados algo desconfiado, hasta que tomó entre sus manos un cojín y comenzó a toquetear y jugar de forma algo infantil, aunque esto dejó de hacerlo cuando captó el ruido de los pasos de Jason regresar, así que volvió a su misma forma estoica y a espera de alguna orden del contrario. El mayor trato de conversar y darle su espacio al pequeño, más solo le respondió con silencio y una mirada, él mitad lobo puso una película para niños pequeños viendo con diversión como el omega miraba aquello con ilusión hasta encantado moviendo sus orejas levemente.

El resto de la noche Jason, se encargó de cuidar al pequeño desde casi prometerle que no le quitaría la comida o algo si intentaba tomaba una rebanada de la comida, como le pareció tierno hasta divertido viendo como disfrutaba la comida más aún viendo las orejas del chico moverse y crispar, y el sonido de gusto que salía de su garganta. El mayor fue quien terminó más rápido la cena, porque se levantó y fue a buscar algo de ropa para que el menor durmiese sin embargo estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas en su ropero como la cómoda del cuarto, sin encontrar prenda alguna del tamaño para el pequeño híbrido, Jason estaba tan ocupado que no noto como su nuevo invitado entraba en el cuarto, no lo hizo hasta que se giró y casi le dio un susto al ver el chico a la par suya y le hubiera regañado por el susto pero se calmó un poco y pensó racionalmente que eso solo asustaría al menor.

—¿Qué sucede Babybunny? —Dijo Jason, usando un apodo para dirigirse al pequeño en lugar de usar algún adjetivo como niño o chico. El mitad lobo lo miró por un rato esperando alguna palabra pero el pequeño seguía igual de callado, hasta podría jurar que se había hecho más pequeño de lo que era, Jason solo negó sus pensamientos y se giró a tomar las pocas prendas para entregárselas al menor—. Mira, no encontré ropa de tu talla pero puedes usar esto como pijama por esta noche, mañana buscarle algo de ropa de tu talla —Explicó todo con una sonrisa suave.

El pequeño solo asintió y tomó aquellas prendas, más no se movió del sitio espero a más órdenes de Jason o mejor dicho le indicase dónde podía cambiarse, lo cual no fue difícil de intuir por el mayor que le dijo que podía hacerlo en la habitación recibiendo una afirmación del menor, Jason salió del sitio antes de que este se cambiase o mejor dicho antes que el menor literalmente se desvistiera en su presencia para darle algo de privacidad, aunque el morbo y la curiosidad le carcomía la cabeza preguntándose si debajo de esa ropa puede encontrarse alguna cicatriz de su vida en aquel los criaderos de híbridos, sin embargo se controló y se fue a ordenar parte del desorden de la sala de estar como a buscar mantas y una almohada extra al armario del pasillo; ya que le cedería su cama al chico y él se iría a dormir al sofá-cama de la sala de estar, aunque mantendrá vigilante de que el pequeño estuviera cómodo y seguro. Cuando terminó de arreglar se encaminó de vuelta a donde el menor tocando la puerta, aunque el paso estaba libre quería dar aviso de su presencia en el sitio, el vio que tristemente ni el par de shorts más pequeño y pegados que tenía le habían quedado al conejito, por lo que solo andaba la camisa manga larga que parecía más camisón porque le llevaba casi por debajo de las rodillas, por lo que le divirtió aquella vista.

—Dormiré en el sofá de la sala de estar, ¿Quieres que deje la puerta abierta y las luces prendidas? —Era una pregunta algo estúpida de hacer por parte de Jason, sin embargo quería verificar que Babybird estaba de acuerdo con aquello. El menor lo dudo un segundo si responder, hasta miro la habitación y quizás de forma no tan discreta al pasillo iluminado por la luz de la sala de estar, para luego responder con un asentimiento—. Por cualquier cosa estoy en la sala de estar. —Volvió a recordar antes de retirarse del sitio y darle su espacio al menor.

No se acostó de forma directa, se quedó un rato despierto leyendo un libro que había dejado a media lectura el día pasado, como un pequeño tiempo de espera por su el pequeño chico llegaba allí a pedirle o solicitar su ayuda en algo no obstante aquello no sucedió, por lo que provocó que Jason fuese a revisar el cuarto encontrando al chico ya acostado en la cama dormido, le compuso las sábanas con el cuidado minucioso de no levantarlo o asustarlo antes de retirarse dejando solo en la habitación como única fuente de luz encendida la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Se regresó a su cama improvisada, donde se acostó pensando en dormir un largo tiempo pero lastima que se le olvidó un factor que podía arruinarlo, y estaba durmiendo en su habitación en esos momentos.

En medio de la madrugada, a solo casi tres horas de haber dormido Jason fue despertado al escuchar unos débiles sollozos, por un instante creyó que aún seguía dormido y solo soñaba esos sollozos por alguna parálisis del sueño no obstante se dio cuenta que podía mover su cuerpo, fue cuando cayó en cuenta que esos sonidos si estaban en su departamento, preocupado se levantó y caminó en dirección al cuarto donde dormía su invitado y a medida que avanzaba noto que de allí provenían esos sollozos; al adentrarse de la habitación vio al pequeño chico sentado en la cama abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro en el pequeño hueco que creaba, se acercó al pequeño chico y con cuidado lo llamo, aunque todos sus intentos por no asustarlo siempre terminaban de la forma inversa y esta vez fue pasó lo mismo, viendo como el conejito se trató de hacer más pequeño y alejarse de él como si le temiera.

—Babybunny, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —Preguntó Jason, su preocupación estaba en su voz y vio como el pequeño solo asintió o fue quizás un intento de asentir. El mayor movió las sábanas para sentarse mejor en la cama como revisar si el pequeño mojo la cama por el terror nocturno, con suerte no pasó, le puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico—. ¿Quieres que te lea? —El menor aún con lágrimas en los ojos levantó la vista, causando más deseos al mayor de abrazarlo para darle confort y dificultad de controlar ese deseo.

—¿L...Leas? —Murmuró el pequeño omega, como si no comprendiera aquella palabra. Jason asintió antes de levantarse de la cama e ir al escritorio que había en un rincón de la habitación, el pequeño híbrido miró con curiosidad lo que hacía el mayor hasta que vio que regresó con un libro desgastado en manos.

Jason se sentó en la orilla de la cama aun lado del pequeño y comenzó a leerle el libro, donde el híbrido más pequeño se preguntaba desde un inicio sobre, ¿Porqué un conejo tendría un reloj de bolsillo? Pero a medida que avanzaba la lectura, sus miedos se calmaron y se acomodó mejor en la cama abrazando en una parte la almohada, sin notar que la voz y la narración del libro le iba adormeciendo hasta que se unió a los brazos de Morfeo, de nueva cuenta, solo que esta vez el mayor se quedó a su lado vigilando mejor su sueño y dejando señalado donde había quedado la lectura para dejar el libro aun lado.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	3. Rutina

Jason había optado con buscar otro departamento con más de una habitación, ya que iba a llevarse a vivir con él al menor que ahora respondía al nombre Timothy Drake, nombre que Selina que estaba oficialmente escrito en documentos de nacimiento poniéndola como tutora legal en debido caso que el menor tuviera algún problema. El pequeño se acomodó a la vida en el nuevo departamento como a estar cerca de Jason, a quien le había confiado su confianza ciega, así mimo Jason tuvo que tenerle paciencia a cada uno de los traumas del pequeño y entre estos era la hora del baño, específicamente la bañera y el agua de la regadera o grifos de esta aunque le encontró una solución no obstante debió sacrificar algo para lograr que el chiquillo aceptara entrar a darse un baño.

—Odio el agua en mi cola. —Murmuró molesto Jason, mientras se secaba con una toalla la cola empapada. Era algo que híbrido aún no supera de los baños, el mayor tenía un método para evitar ese tipo de cosas pero cuando se trataba del menor los ignoraba y después del baño diario gruñía y protestaba en voz baja lejos de este, porque no quería hacerle creer que tenía la culpa.

Cuando sintió que estaba suficientemente seca se terminó de vestir, dejando su cabello y parte de sus ojeas semi empapadas y se dirigió a la sala de estar a ver un poco de televisión, hoy no tenía trabajo en el pequeño restaurante que dirigía su compañero y amigo Roy, por lo que podía disfrutar todo el día descansando y cuidando del pequeño Tim que estaba a su cargo; el cual a los pocos minutos apareció a una secándose el cabello semi largo y parte de sus orejas y cuando vio al mayor no dudó en sentarse a su lado en el sofá y ver televisión con él en silencio, aunque algo le llamó más la atención por sobre la serie que estaban viendo y eso era la cola felpuda de Jason. Tim pasó sus dedos por esta sintiendo la suavidad del pelaje negro con blanco, hasta alegre movió las orejas cuando tomó entre sus manos aquella cola y comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre las hebras, Jason se crispó desde el primer momento que sintió aquellas manos pero no le quitó el juguete y fuente de diversión al menor por el simple hecho de ver esa sonrisa tierna y débil en sus labios, hasta dejó que Tim le hiciera trenzas y demás cosas a su cola; lo que nunca esperó el mayor fue que eso se volvería una rutina por parte del otro híbrido, que cada vez que se sentase en el sofá con él en lugar de ver televisión estaba peinando y jugando con su cola, llenándola de moños, cintas y trenzas esta.

Lastimosamente esa rutina terminó afectando a Jason cuando iba a trabajar o en su defecto iba a hacer su deber en la fundación, porque todos los miembros del sitio se reían y divertían cada día que regresaba viendo el nuevo estilo que traía hasta la propia madre del mayor era parte de ese grupo llegando al punto de darle tip de cómo hacer diferentes tipos de trenzas o cremas para el cabello, más eso no cambiaba su postura de dejar al menor de seguir jugando con su cola, era demasiado lindo e inocente como para romperle su burbuja de diversión y pasatiempo.

—Jay... —Llamo el menor, que se había acercado al cuarto del nombrado porque el mayor estaba trabajando en unos informes e investigaciones, pero por Tim siempre hacía una pausa para poner toda su atención y Jason pudo notar que escondiendo algo detrás de él sin embargo no le acusaría de ello todavía—. La...la señorita Selina, me dio esto —Murmuró con algo de pena mostrando el objeto que escondía siendo un pequeño esmalte de uñas de color rojo bermellón, el pequeño no explicó el para qué por miedo y Jason lo noto.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo se usa? —Preguntó con un tono calmado y dejando de lado su trabajo por un pequeño tiempo libre, más aún cuando Tim asintió con la cabeza.

Jason nunca pensó que el enseñarle a Tim usar el esmalte sería otra forma para que el menor busca se jugar con él, y por su corazón de pollo no pudo negarse tiempo después a dejarse pintar las uñas aunque esta vez tenía una ventaja, él podía hacerle lo mismo al menor, aunque ambos seguían siendo unos inexpertos en el tema de no manchar los dedos con el líquido del pinta uñas.

En el trabajo, el mayor comenzó a ignorar las molestias de sus compañeros solo pocas personas de confianza sabían y habían visto el porque él mitad lobo aparecía de esa forma, y llegaron a la misma conclusión que él, no podían negarse a alguien tan tierno como Tim -Claro, que después que Tim supiera que no eran un peligro dentro de su hogar-. Selina, era quizás la persona que incitaba al menor regalándole esos objetos cuando el pequeño llegaba a la fundación por alguna de sus secciones con el psicólogo que tendría asignado esta vez, era como una pequeño regalo por cada día que venía al sitio como una forma de calmarlo antes y después de cada sección con el psicólogo, aunque también su pilar para mantener la calma era Jason, porque este debía estar en cada cita para evitar tener un momento de crisis cuando se le acercaba alguien que no era ni el mayor ni Selina, más aún cuando eran psicólogos humanos.

—Mamá, ¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó Jason, entrando en la oficina de su madre adoptiva. La cual estaba revisando unas facturas de luz y agua que debía pagar en ese mes, pero la felina dejó los recibos a un lado para escuchar a su hijo atentamente—. Verás, no es que sea exigente ni nada de eso pero, ¿Podrías cambiarle el psicólogo a Tim? Es que le tiene miedo, no le hizo nada pero creo que aún no se siente cómodo con humanos —Explicó Jason con una sonrisa nerviosa, porque temía sonar exigente o quizás quisquilloso con ese tema pero quería ayudar a Tim, y no a que este se encerrarse más en su miedo y traumas pasados, tampoco el mayor no estaba molesto con el trabajo del humano por él contraria era realmente bueno y paciente pero su defecto único era ese ser exactamente la especie que traumó a Tim para hacerlo desconfiar.

La mujer pareció que lo estaba analizando el pedido de su hijo, él esperaba que entendiese el caso de Tim y esperaba aún más que accediese y no creyese que era una locura de su hijo, y lo supo cuando está sonrió levemente y dio un asentimiento a su pedido antes de decir:

—Buscare un psicólogo híbrido para que lo trate en su siguiente sección, mientras hago las llamadas y demás sus citas quedan revocadas por el momento, te avisaré cuando esté el nuevo horario y quién será el nuevo encargado —La voz de Selina salió más calmada hasta sería, mientras buscaba en su archivo alguno de sus otros psicólogos de la organización para que ayudaran con el nuevo híbrido omega, ya que muchos estaban ocupados con el resto de nuevos híbridos rescatados—. ¡Ah! Y antes que se me olvide, dale esto a Tim de mi parte —Tomando una caja y se la entrega a Jason con una sonrisa pícara.

—No me digas, ¿Es una caja repleta de esmalte de uñas? —Cuestionó burlón y sarcástico Jason a su madre, la cual se mantuvo callada pero nunca quitó su sonrisa traviesa, hasta se fue del sitio para volver a su trabajo.

Jason no le quedó de otra que aceptar la caja y salir del sitio, en las sillas de espera que había en el pasillo estaba Tim jugando con un pequeño pingüino de felpa que le regaló su último psicólogo humano, algo sorprendente para Jason es que no rechazó el regalo que le fue entregado en su última sección como una ofrenda de paz, aunque no sirvió de mucho para que el pequeño deposita un poquito de su confianza en el psicólogo. Cuando se acercó a Tim el menor comprendió y se levantó de su asiento, tomando una pequeña y sencilla mochila azul que tenía reposando en uno de los asientos libres.

—¿Quieres salir a comer un par de hamburguesas o prefieres que las pasemos comprándolas y las vamos a comer a casa? —Siempre le dejaba libertad de elección al menor como a no obligarlo a pasar tiempo con los humanos, y como lo estaba pensando el menor con los dedos de su manos hizo el gesto del nuevo dos, había optado por la segunda opción siempre la escogía.

Jason le ayudó al pequeño a ponerse su pequeña chaqueta y bufanda -La cual ocupó en parte para ocultar las enormes orejas de Tim, usando par de la bufanda larga como manto en la cabeza-, como guardo el regalo de su madre adoptiva como el peluche de felpa en la mochila del pequeño adolescente, para luego salir del sitio en cuestión y ascender a la superficie, no es que siempre debía ocultarse a los ojos de los humanos, ellos eran libres pero la discriminación aún estaba palpable, y muchos híbridos preferían evitar ser atacados por los humanos ocultando sus partes animales. Jason ofreció su mano al menor aunque este aparte de tomarla también se aferró a su brazos apegándose todo lo que pudo al otro híbrido, evitó los sitios concurridos pero era difícil porque era la hora de salida de los trabajos y todo el mundo pasaba en las calles a esa hora entre grandes multitudes.

Cuando entraron al local de comida rápida, Tim pareció realmente confundido y hasta sorprendido por el nuevo tipo de lugar al que había entrado, con suerte no había mucha gente pero el ruido de gente hablando, la música y los televisores prendidos y las risas o gritos de los niños como el olor a comida rápida inundaban el local causando que el pequeño híbrido quisiese por primera vez apartarse de Jason y explorar por mera curiosidad, no obstante se detuvo al ver que algunas personas lo miraban de mala forma y casi que hizo que quisiera ocultarse debajo de la chaqueta del mayor, para huir de esas miradas. Jason por su parte, al ver el comportamiento del pequeño conejito y ver al sitio en cuestión entendió lo que pasaba por lo que gruño molesto, mostrando sus grandes caninos asustando a los idiotas al saber que no eran humanos con quienes estaban enfrentando.

Esperaron en la fila hasta que fue su turno, Jason hizo el pedido de la comida como pidió dos helados para pasar el rato mientras esperaban su orden, ya que el postre helado les llego más rápido que la propia comida rápida y se dispusieron a disfrutarlo, viendo divertido las muecas que hacía el menor cada vez que se congelaba las encías o el paladar aunque le podía algo triste no poder ver la reacción de sus orejas. Jason fue quien terminó más rápido el postre helado sin ensuciarse tanto, algo diferente a Tim, que era la primera vez comiendo aquel tipo de alimento donde sus ropas y sus manos se salvaron de no terminar sucias pero su rostro estaba en par embarrado de helado, siendo el mayor que le ayudó al pequeño en limpiarlo riendo levemente por el puchero leve que hacía el contrario.

Pasó un largo tiempo en espera, y vio como el menor se apoyaba en la barra queriendo ver lo que hacían en la cocina como mirando cómo preparaban parte de la comida y servían las papas, Jason mantenían una vista tanto en el chico como en la gente a su alrededor, debía estar siempre alerta no quería encontrarse con gente no deseada como vigilar aquellos humanos que eran racistas, cuando su turno llegó revisó la comida en la bolsa y le entregó al menor una papa frita mientras tomaba las bolsas de comida y las guardaba en la mochila del chico y solo se llevaban en la mano la caja con las dos gaseosas frías.

—Jay... —Llamo el menor, jalando levemente la camisa de Jason para atraer su atención. El mayor lo miró con una sonrisa suave en su rostro para transmitirle confianza a Tim —, ¿Qué es eso? —Señaló un escaparate de una librería, a una imagen de un póster sobre uno de los libros que estaban vendiendo la librería, pero el menor no comprendía que rezaba en el título y la portada de la novela le llama la atención.

Jason se giró a ver el sitio indicado y más rápido que nada tapo los ojos de Tim con una mano y lo guió a seguir caminando, porque no quería que el pequeño se viera influenciado por novelas juveniles que eran más que basuras masoquistas y sadistas, y menos cuando era un híbrido implicado como el sumiso en la relación mostrando aún la esclavitud que había en la mente de la gente.

Siguieron caminando hasta el departamento, donde al estar a salvo entre sus cuatro paredes pudieron deshacerse de sus disfraces y dejar libres sus orejas, como poder ir a disfrutar su comida en paz y tranquilidad disfrutando una película que pasaba uno de los canales de televisión, cuando la cena dio por terminada el menor se dispuso a abrir su regalo como a sacar su amigo de felpa de su mochila. Jason curioso se acercó donde Tim para saber qué le había mandado su madre, cómo prepararse a alguna de sus venganzas cruel y fríamente calculadas, pero se encontró con que su madre le había mandado un poncho con capucha de color rojo.

Para cuando la hora de dormir se presentó, Jason acompañó al menor para arroparlo y narrarle más sobre aquella novela que estaba al borde del final hasta que el pequeño chico se durmió, el mayor como todas las noches se quedó una hora despierto y vigilante antes de irse acostar cuando creía que el menor no se levantaría por alguna pesadillas, aunque de igual forma siempre se despertaba a mitad de la madrugada para ir a revisar por si acaso. Era una rutina que había tomado, y una que no le molestaba a hacer sobretodo cuando miraba que el menor estaba tranquilamente dormido sin rastros de miedo o preocupación.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	4. Tormenta

Tim estaba sentado en la silla de la sala de espera en la fundación, estaba jugando con su pequeño peluche de pingüino al que le puso de noche: " _Happy_ ", mientras esperaba a que su psicólogo nuevo llegase a traerlo, él quería seguir las órdenes de Jason aunque eso implicase que sería de esos días en que el mayor no lo acompañaría por ello andaba consigo su peluche, porque el menor sentía que era su mejor apoyo en esos momentos frente a alguien nuevo y en parte le ayudaba a ignorar a la gente de su alrededor.

El menor se mantuvo abstraído de todo hasta que alguien le llamó por su nombre, cuando levantó la vista miró aún hombre híbrido de leopardo de las nieves, con tatuajes en sus brazos y que difícilmente se ocultaban con la ropa como el hecho que le doblaba hasta triplicaba en altura, peso y musculatura al pequeño omega, que se sintió intimidado y por reflejo abrazo su peluche como apego sus orejas, el profesional noto su comportamiento asustadizo y con una sonrisa suave dijo:

—Me llamo Ace, seré tu nuevo psicólogo —La voz del hombre salió igual de suave hasta reconfortante, calmando en parte los miedos del pequeño. El mayor se agachó a la altura de Tim, para quitar esa forma imponente que debía tener para el pequeño chico—. Qué lindo peluche, ¿Tiene un nombre? —Preguntó, recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento del menor—, ¿Me podrías decir cómo se llama? —Pidió con una sonrisa, pero el pequeño se negó a hablar y el adulto comprendió que tan grave era el caso.

Con una sonrisa pidió al chico que le acompañase a la oficina, Tim recogió sus cosas y le siguió temeroso abrazando en todo momento su peluche y tratando de imaginarse que era el brazo de Jason para llenarse de valor y no dar media vuelta y correr a la oficina de Selina, o en su debido caso a donde debía estar el mayor con su equipo planeando la próxima redada; Ace fue bueno en todo momento no lo obligó a hablar y podía expresarse con ayuda de algunas imágenes que él le dejó a la mano, estuvo jugando con su pingüino de felpa con el peluche que el psicólogo tenía a la mano, el cual era uno de perrito.

Para cuando se dio la hora de que la cita dio por concluida, Tim guardó sus cosas quedan solo con su muñeco de felpa sin embargo, Ace le regaló el nuevo peluche de perrito y el menor no pudo rechazarlo como le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, el híbrido mayor lo acompañado hasta la sala de espera para retirarse a seguir con sus demás citas clínicas no había pasado unos pocos minutos y llegó Selina, la mujer le explicó que le acompañaría a su hogar porque Jason estaba más que ocupado hasta tarde por lo que Tim aceptó irse con la felina, aunque la mujer no llevó de forma directa a Tim al departamento, sino que lo llevó primero hacer unas pequeñas compras entre ellas un poco de ropa y zapatos nuevas para el menor así mismo un par de libros de lectura de niño pequeño, no obstante Selina le dijo que esos libros los viera con Jason porque le ayudaría a aprender a leer.

Tim al estar solo en el departamento, no supo qué hacer y tenía miedo de tocar algo sin el debido permiso pero el aburrimiento continuo lo orilló a incumplir la norma que estaba sonando en su cabeza, se puso a ver televisión recordado con dificultad el número que el mayor siempre ponía para el lográndolo al tercer intento, se quedó viendo aquel programa de caricaturas, hasta que la noche comenzó a caer con más fuerza; haciendo que el pequeño cambiara de ropa por la de cama y se llevó al sofá unas almohadas y su sabana por el frío que sentía y al mismo tiempo por no lograr dormir sin la compañía del mayor, temiendo por las pesadillas que podían atacar.

—Tengo hambre... —Murmuró en voz baja, Tim se replanteó si ir a la cocina y como el gruñido y deseo de comer no paraba, tomó a su fiel amigo de felpa y se encaminó hasta el sitio, mirando los estantes y la refrigerado pensado que hacer.

Abrió primero la refrigeradora buscando algo que no tuviera que calentar, sin encontrar nada en específico que creyese comestible sin cocinar así que decidió probar suerte en alguna de las alacenas, pasó un tiempo buscando hasta encontrar una bolsa de frituras, no era algo sano para comer en esos momentos pero para quitarle el hambre era perfecto, además sabía que cuando Jason regresó a casa el prepararía la cena y quizás se ofrecería de ayuda para ello, mientras tanto, comería esa bolsa de frituras mientras tomaba uno de los jugos de caja que encontró también en la misma alacena.

Pasó un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente a media noche apareció Jason en el departamento, Tim había estado casi cabeceando en el sofá hecho ovillo con ahora dos mantas más encima suyo, el menor al escuchar el ruido de la puerta y ver al mayor ingresar sonrió alegre de ver a su compañero de habitación devuelta aunque cambió su alegría a preocupación, al ver que él mitad híbrido entraba con un porte cansado y a dolorido lleno de corte, raspones y hematomas visibles en su rostro y partes de sus manos. El menor asustado movió sus almohadas y sábanas a un lado del sofá, corrió a donde Jason para guiarlo al sofá donde le mayor no el siguió sin mucha dificultad, el menor corrió a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios no sabía a ciencia cierta usar todas las cosas que habían dentro pero quería ayudar al mayor, él mitad lobo lo sabía por lo que explicó que hacer cómo se quitó la chaqueta para dejar que Tim, mirase y solo curase las heridas de sus brazos y rostro, más no las que escondía debajo de su demás ropa.

—Usa primero el agua oxigenada, empapada con un pedazo de algodón —Señaló Jason mientras veía como Tim tomaba lo indicado e intentaba hacer lo señalado, de manera algo torpe pero al lograrlo comienza a pasar algodón en las heridas del mayor.

Las instrucciones de Jason no cesaron como ayudando a Tim cuando esté temeroso de cometer un error se le olvidaba que hacer o no lograba aquello, al final terminó de poner algunas vendas como curitas, el mayor le agradeció con una sonrisa y un pequeño beso en la frente al pequeño conejito que aún seguía preocupado por el mayor, tanto que sugirió mejor comer lo que le quedaban de frituras en lugar de que vaya a cocinar, aunque fuese lo que hiciese Jason se negó y se levantó para ir a hacer algo ligero para comer entre ambos, terminando siendo un par de quesadillas sencillas.

—Y ese nuevo peluche, ¿Babybunny? —Preguntó Jason, al ver el peluche de perrito en uno de los silos junto a la mochila de Tim, el menor por un instante miró al juguete y luego pensó si decirle o no al mayor.

—El psicólogo me lo regaló —Dijo con calma el pequeño Tim, pero evitando darle el nombre del psicólogo aunque también dudaba si recordaba exactamente cuál era su nombre. El mayor no lo obligó a seguir hablando, en cambio el busco otro tema para poder estar cómodo con el menor.

Tras la pequeña cena, ninguno de los dos no se quiso levantar del sofá para ir a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos, así que decidieron arroparse con las sábanas que habían allí y pasar la noche en el sofá de la sala de estar, cada quien tomó su lado para dormir, aunque Jason cedió gran parte de su espacio al menor para que durmiese bien mientras que él lo haría sentado con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, a los minutos él mitad lobo había caído dormido, y era todo lo contrario con el pequeño conejito, el cual se acercó donde Jason y al ver que estaba más profundamente dormido se acostó cerca del dejando su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de este; lo sorprendente fue que Jason no se despertó al sentir el peso extra por lo que el pequeño sin ninguna preocupación se acomodó y se dejó guiar por las respiraciones del mayor, hasta caer dormido profundamente.

Durante la madrugada todo fue bien hasta que una fuerte onda tropical no prevista se disparó contra Gotham, de cero a cien la lluvia había caído con fuerza trayendo consigo el viento y truenos que rugían en medio de la estela nocturna, alguien común no se despertará con esos ruidos y menos un ciudadano de aquel sitio, excepto Tim, él al escuchar uno de los truenos que hizo hasta temblar los vidrios por el ruido con el que pasó; el miedo le lleno por todo su ser y las cosas se pusieron peor al ver que la luz se había ido por todo el departamento, debido a un apagón general en todo el sector de la ciudad en donde vivían, el menor comenzó a hiperventilarse y comenzar a buscar donde refugiarse hasta el punto que despertó a Jason cuando sintió como el pequeño adolescente aterrado, se había subido encima suyo golpeándolo con sus pies, brazos y codos y al mismo tiempo sin querer le arañaba del miedo.

—Babybunny, calma solo es una tormenta —Trato de razonar como tomar al pequeño, que estaba casi que saltaría del sofá del miedo y las cosas solo se le complicaron cuando un nuevo trueno rugió, y escucho el grito asustado de Tim que sin darle tiempo este había saltado, y durante su huida se escuchaba como tropezaba con algunos objetos y botando otros— ¡Tim, espera, te lastimaras! —Aviso Jason preocupado por la seguridad del menor.

Con rapidez las manos del mitad lobo buscaron entre sus ropas el teléfono celular y al tenerlo en manos prendió la lámpara que tenía integrado, logrando por fin ver lo que estaba pasando dentro del departamento, había un pequeño rastro de desastre del menor al tropezar con la mesa y demás cosas, votando los vasos y otras cosas con suerte la alfombra amortiguó su caída, Jason llamó al menor pero este solo recibía de respuesta gemidos, sollozos y balbuceos que se transformaban en gritos cuando algún otro trueno rompía el silencio.

Siguió guiándose hasta que en una pequeña esquina en el espacio entre dos muebles, logró ver con la luz artificial que allí había alguien escondido y supo que era Tim, se acercó dejando el teléfono en el suelo para que alumbrará toda la habitación, cuando puso su mano en el hombro del pequeño este reaccionó mal y comenzó a gritar y lanzarle patadas y golpes para que lo soltara, Jason intentó calmarlo pero parecía que Tim no le escuchaba por estar en medio de su crisis o quizás reviviendo algún trauma; así que le tocó ceder y soltó al menor como se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de este, no podía ofrecer su ayuda porque el la malinterpretada y solo podía ver cómo seguía sufriendo escuchando el ruido de los truenos en la habitación.

Jason estaba pensando a mil por hora cómo ayudar al pequeño conejito que seguía en crisis, porque temía que fuese a provocar daño con tal de dejar de escuchar los truenos, una idea cruzó su mente y tomo un par de auriculares que dejó en la mesa y los conecto a su teléfono y busco una canción entre la lista de reproducción que tenía, como con cuidado se acercó al pequeño chico que seguía renuente a tener contacto.

—Tranquilo Tim, solo déjame por favor —Pidió con tono suave, mientras toma uno de los auriculares y se lo puso con cuidado en uno de sus orejas. Tim en un inicio no comprendió que hacía y temía lo que le fuese hacer, hasta que la música captó parte de su oído, quedando perfectamente confundido dándole tiempo suficiente a Jason de colocar el otro auricular y le sonrió de forma suave.

Tenía la leve esperanza que quizás el ruido de la música opacara el ruido de los truenos y la tormenta en sí, se quedó al lado del pequeño hasta que vio conveniente abrazarlo y estrecharlo contra su pecho, los temblores y sollozos ajenos se fueron calmando a medida que la tormenta pasaba y se disipará su agresividad inicial. Jason, miró al pequeño ya casi dormido en sus brazos, su plan funcionó y agradeció por ello, no apartó a Tim de su lado, no hasta que vio que este estaba profundamente dormido y tranquilo, sin posibilidad de volver a despertarse, no le quito sus auriculares solo apago la función linterna cuando la luz volvió y tomó al pequeño en brazos para volver al pequeño nido que había en el sofá de la sala de estar.

—Creo que me tocara buscar lámparas de emergencia o un generador de luz de respaldo —Murmuró al dejar al menor en el sofá y arroparlo lo mejor posible, pasando su mano por las mejillas y quitando los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en ellas—. Creo que me tocara hacer un listado de todos tus miedos, Babybunny —Siguió dándole más cariños antes de ir a revisar el departamento por si no habían goteras y ver si tenía cerrado las ventanas, y al mismo tiempo se decidió tomar su agenda de notas como los archivos que tenía del menor.

Pasó parte de la noche escribiendo más avances sobre el caso de Tim como el nuevo miedo junto a los que había descubierto meses atrás, pasando por la Ablutofobia* y la Claustrofobia* llegando a las nuevas fobias encontradas que era Brontofobia* y Nictofobia*, aunque la última creyó era algo común pero ahora noto que tan arraigado tenía su miedo; al finalizar todos sus análisis y nueva información un suspiro escapó de sus labios porque solo sentía que más y más traumas tenía el pequeño chico, y a veces dudaba lograr que esté logrará tener una vida normal sin miedos o preocupaciones fuera de lo real y posible.

—Espero y deseo, que mamá tenga razón. —Pidió en un susurro, porque no quería ver al pequeño chico con una vida que seguía un círculo vicioso, lleno de miedos y preocupaciones, quería ayudarle que sólo viera esos recuerdos como un mal pasajero.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **   
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Aclaraciones~
> 
> -Ablutofobia: Miedo a lavarse o bañarse (al menos en agua).  
> -Claustrofobia: Es miedo a los espacios cerrados, un ejemplo claro son: Los armarios, ascensores, pasillos cerrados, etc.  
> -Brontofobia: Es fobia a las tormentas, también en esta fobia está incluido el miedo a los truenos o rayos. Esta fobia también es conocida como: Astralofobia, Astrapofobia, Ceraunofobia o Tonitrofobi.  
> -Nictofobia: Es el miedo irracional a la oscuridad o la noche.


	5. Confianza

Tim estaba saliendo de otra de sus citas, ahora con su décimo psicólogo nuevo, Ace tuvo que dejarlo porque su familia lo necesitaba más debido a enfermedad por lo que el menor fue trasladado a otro psicólogo híbrido, el cual al igual que el último trato de hacer que se comunica e por medio de imágenes, logrando un avance como premiando al menor con dulces como paletas de caramelo o ositos de goma amargos. Jason por su parte, comenzó a dejar al pequeño ir a sus secciones en solitario cuando notó que estaba más calmado y podía convivir más fácilmente con híbridos.

Uno de esos días el menor salió de su cita con un par de dulces que el psicólogo le entregó, aunque también tenía una bolsa de gomitas de osos amargos en su mochila, se sentó como siempre en los asientos de espera esperando a que regresara Jason, mientras esperaba en el sitio con total calma noto como unos pequeños pasos se acercaban y levantó la vista de los azulejos encontrándose con que era un pequeño niño el que se acercaba a donde él estaba y se sentaba a su lado; por un instante Tim no comprendía qué hacía un niño pequeño allí porque durante su tiempo de ida y venida a la fundación nunca vio a un pequeño niño híbrido corriendo por allí y menos uno mitad hiena, el pequeño chico parecía tranquilo hasta moviendo sus piernas en el aire y tarareaba una canción. Tim no comprendió como un pequeño estaba solo sin su madre y temía lo peor, el no podía ver a una pequeña cachorro lejos de su madre o padre por lo que sin miedo alguno alzó la voz y preguntó:

—¿Y tú mami? —El pequeño niño sonrió y le respondió que la estaba esperando, por lo que el joven mitad conejo comprendió que quizás igual que Jason esa persona trabajaba allí, así que el menor estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que no estaba solo el menor.

—Me llamo Lucca —Dijo el pequeño niño dando su mano como saludo, Tim dudo pero no tanto tiempo y aceptó el saludo con una sonrisa como le dio su nombre. Era extraño, el menor no se sentía para nada desconfiado con el pequeño niño, aunque sus instintos le decían que era porque lo miraba como una cachorro, una cría inocente.

Tim se pasó parte de su tiempo platicando con el niño de manera abierta sin miedo o impedimento, algo que ni los mismos psicólogos habían logrado después de varias secciones e intentos de ganarse su confianza, el pequeño niño lo había logrado con facilidad y muchos miembros del personal lo habían notando, habían notando que el callado Timothy Drake, estaba en una conversación con un pequeño niño, nadie quiso intervenir ni mucho menos arruinar ese momento alegre entre el par, hasta que el niño vio cómo su madre aparecía en su rango de visión y no dudó en saltar de su asiento y correr a donde está para abrazarla.

Tim miró la acción y un poco de nostalgia como tristeza lo estaba golpeando, que hizo que agachaba la cabeza y dejará de ver aquello porque no quería seguir pensando hasta que sintió como el pequeño Lucca se acercó donde estaba para tomar sus manos, como pedirle que se levantase y le siguiese, Tim lo hizo pero era mas por objeto de curiosidad de que quería el pequeño niño hasta que tarde se fijó que era; lo acercó a donde estaba la madre del chico y él mirad conejo noto mejor los rasgos de fémina, a diferencia del cachorro esta era tenía unas pequeñas escamas verdes oscuro en su rostro, su cabello era escarlata pero sobre todo fue la cola de serpiente que tenía aquella mujer que le llamó la atención, era un híbrido de serpiente.

—Mami, él es Tim —Dijo el pequeño niño, mientras dejaba el chico frente a la mujer que le sonrió alegre como amistosa al adolescente. El chico se puso nervioso al ver aquella fémina demasiado cerca—. Tim ella es mami Ivy, si mami Harly está cerca te la presentaré también —Aviso el pequeño con una sonrisa, calmando los nervios del muchacho.

—Así que, eres el pequeño estilista de Jason, Selina nos habla mucho de ti, cosas buenas —Explicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa, como tampoco no obligó al menor aceptar algún salido de mano o parecido notando la incomodidad del contacto físico más aún su amigo felina le había advertido sobre sus problemas.— Me llamo, Pamela —Se presentó la mujer adulta, con una sonrisa.

Tim solo asintió con una sonrisa como nunca pudo evitar reír levemente al recordar cómo dejaba a Jason lleno de trenzas y esmalte de uñas, Pamela comprendió el hecho que no le hablaría mucho así que no tardaron en buscar una forma de que respondiese, la mujer guió al adolescente a la pequeña cafetería que había en el sitio para que comiesen algo como de paso estuviesen en lugar más tranquilo y menos concurrido como un pasillo; el menor escuchaba atento toda la platicas como respondía con una afirmación o negación y así mismo compartió algo de sus dulces con el pequeño Lucca, Pamela por su parte trajo dos café para el par y un jugo al niño mitad hiena, el menor parecía extrañado por el líquido lleno de cafeína que al darle un pequeño trago le encantó el sabor amargo y sin querer mostrando su lado adorable frente a la gente que había en el sitio.

Durante ese tiempo, Jason, había regresado de estar trabajando en el restaurante y buscaba desesperado al pequeño conejito al creerlo incapaz de irse del sitio sin ser persuadido por alguien, pasó revisando todos los sitios posibles que el menor conocía por el momento llegando al punto que revisó cubículo por cubículo en los baños del sitio, estaba casi cayendo en un ataque de pánico creyendo que su pequeño fue capaz de quizás irse por su propia cuenta al departamento, corriendo el riesgo de perderse, ser raptado o peor aún sufrir algún accidente o crisis. Jason, al final salió corriendo dispuesto a salir por donde entró y buscar a Tim en la superficie, no obstante se detuvo a medio camino, porque escucho una risa muy familiar, una risa que muy pocas veces escucho y que pertenecía exactamente a la persona que buscaba.

Corrió al sitio siguiendo de donde creyó escuchar aquella risa y sintió como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, cuando vio al menor sentado en una de las sillas de la cafetería acompañado de uno de los miembros del equipo de médico de emergencia y un pequeño niño, caminó hasta el sitio y abrazo por la espalda al menor, causando un pequeño susto pero el pequeño conejito se calmó al saber que era su compañero de habitación hasta se acomodó y apoyó su peso contra el cuerpo ajeno, dejando su cabeza pegada en el espacio del cuello del mitad lobo, mientras esté dejó su mejilla apoyada contra la coronilla del adolescente.

—Gracias por encontrarlo, Pamela, te debo una —Agradeció con una sonrisa, que era genuina calma y alivio. La pelirroja sonrió al notar que el par estaba algo apegado, pero sobre todo la preocupación del mayor que aún estaba algo palpable en su mirada y los deseos innegables de separarse del chico— . Babybunny, ¿Quieres seguir un rato más con Lucca y Pam? —Preguntó con calma dándole un beso suave en la cabeza al chico.

—No tienes porque preocuparte Jason, también ya es hora de irnos a buscar a Harley que debe estar preocupada de no vernos en su oficina. —Aviso la pelirroja, que se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa mientras miraba al par pero se enfocó más en el menor para decir:—. Fue un gusto haberte conocido Tim, espero verte alguna otra ocasión y gracias por cuidar y hacerle compañía a Lucca. —Jason estaba sorprendido de lo ultimo dicho por la fémina y aún menos que el pequeño Lucca se despidiese de Tim y que el menor lo hiciese pero con palabras, cortas pero había hablando a alguien no era el mitad lobo.

A los pocos minutos, Jason y Tim quedaron solos en aquella mesa de la cafetería, con una sonrisa el menor aceptó la propuesta del mayor para ir a comer lejos de la base y como si fuera ya una rutina el mayor le ayuda a ponerle la capucha de su poncho para cubrir perfectamente sus orejas, al estar listo el par salió a las calles de Gotham para buscar un sitio donde comer aunque al final se desviaron a pasar su tiempo en Central Park, como Jason quiso llevar al pequeño chico al jardín botánico que había por allí cerca.

Tim estaba fascinado por las innumerables especies de plantas, flores y árboles de todos colores que habían en el enorme invernadero, como las mariposas de cientos de colores que se paseaban por el sitio, el menor se puso a perseguir una de estas que paseaba hasta que paseaba de forma perezosa entre ambos chicos, logró atraparla entre sus manos después de mucha insistencia y se acercó al mayor para mostrársela con una sonrisa. Era muy pequeña, la mariposa era blanca con negro, no se sintió preocupada de volar en seguida se quedó allí moviendo las alas de forma perezosa hasta burlándose de su belleza frente al par de híbridos, antes de emprender vuelo e irse algún sitio del invernadero.

—Son lindas. —Murmuró el menor con una sonrisa, aunque Jason no pudo apoyar con aquello dicho porque algo le decía que la mariposa no supera en belleza a la sonrisa del chico. Tim se giró y mirando con más alegría de la que usualmente tenía encima—. Jay, ¿Podemos llevarnos una? —Preguntó pero recibió una pequeña negativa, y explicó que ellas merecían vivir libres.

El menor siguió explorando el sitio siendo seguido por el mirad lobo con calma, hasta que se terminaron cansando de su pequeña aventura y Jason tomó la decisión de regresar a casa, aunque esta vez al notar al menor con deseos de dormir lo cargó sobre su espalda durante todo el trayecto recibiendo un par de miradas curiosas por lo que hacía, Tim estaba felizmente abrazado contra el cuerpo del mayor usando el hombro de este como almohada y la capucha de su poncho rojo lo seguía cubriendo su cabello y orejas.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de departamentos el menor ya estaba despierto y conversando levemente con Jason, al mismo tiempo jugando con las orejas de Jason, al quitarle la gorra que las cubría. Ambos chicos se dirigieron a tomar una segunda ducha, debido que regresaban no sólo sudorosos sino también de tierra y agua enlodada por el invernadero al que fueron a visitar, Jason ya le había perdido el mal gusto de empaparse la cola más aún porque podía divertirse molestando al conejito mientras le ayudaba a bañarse.

—Jay, mis orejas no... —Gruñó con un puchero adorable, mientras sentía como el mayor jugaba con sus orejas largas y al mismo tiempo con su cabello largo. El nombrado solo se rió y siguió molestándolo, antes de dejarlo por la paz y abrazar al menor por la espalda—. Jay, ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? —Preguntó el menor que giró su rostro para ver al mayor, aunque fuera levemente.

—Claro, Babybunny —Afirmó Jason con una sonrisa, y le dio un beso en la mejilla como siguió en su misma posición hasta dejó su mentón sobre el hombro huesudo del chico, descansado y escuchando al contrario.

—¿Sabes porque no me gustaban los baños? —Le cuestionó aunque Jason no sabia la respuesta exacta, y se lo hizo saber al menor y espero paciente por una respuesta—. El señor Roman era malo, cuando no cumplía una de sus órdenes o no le ayudaba en la cama me castigaba, me encadenaba a una bañera con agua helada y hielos, y si renegaba me empujaba debajo de esta para que no respirara —Explicó, Jason apretó su abrazo contra el chico como un gruñido salió sin querer de lo más profundo de su ser, estaba lleno de ira al saber uno de los posibles castigos del menor pero se calmó al sentir como este tembló entre sus brazos por escucharlo gruñir.

—Shhhhh..., no te haré daño, solo, solo estoy enojado de saber que te hicieron esos monstruos. —Explicó dándole confort y calmando su mal genio instantáneo, no quería seguir aterrando al chico. El menor se calmó entre los brazos de Jason porque sabía que el mayor era sincero, nunca le ocultaba nada.

El baño transcurrió con la calma recuperada, como el mayor trato de evitar causar incomodidad en el otro. Al estar secos y con nueva ropa el par se dirigió a la sala de estar donde el mayor se dispuso a leerle al adolescente, que escuchaba atento cada palabra y si había una nueva pedía su significado y la repetía en voz baja para aprender a pronunciarla, hasta que el par se durmió en el sofá, Tim usando el regazo del mayor como almohada y Jason sentado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada encima del respalda del mueble, aunque el menor se despertaba debes en cuando esté tomó la mano del mayor y se aferró a esta para darle un soporte y confort y poder dormir en paz.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	6. Restaurante

—Jay... —Llamo el menor al mitad lobo, mientras se acerca a la oficina que tenía instalada en el departamento Jason.

Era muy de mañana, por lo que quedaban tres horas antes de que el mayor partiese al restaurante donde trabajaba con Roy, así que revisaba unos últimos papeles de la organización pero con siempre había dejado su trabajo de lado tras escuchar la voz de Tim llamándole, miro que el menor estaba nervioso y siempre era fácil para el notarlo por sus orejas, más aún que al estarlo sus manos se mantenían juntas y pegadas a su pecho y evitaba el contacto visual directo. Jason sonrió con calma y con un ademán pidió que se acercara a donde estaba, el menor obedeció sin muchas dudas quedando a un metro de distancia uno del otro, y aún si el mayor estaba sentado en la silla era más alto que él mitad conejo.

—¿Sucede algo Timmy? —Preguntó Jason, alargando una de sus manos para acercarla al rostro porcelana del susodicho, acariciando una de sus mejillas como su sonrisa se volvió más suave. El menor se apegó contra la mano ajena, ronroneando por el toque suave como calmando su nervios, Jason sin mucha dificultad atrae al pequeño conejito hasta a su lado y lo sentó en su regazo, ya dejando que el pequeño Tim jugase con sus manos mientras le explicaba su razón de llamar su atención.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —Murmuró con una sonrisa leve, seguía jugando con las manos ajenas viendo como el esmalte del anterior pintauñas se estaba cayendo, dándole ideas de qué color podría ponerle al mayor.

—¿Al restaurante? Claro, quizás un par de manos extra no vendrían mal —Aceptando con una sonrisa como le dio un suave beso en la frente, las mejillas del menor se tornaron más rosadas que nunca y tras dar la respuesta afirmativa para poder acompañar al mayor se bajó del regazo de este, como tomó el brazo de Jason y lo jaloneo sacándolo de su silla.

Jason no se hizo del rogar y se dejó guiar por este, se fueron a arreglar como era su costumbre hacer casi todo juntos más porque al pequeño se le hizo rutina, aunque poco a poco Tim ya hacía cosas por sí solo cómo vestirse o intentarlo porque aún se ponía la camisa al revés, y como siempre el mayor estaba allí para ayudarle y mostrarle como aquella prenda debía ir puesta. El menor metió un par de cosas en su mochila entre ellas un libro nuevo como su inseparable poncho rojo, cuando estuvo listo ambos salieron del departamento y caminaron por las calles de Gotham rumbo al pequeño restaurante 24/7 que atendía el pelirrojo amigo de Jason, el cual se sorprendió al ver que él canino venía acompañado por el conejito que miraba todo sorprendido hasta curioso, aunque se controlaba al ver algunos humanos en unas mesas del establecimiento disfrutando su desayuno antes de continuar con sus vidas.

—Ya se, ya se, pero créeme decirle no a su carita es imposible —Se defendió Jason con una sonrisa burlona, dejando que él menor se ocultase detrás suyo como una protección de esos humanos desconocidos. Roy solo suspiro y trato de contar hasta diez, porque ya sabía de las locuras que ambos hacían para molestar al otro y en parte era un pago por lo de la semana pasada al pedirle que lo cubriera todo el día en su trabajo para salir en una cita con su ex-novia y su hija.

—Tu ganas, pero él no estará perdiendo el tiempo, estará trabajando, ¡Escuchaste! —Le gritó Roy, aunque sabía que al igual que el su amigo era terco y podía dictar lo contrario, quizás debió hacer caso sobre el dicho: "Relaciones y negocios no se combinan".

Jason sonrió triunfante y guió al menor a la parte trasera del local para darle un uniforme, o mejor dicho uno de una chica, ya que de su talla era imposible de hallar y menos cuando los únicos hombres trabajando allí eran Roy y el por lo que sus uniformes no le quedarían al menor, Tim al ponerse las ropas nuevas no se quitó la bufanda que cubría sus orejas. El mayor le explicó lo que debía a hacer, era algo fácil solo atender las órdenes de los clientes anotarlas y el número de mesa con ellas y entregar las notas a la cocina como llevar la comida a los respectivos puestos, el omega comprendió todo lo dicho y suspiro aliviado al saber que no necesitaba realmente hablar solo anotar las órdenes y retirarse cuando viera que no pediría nada más.

Cuando el menor salió de la parte trasera para cumplir su tarea se congeló por unos segundos, antes de recibir un pequeño empujón por parte de Jason para que se pusiera a trabajar, siendo ese el impulso para caminar e ir a atender a las mesas donde los recibió como pudo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y suave: "Buenas", el primer cliente fue difícil para el Tim más siendo un pequeño grupo de humanos adolescentes sin embargo mientras más clientes llegaba al establecimiento y más interactúa el menor con estos, comenzaba a relajarse y formando una sonrisa más fluida y sincera, menos nerviosa para recibirlos.

El mayor mantuvo un ojo en el chico al pendiente si tenía algún problema o alguien intentaba hacerle algo, era algo quizás sobre protector y celoso pero era ya algo natural en el que surgió desde que lo conoció aquel día en esa subasta clandestina, quería protegerlo y brindarle un hogar y apoyo; no obstante verlo allí sonriendo e interactuando comenzando a desenvolverse por su cuenta le hizo sentirse orgulloso, quizás era así cómo se sentía un padre al ver a su hijo hacer algo por sí mismo.

Todo era armonía en aquel sitio y ya casi pasaba la hora del almuerzo, la hora más aferrada dentro del establecimiento y que creaba más trabajo del usual en el sitio. Nadie lo noto ni pudo esperar aquello, no hasta que fue inevitable y eso fue que uno de los clientes de Tim un pequeño bebé sentado en una silla alta sin querer casi como una travesura blanca, tomó un pedazo de la bufanda que hacía de manto al menor para cubrir su cabeza y la jalo logrando quitárselo, revelando el cabello azabache debajo como las esponjosas orejas de conejo que allí se ocultaban; el menor casi entra en un pequeño ataque de pánico y más al recibir las miradas de los humanos que habían en el sitio y fue peor cuando sintió las manos de una persona agarrando su brazo, Tim casi le soltaba algún golpe a la persona ya que su mente se sumió sin querer en aquel rincón oscuro de sus memorias donde solo podía ver a Roman, maltratarlo día y noche en el criadero. Hasta que escuchó una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aunque no comprendió al inicio que decía y por suerte aquella la persona se lo repitió, con voz calmada:

—Lamento lo que hizo mi hijo señorita —Era una mujer, la madre del pequeño niño que ahora reía divertido de su travesura y aún tenía preso la prenda en una de sus manitas regordetas. El menor con suerte había puesto pies en tierra y se había calmado, aunque ignoro el hecho de ser llamado " _Señorita_ ", Tim sonrió nervioso y aceptó las disculpas como dejo mejor que la señora le devolviera su bufanda de las manos de su hijo, porque no se creía capaz de intentar quitarle el objeto de diversión al infante.

Jason había visto todo desde lo lejos siendo detenido por Roy para no saltar a ayudar al menor, el pelirrojo lo obligó a ver desde lejos aludiendo que Tim debía pelear sus propias batalla, aunque el azabache le iba llevar la contraria hasta que vio cómo todo se resolvía con calma y como el menor se retiraba a la parte trasera, allí él mitad zorro ya no pudo retener más tiempo a su amigo y dejó que fuera detrás del joven omega aceptando silenciosamente que el atendería a los clientes. El mayor encontró casi de forma precipitada a la zona de solo empleados, donde vio a Tim que estaba en shock viendo su bufanda como si tuviera las respuestas a su interrogante silenciosa y que solo su mente estaba formulada, sin embargo al escuchar los pasos de Jason salió de su estupor y se giró a ver a su amigo, temiendo lo peor Tim con rapidez le explico todo lo sucedido aferrándose a su bufanda como si fuera su salvavidas en ese momento pero él la soltó, porque el mayor tomó la prenda con cuidado hasta rozó sus manos con las ajenas.

—¿Estás seguro que no pasó nada más? —Cuestionó con voz suave Jason, con cuidado le volvía a poner la prenda en la cabeza en el chico. El menor respondió con una sonrisa y una afirmación, dejando que el mayor le ayudó a ponerse la bufanda como aún tratando de convencerse que allí no estaba Roman pero sobretodo, que estaba a salvo y lejos de allí—, Si lo deseas cambias puesto, tú puedes ayudar en la cocina y yo tomo tu lugar —Ofreció, tras terminar su trabajo y se quedó viendo al contrario como a los pocos segundos lo abrazo.

Tim se debatió un par de minutos hacer aquello, disfrutando estar escondido contra el cuerpo del mayor aunque lo único que quería era seguir allí siendo abrazado por el mitad lobo, que le ofrecía calma y paz en esos instantes. Le ayudó aquello a pensarse mejor la solución, y con voz suave negó el cambio de puesto de trabajo, así mismo, devolvió el abrazo y se aferró al mayor para que este no sé alejarse o soltase, aunque al mayor le hizo gracia como ternura y aceptó silenciosamente quedarse un rato más apegado al menor, reconfortando.

—Oigan tórtolos, ¿Ya terminaron? —Se escuchó decir por parte de cierto pelirrojo, que había entrado al sitio sin hacer ruido o quizás el par estaba demasiado desconectado de su alrededor que no noto al nuevo invitado.

Tim solo hizo un pequeño puchero al no comprender las palabras de Roy, como se negó a soltar a Jason, mientras que el mayor, solo se avergonzó levemente pero no fue suficiente para lograr lo que quería él mitad zorro, el cual noto sin muchas ganas ese hecho por lo que tomó el problema entre sus manos, y dijo:

—Ya pasó la hora del almuerzo, y termine sus dos turnos ahora yo merezco un descanso —Demandó Roy, lanzándole al par su delantal, el cual terminó cayendo encima de la cabeza de Tim causándole varias risas a Jason que le quitó la prenda al menor, y para cuando el mayor se giró a buscar a su amigo vio que este se había encaminado al sofá que había en el lugar y se dejó colapsar encima de este.

—¿Y lo dice que él viene a trabajar una hora al día? —Murmuró con burla y algo de molestia Jason. Quisieran o no debían separarse e ir a cubrir a su compañero en el trabajo, así que el par solo rieron y caminaron fuera del sitio.

Aún con aquel pequeño episodio Tim siguió como si nada el resto de su pequeño día de trabajo, aún no hablaba del todo con las personas o algunos híbridos que llegaban a comer, aunque ahora vigilaba que nadie ni un niño le quitase su bufanda. Roy siguió dándose más y más descansos pero Jason no podía regañarle a este aunque se lo pagaría más tarde de una u otra forma, a la hora de cerrar el local el mayor tomó las cosas de Tim y al mismo chico y huyó del restaurante dejándole el trabajo de limpiar, ordenar y cerrar el local a su amigo; al llegar a mitad del camino a casa Jason dejó por fin que Tim caminara por su cuenta como que llevase su mochila, el pequeño no le molestó ser cargado lo que si le molesto fue no comprender porque hizo aquello él mitad lobo y le cuestionó, recibiendo las risas de Jason una explicación que no comprendía el menor sobre lo graciosa que debía de ser.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	7. Dudas

_¿No deberían a preocuparse cierto?_

Eso era lo que se repetía Jason en su cabeza mientras no lograba enfocarse en su completa en la cocina, era la desgracia de eso que Roy tenía que llegar y dejar su puesto en el cajero para regalar, sobre el humo de la comida quemada que se suponía era el plato que alguno de los clientes había pedido y ahora se había echado a perder, estaba comenzando a inundar la parte delantera del local. Claro, el pelirrojo le descontó cada comida quemada y lanzada a la basura, así mismo el tiempo que se demora por cada alimento.

—Joder, a este paso ni sueldo tendré por un mes ... —Gruño molesto Jason, tras votar de nueva cuenta la carne la cual estaba por completo casi negra como el carbón y para nada comestible, aunque el alcalde boto toda la comida chamuscada en una bolsa aparte para dárselas a algún perro o animal de la calle. Puede que los haya quemado pero eso no implica que dejara que se desperdicien, más para algún animal necesitado de algo en su barriga.

La mente de Jason divagaba en dos problemas principales, el primero era como su sueldo se iba disminuyendo poco a poco y la segunda en cierto pequeño híbrido mitad conejo. Suspiro mientras caminaba de nueva cuenta a la caja de carne preparada para hamburguesa y sustituye el pedazo de carne que había quemado con otro nuevo, Jason sabía que no debía preocuparse, y aún menos, cuando el mismo vio que el pequeño estaba desenvolverse por su propia cuenta frente a otras personas. Además, él estaba comenzando a dudar si sus preocupaciones eran genuinas y al mismo tiempo si eran legítimas de un amigo o familiar, sabía que estaba rotundamente prohibido relaciones más allá de lo debido con un híbrido en rehabilitación, lo sabía, su madre se lo enseñó a base de palos tras arruinarlo cinco veces seguidas antes de que Tim llegue a su vida.

Realmente quería a Tim, había acostumbrado tanto a él y eso que solo tenía casi seis meses de haberlo rescatado de aquel sitio, una sonrisa no había podido evitar salir de sus labios al recordar cómo el pequeño miraba todo su departamento como un curioso gatito, y que se acerca y tocaba las cosas cuando creía que no lo miraba, el menor tenía muchos defectos pero lo compensaba su forma tan inocente y tierna de ser. Jason le tuvo que prohibir los primeros meses tras su llegada a su departamento el tocar o conectar la cocina o algún dispositivo electrónico de esa zona y la lavandería, sus intenciones nunca fueron malas pero en esos momentos era muy inexperto en esos electrodomésticos que llegaron a causar un pequeño incendio al querer cocinar pasta o una pequeña avalancha de espumas y jabón al querer lavar la ropa sucia.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos del mitad lobo se interrumpieron al escuchar las pisadas de su amigo Roy en el sitio, que entró en la búsqueda de la comida que había sido pedida y retrasada por el accidente en la parrilla, Jason pido tener un respiro porque esta vez la carne no se le quemo y sirvió con calma la comida.

—Jason, ¿Ya está la comida? —Cuestionó, acercándose al sitio. Su amigo con rapidez le extendió el plato ya servido, Roy rápidamente el platillo y demás cosas para salir por la puerta a servir la comida y pedir otra disculpa por la tardanza.

Jason logró darse un descanso más tranquilo, tomando una de las sillas del sitio y sacando su teléfono celular, dudando si llama o no, al número que sabía de memoria. Quería sacarse la preocupación como la incógnita de cómo estaba el menor, sin embargo algo lo detuvo de hacer eso y eso era que él tendría que darle su confianza plena a Tim, más aún cuando el menor prometió llamarle en caso de que se sintiese mal o algo parecido. El híbrido mayor siguió dando vueltas a las cosas, mientras su cabeza le seguía recordando lo frágil que era el menor y lo fácil de influenciarlo a algo, sus manos seguían jugando con su teléfono tanto que salió de la pantalla de contactos y pasó a ver su galería de imágenes donde tenía varias fotos del chico, más aún algunas que el menor tuvo cuando quiso hacer aquello por su cuenta.

Con suerte o quizás era piedad de algún ser supremo, no hubo tanto movimiento en el restaurante después de la tarde y varias horas más tarde cuando la noche cayó, a la hora de cerrar el local, Jason se fue y dejando a Roy, a cargo de eso, ya que tenía que pasar por el menor y luego regresaba a casa para seguir con la rutina típica que tenía desde que se hizo cargo de este; sin embargo, fue detenido cuando recién había puesto un pie en la base de la fundación. Selina, lo había llamado a su oficina por medio de uno de los miembros del personal, él medio lobo no podría llevar a cabo la contraria porque aún por muy adulto que podría haber sido tomado no solo cariño sino respeto como figura materna a aquella felina.

—Pasa y siéntate, Jason —Dijo con calma Selina, terminando de ordenar unos papeles. El nombrado hizo caso a la orden y sin perder tiempo se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su madre adoptiva—. Dime, ¿Cómo a estado Tim estos últimos meses? ¿Algún progreso? ¿Encontrarás algo más para ayudar a su rehabilitación con los psicólogos? —La voz de la felina era calmada como saco un pequeño expediente y se lo pasó a su hijo para que se tomase la libertad de leerlo.

—Tim a progresado realmente bien, por ahora sabe leer un poco más y escribir aún necesita práctica pero le está lleno muy bien, con respecto a relacionarse también hay progresos aunque... —El muchacho se detuvo un momento pensando como decir aquellas palabras.—[...] Él...., bueno, al inicio no le agradaba tener ni ver a un humano pero un día de estos que lo lleve a ayudar al restaurante hubo un pequeño incidente, ¡No fue a mal! Por el contrario, él no tuvo ninguna crisis y creo que empezó a ver que no todos los humanos son como Roman, pero aún no estoy del todo seguro que lo haya superado, porque estaba cerca... —Explicó lo mejor posible, sintiendo la mirada verdosa de la felina tratando de ver la verdad detrás de sus palabras.

—¿Alguna otra cosa más que puedas atrae a esto Jason? —Preguntó Selina con más calma, tomándole las palabras ya como un hecho y pensando que orden darles a los psicólogos del menor para que le ayudarán a seguir con su desarrollo.

—También descubrí algo más, —Aviso el mayor, ganándose la plena atención de la mujer como notando el odio en la mirada de su hijo—, Roman abuso de él, o eso me pone a especular. Porque desde que Tim llegó tiene miedo a los ruidos fuertes como golpes o parecidos, también descubrí que tenía **Ablutofobia** , **Nictofobia** , **Claustrofobia** , **Brontofobia** , **Aicmofobia** * y **Lalofobia** *, aunque, ya está superando algunas de sus fobias otras siguen latentes o despiertan cuando se encuentra con un catalizador. —La explicación le dio más intriga a la felina, que sin palabras le dio a entender aquello a su hijo y este no dudó en responder continuando:—. Una vez, le pedí que fuera por unas mantas al armario que está en el pasillo, al inicio aceptó pero luego retracto no quiso entrar a buscarlas porque temía que lo encerrarse dentro y otra vez fue cuando fuimos a un centro comercial a pagar la cuenta de la luz, Tim casi le da un ataque de pánico cuando entramos al elevador, no sólo por lo pequeño que era sino porque habían humanos allí dentro.

—No me sorprende viniendo de Roman..., siempre que rescatamos algún híbrido de su criadero ilegal, vienen con los mismos traumas aunque por lo que veo se ensaña más con los omega... —Hablo más para sí misma que para Jason. Selina, se preguntaba, ¿Qué tanto había escarbado en el iceberg su hijo para saber sobre las patologías, traumas y miedos del chico? Era la persona más cercana y de confianza que tendría Tim en esos momentos debido a su falta de comunicación oral con los psicólogos.

Tuvieron más tiempo de conversión entre madre e hijo, revisando el caso del menor hasta que el tiempo les obligó a detenerse y dar por terminado aquello y lo retomaría otro día, ahora lo siguiente que le tocaba al mayor era ir donde Tim pero sorprendentemente el menor no estaba donde lo esperaba, Jason ya no se asustaba de no encontrarlo habían poquísimas veces que sabía a dónde se había movido por ello fue a tientas a la cafetería sin equivocarse en su corazonada, allí estaba Tim tranquilamente comiendo algo que parecía ser un pedazo de pastel; aunque desvío su mirada a la cajera de la cafetería sabiendo que debía pagar el pastel del menor porque aún no creía que podía darle dinero al chico, ya que aún le costaba hacer cuentas y en la fundación fácilmente podían descontar lo que tomase para comer o beber a la cuenta de Jason.

El mayor se acercó a donde la cajera y pagó lo debido como compro un café para poder despertarse y despejarse un poco, debido a que estaba cansado por todo el trabajo y los problemas que tuvo por no enfocarse bien en su tarea como cocinero esa semana, y más en específico ese día. Agradeció la atención de la joven chica y se fue, sin notar que la pobre quería ligar con él y aún menos que esta escribió su número de teléfono en el vaso de cartón, se encaminó a paso lento a hacia donde estaba Tim, tomando asiento frente a este, dándole una sonrisa amistosa aunque se dejaba ver los dejes de cansancio en esta.

—¿Qué estás comiendo Prettybunny? —Inició la conversación Jason, solo queriendo escuchar la voz del chico y al mismo tiempo hacer la charla amena y lo más tranquila posible, pero sobretodo, queriendo ver cómo esas adorables orejas del mitad conejo se movía.

—Pastel de queso con fresa, ¿Quieres? —Preguntó el pequeño chico con una sonrisa, como partiendo un pedazo de postre helado con el tenedor y extenderlo al mayor. Jason no desechó la oferta, con cuidado tomó la mano del menor para que no soltase el cubierto y se acercó para comer el pedazo del pastel, quien fuera que los viese parecería una pareja por la forma en que actuaban, y sin querer eso hizo poner triste a la pobre muchacha detrás del mostrador de la cafetería.

Al menor no le preocupó compartir su comida con Jason y menos dársela él mismo, en cuanto el mayor aceptó aquel pequeño juego por diversión además de que el pequeño era demasiado inocente sobre la diferencia de relacionarse con un amigo entre una pareja como para castigarlo por aquello, la plática fue tranquila y llevadera aunque Jason se empezaba a caer del sueño y lo tomo como advertencia de que irse a casa a descansar un poco, el menor aceptó en irse como el despertar o mantener despierto a Jason, para llegar a salvo a casa. Donde al llegar el mayor se tiró al sofá con todo ropa y zapatos, cayendo en un profundo sueño a los pocos minutos tanto que no sintió como el pequeño adolescente le quitó los zapatos y lo cubrió con una manta que siempre quedaba en la sala de estar, ya que Tim la usaba cuando se quedaba en casa solo y se negaba a dormir en su cuarto y esperaba al mayor que regresara de su trabajo nocturno.

El menor se giró para ir a preparar algo de comer en la cocina del departamento, ignorando las advertencias de Jason, ya que tenía hambre y no quería molestar al mayor con su necesidad básica por sobre el cansancio de este. Comenzó a buscar qué podía hacer de comer y lo más sencillo que conocía eran los panqueques, haciendo uso de sus recuerdos busco todo lo que necesitaba, aunque la harina y la vainilla estaban tristemente en la alacena superior lo que le tocó al pequeño ingeniárselas para subirse a la encimera y así alcanzar los últimos ingredientes, error o mala suerte, Tim votó algunos frascos y cajas de otros alimentos hasta una lata de tuti fruti enlatado.

Cuando el pequeño tenía todo listo comenzó a hacer la mezcla aunque cuando empezó a fregar la harina lo hizo tan rápido que el polvo creó una espesa nube blanca que lo hizo toser y al mismo tiempo desperdigarse por la cocina, a la hora de mezclar todo el menor uso la licuadora aunque cuando la prendió esta no tenía la tapa causando que todo brincara y manchara hasta el techo con la masa para panqueques, Tim miró lo que logró salvar de la mezcla decide cocinarla, con suerte la cocina era eléctrica más eso no salvo nada que algo se quemase y eso fueron los primero panqueques, ya que el menor se distraía con facilidad en combinación con que tenía la llama alta de la cocina.

Tim dejó los panqueques repartidos en dos platos y se dirigió donde la sala de estar, dejó la comida en la mesa de la sala de estar y así mismo despertar al mayor para comer su cena improvisada, Jason se quejó más el olor a la comida y a algo quemado lo obligó levantarse, siendo recibido por una sonrisa alegre del mitad conejo que le extendió un plato de panqueques, los cuales eran los últimos que hizo y salieron más comestibles, todo lo contrario por parte los que habían en el plato del menor.

—¿Los hiciste tú, Babybunny? —Preguntó Jason, tomando el plato ofrecido. Estaba sorprendido de saber que el menor cocino para los dos, no iba a cuestionar si estaba o no limpia la cocina, porque sabría la respuesta con solo el olor a quemado en el departamento.

El menor asintió y solo eso le bastó a Jason para comer lo ofrecido ignorando el sabor raro y un poco crudo que tenían sus panqueques, siendo el mayor que terminó rápidamente su comida evitando vomitar, aunque muy tarde en la noche su estómago se vengó y terminó con la cara en el retrete y un pequeño Timmy preocupado y casi llorando sabiendo que fue su culpa que el otro se enfermase, Jason quiso negar esa afirmación pero su estómago no están de su lado en esos momentos y aún menos dentro de varias horas o un par de días ...

**_~ ... Continuación ... ~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> -Aicmofobia: Miedo a las agujas o cualquier objeto punzante o con filo.
> 
> -Lalofobia: Miedo a hablar o dialogar o dirigir la palabra a otras personas.
> 
> -Ablutofobia: Miedo a lavarse o bañarse (al menos en agua).
> 
> -Claustrofobia: Es miedo a los espacios cerrados, un ejemplo claro son: Los armarios, ascensores, pasillos cerrados, etc.
> 
> -Brontofobia: Es fobia a las tormentas, también en esta fobia está incluido el miedo a los truenos o rayos. Esta fobia también es conocida como: Astralofobia, Astrapofobia, Ceraunofobia o Tonitrofobi.
> 
> -Nictofobia: Es el miedo irracional a la oscuridad o la noche.


	8. La culpa de un corazón inocente.

—Diablos, viejo, estás hecho una mierda —Escucho decir de parte de su mejor amigo, el cual vino a visitarlo. Algo dentro de la mente de Jason no quedaba claro, ¿Cómo es que Roy entró a su departamento? Porqué el mayor estaba en su cama sin posibilidad de salir al sentirse demasiado débil por su envenenamiento alimenticio accidental, una posible respuesta y esa era el menor.

—¿Y Tim? —Preguntó Jason, porque el menor desde que se enfermó por su cena improvisada, no quiso volver a entrar en la cocina y menos prepararlo algo de comer aunque fuese solo panes con mayonesa, y se mostraba realmente con sentimientos culpables, tantos que tampoco llegaba a verlo cuando estaba despierto.

—Salió, le llamó a Selina para que viniese por él —Señaló con calma el pelirrojo con calma, Roy se acercó a las cortinas y las abrió en par en par dejando que la luz se filtraba a la habitación. El gruñido de Jason no se hizo esperar, él había dejado eso cerrado porque le provocaba náuseas.

Roy, se quedó un tiempo cuidándolo como fue el saco de boxeo o el intento de uno (porque a Jason, aún no recobrará todos sus fuerzas para poder maltratarlo, como los buenos amigos que eran el par), así mismo escucho todo el problema desde el otro tercer punto de vista a parte del suyo y el de Tim, descubriendo que efectivamente fue culpa del pequeño chico a la hora de cocinar y preparar la comida y sentía cierta pena por el pequeño que debía estar aún culpando de todo como negándose a ver al mayor, por miedo a las represalias que este le tendría por su error en la cocina, y con ello le mandó su pésame silencioso al pobre psicólogo que ahora tendrá a un menor menos dispuesto a interactuar y más huraño a querer estar solo y lejos de todos.

Cuando el pelirrojo se retiró para ir a seguir con su trabajo en el restaurante y vigilar a los nuevos, Jason se las tuvo que apañar solo como reflexionar cómo lograr que el menor se le acerca aunque sea un poco y explicarle que no estaba molesto con él, si tan solo las cosas fueran tan fáciles...

Tim por su lado, se mantuvo a raya en su cita con el psicólogo y en contra de todo pronóstico pensado por el pelirrojo, el menor solo se negaba a decir la verdad de lo que pasaba en esas últimas semanas con su convivencia con Jason, así mismo aparentar que todo estaba bien, aunque su nuevo psicólogo no le creyó nada porque noto que el pequeño estaba ansioso hasta insistente en no querer terminar la cita, casi como si evadiera regresar al departamento, por lo que tuvo que mandar a llamar a Selina para que le explicase qué sucedía mientras dejaba al chico en su oficina con algún distractor.

Lo que no espero el psicólogo fuera que el menor aburrido e incómodo escapase de su oficina y se encaminó a donde sabía que debía estar Lucca, el pequeño hijo de Pamela, el cual estaba jugando en la cafetería porque sus dos madres estaban ocupadas en ese momento con sus pacientes. Cuando Tim se encontró con el chico, ambos se quedaron en el sitio jugando y hablando con tranquilidad, hasta un par de minutos más tarde tomaron la decisión en ir donde Harley, porque no querían ir a ver como Pamela atendía a los pacientes de la sala de urgencias que la base tenía.

—¿Mami? —Preguntó Lucca, asomando solo su cabeza desde la puerta de la oficina de Harley. Enfocando su vista en una mujer de cabello rubia y ojos azules que denotaba a quien había sacado los rasgos híbridos Lucca, ya que Harley era mitad hiena como su hijo.

Harley dio un asentimiento a su hijo, el cual feliz entro al cuarto y al mismo tiempo le dio paso a Tim para que le acompañase, la fémina no se mostró sorprendida de ver a su hijo acompañado de algún nuevo amigo y feliz salido a Tim, como vio cómo su hijo guió al chico hasta una pequeña parte de la habitación donde había juegos de mesa, sacando del montón un viejo Monopoly, ya algo desgastado. La psicóloga Quinzel cuando terminó su papeleo decidió salir a buscar un poco más de café caliente, como avisar por si acaso a la persona que vendría a traer a Tim que este estaba con su hijo en su oficina, y no tuvo que alejarse mucho porque encontró a Selina con su compañero buscando al muchacho, una sonrisa salió de sus labios y con tranquilidad dijo:

—Selina, mi felina favorita, ¿Están buscando al pequeño conejito? —La aludida se detuvo y miró a su amiga esperando la respuesta, la cual se tardo a causa de un pequeño ataque de risa de la rubia que pidió un momento para calmarse—. Lo siento, es que tu cara seria siempre me da risa... Bueno, bueno, volviendo al punto. Timmy, está en mi oficina con Lucca, no tienes por qué preocuparte cuando terminen su partida de juego lo llevó a tu oficina si deseas —Con una sonrisa ya más relajada y tomando un poco de seriedad, aunque para la rubia era un poco difícil frente a su amiga, algo contrario si era con sus pacientes o profesionales de la misma carrera.

La señorita Kyle, miró al otro psicólogo y le dio el permiso de regresar a sus labores, porque no tenía que preocuparse con respecto a la desaparición del menor en la base de la fundación, dejando a solas al par de amigas para que hablasen más cómodamente.

—No, está bien, creo que es mejor que este contigo por ahora. Ya que, no quiere regresar a casa, creo que tuvo alguna pelea con Jason —Explicó Selina, con preocupación por cómo se comportaba el menor según lo que le dijo el anterior psicólogo, porque el menor era ariscos en regresar a casa y no en quedarse en la fundación, era muy extraño. La felina miró a su amiga y una idea cruzó su mente, y no dudó en hacerla saber, diciendo:—. Harley, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Es pequeño, ¿Podrías descubrir por qué Tim no quiere ir a casa con Jason? Quizás mi hijo volvió a meter la pata —Le pidió, tenía sus dudas con su hijo adoptivo, su expediente le estaba haciendo dudar y quizás cambiar de tutor al menor.

—Claro amiga, creo que tengo al perfecto sujeto para que Tim suelte esas respuestas como si hablara del clima —Con calma y seguridad, de que aquello ocurriría junto a una sonrisa. Selina asintió dejándole libre albedrío a su amiga confiando que esta no forzará al pequeño chico a responder sus preguntas, como saber por fin que hacer frente al menor y si era necesario separarlos.

Harley siguió su camino a la cafetería y pidió otro café con leche así mismo compró varias galletas y dos gaseosas en lata, para llevarse todo aquello a su oficina encontrando para su diversión a su hijo con un puchero al ver que estaba perdiendo frente a su nuevo amigo, el cual estaba más fresco que una lechuga como si aquel juego fuera lo más fácil del mundo, la rubia se acercó al par de niños para entregarles las galletas y las dos gaseosas para que coman y beban. El juego terminó con rapidez y Lucca cambió el juego creyendo que ganaría en el siguiente, lastimosamente terminó cayendo en cuenta que no sería así, ya que a los pocos minutos Tim le llevaba la delantera y eso que eran Damas Chinas, pero el pequeño mitad hiena estaba decidido a ganarle así que tras terminar el segundo juego busco otros, tomando esta vez el Ajedrez y lo mismo se volvió a repetir.

—No se vale... —Murmuró con un puchero molesto el pequeño Lucca, que miraba indignado que su amigo le halla ganado en casi diez juegos diferentes entre sí.

Tim no comprendía su enojo, porque eran eso solo juegos y antes de que pudiera decir algo Harley para calmar a su hijo, el adolescente se adelantó, guardar las piezas del juego que tenía en su posesión y guardo sus cosas en su mochila, se levantó y agradeció y se despidió con un gesto antes de irse del sitio con una sonrisa leve, Harley intentó detenerlo pero el menor se fue de su oficina antes de poder lograrlo. El menor caminó por el sitio y por un instante, casi como si fuera por inercia llegó a la sala de espera pero terminó negando quedarse en ese sitio, se dio media vuelta y mejor camino a los baños del sitio donde saco su poncho rojo se lo colocó revisando con ayuda del espejo que sus orejas quedarán escondidas, al estar seguro salió, no espero a Selina ni mucho menos a Roy para irse a la superficie, lo hizo por su cuenta y a escondidas de los híbridos del sitio o eso creyó, porque habían cámaras monitoreando la salida y dieron aviso del pequeño omega se había ido solo a su jefa.

Tim miró a su alrededor con miedo, el ruido la gente, los autos y las luces le causaban una enorme confusión, no sabía exactamente qué hacer o qué ruta tomar, él podía recordar cómo llegar a casa pero sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados por aquel shock de estar solo en el centro de Gotham. Camino un poco en un inicio para alejarse de la gente y por otra parte al ser empujado un par de veces por los humanos, porque obstaculiza su paso al quedarse en medio de camino parado sin saber qué ruta tomar.

Las personas no se detenían en ningún momento al ver al pobre chico perdido, solo estaban en sus preocupaciones y mundo y solo mostraban su enojo cuando el menor por accidente chocaba con estos o interrumpir su paso, por ello no les causaba remordimiento alguno empujarlo o tirarlo lejos de su camino, hasta algunos causaron que el pobre chico se perdiera más entre el mar de gente o termina tropezando y cayendo al sucio suelo. Tim aparte de sentir miedo también comenzó a pensar, que en verdad los humanos no eran más que una raza egoísta e insufrible, sin atisbo de gentileza o humildad, trato de alejar de estos más al ver su repudio y rechazo indirecto hacia él, terminando caminando a un callejón al ver que este estaba solo y menos concurrido. Estando allí y lo más lejos de la calle principal y escondido detrás de un enorme contenedor de basura, se sentó en el piso abrazando sus piernas y dejando apoyado su mentón en sus rodillas.

—Jay estará enojado, soy un inútil que ni llegar a casa solo puedo hacerlo —Murmuró en un hilo de voz, notando su auto desprecio tan inculcado y escondido en el fondo de su ser. El menor tenía la mirada pegada al piso, en específico un charco de agua estancada y pútrida, no era por lo sucio o lo que está reflejaba, no, era porque su mente estaba ocupada pensando y recordando lo inútil que era y lo que le harían si lo encontraban tras demostrarlo.

Tim se quedó allí escondido, con suerte ningún vagabundo o criminal lo encontró en su pequeño escondite, su desprecio pasó a ser miedo y en menos de un par de minutos estaba sollozando en silencio, el menor no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía de haber salido de la fundación y llegado al sitio, lo único que tenía en claro era que prefería estar allí qué ser encontrado, ya fuese por Selina o por el mismo Jason. No quería saber de qué eran capaces ellos de hacerlo como castigo por desobedecer, aunque tenía la leve esperanza que estos no serían iguales a los castigos de Roman, que no tendría que pasar meses sin comida ni agua en una habitación reducida, o ser sodomizado y violado por no lograr aprender a satisfacer a un humano en los placeres carnales más sencillos.

El tiempo corrió y la noche no tardó en hacerse presente, Gotham nunca se caracterizó por tener ni un día o noche sin lluvia o precipitaciones y esa noche no sería la excepción, comenzando a soltar una pequeña lluvia sobre aquella ciudad sombría. Tim, por un instante pensó moverse a un sitio techado pero no lo hizo hasta que la lluvia pasó a ser una tormenta, con suerte solo el ruido del viento estaba surcando las nubes, por lo que el pequeño híbrido no tuvo miedo de caminar por aquel callejón solitario hasta que vio una pequeña casa abandonada que le serviría de refugio, entro a esta muerto de frío y hambre, se encaminó hasta la sala de estar o lo que quedaba de esta en la construcción por los múltiples saqueos y destrozos de personas ajenas al antiguo propietario de la casa.

—¿Te perdiste pequeño? —Escucho el menor no muy lejos de la habitación, cuando se giró a dónde provenía aquella ronca voz se encontró cara a cara con un humano de ropas desgastadas y muy mal aspecto, pero sobre todo resaltaba más una ligera y amigable sonrisa—. Tranquilo, no vengo a sacarte este lugar es para todos, y se nota que ahorita necesitas al menos un techo sobre tu cabeza —Explicó con calma, aquel hombre le hizo señas para que lo siguiera como su avance dio inicio.

Tim le siguió con cautela y algo de miedo, le era difícil ver su camino por la oscuridad de la noche y el ruido de los pasos del hombre se confunden con facilidad con el ruido a la lluvia. No tardaron en llegar a otra habitación igualmente de destrozada pero esta tenía una pequeña fogata ardiendo y una cama improvisada de cartón a pocos metros lejos de está, Tim vio cómo aquel hombre se acercó a la fogata y se sentó en el piso, el menor comprendió y le siguió con calma.

—Y dime pequeño, ¿Porque andas solo en las calles? Porque se nota que eres un híbrido, tu familia o amos debe estar preocupados —Inició la conversación aunque no reciba respuesta, Tim se asusto cuando escucho que el humano sabía de su condición y le miró con desconfianza hasta se detuvo de acercarse al otro, quedando a unos escasos cinco metros lejos de este. El humano pareció que comprendió el error que causó como el miedo que Tim reflejaba, así que no tardó en corregirlo—. Tranquilo no pienso lastimarte ni nada parecido, solo que es raro que un chico de tu edad escape sino eres un híbrido maltratado —Con calma.

—Es... Está bien —Murmuró tan suave, como se acercó al humano y se sentó a su lado. El fuego de la fogata logró que un poco de su calor calmara el frío del chico, que se negó a bajarse la capucha porque no quería mostrar sus orejas.

El humano trato de mejor forma al chico, hasta le entregó un poco de su comida enlatada y le dejó usar su cama para que descansase, cuando Tim quedó dormido lo cubrió con una manta gruesa. Aquel vagabundo se quedó vigilando el sitio mientras el chico dormía, no intentó averiguar si era verdad o no sus dudas de que Tim era híbrido, aun menos buscar algo en su pequeña mochila, respecto sus cosas y su privacidad en todo momento más al verlo realmente en mal estado.

La noticia de la desaparición de Tim no tardó en llegar a oídos de Jason por un pequeño error de Roy, al preguntarle si Tim estaba de regreso en su departamento y tuvo que explicarle el porque cuando Jason se negaba a que le cambiase el tema, enfermo o no el mayor preocupado por él omega, se arreglo y tomó un paraguas para salir a buscar al muchacho. Perdió la cabeza cuando pasaron tres horas desde que el pelirrojo le había confesado aquello, sus peores miedos estaban dominando su mente imaginando como Roman había atrapado al menor y ahora lo castigaba por haber huido, llamar a su madre no era una opción viable y menos a Roy, no quería que se enteraran que salió de su reposo y salió a buscar al chico.

Jason maldijo a todo y todos, así mismo se planeó ponerle un rastreador a Tim cuando volviese a tener al chico, ahora solo debía mantener la cabeza fría pensar cómo encontrar o donde podía estar el chico, dio vueltas y vueltas, hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención y eso era un gato parchado de diferentes colores que estaba viéndolo sin moverse de su sitio, él mitad híbrido creyó que era por su odio a los perros pero no, al acercarse este no bufo o huyó por el contrario se acercó y tomó con sus dientes el pantalón del híbrido para jalarlo, diciendo sin palabras: _"Sígueme";_ Jason por un instante dudo hacer aquello porque creía que era un estupidez y perdería más tiempo, no obstante terminó por ceder y siguió al felino, viendo como este lo guiaba entre callejones y calles menos concurridas hasta llegar a un vecindario de clase baja donde el gato corrió a la entrada destruida de una casa abandonada, Jason ya pensaba que en verdad fue una estupidez perseguir aquel gato pero algo lo empujó a seguirle, era como si su cuerpo caminara en contra de su voluntad.

Entrar en aquella casa en ruinas fue fácil, lo difícil era ver por donde pisaba y no caer en un hoyo o algo parecido, Jason siguió un rumbo que juraba que ya no era ni guiado por el felino hasta que vio una pequeña luz salir de un cuarto, con cuidado y en silencio se acercó, no quería entrar en discusión con algún vagabundo o grupo de estos por entrar en su territorio o _"casa",_ sin embargo no encontró nada eso sino que vio una fogata y al lado de esta no muy lejos aquel poncho rojo que reconocería a donde fuese, por un instante creyó que era una trampa pero su preocupación lo tenía encima e ignoró el hecho de quedarse donde estaba; se acercó a donde el menor y con cuidado retiró la capucha conteniendo el aliento al ver que efectivamente era Tim el que estaba dormido, revisar sus signos vitales sin despertarlo.

No quiso despertarlo, así que tomo la mochila y la colgo en uno de sus hombros y con cuidado lo cargó en sus brazos, quitándole aquella vieja manta de encima, reviso el sitio buscando alguna otra persona porque dudaba que Tim pudiera hacer una fogata por sí solo, más no encontró a nadie así que decidió regresar sobre sus pasos, ya más calmado y aliviado de tener al chico entre sus brazos.

Jason no se fijó cuando salió de aquel sitio como aquel vagabundo que ayudó al menor se asomó por la puerta destruida de la casa abandonada, dando una sonrisa leve antes de desaparecer en su interior como si nunca hubiera salido del sitio, y así mismo una hoja del periódico de varias décadas atrás que había en el patio voló hasta la acera de enfrente, y antes de empaparse por el agua se lograba leer el encabezado, que citaba:

_« "¿Desaparecido o muerto?_

_-Se ha encontrado el domicilio del gran comediante Jack Naiper, destruido y saqueado sin rastros algunos del afamado "Señor de la risa". Algunos detectives señalan que tuvo algún ataque de locura y destrozó su hogar y huyó del sitio, sus queridos seguidores no creen aquellas especulaciones y aún menos que el afamado Jack Naiper cayese en locura, un día antes de hacer su gran actuación en el teatro central de Gotham, donde asistirán parte de la gran alta sociedad de la ciudad... [...]" »_

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	9. En la madriguera del conejo.

Jason tras regresar a casa con el menor dormido en brazos, lo llevó de forma directa al cuarto del chico donde le cambio la ropa y lo envolvió en tres sábanas por miedo que pegara algún resfriado por estar fuera del departamento bajo la lluvia, el menor no se despertó y con mucha suerte para el mayor no presentó síntomas de gripe mientras la noche paso por el manto de Gotham. Así mismo, Jason, aviso a su madre adoptiva que había encontrado y traído de vuelta a Tim al departamento, al comienzo Selina cuestionó a su hijo sobre qué hizo para que el joven omega se comportase de manera tan extraña, huraña y distante; aunque Jason solo le dio a su madre una pequeña especulación como lo sucedido con la cena fallida que hizo Tim hacía una semana atrás, la felina comprendió y creyó que su hijo era el único capaz de cambiar aquella mentalidad y miedos del omega.

La enfermedad de Jason ya había sido olvidada y pasada a un segundo hasta tercer plano, sin embargo cuando el menor recobró consciencia y descubriese que estaba devuelta en el departamento, Jason, terminó enfocando toda su atención en este, aunque el menor se mantenía en una esquina de la habitación estando completamente no dispuesto a hacer caso algún pedido del mitad lobo, hasta estuvo a punto de atacar a Jason con tal de mantenerse a salvo en su sitio.

—Timmy, LittleBunny, por favor, sal de allí... —Pidió Jason, que se sorprendió en un inicio que el menor se escondiera debajo de su cama tras forzar sin querer, a que el otro se alejara de la esquina de la habitación, ahora este estaba más que pegado contra la pared usando la cama como barrera para que el mayor lo alcanzase, aunque eso no detenía en nada a Tim de lanzar patadas o arañazos cuando veía que la mano del mayor estaba demasiado cerca.

El menor se negó a responder con palabras, sólo estaba más que viendo que movimiento haría el contrario, en cuanto Jason, ya había desistido en tener contacto con el menor y solo se quedó acostado de lado viendo debajo de la cama, si aún fuera un niño estaba seguro que estaría lloriqueando para lograr compadecer al otro, aunque tampoco quería rebajarse a ese tipo de actos, así que solo le tocó esperar a que accediera por su propia cuenta salir de allí, claro era la única salida.

—¿No tienes hambre? Podría pedir una pizza y preparar café negro, como te gusta —Había empezado a negociar Jason con voz suave y tranquila, en tono casi cariñoso. Más Tim se negó y se hizo más pequeño en su sitio, como si creyese que lo que prometía Jason era mentira, una treta para algo peor.

Jason suspiró y decidió darle su espacio, se levantó del piso y salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina, puede que Tim le haya rechazado su oferta por miedo pero esperaba que él hambre lo obligará al mínimo a salir debajo de la cama. Con eso, el mayor tomó su teléfono celular y pidió una pizza, exactamente el tipo de pizza que el menor le gustaba y que cuando iban a comerla preguntaba si podía pedirla, con peso también preparado café caliente y recién hecho cuando tuvo todo y que con suerte el repartidor llegó rápido le sirvió la cena al menor y la puso en una bandeja; para luego caminar devuelta a la habitación notando con tristeza que el menor no había abandonado en absoluto su escondite, puso la bandeja en el suelo de la habitación enfrente de la única entrada y salida del escondite del omega.

—Se que tienes hambre aunque te niegues, por favor come, no puedes estar sin probar bocado alguno —Explicó y deseo de la mejor manera Jason, aunque sus palabras podía o no caer en saco roto. No se giró a ver a Tim, solo se levantó y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, como invitándole a salir y a la vez diciéndole sin palabras que tenía privacidad para hacerlo.

Tim miró la comida como se mantuvo al pendiente del ruido afuera de la puerta, algo le decía que no saliese aunque su estómago se quejaba de no haber comido por dos días seguidos, el menor en silencio se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama y solo extendió una de sus manos para tomar solo una rebanada de pizza, al lograr cogerla volvió a esconderse hasta el fondo del mueble y así repitió su acción quedando solo la taza de café aún sin tocar, la cual obligó en verdad al chico a salir y beberlo fuera de su escondite, ya más confiado que Jason no entraría a la habitación. Con ese pequeño espacio libre, Tim tomó una almohada y su sabana para llevársela a su escondite y acomodarlas para dormir allí mismo.

Cuando la noche cayó Jason entró a la habitación, encontrándose con los platos en la bandeja vacíos como que encima de la cama ya no estaban la sabana y almohada del menor, no tenía que ser genio para saber que el chico volvió a esconderse pero estaba más tranquilo que esta vez la comida no fue rechazada por el chico, como tantas veces pasó desde que logró traer devuelta al menor de las calles.

Al inicio Jason había dicho a su madre el enorme retroceso que habían dado, ahora Tim se había vuelto de nuevo aquel chico inseguro y desconfiado con todos, hasta con los mismos híbridos, algunas veces Selina o algún colega llegaron a intentar intervenir y quitarle aquel pensamiento de desconfianza, sin embargo, sólo lograron afianzar ese deseo en el chico de no creerle a nadie y trato a todos con la misma moneda que le daba a Jason en esos momentos, y era pero el trato que les daba a las personas que lo obligaban a salir de su escondite, con ellos no se detenía a pensar en lastimar a alguien, llegando a usar mordidas. Selina junto al grupo de psicólogos que estuvieron viendo a Tim decidieron darle su espacio, diciéndole a Jason que podía seguir hablándole y entregando comida, agua y algún que otro juguete; a pesar de ello, no debía invadir el espacio de su escondite y forzarlo de ninguna forma a salir de allí, sino esto retroalimentaria su miedo, Jason aceptó a regañadientes.

Los días siguientes pasaron en una rutina casi molesta y que sacaba de quicio al muchacho, porque el menor no había pronunciado palabra alguna cuando hablaba con él, hacía lo que le señalaron los psicólogos pero era frustrante, quería volver a como era antes con el menor pero todo se arruinó por algo tan simple como una comida mal preparada y una enfermedad producida por comer dichos alimentos, aunque en parte Jason calmaba su mal genio saliendo y comprando uno que otro muñeco de felpa, inició con un pequeño peluche gordo y tierno de una oveja, cuando no fue rechazado siguió comprando uno por cada día, notando como al poco de dos semanas debajo de aquel espacio que tenía mueble se había llenado de peluches porque el menor los toma y escondía y mantenía con él.

Cuando el mes se cumplió aquel cuarto estaba lleno de peluches de felpa de diferentes animales, tamaños y colores, llegando al punto que Tim cuando no estaba Jason cambiaba a los peluches de sitio y los turnaba para que durmieran con él, el mayor supo que hubo un avance cuando esté regresaba de sus trabajos y encontraba algún animal de felpa en la sala de estar o el comedor, así mismo cuando veía que las frituras, bolsas de galletas y alimentos empaquetados en bolsas al vacío que desaparecía de las alacenas y encontraba los envoltorios en el piso del cuarto, cama o en el pequeño escritorio de la estancia. Jason dejaba las que no habían sido tocadas o abiertas aún, y solo se llevaba la basura como a habitualmente le dejaba algunas nuevas galletas o bolsas de dulces, más su relación aún seguía en el mismo estado.

—Ya te dije, déjalo a manos de tu madre o alguien más y sal un rato —Comenzó a decir Roy, que estaban en su pequeño descanso de su empleo en el restaurante—. Ve y diviértete, dejaste de hacerlo desde que tomaste la custodia del chico, y esto solo te está afectando en tu vida social y te crea más problemas que no son tuyos —Le explicó con seriedad, porque el pelirrojo sabía que le afectaba a su amigo y que podría quizás ayudarle.

—No puedo Roy, ¿Qué pasa si con la persona que lo deje a cargo no sepa aguantarlo o lo lastime mientras no estoy allí para protegerlo? No puedo hacerlo —Respondió con rapidez y frustración como terror, Jason había hecho una promesa al chico desde que lo rescató y eso era cuidarlo, si lo dejaba con alguien más que no conocía (aunque fuera conocido de su madre o de uno de sus amigos) temía que lo llegasen a dañar y causarle más traumas y desconfianzas en el menor que ahora ni quería contacto tanto humano como de algún híbrido.

—El gran y admirable Red Hood, siempre anteponiendo la salud, seguridad y felicidad de otra persona por sobre la suya propia —Comentó sarcástico Roy entre risas, antes de lanzarle un golpe en la cabeza a su mejor amigo, que molesto le quiso devolver el favor pero el pelirrojo lo evadió—. ¡Por dios, Jason, vive un poco! ¿Hace cuánto no tienes una cita o sales con alguien? Ya tu tiempo de niñera acabará con tu vida personal, ¿O me dirás que ya pasaste la línea de la relación de "Médico-Paciente"? —La duda estaba comiendo no sólo al amigo de Jason, sino a él mismo, solo que Jason la tenía desde hacía un mes atrás.

—No, quizás..., quizás tengas razón, le pediré a mi madre que se encargue de Tim y saldré a una noche de copas —cedió con rapidez Jason, no quería causar dudas en su amigo y que estas corrieran a oídos de su madre y media fundación, más conociendo lo boca floja que era su mejor amigo. Además, ¿Qué tan malo sería tomar un respiro y disfrutar una salida de amigos y evadir un rato sus responsabilidades?

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	10. La culpa tiene varios nombres.

El menor no noto en un inicio que Jason esa misma noche no llegaría a casa, no hasta que la comida que siempre dejaban en su alcoba como la voz de la persona era diferente, no era la de Jason, allí captó que él no había preparado la cena, Tim no salió de su escondite se negó a hacerlo y solo abrazo uno de sus muchos peluches que escondía en su ahora nombrada madriguera.

Siguió esperando, creyó en un comienzo que Jason regresaría tarde en la noche pero regresaría, nunca lo dejaba solo en el departamento por mucho tiempo, aún cuando se peleaba o desconfiara de él; sin embargo, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se volvió abrir tras pasar tres horas de dejar aquella bandeja que no fue tocada por el menor, el sonido de tacones fue lo que interrumpió el ruido de la estancia y no el de botas pesadas, así mismo la voz de una fémina fue la que irrumpió el sitio y no la ronca y masculina de aquel híbrido mitad lobo, más el deseo y la ilusión del menor se mantuvo firme creyendo que regresaría y solo ignoró las palabras de la mujer, hasta le dio la espalda, no le haría caso aquella mujer ni por amable que fuese no lo haría, no era Jason.

Se mantuvo firme todo el tiempo, no durmió a la hora que tenía previsto hacerlo como costumbre, pero a medida que avanzaban las horas el mayor no regresaba como el clima de Gotham no cooperaba con el menor, comenzando con una pequeña precipitación pasando a una lluvia armoniosa a una estrepitosa tormenta que vino acompañada de truenos y relámpagos, el menor si con el ruido de agua chocando lo estaba aterrorizado fue peor cuando la verdadera tormenta comenzó a azotar. Aquella mujer que lo cuidaba llegó al sitio donde se escondía pero el menor se negaba a salir o querer su apoyo, solo se refugió en su escondite y trato de dejar de escuchar aquel ruido, jalando y lastimando sus orejas creyendo que se detendría de esa forma el ruido que lo agobiaba y que sin querer lo estaba llevando a recordar aquel sitio, aquella jaula de un metro por un metro, los grilletes en sus tobillos y muñecas, los gritos de dolor de otras personas y el asqueroso rostro de satisfacción de Roman y el látigo de cuero negro goteando sangre y con trozos de carne colocando de este.

Para cuando Jason regresó a su departamento, fue por la insistencia de las llamadas de su madre, las cuales ignoro por una media hora o quizás el alcohol, la música alta y las riadas de sus amigos le hicieron ignorar esas llamadas, cuando contesto creyó que era algo simple del menor, como quiera lo que comía o que le gustaba beber, cosas simples pero nunca se imaginó que era porque estaba en una crisis; una crisis demasiado grande e imposible de manejar por parte de Selina donde el menor fue no sólo capaz de atacar a la mujer que lo cuidaba en esos instantes si no que también así mismo, Jason olvido por instante lo que hacía, no se despidió ni nada a sus amigos solo reunió sus cosas y salió del club, notando con terror y culpa que había una tormenta cayendo por toda Gotham.

El mayor llego en tiempo récord a su departamento compartido, cuando entro al lugar recibió la mirada preocupada como histérica de su madre, los brazos y una pequeña parte del rostro de la felina estaban con marcas de arañazos más ella no le importaban sus heridas, tomó el brazo de su hijo y lo arrastró al cuarto del chico mientras decía:

—Intente calmarlo o mínimo saliese de su madriguera cuando empezó la tormenta, hice todo lo que sabía y hasta lo que ni sabía que podía hacerse, eres el único que lo puede sacar de allí antes que se arranque o corte de verdad sus orejas o algo peor —La explicación dejó helado al mitad lobo, no creyó que su salida de verdad afectará al chico, creyó que su madre podría encargarse mejor de él, se equivocó.

Jason se soltó del agarre de su madre y corrió a ver al menor a su cuarto, escuchando los sollozos de este solo que era peor que la última vez que escucho tras su última crisis. Los peluches que antes hacían barrera estaban tirados al otro lado del cuarto, notando con horror que algunos estaban manchados con salpicaduras de sangre, era algo irreal para Jason que se agachó frente a la cama, viendo con la poca luz al menor en medio de su ataque, arañando y destrozando sus uñas no sólo contra el suelo de madera sino también contra la madera del mueble.

El mayor lo llamó trato de atraer su atención pero este no le hacía caso, sin más que hacer y no queriéndose a presenciar más esos ataques y auto lesiones, alargó su brazos e ignorando las formas de ataque que le propiciaba el pequeño conejo al ser alejado de su sitio seguro.

Al sacarlo debajo del mueble vieron con horror el daño que tenía el cuerpo del menor por su propias manos, sus uñas estaban rotas, sus dedos destrozados y sangrado, rodillas y piernas tenía grandes arañazos y heridas de raspaduras como grandes hematomas era el mismo estado que presentaban sus brazos, sus ojeras, aquellas hermosas y afelpadas orejas negras y aterciopeladas estaban destrozadas, era un horror, todo su pelaje negro estaba manchado con la sangre, tenía parte de tejido colgando por los arañazos e intentos de las manos ajenas por arrancarse el par de orejas, su cabello y parte de su rostro se bañaba en sangre por las heridas.

Jason no sentía dolor, su adrenalina y la culpa lo carcomía, su conciencia martillaba diciendo una y otra vez: "Esto no hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado con él". Selina fue quien actuó rápido y anestesió al pequeño omega, logrando cesar su ataque y así mismo sacar de su estupor a su hijo para mover al menor a la cama de la habitación de Jason y comenzar a curar, suturar y vendar cosa herida que el chico presentaba, así mismo limpiar levemente los rastros de sangre de su cabello y rostro; aunque Jason no sabía exactamente qué hacer por lo que su madre se encargó del menor dejando que su hijo se despejará o al menos recobrará su sentido común, para cuando lo hizo tomó los peluches y ropa del menor como la de cama manchada de sangre para llevarlas a lavar a la lavadora como a ponerse a limpiar el piso y muebles de sitio.

El asombro como el asco salió al rostro del mayor cuando movió la cama y vio el desastre que guardaba debajo de está, había sangre, madera rota y lo que podía notar unas cuantas uñas rotas del chico internadas en el piso. Tuvo que aguantar sus arcadas y empezar a limpiar y arreglar lo que podía ser reparado por su cuenta en esos momentos, sabiendo que le faltaba limpiar aquel mueble.

Se sorprendió Jason de lograr tener su comida en su estómago después de ver aquella grotesca escena, cuando termino de limpiar el cuarto del petirrojo y pasar las prendas, peluches y demás ropa a la secadora, fue a ver al menor que estaba siendo vigilado por Selina, ella por temor que el menor se despertase y se lastimase amarró sus manos, el mayor no le cuestionó porque tenía el mismo temor que su madre. Selina se fue después de curar sus propias heridas y dejarle en claro a su hijo de que si el menor seguía en ese estado de pánico que lo durmiese, no querían ver al chico pisando el ala de emergencia de la fundación.

Cuando la mujer abandonó el inmueble, Jason se sintió flaquear y no pudo evitar dejarse caer al piso y soltar un par de lágrimas, ¿Cómo es que todo se salió de control? Era estúpido la razón, demasiado irreal para que el pequeño se halla encerrado tanto y terminará de esta forma cuando el mayor decidiera tomar un respiro, después de meses de cuidarlo y cargar los problemas del chico como suyos, su llanto no era por dolor sino por culpa y frustración, se sentía inútil en esa situación, una situación que nunca vivió pero no podía relegar porque el menor confiaba en él, o eso aún quería pensar.

No pasó mucho tiempo lejos de Tim, arreglaba el cuarto de este pero siempre iba a darle una ojeada y a la vez comprobar que no sufría alguna reacción a la anestesia al mismo tiempo ver si sus heridas estaban aún bien vendadas, al cabo de un par de horas la habitación estaba como antes, sin rastros de sangre ni señas de que algo hubiera pasado, él menor aún seguía profundamente dormido por lo que Jason tuvo que cargarlo con cuidado y dejarlo en su cuarto cambiar sus ropas por otras limpias y arroparlo con nuevas sábanas y no pudo evitar pasar su mano por una de las mejillas del menor sintiendo aún el leve rastro de lágrimas en esta.

—Espero que me perdones por mi estupidez... —Murmuró suave, antes de dedicarle un beso en la frente al menor y retirarse a buscar una silla. No pensaba dejarlo solo de nuevo, aún si eso significase pasar noches en vela lo haría, se lo merecía eso y mucho más.

La noche pasó sin muchas cosas, la lluvia siguió y para cuando los truenos volvieron a producir su sinfonía Jason le colocó sus auriculares al menor y lo dejo escuchando música, era tonto porque estaba sedado lo suficiente como para no despertarse por un ruido pero su culpa le pedía a gritos que lo impidiera, y lo hizo hasta que la lluvia dio su final cerca de las cinco de la mañana, hora la cual Jason quiera o no tuvo que ir por un café a la cocina o terminaría dormido en su asiento, lo hizo lo más rápido posible hasta se pasó de la azúcar pero eso no importaba quería estar devuelta rápido.

El menor no despertó hasta entradas las ocho y cuarto de la mañana, con suerte aún los efectos del sedante lo tenían atontado y cansado como para asustarse de no hallarse en su escondite y menos con sus peluches protegiéndose, el recuerdo de la tormenta poco a poco comenzó a parecer en su mente, poniendo en alerta al menor como sintiendo la traición desde lo más onda en su pecho, al saber que Jason nunca llegó a salvarlo y que no lo sostuvo contra sus brazos, lo había abandonado como todos a los que le importaban. No obstante, cuando empezó a sollozar no espero que sus gimoteos despertara a aquella que tenía en mente en esos momentos, persona que sin querer termino durmiendo y botando su taza al piso; ya que, su mano no podía sostenerla todo el tiempo mientras dormía pero con mucha suerte no se destrozó en su aparatosa caída, Jason se levantó y quiso acercarse a Tim pero cuando estuvo a pocos metros de este, el menor le miró como su peor enemigo y en contra de todo su adolorido cuerpo huyó hasta la pared a la que estaba pegada la cama.

—Timmy, perdóname yo no pensé que esto pasaría, por fav... [...] —Sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas como sus pasos al ver cómo el chico se ponía cada vez más nervioso hasta tener un pequeño ataque de pánico donde se escuchaba perfectamente cómo se hiperventiló, era señal que Jason debía retroceder y darle su espacio, antes de que pudiera seguir el menor alzó su voz.

—Mentiroso..., eres un mentiroso..., me abandonaste... S...sabía que era un inútil, pero cr...creí que de verdad me querías... Eres igual que ellos... —Respondió el pequeño, con los ojos lagrimosos y su voz rasposa. La garganta del chico ardía debido a estar gritando y llorando la noche pasada, pero eso no detuvo al menor de hablar y responderle al otro—... Quiero estar con mamá... —Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, tanto para el menor como para Jason, el cual vio como el pequeño se largo a llorar desconsolado frente suyo.

—Timmy..., yo... —Jason estaba más que desconcertado, ¿Qué podría decir frente a estas circunstancias? Las palabras del chico se calaron muy fuerte en la mente del mitad lobo, había arruinado todo y lo admitía, y lo peor era que no podría ni cumplirle ese simple capricho la menor, porque Jason no sabía como encontrarla y al mismo tiempo dudaba que esta viviese, conociendo lo que Roman hacía con los omegas inservibles.

Estaba hecho, lo había destrozado, lo que Roman le faltaba poco para lograrlo, Jason lo cumplió y allí tenía al pobre chico desilusionado y desconfiado hasta con su propia especie, todo por que el mayor se dejó convencer por Roy y su salida de amigos.

Tim se mantuvo lejos de Jason en todo momento y se negaba a ser curado por este, aún cuando intentaba hacerle negociar con alguna golosina o algo que al menor le gustaba, y por otro lado, cuando traía su comida o cuando dormía, Jason lo sedaba con calmantes para poder curarlo sin problemas y se quedaba su lado, sentado en aquella molesta e incómoda silla pero era como un pesado castigo que debía llevar y habían veces que aún el menor dormido por el sedante le leía algún libro, engañándose con que el pequeño se había dormido y no lo tuvo que inyectar para poder tenerlo de esa forma tan pacífica.

Su trabajo quedó relegado a segundo plano hasta terminar a un tercer o cuarto puesto, y con ello mandó a la diabla a Roy como a sus amigos que querían que volviese a salir o pedían explicaciones para saber qué había pasado el día que se regresó como alma que lleva el diablo dejando al resto que pagará sus copas, más Jason no les explico nada, solo se quedó allí viendo y atendiendo al chico aunque no recibía buen trato de parte de este, lo único que le sorprendió al mayor fue ver que el chico había empezado hacer más cosas el solo siempre y cuando Jason no estaba cerca, cosas como: bañarse, vestirse hasta leer algún libro.

Selina a veces llegaba al departamento con Pamela, para ver si con la pelirroja el chico dejaba de ser huraño pero no sirvió, siguió necio en quedarse en su rincón abrazando algún peluche o almohada como negándose a ver y hablar a la persona invitada, aún cuando esta era Lucca. Opciones se les acababan y seguir de esa forma no ayudaría en nada al chico, la felina le dio la opción a Jason de enviar a Tim devuelta a la fundación y dejarlo a cargo de otras personas más capaces de cuidarlo; no obstante, el mayor no lo acepto en el primer momento que se lo hicieron saber, no quería causarle más molestias a su madre y al mismo tiempo no quería que el menor fuera llevado con gente extraña que no conocían al menor más que con los informes médicos y psicológicos.

Con esa posible final Jason hizo todo lo posible e imposible, le pidió a Roy que le diera más tiempo fuera del trabajo que con suerte el pelirrojo lo dejo hacerlo y abandonó su cargo en la fundación por un tiempo indeterminado, no se iba a rendir y si sacrificar su tiempo y trabajo era una manera de darle más probabilidades de tratar al chico lo haría. Los días posteriores después de dejar sus dos empleos, Jason se pasó atendiendo al menor aún cuando esté no quería su compañía y se quedaba en algún rincón de la habitación sin moverse y jugando con lo que tuviera cerca, ignorando la presencia del joven adulto; él mitad lobo por su parte, le leía libros, le habla aunque no no recibía respuestas y a veces si podía cuando hacía las compras -Si es que su madre o algún amigo lo hacía por él, porque cuando probó salir descubrió que el menor planeó escapar por la ventana cercana a las escaleras de incendios- le traía algún regalo pequeño, como un peluche o golosinas.

Llego a punto que se puso a investigar desde lejos si Roman tenía alguna omega con algunos rasgos parecidos a Tim, solo quizás para cumplirle el único deseo del chico y quizás así quitarle su actual forma huraña de ser, sin encontrar algo en concreto hasta que revisó los informes policiales y claro hackear la red de la policía de Gotham, fue allí que su última esperanza se desvaneció como arena entre sus dedos, había una mujer con los rasgos parecidos al chico y con el mismo grupo sanguíneo como la incuestionable que era una mitad conejo, la cual fue hallada sin vida con un disparo limpio en la frente y cientos de marcas de haber sido violada y torturada toda su vida; lo peor fue saber que la forense tanteo su edad entre los 20 y 30 años, era demasiado joven, Jason se sintió asqueado y fue peor cuando se aventuró a ver las fotografías forenses, obligándose a correr al baño a vomitar su almuerzo y desayuno al ver lo que en verdad Roman hacía con su "mercancía" cuando ya no le era útil.

Se sentía estancado, todo cuanto esfuerzo hacía era rechazado por el chico y frustrarse y aceptar las palabras de Selina no era una opción, se sentó en el piso del baño, odiaba la situación y no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y seguir con la misma rutina repetitiva. No supo cuánto tiempo exacto se quedó allí en el frío suelo de baldosa, viendo a un punto inexacto de la habitación cerrada, ni escucho el ruido de pasos y la puede abrirse hasta que algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y eso era sentir como algo o alguien lo zarandeó, o fue un intento vago de ello, como una voz demasiado suave, no era un susurro, era más un murmullo que decía:

—Jay... ¿Estás bien? —Esas palabras fueron suficiente para traerlo devuelta a la realidad y girarse a ver la persona, creyó que era alguno de sus amigos pero no, era la persona que menos creía posible que se le acercara en esos momentos.

—Timmy, pero... —No sabía coordinar bien o su pregunta quedó olvidadas por la impresión, no sabía si era correcto o no, o una ilusión por sentirse culpable o solo un sueño demasiado real, tomó aquel pequeño chico entre sus brazos tratando de esconderlo contra de sí y al mismo tiempo calmar a sus sentidos y conciencia.

Aunque lo que Jason no había caído aún en cuenta era que eso era una realidad, estaba abrazando al pequeño mitad conejo, el cual entro al baño de pura y mera casualidad encontrándose en ese estado deplorable que obligó al menor a acercarse y preguntar si estaba bien, olvidando porque estaba enojado, dolido y desconfiado, y eso era ver la cara de angustia y desesperanza del mayor casi a punto de quebrarse y darse por vencido, fue suficiente para doblegarlo. Tenía deseos de apartarlo o lanzarle golpes pero se contuvo al sentir algo caliente mojar su cuello, hombros y camisa, nunca vio ese lado del mayor y quizás sería la primera y última vez que lo vería así, por lo que se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, enredo sus brazos en la cintura ajena y cerró sus ojos, relajándose y a la vez evitando también caer en llanto.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	11. Como un niño.

Los días posteriores al incidente, de la casi caída y renuncia del mayor a cuidar al pequeño omega adolescente. El par se perdonaron por diferentes motivos, cada uno diferente, el menor lo hizo por preocupación y tristeza tras encontrarse así de destrozado al mayor y en parte le transmitió parte de la culpa que cargaba el mitad lobo, en cambio Jason, decidió no volverse a separarse de este aunque fuese completamente necesario. Aunque Jason, no necesitaría preocuparse por alejarse demás del menor, por qué este había desarrollado un temor irreal a despegarse de este, llegando incluso a colarse a su cuarto para dormir con él y el mayor ni se enteraba de su presencia hasta más tarde en medio de la madrugada donde se levantaba para ir al baño, se topaba con que tenía complacía extra en su cama y al mismo tiempo descubre porque no tenía las sábanas encima, siendo Tim el que las acapara por completo pero no se quejaba por ver feliz al pequeño chico dormir casi babeando la almohada.

Pasaron un largo tiempo así reparando un poco su relación de amigos y confidentes, así mismo Jason podía curar más tranquilo las heridas del menor sin necesidad de dormir o algo parecido, aunque le daba una pista de dolor ver el rostro y escuchar los quejidos del menor cuando le cambiaba los puntos o los vendajes, lo único bueno que podía decir Jason al terminar era que no tendría cicatrices físicas Tim, solo debía reparar las psicológicas y esa fue una de las razones por las que al poco tiempo decidió Jason llevar otra vez al menor a la fundación, aunque esta vez le tocó obligarlo cargándolo sobre sus hombros o brazos cuando el pequeño omega se negaba a hacer caso, pero cuando la tercera visita se hizo presente Jason creyó que sería fácil atrapar al menor, no imagino que este se había adelantado y escondido para no ir al sitio en cuestión.

—Timmy, baja de allí ahora, te vas a caer... —Advirtió con seriedad y un toque de calma, pero escucho la negativa del menor y al mismo tiempo recibió un golpe con la escoba.

—¡Me niego a ir! —Grito Tim, y al mismo tiempo escondió su arma en el pequeño sitio, donde se encontraba huyendo del mayor y su cita con el psicólogo.

Tim estaba encima de un armario de casi dos metros de altura, lo que sorprendía en verdad era que por su tamaño podía entrar en el hueco de casi un metro o menos que había entre el mueble y el techo del departamento, Jason al inicio le pareció divertido aquello hasta que el chico sacó la escoba -Algo que no supo Jason con exactitud cómo la subió al techo del armario- y le atacó con esta en repetidas ocasiones, creyendo ingenuamente que lo espantaría pero era lo contrario estaba sacando de sus casillas la paciencia del mayor con los golpes constantes a su persona.

—Tienes que ir, ¿Acaso no quieres vivir como una persona normal? —Le gritó Jason devuelta, logrando quitarle la escoba al otro, en el mismo instante en que el menor intento golpearlo por vigésima vez con esta, y al tenerla Jason solo la terminó lanzando a ciegas algún lugar de la habitación porque estaba más pendiente de ver y regalar al menor.

—¡Si para que tú te deshagas de mí! —Le respondió el menor con molestia como en negativa de bajar de su sitio. Jason tuvo que respirar hondo y contar hasta diez, o sino perdería más los estribos por una discusión realmente tonta.

El joven híbrido por su parte se acomodó en el mueble dispuesto a bajarse del sitio, claro hasta que sin previo aviso movió demasiado este y su peso casi inexistente hizo sacar de balance al mueble, no sólo obligando a Jason apartarse sino quería morir aplastado por el romperlo antiguo de madera sólida, si no que además el menor terminó cayendo con el mueble al suelo y golpeándose contra este. En un inicio Jason tomó eso como un castigo inesperado para el menor, sin embargo lo ignoro al ver que el pequeño comenzó a sollozar del enorme golpe al caer.

—¿Y quién te manda a subir allí? —Le regañó al menor, mientras se acercaba a este para revisarlo. Más Tim se negó que lo tocase y aún estando en el suelo, se encogió en sí mismo para protegerse y esconder su brazo derecho, algo que no pasó de largo el mayor que preocupado trato de ver si estaba herido pero solo provocó que el pequeño gritara de dolor, y así mismo, le lanzara un par de patadas al contrario para alejarlo.

Jason no siguió jugando a ver qué tenía el chico y mejor se levantó fue por sus llaves y un par de gorros, los cuales se colocó uno y el otro a Tim, antes de cargar al pequeño en brazos evitando que tocar el brazo lastimado y salió del departamento rumbo al auto que su madre le dejo para que lo cuidara y usará en su ausencia mientras estaba arreglando unos problemas en el extranjero, dejó al menor en el asiento del copiloto y ayudó en ponerle el cinturón de seguridad antes de irse a su lado para conducir de forma directa a la fundación para que lo revisaran.

Aguantar casi dos horas fuera del área del área de cirugía fue lo peor para Jason, aunque agradeció a Pamela el sedar al menor antes de mandarlo solo con los médicos, porque no creía que el menor aceptase irse solo al quirófano si lo hubiera sabido desde antes y menos que aquellas personas le romperían el brazo, por qué se habían dado cuenta por las radiografías que el hueso se había doblado y no roto, como lo que pensaba Jason, y lo único más conveniente era romperlo, para que creciese de manera natural el hueso.

—Siguen así idiota, y te daré un verdadero motivo de preocupación —Aviso con seriedad, la voz de una mujer. Jason dejó sus preocupaciones de lado para girarse a ver a la fémina mitad león, que era una pelirroja de casi dos metros de alto que venía con un traje de ejercicio típico del equipo de "Acción e Infiltración", al cual pertenecía el mayor.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Artemis —El sarcasmo salió por sí solo de Jason, antes de tirarse a ver las puertas del quirófano y pensar cuánto tiempo había pasado allí esperando, ¿Segundos, minutos, horas...? No lo sabía, pero quería ya tener noticias del menor.

—¿Tanto te importa el enano? Creí que era una broma de tu amigo el patas de pollo, sobre que habías dejado el equipo y tu trabajo en el restaurante por él —Siguió hablando la pelirroja y como si la hubieran invitado se acercó a uno de los asientos libres y se sentó en estos, como si de un hombre se tratase y no una mujer.

—Es Roy, no patas de pollo, y si dejo mis deberes por cuidar a alguien es mi decisión y no debe consultarla o pedirles permiso, ¿Si es que se te olvida que tengo casi 21 años? —Descargo parte de su frustración en la leona, que no le importo en nada el comportamiento hostil de su compañero, es más le divertía sacar de casillas a su amigo porque era fácil de lograrlo si sabias apretar los botones correctos.

La pelirroja se quedó haciéndole compañía a su amigo, como a buscar diferentes formas de cómo molestarlo para perder el tiempo y que el otro dejará de pensar un rato en el menor, además de que detestaba escucharlo balbucear y como golpeaba el piso con sus pies o los talones del zapato. Aunque el par no se toleraron no veinte minutos, y terminaron en una discusión y pelea donde fueron separados por un tercer compañero del par, que andaba buscando a la pelirroja.

—No preguntaré qué pasó aquí... —Murmuró la doctora encargada del menor, al entrar a la sala de espera y ver al trío de amigos dos de estos aún peleando aunque estaban fuertemente agarrados del cuello de las ropas por la tercera persona.— El joven Timothy, ya salió de cirugía se encuentra descansando y saliendo de la anestesia en una de las habitación compartidas en el área comunal del hospital —Con eso dicho la médica humana se fue del sitio porque no quería meterse en el embrollo del trío de jóvenes adultos.

—¡Bájame, grandote! Tengo que ir a donde, Timmy —Demandó serio Jason, que intentó soltarse de la mano de su amigo Bizarro, que era un mitad oso polar aunque tenía un ligero retraso de lenguaje más comprendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor y lo que le decían, pero al no ver que este hacía caso con facilidad se deslizó fuera de su chaqueta y se fue a ver el menor dejando solos a sus dos amigos para que pelearán.

—¡Eres un maldito tramposo! —Estaño en cólera Artemis, a la cual Bizarro no soltó a la chica para evitar que fuera detrás del mitad lobo y causará algún problema de verdad, por mucho le gritase o golpearse seguía firme hasta se encaminó en dirección contraria regresando con el equipo y arrastrando consigo a Artemis y la chaqueta de su amigo.

Jason llegó con rapidez a la sala común donde tenían a los heridos o enfermos que no necesitaban cuidados intensivos y estaban a punto de salir de la recuperación, busco entre las camas al pequeño hasta que por fin lo halló aún dormido en su camilla y ahora tenía un yeso cubriendo su brazo derecho, desde la palma de la mano hasta el codo; el mayor se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente como le quitó los mechones del rostro, se sentó a su lado en la orilla de la cama para esperarlo que despertase. No tuvo que esperar demasiado Jason, para que le pequeño regresara a la conciencia y se quejase del dolor de su brazo ahora curado, aunque ya no intentaba apartarse del chico.

—¿Cómo te sientes, babybunny? —Dijo con dulzura, mientras le daba mimos y cariños al menor para que se sintiese mejor y a la vez ayudarle a que despabilarse de forma más tranquila. El mayor vio cómo por fin Tim le devolvió la mirada, cansada y aún aturdida por los narcóticos suministrados.—, ¿Quieres regresar a casa? Para que puedas descansar mejor en tu cama —Puede que el menor aún estuviese atontado, este comprendió las palabras del chico asintió con calma como quiso levantarse, recibiendo la atenta ayuda del mayor para sentarlo en la cama.

Jason buscó la ropa del menor y le ayudó a ponerle primero la camisa, aunque el resto de ropa se tuvo que esperar porque tuvo que darle privacidad al menor, cerrando la mirada de cualquier ojo curioso con ayuda de una cortina azul que había allí cerca y le ayudó con el resto de ropa y los zapatos, aunque el menor bostezaba con sueño sentado en la cama de hospital y cabeceaba debes en cuando.

—Listo, ven acá Prettybunny —Con una sonrisa susurro Jason, que con el mismo cariño y cuidado lo cargó en brazos, sintiendo el peso ligero y frágil del chico.

Al asegurarse que tenía bien asegurado al chico entre sus brazos, salió del sitio sintiendo las miradas de algunos pacientes y personal médico encima, aunque los que atendieron al chico no le tomaron importancia porque sabían que el pobre chico debía seguir atontado por la anestesia y era mejor evitar otro accidente si caminaba por su cuenta en las instalaciones. Jason al llegar al pequeño estacionamiento subterráneo dejó esta vez al pequeño acostado en los asientos traseros, cubriéndolo con una chaqueta que le pertenecía a su madre y siempre dejaba en el auto por si la necesitaba, no tuvo que regresa por su prenda perdida sabía que Bizarro o alguno de sus amigos iría devolvérsela a su departamento o cuando lo vieran de nuevo; con todo listo se subió al auto y lo prendió para comenzar su camino devuelta a casa, mirando por el retrovisor al dormido omega.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Jason repitió el mismo proceso cargo al ya dormido chico en brazos cerrando la puerta con ayuda de su pie, subió las escaleras he hizo mil malabares para poder entrar al piso compartido aunque al final una de las vecinas que vivían cerca del par le ayudó a abrir la puerta al ver con lástima como su pobre vecino cargando al chico dormido, como también aprovechó para preguntarle qué le había pasado al menor pero con solo ver el nuevo yeso en el brazo del menor no necesito cuestionar a su vecino, Jason le agradeció la ayuda mientras la anciana dejaba las llaves en la mesita cercana a la entrada y se despedía y cerraba la puerta del departamento cuando se retiró. El mayor llevó al chico hasta su cuarto, notando como este se quejó entre sueños y levemente despertando pero solo fue para acomodarse en la mullida cama, dejando que el mayor le cambiase la ropa por la de cama aunque fue solo el pantalón porque la camisa iba a ser un esfuerzo horrible sin tener la cooperación del ahora dormido conejito, así que se la dejo puesta y lo cubrió con las sábanas dejando el brazo lastimado sobre una almohada esponjosa.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	12. Problemas de un introvertido.

—¿Te duele? —Cuestionó con cariño y preocupación Jason, dejándole los platos con el almuerzo en los puestos que ocupaban en la mesa del comedor y al mismo tiempo le regaló una sonrisa al menor, que seguía jugando con su yeso con curiosidad dándole leves golpecitos con los dedos, notando lo interesado que estaba por saber de qué estaba hecho, sacándole sonrisas al mayor.

—No, ya no duele. Jay, ¿Porqué no puedo mojarlo? Es demasiado duro para que se deshaga —Aún jugueteando con el yeso el menor, Jason casi podía jurar que podía ver estrellas en los ojos del menor. Realmente se comportaba como un niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete, al menos le agradaba saber que este no se sentía extraño o frustrado con aquella férula.

—Porque puedes infectarte, por eso no podemos dejar que tu yeso de moje. Anda come, antes que se enfríe y más tarde sigues jugando con tu yeso —Aviso Jason con una sonrisa y tomaba asiento frente al menor, el cual hizo un pequeño puchero antes de hacer lo mandado, solo para borrar su enojo con el primer bocado de comida caliente que prepararon el mayor y ronroneando por ello, moviendo inconsciente sus orejas de conejo.

Durante la comida el menor siguió preguntándole cosas a Jason sobre qué podía o no podía hacer por su nuevo yeso, preguntas que no le importó al otro responder con diversión al escuchar las locuras del pequeño y aún menos al ver que comprendía que era para su bienestar. Lo que no espero Jason, fue que después de comer el menor corrió a buscar una pequeña caja de plumones que le habían regalado y regresó donde el mayor mostrándole una enorme sonrisa, y fue en ese instante que le extendió un plumón de color rojo, Jason lo tomo como no comprendiendo que quería que hiciera con ese rotulador, aún que el menor se adelantó y dijo con alegría:

—¡Fírmalo! —Al igual que hizo con el plumón extendió su brazo enyesado, y fue suficiente para que la mente de Jason logrará comprender qué era lo que pedía el otro. Jason aceptó, pero le pidió que se sentará en la silla vacía a su lado y este lo hizo viendo como el mayor abría el marcador y tomaba con delicadeza su brazo, no sentía la presión de lo que escribiese el mayor pero estaba añicos o de saber qué era lo que hacía el otro.

—Listo, babybunny —Cantó victoria Jason al terminar, pero un minutos antes detiene al menor de alejar su brazo y le agrega algo más antes de dejarlo libre, ya satisfecho con lo escrito. El menor ansioso revisó su brazo viendo alegre viendo las palabras que tenía escritas y que decían: " _Para prettybunny, de Red_ ", y tenía un pequeño dibujo de un casco rojo.

Las orejas del pequeño estaban divertidamente en una posición que nunca creyó ver Jason, una estaba parada completamente recta y la otra agachada, mientras su rostro reflejaba lo que sus ojos decían y eso era que buscaba la lógica del dibujo del casco, no tardó mucho en pedirle la explicación al mayor y este felizmente le explico, diciéndole que le dicen de esa forma porque antes era pelirrojo con un mechón blanco pero se lo tuvo que teñir el pelo cuando fue adoptado por Bruce Wayne; cuando tenía 7 años de edad para poder evitar que alguien de la alta sociedad afiliado a las personas que lo iban a comprar de bebe no lo reconociera, por ser uno de los productos no logrados su venta por ser detenidos en una redada, con el tiempo Jason se acostumbró a cubrir el color verdadero de su cabello cada tantos meses.

Sin ninguna preocupación Jason le mostró un par de cañas blancas casi color cobre por qué se le estaba cayendo el tinte, como siempre el mayor nunca se esperaba por parte de la curiosidad ajena. Vio como el pequeño conejito salto de su asiento, con cuidado con su mano sana comenzó a jugar con los mechones azabache casi desteñidos, viendo con exactitud que muchos de esos mechones tenían esas mismas marcas, el pequeño con más impulso siguió revisando el cabello y después el de las orejas para saber si también estaba teñido más estas era de color naturalmente negro, algo extraño pero fascinante para el mismo pequeño híbrido.

—¿Puedes dejártelo rojo? Quiero verlo —Murmuró con una sonrisa, aún buscando más de aquel cabello casi destellado en su totalidad. Jason se quedó pensando un rato si debía dejarse pelirrojo, no dejándose influenciar por por el ánimo del menor por verlo pelirrojo, aunque si era sincero estaba cediendo.

Jason en las próximas horas, pasó con el pequeño pegado que estaba esperando una respuesta y al mismo tiempo estaba jugando con el cabello ondulado del mayor, hasta se sentó en el regazo del mayor para poder seguir jugando con el cabello y orejas del otro, que tenía varias trenzas pequeñas como unas mini rastas que no comprendía Jason donde aprendió hacer aquello, más lo dejo jugar con su cabello hasta que Tim termino durmiendo usando en parte el hombro y cuello de Jason como almohada. Era como volver a la vieja rutina que tenían antes de lo sucedido con la tormenta, Jason sonrió y apego aún más el pequeño híbrido a su cuerpo y así mismo, subió las piernas de Tim para estuviera acostado de mejor forma que solo sentado en su regazo, dejando al chico tanto acostado encima del sofá como encima de Jason. El mirad lobo se quedó viendo la televisión hasta aburrirse, no movió más al chico ni lo despertó hasta que este se levantó por su propia cuenta pero igual que perezoso que su amigo, se quedó acotado encima de Jason y solo movió su cabeza para poder ver el programa o película que estaba sintonizando en esos momentos el canal.

Hubieran seguido así de no ser por escuchar el timbre llamando a la puerta, Jason no tenía invitados a la espera y menos aún una llamada de su madre sobre qué regresaba de su viaje de negocios, preocupado y sopesando un poco su paranoia levantó al menor y le pidió que sin hacer ruido fuera a su cuarto y se encerrara, el mayor sabía que si era una vecina ese no era su toqueteo habitual cuando llamaban a la puerta y menos aún que estas insistieran tanto por qué les atendieran, espero hasta que Tim se escondiera y se levantó para ir abrir la puerta no sin antes tomar un cuchillo de caza, que tenía escondido en un pequeño compartimiento de la mesa del entrada.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo que esperaba era una banda de hombres encapuchados tirandosele encima, en lugar de un montón de cajas de pizza calientes y lo que intuía que eran cajas de un cipack de cervezas, tuvo que retroceder no porque quisiese sino porque fue empujado por alguien obligando a tirar su cuchillo y sostener mejor las cajas mientras gruñía al comprender quién era los culpables, porque estos entraron como don Pedro por su casa, aunque al menos una de sus amigas le ayudó con la carga pesada.

—¿No pierden tocar como la gente civilizada? Aún me cuestiono porque los presente, por lo visto son peores juntos —Les gritó molestos a los únicos dos pelirrojos que le sacaban de sus casillas cada instante de sus vidas, y esos eran Artemis y Roy. La novia humana de Roy y la única que estaba ayudando a Jason se rió al ver la discusión, más aún como su novio siguió molestando al híbrido de lobo.

—Lo siento, señor, dejó todo para ser niñera, estábamos aburridos de que nos dejaste del grupo que decidimos ignorar órdenes y venir a pasar el rato contigo, ah y claro, tú pequeña bendición —Dijo Roy refiriéndose lo último a Tim, Jason no dudó en darle un reverendo golpe al comprender el doble sentido de la palabra, porque el menor podía ser un dolor de cabeza a veces pero ser una molestia nunca llegaría a catalogarlo así Jason, y menos dejar que alguien lo haga— ¡Kori, ayúdame! ¡Esto es maltrato animal! —Grito Roy tratando de defenderse de los golpes de su amigo, más las chicas del grupo los ignoraron.

—Chicos compórtense como adultos, que hay un niño presente —Regaño Kori, al ver al pequeño Tim asomarse desde el pasillo; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que se apareció desapareció en dirección a su cuarto, donde se quedó jugando con sus peluches ignorando el hecho de tener visitas en casa. Cosa que a la pelirroja le llamó la atención de sobre manera, y quiso ir a ver qué hacía el pequeño solo, aunque Artemis la detuvo agarrándola por el hombro.

—Créeme mejor evita problemas, sobretodo porque el pequeño detesta a los humanos —Avisó la mitad leona, al notar las intenciones de la chica. Cuando dijo aquello, artes soltó a la humana y se dirigió a calmar al dúo que seguía peleando en el piso, se tronó los dedos y facilidad redujo a los dos chicos.

Los amigos de Jason no tardaron en acomodarse en la sala de estar y destapar las cerveza, mientras podían una película de terror que había traído una de las chicas, el mayor se retiró un par de veces para ir a ver al menor y llevarle comida o algo que tomar como a preguntarle si quería ir con él a la sala de estar, más el pequeño conejo negó una y otra vez sus peticiones, Tim se sentía más seguro y a gusto lejos de esas personas y aún más si había un humano incluido. Jason comprendió sus deseos y solo llegaba a verlo cada 20 o 30 minutos, para que el menor no se sintiese tan solo y abandonado, así mismo dejó la puerta abierta del cuarto y la luz del pasillo encendida; tuvo que amenazar a la boca floja de su amigo pelirrojo para que no dijese nada que lastimase al menor, no obstante, eso era difícil para Roy y más de una vez obtuvo un perfecto golpe en la cabeza cuando empezaba alguna tontería.

Ya entrada la noche el menor aburrido de su soledad y quizás con algo de curiosidad al saber que tanto les divertía al grupo de amigos, se encaminó por el pasillo con los pies descalzos preguntándose si hizo una buena elección en salir de su sitio seguro cuando su vista capto que aún seguía la humana allí, tenía miedo pero cuando vio lo cerca que estaba de Jason sintió como el enojo reemplaza su miedo y más valor lo impulsó a acercarse. Cuando estuvo en la sala de estar ignoró las miradas del resto y solo se sentó en el regazo del mayor, acomodándose y dejando su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, Jason como ya era habitual aquello lo abrazó de vuelta y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza del más bajito sin fijarse en las miradas y murmullos que sus amigos tenían por ver aquella acción.

—Bajen la voz, lo van a despertar —Regaño molesto, a Roy que estaba cantando una molesta canción de besos y Artemis estaba jodiendo con que hacían cuando estaban solos, Kori, bueno ella, no ayudaba ni motivaba a ninguna parte, solo se reía y cuando se aburrió vio el yeso del menor y se dispuso a tomar un marcador negro que había allí en la mesa de la sala, para comenzar a dibujar algo en la férula.

—Vamos amigo, parecen un matrimonio, ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué se bañen juntos, compartan la cama y la ropa? Aunque pensándolo... ¿Esa camisa no era tuya? —Viendo mejor al menor dormido, cayendo que reconocía la camisa como la de su amigo, aunque por la luz débil del televisor no podía estar del todo seguro.

Jason en ese instante solo tomo algo y se lo lanzó a Roy, no le daría la respuesta a esa pregunta porque muchas de esas cosas que decía el pelirrojo eran ciertas pero dejarse a que sea la burla ni loco lo haría, sobre todo arrastrar al menor en el mismo hoyo, el pequeño solo buscaba una persona a la que refugiarse era lo que se repetía Jason cuando el menor pedía su atención o solo alguien a quien abrazar o dormir con él, lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta, si todo se debió al incidente o desde que lo trajo a su vida.

Las discusiones siguieron en el sitio pero todos tragaron grueso cuando escucharon una leve queja de Tim, manteniéndose en silencio un par de minutos, para luego estar seguros que seguía dormido y seguir con lo suyo, donde Artemis gravaba el pequeño altercado entre Jason y Roy, siendo el mitad lobo que se tiraban todo tipo de cosas al mitad zorro que se defendía detrás de un cojín de la sala. Kori se había retirado a buscar algunas frituras para comer, con el conocimiento que su amigo dueño del departamento no se molestaría por las frituras pérdidas.

Lejos de todas esas discusiones en el departamento, en las instalaciones de la la fundación se podía ver al pobre Bizarro buscando a sus compañeros, sin comprender a donde se habían metido, llegando al punto de preguntar a cada miembro del sitio para saber dónde estaban y cuando uno de estos le hizo el favor de llamar a Todd, descubrió que estaban en el departamento del susodicho, lo triste fue que llegó tarde en la noche donde fue recibido por Jason que le explico que ya todos estaban dormidos; señalando la sala de estar dos e las dos chicas compartían el sofá cama y Roy estaba tirado en el piso durmiendo panza arriba, Tim estaba en el cuarto del mayor y como siempre acaparando sus sábanas. Jason no fue mala persona y sabiendo que Tim no le molestaría compartir su cuarto dejó que Bizarro pasase la noche también en su departamento, dándole una sábana y almohada extra antes de irse a su cuarto y volver a la cama con el menor.

—Jay... —Llamó Tim entre un susurro, no podía ver bien al mayor por la oscuridad del sitio pero sabía que estaba despierto por la forma en que respiraba, y se confirmó cuando esté carraspeo una afirmación—, ¿Te dejaras el cabello rojo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras se apegaba más al mayor y lo tapaba con parte de la sábana, ya que se había fijado que las había acaparado en su mayoría.

—Quizás me lo deje unos días, pero luego vuelvo al tinte —Explicó con calma, Jason abrazo al chico contra su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la frente porcelana. Se acomodaron mejor uno contra el otro compartiendo calor de la noche fría, que estaba azotando en toda Gotham City anunciando que no tardaría mucho en llegar invierno y con ello Navidad, no sin antes la aparición de Halloween.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	13. Un mes inesperado

Después de ir a un pequeño chequeo médico para poder ver cómo iba la recuperación del brazo de Tim, así mismo revisar que no tuviera secuelas por la caída del armario. La doctora confirmó y alivió los temores de Jason sobre que dentro de un mes le quitarían por completo el yeso, pero con ello le dejo nuevas pastillas para el dolor como una pomada, por si la piel alrededor cercano al yeso comenzará a presentar irritación.

Jason premio al menor con ir a comprar lo que quisiese de dulces, a una pequeña dulcería en el centro de Gotham pero al final el pequeño negó aquello aludiendo que quería regresar a casa, el mayor no lo presiono a más y aceptó su decisión, regresaron de forma directa a casa pero a medio camino Jason notó el leve cambio del menor, sobre todo ver cómo la piel antes porcelana del menor se teñía en un leve rosa siendo algo raro porque no estaban con las ve tandas abiertas para que el frío lograron ese efecto. El mayor le empezó a preocupar más, cuando vio como el menor se empezó a quejar de dolores de cabeza y náuseas, llegando al punto de detener el auto a casi un par de cuadras al complejo de departamentos, para que el menor pudiese calmarse un poco y al estar seguro, Jason siguió la marcha pero más tranquila.

Cuando llegaron al complejo, Jason tuvo que cargarlo al ver que no podía caminar por su propia cuenta por el dolor que había pasado de cabeza a abdominal, algo más extraño aún pero el mayor empezaba a tener unas posibles teorías del porque, era la segunda vez que cargaba al menor en brazos hasta el departamento pero sabía más fácilmente cómo abrir la puerta y como hacerlo, dejo a Tim en su cuarto; le acercó el bote de basura al lado de la cama del chico, así mismo preparar compresas con agua fría y una pequeña bolsa de agua tibia, la primera se la colocó en la frente y la segunda le dijo que la dejaran encima de su abdomen, calmando su dolor.

—Jay... —Murmuró adolorido Tim, que respiraba de forma agitada y abrazaba la almohada manteniendo el saco con, agua caliente cerca. El aludido le cambio el trapo de la cabeza, mojándolo y pasándolo por el rostro enrojecido del menor escuchando los ronroneos de alivio por el frío sobre su fiebre descomunal, aunque una de las manos del chico tomó la ajena para acercarlo a su mejilla.

—Lo siento, Timmy, pero no pedido hacer más y lo mejor es que te quedes en cama —Le explico con calma, le acariciaba la mejilla evitando otro tipo de contacto más allá, sabiendo que el menor no tenía plenamente sus facultades de consentimiento al 100% y menos siendo un omega febril.

—¡No te vayas...! —Chillo el menor, al perder la mano de Jason alejarse comenzando a sentir un vacío extraño y nada confortante. Ese vacío lo impulsó a querer salir de la cama pero fue una mala idea; ya que, las náuseas lo golpearon en el primer momento, fue suerte que Jason escucho a tiempo la arcada inicial tomando el basurero del piso entregándolo al menor, justo en el instante antes de vomitar.

Jason solo pudo ayudar al menor tanto en con una mano sostener el basurero y el otro el cabello azabache del menor, sentía algo de asco pero también pena al escuchar los sollozos del pobre menor, cuando vio que estaba mejor alejo el basurero sabiendo que le tocaría lavarlo dentro de unos momentos pero mientras tanto busco el papel higiénico y le paso retazos de este apara que se limpiase la boca y después los ojos, al estar mejor logró convencer al conejito de volver a descansar y lo arropó de nueva cuenta. Antes de salir del cuarto tomo los papeles y el cesto de basura, para irlo a lavar al baño aunque el agua sucia lo tiraba por el excusado.

Terminando sus labores se preguntó qué más podía hacer para sobre llevar el celo del menor de la mejor manera posible, porque sentía pena por lo que sufría, sabía que el contacto físico estaba prohibido más allá de solo para revisar que estuviera bien, aún menos abrir las ventanas por el aire casi invernal que empezaba a llegar a Gotham, no expondría al menor a una posible gripe o una posible neumonía, por querer calmar el calor que sufría el chico. Regresó a la habitación dejando el basurero en su nuevo lugar junto a la cama de Tim, como Jason pasó a revisar cómo seguía el menor, el cual con suerte ya se había dormido por el cansancio y el esfuerzo que tuvo aunque levemente aún entre sueños se quejaba del dolor, aunque esto quedó en segundo plano cuando volvió a tener las atenciones del mayor.

—¿Qué haré contigo babybunny? —El cariño se sintió en el tono de voz del mayor, que seguía pasando sus dedos por el cabello azabache, ignorando que se sentía empapados de sudor. Cambio una última vez los trapos como reviso si el agua de la bolsa seguía caliente, al asegurarlo volvió a envolverlo y le dejo uno de sus peluches a su lado.

Salió de la habitación y se dispuso a hacer la limpieza del departamento como el almuerzo, aunque optó por algo ligero para Tim, siendo una pequeña sopa de fideos con pollo y algunas verduras picadas, algo caliente y perfecto para que pueda alimentarlo hasta que pueda comer algo más sólido; también busco que podía hacerse de comer preparando un par de quesadillas para salir más fácilmente del paso, no tenía que preocuparse por comer algo bueno o nutritivo en esos momentos, debía estar más pendiente que Tim no terminase ahogado en su vomito por los dolores de abdomen y migrañas y el calor sofocante que sufría por el celo.

Estaba casi terminando la sopa cuando escucho el ruido del teléfono fijo del hogar sonaba, bajo el fuego de la estufa y fue a atender el teléfono, lo que no espero fue escuchar la voz de su madre al otro lado de la línea, lo que muchos pensarían sería que una madre que está contigo en un trabajo normalmente te iría directo al grano a preguntar cómo estaba todo, pero esa no era Selina Kyle, ella prefirió preguntar cómo se encontraba Jason y Tim, más que todo que le explicase sobre el pequeño rumor que escuchó de uno de sus amigas sobre que el menor tuvo un brazo quebrado, allí el mitad lobo supo que no podría huir ni fingir demencia, así que se respondió las preguntas con la verdad así mismo aviso a su madre de lo que pasaba en esos momentos con el menor. Jason tomó nota de todo lo que su madre le dio para poder cuidar al menor, algunas cosas ya las conocía pero las otras no como le explico que podía estar cerca del menor si lo que decía era que sentía más dolor y malestar general que deseo febril a algo más, más tranquilo termino de servir la comida en una taza onda y se encaminó al cuarto del chico, que seguía durmiendo quejándose y temblando.

—Babybunny, ya es hora —Murmuró Jason con cariño, dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche y moviendo levemente el hombro del aludido. Tim se quejó y entre abrió los ojos, aunque una negación de sus labios cuando sintió el lloro a comida en la habitación, no se sentía de la mejor manera para comer algo en esos momentos—. Vamos pequeño, tienes que comer algo, al menos, da un par de bocados —Pidió con calma, dándole un beso en la frente afiebrada del más bajito.

—Pancita dice no —Respondió quejumbroso por no querer volver a vomitar, solo se removió más contra las sábanas. Jason no tuvo de otra que aceptar, tomó la bandeja de nueva cuenta y se dispuso a irse cuando escuchó levemente al menor decirle:—. Quédate..., por favor... —Suplicó, tratando de alargar su única mano buena para evitar que Jason se alejara, pero tristemente no lo alcanzaba.

Jason, se lo pensó más de una vez, no quería dejar la comida que se echase a perder pero tampoco quería dejar al pequeño así, suspiro y retorno sobre sus pasos volviendo a su lugar la bandeja de metal, viendo como el pequeño omega sonreía de alegría al ver que sus pedidos fueron a escuchados, Jason, se sentó en la y le dio un par de mimos divirtiéndose como el pequeño conejo parecía más un gatito manso ante sus toques, al poco tiempo cedió por el pequeño y se metió en la cama, acurrucándose contra su pecho, acariciando sus orejas negra su suaves sintiendo levemente las pequeñas cicatrices que habían quedado de sus antiguas heridas.

El mayor creyó que solo sería una vez que haría aquello, no quería que el pequeño mal interpretará sus acciones o se dejase guiar por su instinto, más eso nunca pasó como tampoco el hecho que Jason dejase de dormir con este en la misma cama en algún momento de la tarde o la noche. Sus amigos tenían prohibido aparecerse en esos momentos en su hogar, por sobre todo no quería que el pequeño no se sintiese incómodo o irritado, más aún teniendo su pequeño problema con el celo por un largo de un mes.

Las dos primeras semanas sacaron lo peor de la condición omega del híbrido, el cual dejó de lado comer muchas veces por no tener hambre o sentirse demasiado enfermo como para hacerlo; sin embargo a mitad de la tercera semana Tim ya estaba más tranquilo y sus dolores habían disminuido al punto que podía dormir y comer con más calma, aunque las fiebres seguían en pie como la debilidad en general, Jason seguía cuidándolo y trayéndole no sólo comida sino también algunos dulces al ver que estaba mejor, así mismo se encargaba de cargarlo o ayudarle cuando no podía caminar sin bajar la presión.

—Jay..., ¿Porqué no te bañas conmigo...? —Cuestionó el menor, que jugaba con un patito de goma que había en la bañera. Sintiendo como Jason le lavaba el cabello y sin poder evitarlo movía sus orejas, dándole espacio como dándole una pequeña ayuda al mayor para que le lavase el cabello.

—Por qué ya me bañe temprano y no es necesario, además, estás en celo, no creo que sea buena idea compartir más espacio del habitual —Le explico con calma, mientras terminaba de enjabonar el cabello ajeno para tomar la ducha y comenzar a quitarle el jabón y champú.

Tim solo saco un puchero molesto e infantil ante la negativa que le dio Jason, más su molestia quedó olvidada cuando el mayor lo sacó de la tina y lo dejó parado para poder secarlo con una toalla con facilidad, aunque sabía que el menor podía hacer aquello por su propia cuenta. El menor, se encamina a su cuarto para ponerse nueva ropa aunque solo se puso un par de shorts cortos y una camisa sencilla, sin embargo, Tim aprovechó que Jason regresó a la cocina para servirse algo que tomar para meterse a hurtadillas al cuarto ajeno y tomar la sudadera roja, se la colocó y salió con esta a buscar alguna golosina a la cocina, sin miedo a ser regañado por el mayor por usar su ropa como si fuera suya.

Selina llegó un par de veces al departamento a verificar si se encontraba en buen estado de salud y en qué estaba estaba su celo en esos momentos, así mismo podía decirle a su hijo que podía hacer en esos momentos o cuando podría terminar su celo, dándole antes de finales de mes por concluido el celo del chico, siendo algo alegre para ambos chicos pero sobre todo para Tim que estaba aburrido de estar encerrado por el clima frío que había fuera, al mismo tiempo, podía por fin ver que eran esas cosas extrañas con figuras de calabaza o fantasmas que habían en las casas cercanas al complejo de departamentos o los comercios. Aunque cuando le pidió una explicación al mayor, este le dijo que se llamaba Halloween, una celebración por el día de los muertos o todos los santos, así mismo le contó sobre los disfraces, pedir dulces en puerta en puerta y muchas cosas más, aunque la que más atrajo la atención del pequeño híbrido era las bromas y que estas se hacían si no se cumplía el trato de darles dulces a la persona de la casa, aquello le dieron deseos innegables al menor de hacerlo por lo que le pidió a Jason poder celebrarlo, contagiando en parte su felicidad por la festividad a este que aceptó con rapidez no obstante Tim le dejo al mayor que escogiera su traje, en resumidas palabras para Jason le tocaría buscar al menos tres disfraces para comprobar cuál le gustaría el menor.

—Hay que tierno... —Dijo alegre Kori, que acompañaba a su amigo híbrido para ver qué trajes habían de la talla del pequeño Timmy, pero sobre todo que le ayudará a escoger cual sería apropiado para el menor, porque Jason sentía que terminaría comprando un ridículo traje de calabaza al menor y este lo terminaría odiando. Solo quería que la primera noche de Halloween de Tim, fuera perfecta para recordarla.

—Sí, sí, ayúdame a escoger algo Kori, ¡Llevamos más de tres horas aquí metidos y me da miedo dejar a Tim solo con Roy! —Grito histérico y casi perdiendo la cordura Jason, que tenía entre sus manos un pequeño disfraz de dragón.

—Jay, tranquilo, solo tenemos aquí 30 minutos no exageres, además, está allí Bizarro —Habló con calma Kori, comenzando buscar un traje entre las perchas del sitio. De entre la ropa la pelirroja sacó un traje de brujita tierna, mostrándole a su amigo—. Dime que debes estar bromeando... —Mirando el segundo traje que sacó Jason de entre los disfraces que habían de su lado.

—¡No me culpes, yo no soy bueno ni comprándome ropa! —Le devolvió más histérico Jason, porque como había dicho término encontrando un traje de calabaza para el menor, realmente no era su fuerte escogiendo ropa ni mucho menos para ocasiones especiales.

Kori dejó que Jason ayudará, a pesar de su pésimo gusto en disfraces estaba haciendo el intento por el menor y eso valía puntos para que la pelirroja no lo echase de la tienda, además también era quien aprobaba si el traje era para un niño y no para una despedida de solteros, porque quería cuidarlo, no llamar más pedofilos o gente rara para que lo acosar, o algo peor. Más lo que no esperaban más tarde es que de tres disfraces pasaron a casi cinco de estos, Jason no puedo decir que no y terminó pagándolos porque al final quién haría la elección era el menor y el resto quedaría para el próximo año.

Cuando el par retorno a la zona de comidas que había en el centro comercial se encontraron que con suerte seguía aún el pequeño grupo esperándolos, aunque el menor aún no había terminado de comer y eso se debía al estar pendiente de la conversación que había en la mesa, así mismo de las constantes preguntas del pelirrojo, más estas quedaron calladas cuando Roy se dio cuenta que había llegado sus dos amigos de las compras y no quería meterse en líos con Jason, pero estos siempre lo seguían al no controlar bien su lengua.

Él mitad lobo se llevó al menor antes de que la tormenta pronosticada para ese día en la tarde cayera durante su salida, así mismo evitar que tuviera una crisis sin control, se llevaron la comida que sobró y se fueron de forma directa a la casa, lugar donde el Jason le dejo el teléfono y los auriculares a Tim diciéndole que cuando sintiese mucho miedo por los truenos que se los colocará y prendiera la música, como tenía libertad de llamarlo o ir donde estaba para calmarse y sentirse seguro; el menor aceptó y tomó el aparato como se divirtió jugando con este en un pequeño videojuego de unos monstruos raros pero tiernos que era capturados en una extraña esfera roja con blanco, pasó parte de la tarde jugando con la música libre del videojuego hasta que comenzó el ruido de la tormenta que Tim colocó los auriculares como Jason había señalado, aunque trato de calmarse y pasar un tiempo solo ignorando la lluvia con ayuda del videojuego, pese a todo el menor terminó buscando a Jason que estaba en la cocina terminando la cena y pasó pegado a este abrazándolo desde la espalda del mayor, más no dejo de lado su videojuego.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	14. Halloween

—Jay... ¿Tengo que escoger solo uno? —Se escuchó el pequeño grito del menor, que provenía de su cuarto desde donde se cambiaba para ver si los disfraces que le habían comprado le quedaban como anillo al dedo al chico, aunque el menor prefirió dejarlo de ultimo momento hasta el día de Halloween ah a tenía problemas de escoger solo uno para salir a pedir dulces.

—Si solo uno, los demás los guardamos para el próximo año —Explicó Jason, que seguía viendo como acomodarse los colmillos de plástico.

El mayor prometió casi al cielo nunca más iba a ponerse un disfraz, desde su pequeño y último incidente con sus amigos cuando eran jóvenes, no quería volver a sufrir el ir casi a la carcel porque su traje se parecía al de un ladrón que asaltó a tres cuadras más adelante a donde iban ellos a una fiesta, si la vida era injusta muchas veces con él. Con suerte ese mismo día atraparon al verdadero ladrón y Jason quedó libre, más tuvo que esperar casi dos horas por el maldito papeleo, ya que, los oficiales no le tomaron declaraciones exactas al testigo y víctima, algunos vecinos lo apuntaron a él solo por ser un híbrido y muchas más, realmente si no hubiera sido porque el imbécil quería seguir robando Jason ya no hubiera visto la luz del sol aún con intervención de Selina en un juicio, posiblemente amañado por la misma policía, el fiscal y el juez.

Se escucho como el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta y unos pequeños zapatos con tacón raspando el piso de madera, Jason dejó de lado su reflejo y para girarse a ver al menor, notando no sólo el rubor sobre las mejillas del omega sino que con sorpresa aquella ropa le había quedado perfecta a la fisionomía del chico, aunque le sorprendió que Tim escogiera el traje de calabaza que había escogido él mas sin embargo llevaba el sombrero de bruja en su cabeza con una sonrisa tierna y nerviosa.

—¿Y cómo me veo? —Murmuró con los nervios de punta, esperando algo impaciente a una respuesta del mayor que aún lo miraba de pies a cabeza su traje. La sonrisa que saco Jason le dio la respuesta que buscaba, y no pudo evitar correr a abrazar al mayor.— ¡Muchas gracias por la ropa! —La alegría del menor se contagió con facilidad al otro, que le devolvió el abrazo hasta cargo al chico en sus brazos.

—Sabes, no creí que usarías exactamente el primer traje que te escogí —La dio una sonrisa más amplia Jason, que se negó a soltar al menor, que estaba cómodo y hasta alegre de estar en brazos de su amigo, aunque Tim Miró aburrido que el mayor no tuviese algo en su cabeza y se quitó su sombrero para ponérselo a Jason, entre risas por parte de ambos.

Los dos hubieran seguido hablando y riendo pero escucharon el golpeteo de la puerta principal del departamento, por lo que a regañadientes Jason bajó al menor y se encaminó a abrir la puerta, recibiendo a su mejor amigo que cargaba a una pequeña de 5 añitos e híbrida como su padre, solo que esta iba vestía con un disfraz de arquera de un color rojo, la pequeña niña era ni más ni menos que la hija de Roy, a la que apadrinó Jason cuando era una pequeña bebé, su nombre era Lian Harper. La pequeña azabache alzó sus brazos a su tío postizo como padrino, que con una sonrisa la acepto en brazos y luego le cerró en la puerta en la cara al pelirrojo, sin detenerse a escucharlo, porque ya sabia sus reglas y lineamientos para cuando se hacía cargo de la pequeña aunque muchas de estas no las seguía al pie de la letra porque era su sobrina consentida, por lo que hacía excepciones.

Tim miró con curiosidad lo que pasaba y más tarde enfocó su atención en la pequeña niña que estaba feliz hablando con Jason, el menor mostró un puchero al ser ignorado por la pequeña Infante más intento ignorar aquella vocecita interna de hacer un pequeño acto de infantilidad, no obstante esa idea cambio cuando salieron a pedir dulces, porque Jason podía más atención en la pequeña niña hasta iba con ella a las puertas de la casas dejando de lado al menor que poco a poco comenzó a distanciarse de este, hasta se replanteó si aún recordaba la ruta para regresar a casa; es tonto tener celos de un simple cachorro, ¿Verdad? Más si no eres el padre de ese cachorro, pero por más " _peros_ " que agregaba estos se borraban cada vez más rápido cuando notaba que su existencia frente a la niña no era nada, por lo que a la hora de comenzar aquel recorrido de dulces decidió ir por su propia cuenta separándose de Jason poco a poco, aunque lo seguía como muchos dirían: " _Cuál perrito detrás de su dueño_ ".

Mientras ahora Tim solo avanzaban a más casas y no noto que se separó por completo de Jason y Lian, por solo tratar de divertirse el solo, demostrando que no los necesitaba aunque muy dentro de él dudaba si regresaría a casa sin ayuda de alguien porque ya había perdido en parte la cuenta de cuantos metros estaba lejos, más siguió con lo suyo aceptando los dulces aunque lo que no espero fue que a medio camino para visitar alguna casa que no estuviera tan llena de niños y un pequeño grupo de adolescentes de quizás su misma edad o mayores le detuvieron su paso, al inicio Tim trató de alejarse de estos pero le seguían reteniendo.

—Oye, oye, Si quieres pasar debes dar una bonificación a nosotros, como todos los niños, ¿O prefieres darnos algo mejor, pequeña? —Hablo uno de los adolescentes que estaba enfrente del menor deteniéndole el paso, Tim solo se enojo y no quizo hablarle e intento de nueva cuenta alejarse de ese grupo pero los adolescentes siguieron molestándolo con no cederle el paso.

—No —Les gruño Tim, sin ceder nada de lo que había conseguido con algo de esfuerzo desde que salió del departamento. Con ello dicho, se volvió a intentar escapar logrando salir de allí pero uno de los chicos le intentó agarrar al chico, aunque fallo logró quitarle el sombrero a Tim obligándolo a detenerse y girarse a ver al grupo de simios adolescentes humanos.

—¿Lo quieres devuelta? Ya sabes el precio —Hablo el que le robo el sombrero mientras se lo lanzaba a un amigo antes de que Tim intentará quitárselo de las manos, otro del grupo se aprovechó de la pequeña distracción y le quitó la bolsa de dulces al híbrido, y salió huyendo con el resto de sus amigos, que empujaron a Tim haciéndolo caer a la acera y tirando su sombrero por algún lado de esta.

Tim se quejó algo de dolor y noto como las medias que llevaba se habían roto por la caída y en parte había raspado sus rodillas, sus manos con suerte estaban enguantada a pero el dolor persistía en estas, se levanto por su propia cuenta y se limpió el polvo y suciedad que tenía en sus ropas, ya casi sin ganas va a buscar su sombrero y al tenerlo entre sus manos se preguntó si debía seguir con aquello, había perdido el rastro de Jason, le habían robado sus dulces y para colmo lo habían tirado a la calle y sus ropas seguían sucias, solo dio un suspiro se puso el sombrero y se dio media vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos para volver a casa, aunque le tocó preguntarle a uno que otro niño donde era tal calle o el complejo de edificios algunos le ayudaron otros bueno mandaron a sus padres para darle las indicaciones. No tuvo que tardar ni media hora para regresar a casa, o mejor dicho llegar a la calle donde se ubicaba el complejo de departamentos, se había quitando su sombrero y comenzaba a pesar si también se quitaba las botas y se iba caminando lo que faltaba para llegar a su hogar descalzo, más cuando llegó a este se topó con que tenía la puerta principal llave, tenía que haberlo pensado antes Jason no iba a dejar la casa libre acceso a la gente. Cansado y sin ganas de ir a buscar a Jason, se sentó en el piso a la par de la puerta del departamento y se quitó las botas dejándolo a la par suya, abrazo sus piernas dejando su mentón pegado a sus rodillas lastimadas.

Paso un largo rato viendo a la nada, hasta que escucho el ruido de zapatos y un par de voces extrañas, por lo que no se preocupó en ver quiénes eran porque no se trataban de las personas que esperaba, mas no se imaginó que una de esas personas se trataba de la anciana que rentaba el piso de aquel sitio que iba acompañada de dos de sus nietos, de los cuales uno de estos se le acercó a Tim.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te perdiste? —Pregunto aquel muchacho que era para la vista de Tim era mayor, quizás un par de años más grande que él. El muchacho era un humano de cabellos negros y piel algo broceada, pero su mirada era lo que mantenía atención en el chico, era un azul tan profundo. Tim dudó si responderle o algo, hasta que la anciana que vivía a la par suya salió a responderle, diciéndole que vivía allí con otro muchacho aunque el mayor no pareció del todo convencido en dejarle—, ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? La abuela hace un buen chocolate caliente —Trato de convencer al menor como mostrar algo de seguridad al chico.

Tim miró por sobre el hombre miro del muchacho a la anciana y el otro niño humano, dudó unos instantes pero algo le dijo que era mejor irse con ellos a que esperar a alguien que dudaba que regresara a casa en esos momentos, así que aceptó la oferta y se dejó ayudar a levantarse, pero Tim recogió sus cosas por su propia cuenta y siguió a las personas al apartamento que había al lado escuchando lo que hablaban o decían entre sí como intentando sacarle tema a Tim aunque este no respondía o decía algo a los humanos, se mantuvo callado en todo momento aunque daba una pequeña sonrisa como agradecimiento cuando le entregaron la dicha taza de chocolate y algunas galletas, el sabía que el nombre la amable anciana era Martha, más no el de sus nietos o algún familiar hasta ahora, el mayor de sus nietos el de 17 años su nombre era Conner y el menor de 10 era Jonathan.

El pequeño Jonathan, o Jon, como lo llamaban su hermano y abuela, le ofreció y regalo alguno de sus dulces que consiguió esa noche mientras que su hermano mayor, Conner, intento sacarle alguna palabra o conversación al chico mitad híbrido pero al fin comprendió que quizás el chico era mudo y prefería no intentar hablar, sin caer era falta de confianza total, no obstante Tim comenzaba a caerle bien aquel chico por lo que no dudaba en responder con un asentimiento o negación, como nos tuvo preocupación de mostrar demás sus emociones y reflejarlas hasta moviendo sus orejas que llamaron la atención de Jon, al cual le permitió toquetear una de estas por escuchar el pedido del pequeño niño de manera educada que lo toco en parte.

Con el pasar del tiempo Tim termino quedándose más de lo esperado hasta acepto pasarla noche allí, cuando la señora amablemente fue a revisar si había regresado su vecino más no recibió respuesta alguna, así mismo el mayor le presto algo de ropa al pequeño híbrido para cambiarse y no siguiese usando el molesto disfraz que cargaba encima todo el tiempo y menos a la hora de dormir, donde termino durmiendo fue el sofá de la sala de estar acompañado con la luz de una de las lámparas del sitio que encendió cuando todos se fueron a acostar, porque no podía lograr consolidar el sueño teniendo todo a oscuras, lo único bueno fue que cuando cayó dormido la luz que prendió no se apago cuando alguno de los humanos se levanto en medio de la madrugada.

Mientras sucedía aquello, Jason regresó con la pequeña Lian después de varias horas de dar vueltas por el vecindario no sólo consiguiendo dulces sino también buscando algún rastro de Tim, hasta que el mayor quizo creer que quizás este regreso a casa cuando se aburrió y no sucumbir a su pánico y menos pegárselo a la pequeña niña, que era inocente a todo, así que regresaron a casa solo para encontrarse con una nota pegada en su puerta diciendo donde estaba el menor, entro a su departamento y deja que Lian vaya a cambiarse por sí sola el disfraz mientras fue a donde su vecina que se tardó un tiempo en atenderle porque todos estaban dormidos para esas horas, lo que obligó al mayor dejar al chico dormido en aquel sitio pero iría por el mañana a primera hora. Aún que, Jason, no estaba del todo seguro tuvo que regresarse a casa y atender a Lian hasta que la mando a dormir, para pasar la noche en vela y vigilando que nada raro pasara en la puerta de su vecina, era paranoico pero no quería que el menor fuera llevado lejos y menos a algo ilegal.

A la mañana siguiente, Martha no tardó en darle la información de lo sucedido a Tim, cuando este se levanto pero el menor en lugar de alegrarse de tener la preocupación del mayor solo lo ignoro y decidió quedarse más tiempo en aquel sitio como acepto quedarse a tomar el desayuno, pero cuando despertaron el resto de inquilinos del departamento esa pequeño tiempo se hizo largo y la misma Martha contribuyó a ello por la alegría de tener la visita de un vecino como ver a sus nietos jugando y platicando con un amigo nuevo, Tim termino yéndose a su hogar en compañía de Conner, y entre pequeñas risas esperaron afuera a que le abriesen la puerta. Cuando Jason, abrió la puerta se sorprendió ver al menor estando con total calma con un humano y más aún riendo con este y usando lo que el intuía la ropa de este cómo iba descalzo, ya que su disfraz lo traía en sus brazos junto a las botas, Tim al entrar solo fue a dejar sus cosas al cuarto y se cambio la ropa y se puso un par de zapatillas y la bufanda aunque se dejó la camisa que le habían prestado y volver a salir para ir con sus vecinos, cosa que dejó en shock a Jason que a tiempo reaccionó y detuvo al menor y exigió una respuesta, cosa que el menor no se negó en dársela con una sonrisa y con tanta naturalidad dijo:

—Conner, me invitó a salir a comer algo y no quiero hacerlo esperar, es de muy mal gusto —Aquello fue una indirecta que el menor le dedico al mayor, que se tardó en comprender hasta que fue tarde ya que Tim se le escapó de las manos y se fue donde estaba el muchacho, que felizmente le siguió escaleras abajo no sin antes despedirse con un movimiento de mano al híbrido mayor, que seguía sin palabras.

Quien saco de su shock fue la pequeña Lian que pedía su desayuno a su tío, Jason tuvo que volver a la tierra y tuvo que ir a atender a su sobrina como mandar un mensaje a su amigo que la viniera a recorrer de manera inmediata para poder salir tras la pista del chico pero lastimosamente el mundo estaba en su contra ese día, porque Roy tardó no sólo de responder sino también de llegar, luego el encontrar al chico fue realmente difícil hallarlo y le tocó a las tres horas de dar vueltas aceptar que no los encontraría. Se quedo a fuera del complejo de departamentos a la espera del menor, el cual apareció en complacía del muchacho llamado Conner, iba tranquilamente platicando, se iban acercando a pasos lentos y tranquilos hasta el complejo hasta que vieron al mayor que los esperaba molesto, Tim solo se despidió del muchacho y se fue detrás de Jason que no dispuesto a permitir que se fuera por su cuenta otra vez lo tomo de la muñeca y arrastro dentro del sitio y no lo soltó hasta estar dentro del departamento.

—¿Porqué no me llamaste? Es más, ¿Porque no me esperaste en la puerta en lugar de irte con un completo extraño? —Demandó Jason tras cerrar la puerta, dejando libre su enojo e ignorando la preocupación que sentía desde la noche pasada. Tim, solo se cruzó de brazos mirándolo igual o más molesto que el mitad lobo, Jason no se detuvo en su regaño siguió con este hasta que el menor le corto el rollo diciendo.

—¡Claro, yo soy el idiota e irresponsable de separarme! Castígame, tengo la culpa de todo —Grito el menor, en indigna nación y frustración. Ignoro cualquier regaño que recibiría por largarse poco a poco a su cuarto, y antes de encerrarse en este bajo llave se giró y le gritó aún más fuerte, diciendo:—, ¡Tengo la culpa de perderme, la culpa de que me robasen mi bolsa de dulces y ser empujado a la calle, la culpa de pedirle las direcciones a varias personas para regresar aquí, la culpa de no tener una llave o algo para ingresar a nuestra casa y la culpa de aceptar pasar la noche en un lugar caliente y cómodo que estar tirado hasta la madrugada frente a la maldita puerta, hasta que se te diera la gana de regresar! ¡Pues, muy bien, tengo la culpa de todo! —Le dijo todo lo que le pasó en la noche, no dispuesto a esperar respuesta cerró la puerta de un portazo firme y cerró está con llave, hasta interpuso un mueble de ser necesario para que no entrase el otro.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	15. Discusiones.

Tim pasó los días siguientes en una mini protesta pacífica, saltándose a sus citas al psicólogo y huyendo a casa de su vecina donde lo esperaba Conner para salir de paseo por la ciudad, al inicio Jason trató de retenerlo cerrando con llave la puerta, llegando horarios aleatorios o sencillamente encerrándose en su cuarto, pero el menor encontraba una forma de huir, y entre ellas era escapar por las escaleras de incendios, aunque estas estaban ubicadas a una ventana lejos de la de su cuarto, obligándolo a caminar pegado al muro y a la pequeña cornisa que había para poder acceder a las escaleras de incendio. Aunque el momento que tocó fondo fue que el menor en una pelea tomó su mochila aún sabiendo que Jason lo castigó encerrándose metió varias mudas de ropa, un par de zapatos y algunas bolsas de dulces, para luego tirar la mochila un par de niveles más bajos de la escalera de incendios, cerca de otra vecina que cuida gatos, a la que le pagaba con comida para los felinos o cuidarlos a cambio de darle paso por su departamento para poder ir a donde estaba su amigo.

Conner, era un chico muy bueno que no tardó en ganarse la confianza del menor, que le contó un par de cosas de su vida tanto actual como anterior (aunque era un poco, pero era más de lo que le había dicho al mismo Jason) cosa que para el joven humano le causó estupor cómo el deseo de proteger al menor por lo que no dudaba en abrir la puerta cuando se trataba de este, como ofrecer su ayuda y comprensión infinita, así que cuando se presentó ese día el menor con su mochila la acuestas y pidiendo quedarse este aceptó sin miramientos dejando que el chico se quedase y compartieran cuarto, aunque Conner puso un colchón en el suelo lugar donde dormiría el mayor y dejándole a Tim la cama.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Tim con curiosidad a Conner, cuando escuchas que preparaba ahora la comida del almuerzo y no Martha, o como quiso que la llamara Tim desde que empezó a quedarse más tiempo en el departamento, Ma Kent.

—Carne guisada con verduras —Dijo aquello el mayor que se giró para ver al pequeño chico que se asomó por el mostrador que separaba la cocina con el comedor y que también usaban a de mesa, por lo que habían un par de sillas frente a ese mostrador del lado del comedor, sillas de las cuales Tim se sentó en una de estas viendo curioso cómo el mayor cocinaba y sintiendo algo de nostalgia al imaginar a cierto híbrido mitad lobo hacer lo mismo.

—¿Crees que Jason, me odié? —Esa nueva interrogante sorprendió a Conner, como la forma en que la voz de Tim lo dijo, era casi deprimida y desilusionada.

Conner, en su defensa, no se pondría del lado de ninguno de los dos, por qué vio como ambos sufría desde aquella pelea después de Halloween, el nieto mayor de Martha, intentó persuadir al menor de pedir disculpar y arreglar todo pero vio que el orgullo y el dolor de una promesa rota fueron más fuertes. Escucho el pequeño suspiro que dio el pequeño omega, que ahora recargaba todo su peso en el mostrador y usaba sus brazos como punto de apoyo, realmente Conner quería ayudarlo pero tampoco quería ir directamente a confrontar al vecino de su abuela, tenía ya suficiente con que este lo viera con ojos de odio y recelo al perder la atención y el interés de Tim hacia su persona; sin embargo, no tenía la culpa de todo para que pasara lo de Halloween, solo ofreció un sitio donde el menor pudiera descansar lejos del frío y él hambre así mismo evitar que algún otro vecino que tuviese malas intenciones se aprovechará de la situación y lastimara al híbrido indefenso y algo aún ingenuo, algo porque ahora ni confiaba en su antes primer salvador.

—Yo sé que no confías ya en él, Tim; sin embargo, la gente más cercana a nosotros siempre comete uno que otro error sin pensarlo —Comenzó a hablar el humano, que apago el fuego de la estufa para girarse a ver al chico y acercarse al mostrador, sin quitarle la mirada en ningún momento—. No soy quién para juzgarte, sufriste mucho, demasiado para una persona normal y menos una tan dulce como tú, entiendo que Jason fue la primera persona que acudió a tu ayuda y quien estuvo allí para guiarte pero él ya arriesgo mucho de su tiempo hasta de su propia vida personal. Él quiere lo mejor para ti, pero, ¿Tú quieres darle un poco de espacio y tiempo a él? O acaso, ¿Prefieres que él sea infeliz mientras tú seas feliz? —Trato de hacer reflexionar al menor, sin elevar mucho la voz como intentar hacer que esta fuese calmada, compresiva y gentil a la vez.

—Es que..., tengo miedo a quedarme solo, Kon —Murmuró el menor agachando la mirada y soltando la verdad que cargaba sobre sus hombros—, y se, que lo estoy alejando y a la vez haciéndolo infeliz, sin embargo..., no quiero que me abandone y no pude evitar pelearme con él por ver que prestaba más atención a esa cachorra, además, tú sabes que no es la primera vez que lo hace, tarde o temprano si no es por mi culpa él me dejara por alguien más —El mayor lo escuchó atento en todo momento y no lo detuvo a que dejase de hablar, por el contrario, tomó una de las manos del chico para darle un poco de confort y apoyo.

—Sabes es un poco tonto ese pensamiento —Alzó la voz Conner, obligando a Tim a mirarle después de un largo tiempo de tener la mirada agachada y pegada, contra el azulejo del mostrador—, si Jason, quisiera dejarte por alguien más lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho, es más quizás el día de Halloween lo hubiera hecho del todo pero cuando regresó vino a buscarte y apuesto a que si encuentra alguien con quien tener una familia, no te dejará de lado, verá cómo integrarte en ella —Le explicó con calma, como ayudando a que Tim saliera de esa burbuja y enfrentará de una buena vez todo y tomará una decisión por su propia cuenta.

Tim solo asintió, aunque algo le hizo revolverse le el estómago y sentir como si le costara respirar cuando escucho que Jason podría conseguir a alguien para formalizar su vida, quizás eran sus celos, celos de no compartirlo con alguien más como esa cachorra del pelirrojo, celos mal dirigidos que solo los estaban alejando del uno y el otro, eso quería pensar el menor y no alguna posibilidad diferente a esta porque dudaba sentir más allá de cariño y confianza en el mayor, cosas que solo conoció de una persona y esa era su madre. Conner, le dio solo un beso en la frente y se fue a servir la comida a la familia, aunque Tim, rechazó está al último instante porque no se sentía con ganas de comer después de aquella discusión y menos teniendo aún esa opresión en el pecho.

Mientras eso pasaba en el departamento de la familia Kent, en el departamento de su vecino, Jason, estaba igual o peor con la ausencia de Tim, había pensado ir al departamento contrario y pedir hablar con él más se detenía porque unas pocas veces lo hizo el menor se negó a verlo o le cerró la puerta en la cara, comenzó a extraña al pequeño omega que siempre estaba detrás suyo pidiéndole explicaciones o simplemente jugando con él a ser su muñeca barbie para probar cosméticos que Selina le regalaba, o cuando esté solo quería acurrucarse en su cama o regazo y pasar las noches de lluvia a su lado. Realmente lo empezaba a extrañar, más que con ese tiempo libre al inicio lo pasaba encerrado en casa pero poco a poco fue saliendo y aceptando algunos recados de su madre adoptiva o ir a comer con alguno de sus amigos y aparentar que nada malo paso, y si estos preguntaban por el menor lo excusaba con que estaba con un nuevo amigo que era el nieto de su vecina, no era mentira del todo, pero era una forma de evitar muchas preguntas.

Ese día en cuestión no se levantó a preparar almuerzo, ¿Porqué lo haría, no tenía ninguna gracia si sólo él la comería? Así que, solo busco algo que recalentar en la refrigeradora y se marchó de vuelta al sofá de la sala de estar, quería aparentar que era un día cualquiera y que el menor solo dormía en su habitación y se levantaría en cualquier momento solo para irse a curri cae a su lado, sonaba algo raro como si viera a Tim como un cachorro o perrito que busca atención pero así era él, siempre iba detrás suyo y buscaba donde esconderse y sentirse seguro.

—Quizás, debí aceptar hace años el consejo de mamá de adoptar un maldito gato... -Exclamó el híbrido, que dejó su comida a medio comer y sentía la pesadez de la soledad después de solo una par de días que Tim se fugase a donde el vecino. Desvío su mirada con pereza hacia la puerta principal, comenzando a preguntarse si era bueno o no volverlo a intentar, aunque el menor lo rechace de nueva cuenta como resto de veces que fue para solucionar esa pelea y las demás que tuvieron—. Joder, es más fácil cuidar un gato... —Murmuró con cansancio, y trato de darse un poco de fortaleza mental y paciencia para no caer de nuevo en otra discusión con el pequeño omega.

Con todo eso dicho y su decisión tomada el mayor se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, respiró un par de veces antes de atreverse a salir del sitio y caminar la poca distancia que los separaba a él del departamento contiguo, volvió a la misma rutina, toco exactamente las mismas veces para llamar a la puerta y esperó, sabía que si el chico no se demoraba mucho al mínimo no le tiraran la puerta en la cara porque sería alguno de los otros inquilinos de la casa que le diría la negativa del menor con algo más de gentileza. Más sus deseos no se hicieron realidad, porque fue el pequeño híbrido el que atendió su llamado a la puerta y esperó un par de segundos para ver cómo este le cerraba la puerta en sus narices, más eso no llego, lo que lo motivó a hablar y comenzar a decir:

—Tim, ya se, metí la pata, bueno, ambos lo hicimos..., ¡El caso es que! Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento y por abandonarte a tu suerte ese día, y quería preguntarte si, ¿Aceptas mis disculpas y volvemos a intentarlo? —Estaba nervioso Jason, que se podía decir, sentía que en cualquier minuto le cerrarían la puerta como respuesta negativa de parte del chico por lo que no tenía muchas esperanzas.

Tim, se quedó mirándolo un tiempo como analizando la disculpa del mayor y a la vez matando a este por su silencio, hasta que esté en lugar de cerrarle la puerta se acercó al mayor y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho amplio del mitad lobo y aspirando el aroma al cual tenía nostalgia como la presencia de este; Jason se quedó muy quitó sin saber qué hacer o responder, no quería arruinar las cosas si correspondía el gesto y tampoco no quería que este pensara que no sentía el mismo sentimiento de nostalgia o cariño, al final cedió, sobretodo al sentir como el pequeño lo olfateaba creyendo que quizás estaba llorando apunto de hacerlo, y no contar que Tim solo extrañaba su aroma.

—Yo..., yo también debo disculparme, Kon, dijo que me comporté muy infantil contigo —Murmuro el menor aún con el rostro pegado al cuerpo ajeno, soltando leves ronroneos de gusto. El mayor no comprendió a quien llamaba de esa forma, hasta que por cosas del destino logró ver dentro del departamento al nuevo amigo de Tim, Conner Kent, el cual le saludo y Jason solo le mostró los colmillos como advertencia que no estaba del todo confiado con el humano de suerte Conner comprendió y se alejó del sitio.

Jason siguió dándole cariños y negándose a soltarlo por esos momentos, aún menos sabiendo que allí estaba cerca Conner y no quería que perder la atención recién restaurada del híbrido más bajito, sin embargo el menor no haría eso porque le agradaba estar apegado a Jason y lo demostró que aún cuando lo llamo Jon, él omega no despegó su rostro del pecho ajeno y responde desde su sitio con una sonrisa en sus labios. No fue hasta más tarde que el par al resolver a sus problemas, Tim decidió regresar al departamento del mayor por lo que fue por su equipaje dejando a Jason a la espera en la entrada del departamento, el cual no le molesto las preguntas curiosas del más joven nieto de aquella agradable anciana pero era lo contrario si veía que Conner se quería mover a otro sitio del departamento, allí Jason gruñía levemente obligándolo a quedarse en su sitio, no queriendo meterse en problemas con su vecino mitad camino.

—¡Ya tengo todo! Kon, gracias por dejarme quedarme —Dijo feliz el menor que salía de la habitación del susodicho, con la mochila en sus hombros y le dio una sonrisa a su actual mejor amigo como le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando se acercó a este, haciendo enojar a Jason que estaba matando con la mirada a Conner, más Jason cambió cuando vio que Tim se giró para verlo y se hizo que estaba relajado y no estaba ni una pizca celos.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres volver...? —Le susurró Conner al menor no del todo convencido si era bueno o no que regresara, quizás era solo su miedo por las amenazas no tacitas que él mitad lobo le lanzaba, solo y cuando Tim no miraba en su dirección.

—Estaré bien, si sucede algo volveré aquí —Con una sonrisa amplia respondió Tim, que sin más se despidió y caminó hasta la puerta, donde Jason se ofreció para llevar su mochila cosa que Tim no pudo negar y le entregó su equipaje y salió del departamento dejando a Jason atrás, el cual se giró solo para ver a Conner y hacerle un gesto de: " _Te estoy vigilando_ " antes de marcharse detrás del menor y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	16. No entres al cuarto.

El pequeño Tim siguió teniendo su relación de amistad con los vecinos de la par, como al mismo tiempo logró que Jason aceptara que cuidase los gatos de la vecinas del tercer piso, aunque un día él mitad lobo noto que el pequeño conejito estaba algo evasivo y evitaba que entrase a su cuarto al punto que lo bloqueaba la puerta, era algo demasiado extraño obligando a Jason dejar al chico en paz un rato para que bajase la guardia.

Fue algo difícil y arduo, sin embargo esto dio sus frutos porque finalmente Tim salió con el joven Kent a jugar videojuegos al departamento del al lado, pensando que su compañero de piso no iría a revisar su cuarto, grave error, porque a solo un par de minutos de salir y llegar a donde Conner, Jason se dirigió a su cuarto para forzar la entrada al cuarto del pequeño híbrido y poder por fin descubrir que era lo que tanto ocultaba el conejito, más nada lo tuvo preparado para lo que encontraría.

—Debe estar bromeando... —Levantó con molestia una montaña de ropa sucia, creyendo que eso era lo que tanto lo que Tim estaba evitando que viese, aunque Jason ya se había acostumbrado a ser él quien limpie y ordene su cuarto. Con ese hecho empezó a agarrar toda la ropa y apilarla en la canasta hasta que esta quedó sobre saturada, pero cuando tomo la dichosa canasta y dirigirse a la lavandería sintió como algo pasó corriendo por sus pies, algo peludo y pequeño que lo obligó a tirar la canasta y casi gritar aterrado porque sabía que no tenía mascota o animal alguno.

Jason revisó por todo el cuarto aterrado buscando al culpable de aquello, ignorando la ropa y canasta tiradas porque quería sacar el bicho peludo que debía andar allí, creyendo que quizás era una rata y teniendo el cuarto así de sucio no le sorprendería que hubiesen esas cosas corriendo arriba y abajo del cuarto. Tanto fue así que el mayor cerró la puerta del cuarto para evitar que el animal rastrero se escapase, comenzó a revisar desde debajo de la cama, dentro del ropero, encima de los muebles, en los montículos de ropa, basura y jugos , más no encontraba absolutamente nada, o eso creyó hasta que escucho un ruido cercanos a cómoda de la habitación; con miedo se acercó Jason y sacó su teléfono programando la lámpara y comenzar a revisar detrás de este mueble y debajo, en ese sitio al inicio era todo normal solo había polvo y telarañas hasta que la luz de la lámpara encontró a una bola de pelos que se movía, Jason creyó que era la rata y sin dudarlo gruño molesto para que el animal lo encarará pero no espero que el animal bufara igual a un gato, aquel pequeño animalito se giró y descubrió que era un felino pequeño de color negro pero sus ojos eran los que sobresaltaba eran de un verde tan brillante como si fueran un par de esmeraldas.

La sorpresa pasó de largo y decidió meter la mano debajo del mueble e intentar agarrar al felino, sin embargo el pequeño asustado con su presencia lo arañaba y atacaba, hasta el punto que huyó muchas veces del sitio en que se ocultaba, las maldiciones del híbrido salían a diestra y siniestra tuvo que aguantar el dolor de sus manos así que siguió insistiendo hasta que por fin logró atraparlo y sacarlo del sitio. El felino maullaba y atacaba su mano molesto de ser agarrado por aquel híbrido miras lobo, Jason no siguió insistiendo hasta que sus oídos captaron el sonido inconfundible de algo golpeando una de las bolsas de frituras que tenía Tim en su cuarto, cuando se giró a ver al piso se sorprendió que no era un gato, en realidad eran dos pequeños felinos, con suerte el segundo fue más fácil de atrapar al estar entretenido jugando con el envoltorio, pero eso solo fue el inicio de todo...

Tuvo que pasar horas revisando, limpiando y ordenando aquella habitación mientras dejó a los felinos en una caja que triplicaba el tamaño de los felinos para evitar que escapasen, como les dejo trocitos de atún y agua. Lo que no espero Jason fue que esos dos gatos llegaron a convertirse en cuatro felinos, el mayor ya tenía en claro que iba a darle una gran charla sobre ocultarse esas cosas en el departamento porque lo meterían en problemas con el casero, ya que se debía notificar a éste si había un animal en el edificio, y sobre todo no quería que los sacasen de patadas del departamento por ocultarles dichos animales, sería irónico pero al ser los inquilinos más nuevos eran los que más posibilidades tenían de ser echados a la calle, por sobre los inquilinos de más tiempo.

A las 5 de la tarde, regreso el menor a casa con toda tranquilidad hasta aún creyendo que Jason no había entrado en su habitación como el resto de días atrás, lo que no espero fue encontrarse cara a cara con este en la sala de estar esperándolo y con él había una enorme caja de cartón donde se escuchaban los tenues maullidos de gatitos, allí el menor comprendió que fue atrapado, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir para no recibir la ira del mayor por ocultarle a cuatro nuevos inquilinos que vivían, dormían y comían en su habitación, por lo que el pequeño conejo solo agacho la cabeza y cerró los ojos preparándose para el regaño inminente que tendría por parte del mitad lobo.

-¿Desde cuándo? -Fue lo que escucho al inicio Tim. Era una pregunta calmada y casi serena, casi porque Tim dudaba que esos sentimientos estuviesen reflejados en los iris o el mismo rostro del otro híbrido.

—Tres semanas... —Murmuró en voz baja el menor. Las manos del chico jugueteaban entre sí y el borde de su camisa manga larga con nerviosismo y una forma de evitar buscar una salida o el pomo de una puerta para huir del sitio, porque sus pies en esos momentos temblaban levemente y lo mismo reflejaban sus orejas. Puede que a veces podía responderle a Jason pero en estos momentos no tenía esa valentía o coraje, estos habían pasado a mejor vida dejando al chico a su suerte.

Jason por su parte hizo el recuento de esas semanas y cayó en cuenta que pudo haberlo hecho durante su regreso por sí solo de su cita con el psicólogo, por supuesto después de que Tim aprendiese cómo regresar sin necesidad de preguntar a personas desconocidas donde debía ir, el mayor aún no comprendía el porque el menor había traído esos gatos a casa cuando podía haberlos regalado a la vecina del tercer piso o quizás dárselos a su nuevo mejor amigo, algo no cuadraba allí mismo por lo que con calma pidió la explicación, cosa que Tim aceptó y con voz baja susurró:

—Yo..., yo no quería dejarlos en la calle... —Eso lo comprendió Jason, sabía que habían muchos animales callejeros de todas edades y tipos pero no comenzó a cuestionarlo dejó que se tomará su tiempo para seguir hablando, cosa que se tardó solos unos minutos—. Ellos me pidieron comida y estaban temblando, por lo que los tome y traje, ¡Intente dárselos a Conner pero Jon es alérgico! —Se excusó con rapidez y miedo, ya por fin levantando la mirada para ver el mayor.

—¿Así que, tomaste a los cuatro gatos y pensaste que ignoraba el hecho de entrar a tu cuarto a limpiar y ordenar, cosa que hacía a diario, y nunca me enteraría de esto o las latas de atún faltantes cada día? —Explicó con calma Jason viendo cómo el pequeño se hundía cada vez más y más en su culpa por mentir y esconder los animales, aunque fue por una buena acción, bueno, casi buena acción, porque los felinos se aprovecharon de su débil corazón. Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios, Jason se levantó de su asiento y camino dirección a la cocina dejando atrás a Tim en la sala de estar con los gatitos— ¡Ven a ayudarme a prepararle algo de comida a esos gatos, más tarde me acompañas a hablar con el casero! —Mandó desde el sitio en cuestión, escuchándose como abría los estantes y buscaba algo que pudiera ser comida para los felinos.

Tim se sorprendió de escuchar aquello, hasta sus orejas se levantaron de golpe antes de sonreír alegre y tomó la caja y sacó a los cuatro felinos de esta, los gatos al ver el nuevo paisaje que explorar comienzan a correr y explorar por todos lados, hasta estaban jugando con los bordes de la alfombra de la sala de estar y solo uno de los gatitos el de ojos esmeralda y pelaje negro fue detrás de Tim hasta la cocina, aunque llegando al sitio se lanzó a atacar los pies de Jason con mordidas suaves y arañazos, obligando al mitad lobo aguantar lo que el felino le hacía a su pie como sus pantuflas.

Corrieron suerte que el casero se creyó su cuento de que los felinos recién los adquirían y sobre qué fueron abandonados en la calle y no que quizás estos nacieron, criaron y vivían ya en las calles, debido a que puertas adentro del departamento los gatitos aún tenían un par de malos hábitos adquiridos de vivir en las calles de Gotham, rompiendo o tirando a abajo sientes de veces el bote de basura obligando al mayor a tomar el bote y subirlo a una silla o un mueble, para evitar que los tiren y se coman el contenido de este, así mismo que los cuatro felinos siempre que podían atacaban los pies, manos hasta los objetos personales de Jason, y cuando el mayor estaba a punto de mandarlos a su castigo (meterlos en la enorme caja) Tim llegaba y tomaba en brazos al felino causante del desastre y se negaba a soltarlo, lo más hilarante para Jason era que solo al lado del pequeño conejito las nuevas mascotas parecían un cuarteto de angelitos tanto despiertos como durmiendo; ya que los pequeños habían tomado al joven híbrido como su madre sustituta, a tal punto que donde fuera que estuviese el menor en el departamento los felinos iban a su lado, como también, si Tim se acostaba a dormir en el sofá o la cama los mininos le seguían y se trepaban al mueble para acurrucarse y dormir encima suyo o aún lado de este.

—¿Por qué llevas bolsas de comida para gato? Si con suerte Tim tolera tu presencia —Hablo con sarcasmo Artemis al ver a su amigo comprar aquellas bolsas de comida de mascota, así mismo un par de latas de trozos atún en aceite.

Jason no le tomo mucha gracia su broma, por lo que no le respondió y siguió haciendo sus compras ignorando a su compañera, la cual se encontró por mera casualidad, solo debía enfocarse en apurarse y regresar a casa antes de que la posible nevada le caiga encima, porque el clima del invierno como era costumbre en Gotham se adelantó con rapidez y ya se tenían las posibilidades de que la nieve cubriría la ciudad para ese día en la noche o la madrugada del día siguiente.

—Y a mí me sorprende, que tu novia no decida regresar con ex esposo después de abandonar a su hijo de un año en medio de un estacionamiento a plena luz del día —Devolvió a Jason con molestia, antes de irse con suerte a una de las cajas que estaba con poca gente a espera para pagar sus comestibles, dejando atrás a la pelirroja echando casi fuego por la boca.

Cuando pasó y pago los víveres que se llevaría le tocó correr porque Artemis lo encontró y ya venía encima a golpearlo con una escoba robada a un empleado del sitio, aunque logró salvarse por los pelos ya que casi cinco señores de seguridad lo detuvieron por creer que se robaría la escoba, cuando la realidad solo la usaría para partirle la cabeza a su amigo por tirarle en cara su error de abandonar al pequeño hijo de su novia Dolphin hacía dos años atrás.

No tardó mucho en llegar a casa, se tomó todo su tiempo porque sabía que abriendo letra y traspasara el umbral de la puerta los pequeños felinos se lanzaron a atacar y arruinar sus pantalones o zapatos, algo ya común pero no quería lastimarlos por accidente al pisar alguna cola o patita de estos y crear la reacción en cadena de las consecuencias de ello, que eran, ver cómo Tim sin importar si estaba dormido, haciendo algo en la cocina o bañándose, saldría corriendo a auxiliar al animalito herido y a acusarlo de irresponsable al lastimar al felino; era exagerado pero no se pondría a discutirlo con el menor y lo dejaba pasar como tantas veces que se repetía ese incidente, más tenían sus ventajas, Jason aprendía cada día como evitar lastimarlos aunque al final siempre estos felinos buscaban como terminar en esa situación para que su mamá sustituta los auxiliará y diera mimos.

Cuando Jason subió a su piso pasó aquella escena solo que esta vez en ves de lastimar a un pequeño gatito, fue él quien se cayó contra el piso con todas las compras, el estruendo fue lo que obligó al menor que recién estaba terminando de bañarse y solo se secaba el cabello como sus orejas, Tim se asustó y se alertó al ver a Jason en el suelo, corrió a su lado y le ayudó a levantarse como preguntándole si estaba bien, si necesitaba ayuda en algo, hasta o del todo convencido por sus respuestas tomó parte de los víveres abandonados en el suelo para llevarlos a la mesa del comedor. Los felinos maullaron y suplicaron por su comida, al saber que esta era la que estaba entre las bolsas plásticas del supermercado, haciendo reír a ambos chicos que se dividieron las tareas, siendo Tim el que busco el bote de comida y los platos de los gatos mientras que Jason abría la bolsa y mantenía a los felinos ocupados esperando.

—Nunca me considere persona de gatos, siempre creí si tenía una mascota sería un perro —Murmuró Jason con diversión, viendo como Tim con una sonrisa servía comida a los cuatro gatitos que apenas tenían dos meses de edad.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	17. Un departamento chico, con una gran familia.

—A este paso, terminarás teniendo una mini granja en tu departamento, aún me sorprende que tu casero te permita tanta mascota —Hablo Roy. El pelirrojo que intentaba jugar con uno de los felinos, sin embargo, estos lo ignoraron hasta algunos le bufaba molestos por sus intentos y huían a donde estaba Tim cepillando les el cabello como ayudándoles con la muda anual de pelo.

—Roy, son solo 4 gatos, no es que de la nada Tim traiga una maldita vaca o un pavo real para que llames este sitio como una mini granja —Respondió Jason, con una sonrisa alegre viendo a los felinos que aparentaban ser unos angelitos frente al menor.

Lastimosamente Jason se tragaría sus palabras sobre tener más animales en casa, porque a solo dos semanas de casi finalizar noviembre el mayor había salido con Tim para hacer las compras diarias y de paso que el pequeño escogiera los primeros collares para los felinos, más no espero que regresando a casa se toparon con un pobre perro viejo, cojeando (aunque su pata lastimada estaba destrozada y sangrado), con la piel pegado a sus huesos hasta parte de su piel mostraba signos de haber sido lastimado con agua hirviendo, Jason al inicio paso las compras a Tim y cargo al animal herido, claro que, cuando el can se negó en un inicio a tocarlo pero con darle algo que comer se calmó, lo llevaron de forma directa a una veterinaria donde con mucha suerte al decir que lo hallaron herido en la calle y sin dueño los del personal no les cobraron, tristemente su pata no tuvo salvación; ya que el hueso se trituró por completo y la herida ya se estaba infectando por lo que apuntaron su pata derecha trasera, así mismo le avisaron a Jason que quedaría hospitalizado y al recuperarse de su estado pasaría a la lista de adopción de uno de los refugios que estaban asociados la veterinaria.

El menor desde que encontraron al can, a hurtadillas iba con Conner a visitarlo como los trabajadores del local le permitían pasar a ver al animal que poco a poco se recuperaba, Jason cuando supo de sus escapadas y visitas al lugar supo que no lograría alejar a Tim del perro y sabía que tarde o temprano este llegaría a pedirle que lo adoptarán, hecho que no tardó no más de dos semanas cuando el can logró salir de la hospitalización a pasar a la recuperación de su desnutrición como ver si podría ser mandado a la lista de posibles perros de adopción, aunque tristemente al ser un perro muy anciano los del refugio dudaban si tomarlo porque muy pocas familias aceptaban perros envejecidos.

—Tim..., ya tenemos 4 gatos, que me odian y cualquier cosa que sea mía —Regaño Jason, por el deseo infantil del menor de tomar una mascota nueva sin pensar en las otras que hay en casa, más aún si el can se llevaría con los felinos.

—¡Lo van a matar, Jay! Por favor, no quiero que muera, no se lo merece, yo me haré cargo como lo hago con los cuatro gatos —Pidió y suplicó el pequeño conejito, que sujetaba el brazo de Jason y hacía ojitos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

Jason, no le quería creer nada y mucho menos aceptar tener otro animal en casa, sería uno y luego vendrían más, no obstante sentía algo de pena por el hecho de que sería sacrificado aquel pobre animal que quizás nunca tuvo una oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, a medida que comenzaba a pensar aquello trato de cortar eso, porque noto que comenzaba a ganar la batalla Tim con darle lastima por aquel pobre animal apuntó de morir. El mayor estuvo luchando consigo mismo por un par de horas, como siguió teniendo encima al pequeño híbrido que se negaba a soltarlo, no hasta que Jason, aceptara sus súplicas y salvará al pobre perro, al final terminó cediendo y mandó al menor a que se arreglarse y abrigarse para salir bajo la nieve, así mismo el mitad lobo, al estar arreglado tomó una manta caliente y espero a Tim para salir del departamento e ir a la veterinaria si con suerte el perro no fue trasladado al refugio, triste fue que exactamente eso había pasado, Jason se iba a dar media vuelta y regresar a casa pero por el menor que estaba aún negándose a darse por vencido obligó a Jason a ir a donde estaba el refugio de animales.

El llegar al refugio en cuestión se tardaron una hora, debido a que el bus al que se iban a subir sufrió un desperfecto por el frío y tuvieron que bajar y tomar mejor el metro subterráneo, sitio donde el menor mantuvo entretenido a Jason porque casi se pierde entre el tumulto de gente a la espera de dicho tren, así mismo, tuvo que mantener cerca al menor dentro de este cuando subieron, debido a que este iba rebosando de gente en su interior y Jason no queriendo que alguien lo jalaran o manosearán se puso como escudo en una pequeña esquina del vagón, por otro lado, Tim estaba que curioseando y con una alegría al creer que eso era divertido y no molesto, aunque ayudaba a evitar que Jason perdiera la cordura y quisiera matar al hombre que lo empujaba y apuñalaba con su sombrilla en su pierna.

Al estar parando en estación en estación, con mucha suerte y paciencia fueron bajando el número de personas dentro del vagón en el que viajaban, Jason pido tomar un respiro y guiar a Tim a uno de los asientos libres mientras esté quedaba parado enfrente suyo, el menor tomó la manta que llevaban para cuando recogieran al can del refugio y no pasase mucho frío por el aire invernal. Tim, al inicio, quiso hacer ameno lo que quedaba del viaje y lo lograba con facilidad, mientras pedía con tranquilidad tomar una de las manos del mayor, con la cual jugueteaba con los dedos y lo mismo hacia Jason, todo fue tranquilo hasta que una señora cuarentona pidió el asiento del menor de una manera no tan agradable haciendo que casi de manera automática Tim estuviera a punto de ceder su asiento por el miedo que le causó aquella mujer, estuvo porque Jason saltó a defender al menor y detener aquella acción, sobre todo por la forma en que la mujer pedía el asiento. No tardó en desatarse una pelea verbal en el vagón, Jason no pasó a dejarse llevar por los golpes de la mujer y no dejo que Tim se metiese en medio de esta, para que no saliese herido, al ver lo que era capaz esa señora con tal de obtener aquel asiento, aunque al final no logró evitar que el pequeño híbrido terminará huyendo de su asiento y decidiera dar por terminado aquel escándalo dejando que la señora tomase el puesto; Tim con rapidez tomó el brazo de Jason y lo alejó del sitio por no querer que siguiese insistiendo en una lucha que era solo una pérdida de tiempo y saliva, el mayor trato de ignorar a la vieja y aferró a Tim contra su cuerpo tomándolo de la cintura, ya que el menor era demasiado bajito para alcanzar siquiera a las barra para sujetarse y evitar salir volando cuando paraban en alguna estación.

Bajaron a la siguiente estación en que paró el metro, la mano de Jason paso de la cintura del menor a la mano de este y lo guió a la superficie, les tocó orientarse como caminar con dificultad entre la multitud que había en el exterior, llegaron a tiempo al refugio animal antes que esté fuera cerrado, con suerte ese día no iban a sacrificar al can por lo que con facilidad los dejaron adoptarlo y mientras Jason se encargaba del papeleo y ponerle un nombre al can, que ahora tenía mejor pinta y mostraba un pelaje gris manchado con negro y blanco, solo sus patas eran de color diferentes y ese era marrón.

—¡Listo! —Dijo alegre Tim, que había envuelto al perro con la manta, simulando que era una capa. Aunque el pequeño híbrido no estuvo del todo convencido que estaba abrigado del todo, por lo que tomó su bufanda dejando a libertad sus peludas orejas y cabello a los miembros del refugio, más el pequeño conejito no le importo las miradas porque estaba más ocupado poniéndole la bufanda al can.

El menor como pudo cargo al pesado can en sus brazos y caminó hasta donde estaba Jason, éste no se sorprendió al ver a Tim regalando su bufanda al perro, por lo que solo negó divertido y se quitó su bufanda y cubrió al menor con esta, para luego pedirle a Tim que bajase al perro para ponerle una correa y collar que le habían dado los del refugio como regalo, aunque durante todo ese tiempo el mayor no contó el nombre nuevo que tendría la nueva mascota.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó Tim con curiosidad que llevaba la correa del can, que iba con una completa calma caminando por la nieve, porque iban a tomar el autobús para llegar más rápido a casa y que el perro no sufriera mucho andar en la nieve con las patas desprotegidas.

—Duque —Con calma respondió Jason que miraba de vez en cuando a la calle por si pasaba antes un taxi para ir en este en lugar del transporte público, así mismo, el mayor vigilaba que la mitad conejo para que no fuera arrastrado por el can, aunque había notado que Duque era realmente tranquilo pero no se arriesgaría a que Tim perdiese los dientes, solo por confiarse—, ¿Puedes con él? —Le cuestionó dispuesto a tomar la correa del perro si Tim le daba la negativa y a pegase su ayuda.

—Gracias, Jay, pero Duque parece muy tranquilo como para lastimarme —La alegría en su voz estaba remarcado en su tono de voz, y no hizo falta que una sonrisa estuviera acordando el rostro del menor.

El mayor aceptó lo dicho pero seguía al pendiente de cualquier signo, como repartía su tiempo para ver la calle donde con suerte Jason logró atrapar la atención de un taxi, que paró justo enfrente de la pareja por lo que no tuvieron que seguir caminando a la parada de autobús y se subieron al automóvil, siendo primero el menor con el can y de último Jason que tuvo que cargar al perro en su regazo cosa que Duque no le molesto hasta tomó con confianza el recostar su cabeza en el regazo de Tim, el menor solo se apegó más contra Jason y recargar su cabeza en el hombro ajeno mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelaje manchado del perro antes callejero.

Durante su viaje a casa, los dos híbridos y el can se terminaron durmiendo, haciendo que el conductor del taxi se girara a verlos cuando escuchó los leves suspiros y hasta el roncar del mitad lobo, causándole gracia al ver a la pareja dormida y abraza, y así mismo, el can estaba igual que relajado y dormido que sus dueños. El señor no los despertó ni perturbó su sueño hasta que llegaron al complejo de departamentos, donde fue el mayor que logró salir del mundo de los sueños, aún con baba en la comisura de sus labios y casi cayendo de la barbilla y le tocó levantar al menor y de paso a Duque, se bajaron y pagaron lo debido para irse con calma a su departamento aunque a mitad del viaje Jason se separó para hablar con el casero dejando que Tim fuera solo a presentar al nuevo inquilino al cuarteto de gatitos.

—Tim, perdón por tardarme pero el casero... ¡Pero qué mierda pasó aquí! —Grito alterado Jason, al ver la sala de estar hecha un desorden, parecido a como un huracán que hubiera pasado por aquella parte y tirado toda de cabeza.

El mayor corrió a revisar donde debían estar Tim o mínimo el rastro de las mascotas, que ahora igualaron a un rebaño de vacas sin dueño al que responden. Busco en la cocina, el cuarto de lavado, el baño y al final fue al cuarto perteneciente al menor, donde con sorpresa encontró al menor jugando con el enorme perro viejo, poniéndole y vistiéndose con prendas de ropa, los felinos no se escaparon de ello, tenían unos lindos listones de diferentes colores en el cuello.

—¡Jay! —Grito alegre Tim, que dejó de lado su trabajo en Duke para mirar al nombrado que aún estaba sin creer que todo estaba bien, por sobre todo el desorden que había en la sala de estar— ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó dejando a la vista su trabajo hecho sobre Duque, el cual tenía una camisa vieja de Jason, una gorra y un par de lentes, que no duraron mucho en su puesto por el can los tiró sin querer cuando se movió para ver a uno de los felinos.

—¿Es mi ropa? —Contestó con otra pregunta riéndose de la forma en que se veía el perro anciano, no obstante este estaba feliz de hacer lo que su dueño o hasta que los gatitos no intentasen jugar con él, porque Duque se levantó votando la gorra y lentes al suelo para ir detrás de uno de los felinos, como atrayendo al resto para jugar. Jason dejó de lado lo divertido que se veía la situación, para enfocarse su atención en el menor—. Una pregunta, ¿Porque la sala está hecha un desorden? —Ya más tranquilo Jason, que se adentraba en el cuarto y ayudaba a Tim en la limpieza del desorden que había allí.

—Fueron los gatos, cuando vieron a Duque entrar se emocionaron y bueno, Duque no se quedó atrás —Habló con diversión Tim, que terminaba de recoger todo lo tirado de su cuarto, solo para dejarlo encima de su escritorio porque debía ir a ordenar la sala de estar.

—Esta bien, al menos se llevan bien —Respondió con una sonrisa, viendo como el can jugaban de forma calma y nada pesada con los cuatro felinos, aunque estos eran lo contrario porque parecían curiosos de saber quién y qué era—. Por otro lado, es la última mascota aquí en nuestro piso, corrimos suerte que el casero andaba de buenas por su novia —Aviso ya tomando una postura más seria y autoritaria, aunque Tim aceptara, sabía que volvería a estar en la situación de una posible mascota nueva.

Jason y Tim arreglaron la sala de estar, como el mayor pidió la ayuda del conejo en la cocina para hacer la cena y que le sirva la comida a las mascotas, que dejaron sus juegos para correr a sus platos, primero les dieron a los gatos y luego al perro para que los pequeños ladrones no intentarán meterse en su comida, más eso no se logró evitar, porque el pequeño gatito negro dejó su comida y corrió a donde estaba Duque y con gran sorpresa para ambos híbridos, estaban compartiendo el plato y comida sin molestia.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	18. Mascotas

Tim estaba feliz con sus mascotas, mascotas que crecieron en número pasando de ser cuatro pequeños gatos a ser un perro viejo, una cría de Robin, dos tortugas y un pequeño conejo blanco (que fue un regalo adelantado de parte de uno de sus psicólogos, el cual, no sabía que el pequeño Tim, tenía ya más que suficientes mascotas en su hogar). El menor no le molestaba atenderlas o cuidarlas, es más, le gustaba hacerlo y tenía la mayoría de sus mascotas habitando o solo como lugar donde duermen en su habitación, Tim les había hechos sus camas a cada animal que vivía en casa y sino era eso les hacía ropa de invierno a cada uno de sus animales, aunque Jason le decía que no debía hacerle ropa alguna a las tortugas porque ellas no lo necesitaban, así que Tim lo cambio a hacerles algo nuevo para su pecera desde plantas hasta rocas pintadas.

—Tim, no —Regaño Jason mientras lo jalaba lejos de la tienda de mascotas, porque sabía que el chico tarde o temprano le traería más mascotas al ya reducido departamento, que con suerte aún no los habían sacado a patadas por tanto animal que vivía dentro.

—Solo quería ver si había algún juguete para Duque —Murmuró con un pequeño puchero el menor, al ser jalado por el mayor lejos del escaparate. Era cierto le gustaba ver aquellos animales, pero sabía que el mayor ya estaba cansado de tanta mascota en casa, y que estas lo repudiando y destruyendo sus cosas porque no era la persona de agrado de cada mascota.

Jason no le creyó sus palabras y lo siguió arrastrando alejándose lo suficiente de cualquier otra tienda de mascota o veterinaria, para evitar que el menor terminará consiguiendo otra mascota, tristemente esos intentos eran en vano porque era como el mismo menor atrajese a los animales, ya que pasaban por un parque y el mayor creyó que como una disculpa le compraría un helado de su sabor favorito pero ni tuvo que caminar tanto para que Tim, de curioso se separasen y caminar a donde habían un par de ancianos tirando semillas a las palomas, ancianos que no tuvieron ningún problema en invitar al menor a hacer lo mismo; para cuando Jason se giró a ver al chico se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y supo que alejarlo ya no pondría sino quería a una bandada de palomas detrás suyo, bandada que no le sorprendería que lo hicieran, porque cada animal que Tim conocía y se encariñaba este se comportaba agresivo con Jason.

Con suerte ese día Tim no adquirió más mascotas, sin embargo al regresar a casa de su travesía Jason prefirió dejar entrar de primero al menor, por miedo a la mini manada de animales, los cuales al ver al menor no dudaron en correr a su lado recibiendo con entusiasmo. Jason entró después, evitó hacer ruido o siquiera acercarse mucho a Tim, porque los animales podrían atacar, aún si quiso evitar cualquier confrontación terminó por accidente pisándole una patita a uno de los gatos, allí el mayor no dudó en correr y escuchar como el enorme can salía detrás suyo a matarlo por lastimar a uno de los felinos.

—Me odian... —Murmuró con tristeza Jason, que se dejaba curar por Tim después del ataque de Duque, que cual se sumaron el resto de animales. Ahora el can estaba echando en la alfombra de la sala de estar, con los cuatro felinos durmiendo agolpados junto a él y el pequeño conejo blanco por su parte se había subido al sofá y echado en el regazo de Tim.

—Claro que no, solo se enojaron por lastimar a Kitty —Dijo con cariño el menor, que seguía poniéndole curitas que tenían dibujos infantiles. Cuando terminó de curar al mayor, Tim le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, la cual tenía un par de raspones, que le causaron dolor y a la vez alivia por aquellos toques—. Además, Bolita de algodón si te quiere y mucho —Tomó el conejo blanco y se lo dio a Jason, el cual estaba nervioso esperando una mordida o arañazo del casi indefenso animalito.

—Me va comer con sus dientes de roedor... —Viendo a la bola de pelos blanca como una amenaza a su integridad, más el conejo pasaba su nariz oliendo los brazos, pecho y las manos del mayor, el pequeño conejo al terminar su inspección comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas en el brazo de Jason, que le causaron risas y lo tranquilizaron—. Bueno, si esa es su forma de atacar, creo que no están mal que la de Duque —Ya con una sonrisa, sin miedo de seguir cargando al conejo y le dio un par de caricias, enfocándose rascarle detrás de sus orejas.

Tim miró al pequeño conejo, al inicio le agradó ver a Jason más calmado y dándole cariñoso al pequeño animal peludo, pero con el pasar de dos horas el menor se sintió desplazado y ver a su mascota y Jason felices le molestó, al final tomó una decisión cuando creyó que era suficiente, tomó al animalito peludo de los brazos de Jason, el mayor le iba a cuestionar su casi ataque de celos pero Tim fue más rápido y se acostó en su regazo, tomó una de las manos del mayor y la colocó en su cabeza, justo el área donde daba caricias al conejo que ahora se volvió a dormir plácidamente contra el pecho del menor.

El mayor se rió levemente como negó al ver que Tim quería, no se lo negó, le comenzó a dar varios mimos y cariños, escuchando los ronroneos tan suaves y tiernos como viendo como las orejas del menor se movían, dándole más espacio y acceso a seguir con sus caricias. Al igual que el pequeño conejo blanco, Tim, se quedó dormido aún dando ronroneo y moviendo casi en reflejo sus orejas, Jason, se agachó y le deposito un suave beso en la frente del menor, lento y tomándose su tiempo como tratando de transmitir su cariño incondicional al menor.

Pasó el día completo haciendo aquello Jason, consintiendo al dormido joven híbrido, que aceptaba feliz sus cariñitos, cuando el nombrado Bolita de algodón se despertó y comenzó a moverse para bajarse del sofá, el mayor le ayudó y tomo al pequeño y lo dejo en el suelo, solo para ver cómo el pequeño salto hasta donde estaba Duque y se acomodó entre los cuatro felinos, que no se molestaron en tenerlo entre ellos. Jason, cuando sintió sus piernas entumecerse con cuidado tomó al menor en brazos y lo alzó para acomodarlo mejor y así mismo cambiar de posición sus piernas, al estar más cómodo dejó al pequeño sentado en su regazo y con la cabeza pegada a su pecho y hombro, sintiendo la cálida y acompasada respiración del adolescente, Tim, aún dormido se aferró al brazo ajeno como si fuera una almohada, causándole una gran sonrisa en el mayor que siguió consintiéndolo.

Ya cerca de las seis de la tarde, Jason se había rendido y unido a Tim para quedarse a dormir en el sofá, solo que antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, el mayor se acostó en el sofá dejando encima suyo al menor, el cual se acomodó mejor sobre su cuerpo, tan cansados y dormidos al igual que las mascotas del piso no sintieron que alguien entraba al departamento, tan sigiloso y silencioso, ni su risa logró perturbó la paz del sitio, así mismo, aquella figura fémina se acercó al par y apago la televisión, los envolvió en una manta y le dio un beso de buenas noches, no fue de manera inmediata, se quedó un rato dándoles de comer a las mascotas o como una nota que dejó pegada en el refrigerador de la cocina todo antes de irse cómo llegó, en silencio.

Casi a media noche el Jason se levantó porque el mismo hambre lo empujó, miro al otro híbrido dormido y con una sonrisa en sus labios, aún sus más se aferraba al brazo ajeno como parte de la chaqueta de cuero, que en ningún momento se quitó Jason. El mayor con cuidado lo dejo en el sofá, estaba desconcertado con el hecho de tener la televisión apagada y una manta cubriéndolos, pero no sentía miedo alguno por ello, envolvió a Tim con la sábana como dejó que el menor se quedaba abrazando su chaqueta, mientras se dirigía a preparar algo de comer y darles de cena a las mascotas; no obstante, se encontró con aquella nota escrita, una sonrisa brotó de sus labios y solo pasó a enfocarse en hacer algo de comida para él y el menor.

Aunque algo le perturbaba de la nota, decía que había una carta que debía leer y había dejado en la mesita del recibidor de la casa, lo más común que pudo pensar Jason, era de que quizás era su paga de ese mes, y la otra que sea un trabajo, se encargaría de leerlo más tarde y con calma.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	19. Preludió de la fiesta.

—¡Jay! —Se escuchó el llamado del pequeño dio mientras aparecía en el pequeño estudio del mayor, estudio que era el cuarto de Jason, pero allí estaba su escritorio con todo su trabajo. El menor traía un pequeño delantal blanco, o era blanco, porque estaba lleno de harina, café y otras cosas, así mismo parte de manos y rostro, sin embargo, traía entre sus manos un pequeño plato con malvaviscos en forma de perro o huellas— ¿Quieres probar? La señorita Kori me dio la receta —Con una sonrisa, mientras entra al cuarto.

—¿Receta? ¿Kori? —Con temor como pensando si mejor evitar probar bocado lo que le traía el menor, pero era romperle el corazón. Vio como el pequeño le extendió un plato lleno de malvaviscos en forma de perro y huellas de perro, dudo y solo tomo uno, y Tim no pasó desapercibido su duda.

—Ya los probé, hasta Duque y los gatitos también, están buenos, prometo que no te enfermarás —Explicó con rapidez tratando de transmitirle confianza, en lugar de hacerlo, Jason se replanteó darle clases de qué cosas darles de comer y que no a una mascota, sobre todo cuando estaban los dulces de por medio.

Jason más confiado dio una mordida al pequeño dulce en forma de perro, notando que estaba realmente dulce y no tenía ningún sabor raro o crudo, sabía cómo un malvavisco pero mejor, se terminó de comer el dulce y tomó más de los pequeños manjares, causando una risa en el chico que le alegraba ver al mayor comiendo casi como un niño pequeño feliz, tanto así que el menor terminó cediéndole el plato para que comiera más tranquilo el mayor los dulces caseros.

—¿Quieres más? —Preguntó con una sonrisa Tim, porque tenía más dulces solo que estos estaban escondidos en un bote de vidrio, para evitar que las mascotas se los robaran. El aludido asintió con algo de timidez, porque era difícil aceptar que algo le gustase y encima algo casero, Selina lo sabía mejor que nada la actitud de su hijo adoptivo.

El menor feliz salió de la habitación a buscar más de aquellos dulces y quizás pensar en hacer más porque aún tenía más ingredientes, las mascotas le siguieron detrás felices y esperando más recompensas de parte de su pequeño dueño, Jason siguió comiendo con más calma los malvaviscos que tenía y al mismo tiempo leer mejor la carta y pensarse si llamar o no a su madre, una carta, mejor dicho, una invitación a una fiesta de caridad, Jason no era del tipo de cosas y mucho menos quería volver a ir a una o arrastrar siquiera a Tim a una, eran sitios realmente lleno de hipócritas y pervertidos, personas que no dudaría en irse encima al pequeño híbrido, que puede que ya no es tan ingenuo pero no se arriesgaría, sin embargo, dejar a su madre sola frente a esos hombres tampoco era de su agrado, es mayor puede defenderse, pero la sola idea de que aquellas personas que él conocía y tenía cierta certeza que estarán allí no le hacían gracia en ningún sentido.

Tim no tardó mucho en regresar, estando completamente fuera de aquel asunto o lo estuvo hasta que noto la preocupación de Jason, cuando este no le hizo caso cuando lo llamo ni mucho menos cuando se acercó y dejó el nuevo plato de malvaviscos en la mesa, preocupado y creyendo que quizás ayudaría un poco, abrazo al mayor desde la espalda, eso fue suficiente para atraer al mundo de los vivos a Jason, que aceptó el abrazo pero para no sentir incómodo este lo deshizo y atrajo al menor a sentarlo a su regazo, una costumbre que ya se volvió un hábito para el mayor y que dudaba que lo dejaría de lado.

—Jay, ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con preocupación Tim, como apoyándose por completo contra el cuerpo del mayor, escondiendo en parte su rostro contra el cuello del mayor, sin poder evitar olfatear el olor del mayor causando un par de cosquillas a Jason. Nunca lo alejó, solo lo abrazo contra de sí y dejando uno de sus brazos alrededor el de la cintura del pequeño híbrido.

—Solo es una invitación de mamá, quiere que la acompañemos a una fiesta de caridad para un par de fundaciones de híbridos por parte de la élite de Gotham —Explicó con calma, Jason, apoyó su barbilla contra la cabeza del pequeño chico, como tampoco resistió mucho tiempo hundir su nariz contra el cabello azabache del chico, sintiendo con perfección el aroma tanto propio del pequeño como del champú de fresas que usaba, aunque no tardó mucho al terminar de decir aquello para que el menor levantara una de sus orejas, causándole un golpe al mayor que solo le dio risa.

—Pero Jay, ¿Esa gente no es mala? Ivy, me dijo que son malos, ellos nos quieren de mascotas, ¿Por qué nos ayudarían? —Preguntó con duda, sin despegarse de su escondite. Tim estaba dudando, y a la vez, quería saber si eran verdad esas palabras.

—Así es, pero a ellos les gusta mantener una imagen ante la sociedad que ellos son buenos y apoyan a las organizaciones sin fines de lucro, aunque al final hagan todo lo contrario a puerta cerrada en sus casas —Comenzando a despejar las dudas de Tim, así mismo se acomodó más en la silla hasta se inclinó más en está, sus manos pasaron de solo sostener al menor a darle caricias en la cabeza hasta la espalda de este—. No quiero ir, pero mientras trato de negarlo, no quiero dejar a mamá sola y al mismo tiempo no quiero llevarte allá, y dejarte con alguno de mis amigos no es opción —Gruño algo cansado, comenzó a odiar ser un adulto responsable y más de un pequeño niño.

—¿Y porqué no quieres que vaya contigo a la fiesta? ¿Es por qué causare algún problema? —Se separó Tim de Jason, viendo fijamente al mayor con algo de tristeza, porque creía que ya había portado que no necesitaban ser tratando con pinzas y menos siendo Jason.

—Hey no tranquilo, babybunny, no es eso -Murmuró con rapidez, tomando del rostro porque no le agradaba en nada ver aquel puchero y menos viendo aquel brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que era más una posibilidad de que llorase—. No quiero llevarte porque esos hombres te pueden lastimarte, no te dejarán en paz hasta que consigan lo que quieren, créeme no quiero exponerte a gente igual o peor que Roman —Abrazo al pequeño contra de sí, el menor se acurrucó contra el mayor, aceptando su abrazo.

—Pero..., pero..., ¿Y qué hay de ti? Yo no quiero que te pase eso también —Negándose a dejar ir solo al mayor, podía aceptarlo en otras circunstancias pero si Jason, decía que era tan malo aquel sitio, no quería que el mayor le pase eso.

Una pequeña pelea se dio entre los dos híbridos, que con suerte no escaló a más y al final de esta terminó cediendo Jason, aunque eso fue en parte porque no quería que Tim creyese que lo miraba con poca desconfianza o dijese algo equivoco, así que no le quedó más remedio a ceder, solo con que el menor aceptase a sus reglas y esas eran: "No apartarse de su lado", "No hablar con extraños", "No aceptar nada de nadie", pero sobre todo, "Decirle si alguien lo estaba acosando o ha tocado sin su permiso"; Tim aceptó con calma dejando al mayor para que fuese a hablar con su madre y dar su respuesta sobre la invitación, dejando solo el cuestionamiento de que deberían usar, por qué su madre le dijo que no escondieron sus rasgos híbridos durante la fiesta, aunque Jason quería llevarle la contraria.

Con todo aquello, Jason revisó entre su armario más no encontró un traje formal para dicha ocasión ni para él ni para el menor, por lo que tuvieron que ir a hacer algunas compras, lo que no esperaba el mayor, fuera que el pequeño conejito se interesara más por algo más logrado que un traje de gala ajustado, tuvo un par de riñas algo divertidas pero al final Tim terminó ganando e hizo lo que quería, o casi, porque no podía decidirse el que llevar ese día, así que le tocó al mismo Jason dándole asistencia y consejo.

—Aún no sé, cómo demonios le queda esa ropa, realmente bien —Murmuró el mayor algo avergonzado, mientras estaba sentado a la espera del regreso del menor. Podía escuchar a algunas señoras cuchicheando a sus espaldas, después de pasar casi por lo mismo con su madre tuvo más deseos de independizarse, en lugar de ser jaloneado a estos establecimientos solo para mujeres, pero justo ahora, haría una excepción por cierto omega.

—¿Qué te parece este Jay? —Preguntó, saliendo de los vestidores el menor. No llevaba puesta su bufanda porque era más costo colocarla solo para ser retirada cada tanto por cambiarse de vestimenta, porque termino por dejar libertad de sus peludas orejas. El mayor dejó de lado su vergüenza para enfocarse en el menor, realmente no le encontraba la finalidad de probarse tanta ropa porque al pequeño le quedaban estupendos cada vestido de gala pero sabía que el menor tendría la última decisión.

—Me gusta este -Hablo alegre el menor mientras se miraba el vestido, sin evitar que sus orejas se moviesen causando no sólo la atención del mayor sino también de las empleadas y clientes del sitio, porque era raro que un híbrido paseara por allí y aún menos que alguien que no fuera de la élite estuviese con este— ¡Jay, me lo puedo llevar! —Dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose al mayor casi dando brincos de la emoción.

—¿Seguro que quieres ese vestido? Aún hay un esmoquin que te quedaría perfect... [...] —Se detuvo al momento, porque vio como el menor le dio una mirada de cachorro bajo la lluvia, porque no quería cambiar de decisión sobre su vestimenta, haciendo que Jason suspiró y asintió—. Ve a cambiarte, iré a pagar... —Por segunda vez fue interrumpido, todo a causa por el abrazo efusivo del menor, antes de retirarse devuelta a los vestidores casi deslizándose porque ni andaba puestos sus zapatos.

Jason dejó de lado su frustración inicial y con una sonrisa se levantó de su asiento, una de las empleadas que le atendían se acercó para saber cuál vestido se llevarían y poderlo guiarlo a la caja, el mayor solo quiso pagarlo de manera rápida pero no quería dejar solo al pequeño, por eso, tomó su tarjeta de crédito y se lo dio a la señorita para que fuera ella a pagar mientras esperaba al adolescente, que se tardó en salir y aún saltaba en un pie por tratar de ponerse sus zapatillas, su bufanda estaba colgando en su cuello ni que hablar de su pelo completamente revuelto.

—¡Ya casi estoy listo! —Grito Tim, pero no evita rebelarse y caer al piso sin aún terminar de ponerse su zapatilla, Jason no pudo evitar reírse como se acercó ayudarle, levantándolo con facilidad del piso o eso quiso hasta que vio que estaba a punto de llorar por el golpe, que le rompió un poco el labio inferior. El mayor suspiro y le colocó el zapato faltante, antes de cargarlo cual cría de koala caminando hasta donde estaba la caja de la tienda.

Vergüenza, ya era lo menos que podría sentir el mayor, el cual cargaba aún al menor que terminó durmiendo en sus brazos de forma plácidamente, era algo tierno además su peso era ligero, tanto que hacía comprender a Jason que no no casita a mucha fuerza para tirar al menor al suelo, dándole una apariencia más frágil ante sus ojos. Sus orejas estaban en completa libertad porque el mayor no tuvo oportunidad alguna de ocultarlas, lo único bueno era que al estar dormido estas se pegaban a su cabeza y rara veces se movían, por lo que podían aparentar ser su cabello o un gorro. Lo divertido era ir en el metro, porque todos se les quedaban mirando debes en cuando por el adolescente dormido, y esas miradas se ponían insistentes cuando el pequeño se acomodaba y se apegaba mejor al cuerpo ajeno, Jason siempre lo tenía bien asegurado en su cintura para evitar que en cualquier momento que frenase el tren no saliese volando Tim, así mismo, debes en cuando tomaba un descanso pero por cualquier ligero sonido raro o movimiento en el vago Jason estaba alerta, hasta que llegasen a su estación y seguir su trayecto a casa, sin perturbar el sueño del pequeño.

Para el propio día de la fiesta de gala, el par se arreglo con calma, Jason le tocó comprarle un par de zapatillas al menor para que le hicieran juego con el vestido de noche, no aventuraría al pobre chico a un par de tacones, no quería verlo con la cara raspada y llorosa de nuevo, aunque el menor se acercó al mayor pidiéndole solo ayuda con su cabello aunque era una excusa vaga porque Tim solo quería ser consentido, para Jason, ya no era una sorpresa y solo evitaba que su compañero lo descubriese. Dieron largas hasta que Selina les llamó preguntándoles si ya iba a llegar, Jason se inventó una excusa para explicar su retraso. Jason aceptaba todo ir de gala y asistir al evento, pero iría en su fui él motocicleta, por lo que su madre no insistió en que cambiase de parecer porque sabía que era una caso perdido, Tim por su parte no le molesto ni encontró algún fallo ante aquella idea, le parecía lo más divertido.

El valet del hotel, donde se celebraba la fiesta de caridad, quedó sorprendido por ver a un invitado llegando en una motocicleta, pero no era quién para decir algo, además el mayor le amenazó si algo le pasaba a su amada motocicleta. Tim se mantuvo en todo momento aferrado al brazo de Jason, no se alejó ni a la mínima posibilidad y aún menos lo intentaría, porque su miedo ante una enorme multitud de gente lo aterro, más cuando parte de esa gente comenzaba a notar su presencia le causó más miedo, casi queriendo esconderse debajo del saco del mayor para que no lo viesen.

—Jay..., —Llamó al mayor, que se giró a verlo, notando el miedo del menor casi que temblaba de estar en una aglomeración de gente—, ¿Por qué la gente nos mira? ¿Es por el vestido? —Su voz sonaba arrepentida de sus decisiones sobre su vestimenta, hasta de quizás de aceptar el asistir al evento. Jason se detuvo, solo para soltar su brazo de las manos del pequeño porque pasó su brazo por la cintura de este para abrazarlo contra suyo, y dejar que el pequeño se escondiera un poco más entre sus brazos y darle seguridad.

—Claro que no, te queda hermoso. En cuanto a ellos, solo lo hacen cuando ven gente nueva, y que no encaja en su prospecto de ricachones —Siguió caminando hasta donde debía estar Selina. El mayor de mantenía serio hasta huraño frente a la gente, no quería que alguien se le acercarse a Tim, por lo que un gruñido gutural de advertencia a los hombres que pasaban algo cerca, era una clara para que se alejaran.— ¡Mamá! —Grito Jason, al ubicar a Selina como acercándose a esta, ignorando las malas miradas de algunas viejas por según ellas su falta de educación.

—Al fin aparecen —Con una sonrisa los recibe Selina, mientras ve como vienen vestidos sorprendiéndose por las vestimentas escogidas por el menor, no preguntó ella ya tenía una idea que no fue el propósito de Jason vestirlo así, más viendo su cara irritada por los humanos, pero sobretodo que mantenía un brazo sobre los hombros del menor.

—Lo siento, tuvimos unos problemas en casa por las mascotas —Explicó con calma Jason, tratando de creerse su mentira. Tim no le ayudaba a refutar ni nada, por preferir seguir escondido debajo de sus brazos, no quería que nadie lo viese porque tenía miedo, o así fue hasta que la felina sacó un dulce haciendo que el pequeño dejará su postura y se alejara de Jason para tomar la dicha golosina—, ¿Hasta qué horas debemos permanecer aquí como mínimo? —Preguntó sin mucha delicadeza, Jason no aguantaba el deseo de irse de allí, con todo y Tim devuelta a casa y volver a sus vidas comunes pero tranquilas.

—Muy pronto cachorro, ahora solo diviértete y déjate de comportar territorial con Tim, atraerás más los problemas que no quieres —Aviso con calma y una sonrisa, que solo aquella mujer podía esbozar mezclando la malicia y la calma, al mismo tiempo. El mayor a regañadientes cedió, pero no apartaría su ojo del pequeño, que estaba feliz comiendo su chocolate, hasta le ofreció con una sonrisa un trozo de chocolate a Jason, que aceptó devolviéndole el gesto.

El baile transcurrió con calma, por mucho que Selina le dijese que dejase de comportarse como un perro guardián con Tim, no podía evitarlo, sentía las malas intenciones de la gente, sobre todo de los hombres, sabía lo fácil que era terminar siendo acosado sexualmente o que lo tocasen sin su permiso, no permitiría que Tim sufriera lo mismo que él sufrió a diario en esas fiestas lejos de la tutela de Selina y bajo el yugo del príncipe de aquella ciudad, que se hacía llamar civilizado, cuando este era igual de un monstruo como las otras personas de élite de Gotham. Tim por su parte, estaba más feliz al lado de Jason y sobre todo cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, donde encontraba comida que nunca probó pero no le ganaba en nada a lo deliciosa que sabía la comida del mayor, también se dedicó a entregarle algunos de esos bocadillos a Jason.

Todo iba marchando a la perfección, Tim no se apartaba de su lado y los ricos se mantenían al margen por las amenazas constantes del híbrido más grande, o lo estuvo, porque cerca donde ellos estaban no tardó en aparecer un niño que traía el mismo porte que el resto de los adultos, hasta Jason le pareció que él era más orgulloso y narcisista que el resto, ganas no le faltaron gruñir cuando el mocoso se quiso acercar al pequeño conejo y no le importo en absoluto la amenaza sin palabras que le lanzaba Jason. El niño, miró de arriba a abajo de Tim antes de comenzar a cuestionar al adolescente sobre su infantilismo, así mismo, el mal gusto de la ropa que usaba el menor hasta le tiraba que quizás era otro analfabeto híbrido y que solo era un caso de caridad, puede que Jason ya estuviera molesto y apunto de lanzarse a la yugular al niño malcriado, pero Tim se le adelantó dejando de lado su sonrisa y habitual alegría, y sin esperarlo mucho le lanzó un buen bofetón, el mayor fue más rápido que salió en su shock y logró a tiempo tomar a Tim y dejarlo lejos de ese mocoso, porque estuvo a punto de devolverle el favor, que era un puñetazo, cosa que ni le hizo cosquillas a Jason, el cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

La gente a su alrededor no se había fijado en aquello por el recién inaugurado baile de salón en esos momentos como que la banda de músicos comenzaban a tocar más alto, por lo que estaba solo el menor, el cual más enfadado estaba dispuesto a lanzarse a golpear al mayor por defender al chico, Jason no le era difícil parar los golpes de un niño malcriado y cuando se aburrió, tomó su último intento de golpe y lo empujó haciéndolo caer al piso.

—Deja de joder pulga, sino quieres que de verdad me interese en mostrarte cómo se siente un golpe —Aviso Jason, su voz estaba más seria y casi venenosa. El menor miraba todo detrás de este, había agarrado su brazo y tratando de alejarlo, no quería que él se metiera en problemas por su culpa, pero era imposible para el pequeño débil conejo moverlo de su sitio.

—¡Damian! —Se escuchó la voz de una chica alzarse, deteniendo todo aquel embrollo. El menor curioso se giró en dirección al origen de la voz, para encontrarse a una chica rubia, de ojos azules y piel clara, vestida un vestido morado pegado a su figura con un escote en una de sus piernas, pero lo que realmente llama la atención era ver que está no era una humana, era un híbrido como ellos, solo que sus orejas y cola era de un felino blanco y felpudo.

—Damian Wayne... —Murmuró Jason en voz baja, solo suficientemente audible para algún híbrido cercano a este. Su voz no se denotaba realmente alegre de descubrir la identidad del susodicho, dándole más ansias de limpiar el piso con él; más sin embargo, la rubia fue más rápida para meterse en su camino.

—Tu padre dijo que no te separarás y metieras en líos con los invitados, ¡Cuando aprenderás! —Regaño la rubia que intentó ayudarle a levantarse, pero el crío orgulloso solo golpeo su mano y se levantó por su propia cuenta, y limpio su traje de gala ignorando a la chica, que resopló molesta—. Dales sus debidas disculpas, Damian —Demandó la chica, pero para el menor fue como oír la lluvia.

—Deja de joder maldita gata, el que te acuestes con mi padre no te da derecho de subirte a mí nivel y sobre todo meterte en mis asuntos, lárgate a ponerle tu trasero a uno de los peces gordos, como mi padre te ordeno —Lanzó con veneno el joven Wayne, dejando en claro que no era más que una sirvienta a sus órdenes, la chica no siguió debatiendo y solo resopló molesta antes de irse del sitio.

Para Tim le sorprendió aquel comportamiento, no entendía si debía actuar así frente a la sociedad en esa fiesta o debía seguir siendo él, estaba en una colisión de ideas y reglamentos, hasta que recordó que eso se parecía mucho a la etiqueta que le enseñó a base de golpes Roman, dejando un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal de solo pensar que ahí debía doblegarse ante un humano otra vez y el temor de haber causado alguna represaría contra él, o en el peor de los casos contra Selina o Jason. Se aferró más al brazo ajeno, ya levemente temblando y escondiéndose contra el mayor, y sin darse cuenta eso doblegó a Jason a calmarse y dejar en segundo plano sus deseos de venganza contra dicha familia de la élite, solo limitándose a verlo con odio y asco al mocoso impetuoso que tenía enfrente. Jason, estaba a punto de largarse con Tim, literalmente de la fiesta pero una voz lo detuvo, una muy conocida por el mayor que casi hizo olvidar porque no se enfrascaría en una pelea a golpes.

—Tu... —Gruño venenoso Jason, viendo al hombre que recién llegaba al sitio. Teniendo igual o mayor porte que su heredero, junto a una fría y distante mirada, tan gélida que se preguntaba porque demonios creyó que ese hombre sería un padre para él, cuando quedaba claro que no era más que un sirviente o peor aún, un esclavo a sus ordenes.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	20. Un mal encuentro y varias consecuencias.

Tim no entendía qué tenía que ver aquel hombre humano en medio de todo eso, pero comprendió que para Jason no era un sujeto agradable y se sujetó con más fuerza al brazo del mayor, como si su vida dependiera de eso, no quería soltarlo temiendo que el mayor fuera a meterse en más problemas, sobre todo cuando comenzó a escuchar la discusión que se armó en esos momentos entre él mitad lobo con el adulto, Tim ya estaba deseado que viniese alguien a parar aquello, él no podía, lo estaba intentando aunque temía ser lanzado lejos cual muñeca de trapo, y al final termino sucedió cuando Jason perdió los estribos y quiso irse encima del humano, el menor terminó golpeándose contra una mesa coctelera haciéndola caer. Aquel estruendo alertó a todo el mundo y se giraron a ver el melodrama que se estaba llevando el millonario más codiciado de Gotham, más nadie se acercó a detenerlo y menos aún a ayudar al menor que se había lastimado con el vidrio de las copas rotas que habían encima de la mesa coctelera.

—Jason, basta —Regaño con autoridad Selina llegando al sitio, se le dificulta salir de la multitud porque todas querían tener el mejor puesto para ver la pelea. La felina tomó de la oreja a su hijo y obligó que soltase al empresario, así mismo a que se alejase de este unos cuantos metros, Jason, le gruño molesto pero ella ni se inmutó—. En lugar de pelear, piensa dos veces en lo que harás antes de que tus problemas lastimen a alguien más —Mientras decía eso apretó un poco más fuerte la oreja del mitad lobo, antes de soltarlo.

Jason no comprendió sus palabras de primera mano hasta que se giró a ver a su madre, hasta que siguió con l mirad su madre y ver cómo está ayudaba al pequeño Tim a levantarse, sin tomarlo de las manos debido que mucho de los vidrios se habían incrustado en estas, el pequeño se mordía el labio inferior para no gimotear pero sus mejillas estaban llenas de lagrimas, allí comprendió la magnitud de su desastre, quiso ir donde el menor pero la mirada severa que le dio Selina lo paró en seco, dejando que solo ella se encargarse del adolescente llevándolo lejos de aquel salón con ayuda de un par de meseros del hotel, que los guiaron a la enfermería del hotel, que solo lo empleaban para los trabajadores del edificio pero harían una excepción al ver que las heridas del menor podrían ser graves sin no se tendían de forma inmediata.

El mayor le tocó pedir disculpas entre dientes al adulto pero dejó recalcado con aquello que no lo sentía en nada el intento de golpearlo, no se quedó más tiempo y salió a buscar a su madre y el menor, pensando cómo pedir disculpas al chico, le tocó pedir ayuda algún mechero para decirle dónde estaba el muchacho siendo guiado con rapidez a la enfermería, donde estaba siendo atendido Tim en esos momentos por un doctor particular.

Dentro del sitio Jason no pudo ver al menor porque fue rápidamente sacado por su madre, la cual salió con el del cuarto para seguirle riñendo por su conducta, no aceptaba en absoluto que Jason fuese a ver en esos momentos al menor, porque no creía que este había abandonado su enojo e ira hacia el millonario y solo causaría más problemas, así que lo mandó a sentarse a unas sillas alejadas en el pasillo, que era para la espera para tomar su cita a la enfermería y al finalizar la pelea se regresó con el menor.

Jason, aceptó su castigo, se quedó en aquellas sillas esperando y se pregunta si Tim le perdonaría ora de su estúpideces, y había metido la pata cientos y cientos de veces, y siempre termino hiriendo al menor de un u otra forma, pero no podía controlarse, sólo con volver a ver a ese hombre, no, siquiera escuchar su maldita voz lo hizo enfurecer y perder su cordura. Quería devolverle todo el daño, dolor y humillación que le causó día tras día que tuvo cuando, Bruce Wayne, lo adoptó y lo alejó de Selina he hizo creer que le daría una buena vida, cuando todo fue una mentira, solo iba a ser su mascota, que lo iba a usar para atraer a los peces gordos de la élite para que invirtieran sus dólares en sus estúpidas propuestas, pero sobretodo, dejar que esos asquerosos hombres lo manosearan y acosarán sexualmente durante las fiestas, reuniones y demás mierdas a la que era obligado a ir por parte del millonario. Sin embargo, no se pudo controlar y ahora el herido no fue ni él ni bruce Wayne, sino el pequeño adolescente, que solo quería evitar que siguiera con su enfrentamiento con el adulto.

A ese punto el mayor no se había fijado que había pasado casi una hora, desde el incidente, hasta que escucha el ruido de la puerta de la enfermería abrirse. Jason, se giró hasta casi saltó de su asiento para levantarse, pero se desalentó cuando vio a su madre salir, así que solo espero a más represalias de su parte pero eso cambió, cuando la felina se acercó a donde él y lo mando a dentro de la enfermería que le debía una verdadera explicación al menor sobre todo lo que pasó en el salón de fiestas del hotel. El mayor no espero más y con valentía se enfrentó aquello, al inicio dudo cuando se plantó frente a la puerta pero al final entró, en el sitio todo estaba pulcro o eso parecía, más cuando se acercó a donde atendieron al menor, encontró que había sangre manchando el pulcro piso, en la pequeña mesita estaban los instrumentos llenos de aquel líquido carmín junto a los fragmentos de vidrios, algodón y otros pedazos de tela o gasa. Su atención pasó al menor al escucharlo aún sollozando, con el vestido arruinado tanto por la champaña y su sangre y sus manos estaban vendadas hasta los antebrazos, el doctor del sitio salió para revisar si había más heridos en la fiesta dejando a solas a los dos híbridos.

—L...Lo siento —Murmuró sin acercarse a donde estaba el menor, el cual aún gimoteando levantó su rostro empapado en lágrimas para ver al mayor. El corazón de Jason se estrujo con más fuerza, la culpa era peor y estaba a punto de adelantarse a excusarse con huir del sitio y mandar a Selina en su lugar, pero, la voz temblorosa del menor lo detuvo.

—¿P...Por qué... ? —Comenzó a cuestionar más no lo termino. No apartó sus ojos del mayor pero no movió sus manos vendadas de su regazo, ya que el dolor le provocaba más deseo de seguir llorando.

—Fui impulsivo..., nunca quise lastimarte pero tenía ganas de matar o solo golpear a ese idiota..., pero me equivoque y te lastime por error —Explicó sus razones, bajando la mirada no se sentía ni con valor de mirar al menor y menos acercársele, estaba realmente apenado. Tim, le iba a seguir cuestionando al no estar satisfecho con sus respuestas, pero como si Jason lo supieran lo detuvo diciendo:—. Bruce Wayne, fue el hombre que me adoptó cuando tenía seis años, todo estaba bien al inicio pero todo cambió al pasar los meses. Él maldito me obligaba a ir a este tipo de fiestas y dejaba que cualquier persona de la élite en esta me manosease o me dieran proposiciones indecentes, casi un par de veces me quisieron alejar de la multitud para hacer otras cosas, pero siempre me revelaba y los atacaba, al final me harté cuando uno de esos hombres en medio de la fiesta se atrevió a meter su mano entre mi ropa, todo enfrente de la presencia de Bruce, él no hizo nada y me regaño cuando yo me defendí y quiso obligarme a pedir disculpas a mi acosador —Narró Jason con enojo, sin notar que comenzó a gruñir bajo a medida que avanzó su explicación.

El menor no lo detuvo estaba atento escuchando su historia, como teniendo el deseo de calmar al mayor pero no se levantó, aún estaba considerándolo porque sus propias heridas le decían que era mejor mantenerse lejos, que no sabía si el otro iba a seguir reaccionando como pasó en el salón del evento de caridad, aunque Jason, también pesaba lo mismo por lo que se mantenían alejados por aceptación de ambas partes.

—Se que no es excusa y no quiero intentar hacerla pasar por una, solo quería explicar el porqué pasó aquello y..., y seguir pidiendo tus disculpas —Murmuró Jason, cerrando sus manos en puños con gran fuerza.

—Jay —Llamó, su voz seguía adolorida y gimoteante. Jason, no subía su mirada, aún seguía siendo indigno de mirar a los ojos al pequeño Tim.

El menor notando eso decidió levantarse de la camilla y con cuidado se acercó al otro, en otra situación Tim habría pasado su mano por la mejilla ajena, pero por el dolor y sus heridas suturadas no podía darse ese lujo, por lo que con cuidado acercó mejor su mano derecha al mayor, no podía aún agarrar bien algo así que solo estaba puesta su mano encima del mayor; logrando por fin ver que el mayor se girase a verlo con sorpresa sobre lo que estaba haciendo el otro, notando no sólo el tacto de la gasa sino que también, noto que el pequeño no podía hacer mucha fuerza por lo que él con cuidado tomó la pequeña mano del conejo.

—Yo tuve la culpa, debí de alejarme cuando vi que estabas enfurecido, pero, no quería que te lastimarán, yo cause todo por golpear a ese niño, fue mi culpa —Habló con calma evitando hipar o algo parecido como secuelas de haber estado llorando por casi una hora del dolor, comenzando también a sentir el ardor en sus ojos secos y rojos del llanto. El mayor se apegó más al pequeño, agachándose y dejando su frente pegada a la ajena, aún Jason, era incapaz de tocar el rostro ajeno con sus manos y menos verlo, por lo que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y Tim, ni lo iba a forzar a lo contrario.

—¿Te duelen? P...podemos ir a la organización y para que te revisen mejor, si quieres, claro —Murmuró Jason con calma y aún culpable. El pequeño gimió una negación, ya no quería ver más médicos por un largo tiempo, solo quería volver a estar en casa con el híbrido mayor, por lo que dudo darle su opción y deseo de regresar al departamento al mitad lobo— ¿Seguro, LittleBunny? —Cuestionó dudando, por fin abriendo sus ojos y casi dándole un pequeño brinco al encontrarse con los orbes azules del menor, que le hicieron quitar su habla y dejando libertad al pequeño de responder.

—Si, solo quiero volver a casa... —Respondió Tim, dándole una leve sonrisa, como se alejó de la frente de Jason para poderse acurrucarse contra el hombro del mayor. Era molesto no poder mover mucho sus brazos, o agarrar algo con sus manos, pero todo quedaba compensado sintiendo los brazos ajenos finalmente cediendo y abrazándolo.

Se quedaron solo unos minutos así antes de que Jason decidiera que era mejor ya emprender su viaje, entregándole como ayudándole a colocarse su saco al pequeño, el mayor se excusó unos minutos para ir por las llaves de la motocicleta porque no se irían por la puerta del frente, al regresar el mayor guió a Tim por las escaleras de incendios del edificio hasta llegar al sótano donde estaba esperándolos la motocicleta. El menor le iba a cuestionar cómo iba poder ir con él, hasta que Jason se montó en la motocicleta y pidió que se acercarse, cosa que el menor hizo, lo que no espero fue que el mayor en lugar de subirlo a sus espalda lo ayudó a sentarse frente de la motocicleta, le ayudó a ponerse el casco y ajustarlo. Sorprendentemente, el mayor pudo encender y conducir la motocicleta con una mano, sin ninguna dificultad, Tim durante todo ese viaje se recargó en el hombro del mayor quedando a los minutos dormido y se mantuvo así hasta que llegaron al complejo de departamentos donde solo se despertó por el movimiento que hacía Jason para cargarlo en sus brazos tras bajar del vehículo motorizado.

Al entrar al departamento sorprendentemente los animales no hicieron mucho ruido, porque notaban a su dueño dormido entre los brazos ajenos. Dejó al pequeño durmiendo en su habitación, le retiró el molesto vestido de noche y cambio este por una camisa holgada que tenía por allí cerca, lo arropó bien, lo que no pudo controlar fue que Duque y compañía se trepasen a la cama ajena para dormir con el menor, Jason no los sacó de su sitio, estaba ya cansado y estresado como para pelearse por algo tan insignificante, así que solo tiro el costo vestido a la cesta de ropa sucia y salió del sitio, solo dejando una pequeña lámpara del escritorio encendida por si el menor se despertaba.

Jason no se fue acostar a su cuarto, se terminó tirando en el sofá de la sala de estar, con las luces prendidas del departamento, no le importaba nada, solo quería descansar y despejar su mente de todos esos problemas causados en una sola un par de horas en la noche o eso quiso, porque su celular comenzó a sonar y gruñón atendió la llamada, quedando pasmado y sacándolo de su cansancio, y volviendo activar su ira, pero en lugar de ponerse a gritar al teléfono tomó la decisión más sensata, se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, se dirigió exactamente al lava platos donde quitó la protección del desagüe mostrando que dentro estaba él trituradora de basura, dejó ir su celular que tenía con suerte el tamaño exacto y prendió él triturador, escuchó cómo se destrozaba el metal, plástico y demás componentes materiales del aparato electrónico, no le dolió perder ningún dato porque la mayoría los tenía almacenados en otro teléfono más privado, ese era solo para cuando estaba fuera de la organización y no comprometerla, lo dejo ser destrozado por varios minutos hasta que creyó que este estaba irreconocible, irreutilizable, y sobre todo, imposible de se volver a recibir llamadas de ese hombre. Recogió los restos y los tiró al basurero de la cocina, al limpiar se encaminó a los teléfonos fijos desconectándolos y ya más calmado, se dirigió a su habitación para descansar, dejando la puerta semi abierta, como solo se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en su cama, más feliz de no escuchar ruido alguno de un teléfono.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	21. Es una cuestión de dudas.

Para Tim, fue difícil aprender a no hacer esfuerzo en sus manos por sus heridas, por lo que muchas veces, Jason, le ayudó a hacer hasta las labores más sencillas por el momento, como a veces le ayudaba a comer aunque recibir algo de atención, y a Tim, no le molestaba para nada lo que hacía el mayor. Sin embargo, la parte que más odiaba era cuando Jason, le atendía sus heridas para revisar que estuvieran bien suturadas o cambiarle el vendaje, porque era como si le arrancaran la piel, a causa que los vendajes se habían pegado a su piel por culpa de la sangre.

El teléfono fijo del departamento estaba prohibido que lo atendiese Tim, el menor no cuestiono nada, aunque le parecía raro que un cierto número siempre llamaba y ese era el que molestaba de sobremanera a Jason. El mayor se consiguió un nuevo número y celular, el cual codifica para evitar más rastreos, hubiera hecho los mismos con el fijo pero era arriesgar su pellejo a que lo atrapase la compañía, así que hacía la vieja técnica, levantar el teléfono y colgarlo al mismo instante al saber que era él quien llamaba al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Y tú perdonaste a Jason, así como así? —Cuestionó Conner a su mejor amigo, mientras miraba como le costaba sostener siquiera una cuchara para tomar algo de la sopa que la abuela de Conner le sirvió. Tim había llegado donde su amigo para poder tener tiempo de calidad con el, así mismo, que el mayor le enseñase algo de la escuelas de humanos, ya que Jason, y no tenía nada más que enseñarle, y tenía razón, debido a que Tim era realmente listo.

—Jay, no lo hizo con mala intención, hasta estuvo a punto de llorar en la enfermería cuando se disculpó —Explicó a su amigo el pequeño conejito, mientras sonreía al haber logrado dar su primer bocado después de casi tres o cuatro minutos luchando con el peso y el agarre del instrumento de metal.

—Suenas muy idéntico a las esposas maltratadas, que al día siguiente el marido llega con un ramo de rosas para pedirle disculpas y que no lo hará de nuevo —Dio su punto de vista, aunque Conner no era nadie para meterse en medio de eso, y claro, encontraba que Tim también tenía parte de la culpa por meter sus narices donde no le llaman.

—Pero, Jay, es bueno, Jay, no es como Roman —Está serio, Tim no quería para nada que comparan a Roman con Jason, porque eran realmente diferentes, demasiado diferentes, no creía posible que el mayor fuera como ese monstruo ni en sus más locos sueños. Puede que tenía sus dudas sobre qué lo abandonase, pero nunca, lo lastimaría como lo hacía Roman, y Conner se estremeció al notar sin querer que toco algo que no debía, más cuando notó la mirada que le daba el pequeño. —. Jay, jamás me violaría, o me obligaría a que otros hombres lo hagan, ¡Él no es como ese monstruo! —Le gritó con furia a su amigo defendiendo al híbrido mayor.

Conner, quiso pedir disculpas pero era tarde, Tim, ya tenía en la cabeza el irse de allí de ese departamento y lo cumplió, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta siendo seguido por el humano que pedía sus disculpas, y Conner tuvo que detener la puerta para que Tim se detuviese y pudiera escucharlo, aunque el menor seguía molesto acepto sus disculpas, dudó unos momentos en regresar a seguir tomándose la sopa, aunque eso se arreglo cuando la señora Martha apareció y fue quien convenció al final y de forma pacífica a Tim de seguir tomándose la sopa.

Si Tim, creyó que solo sufrir las cuestiones de Conner sobre sus heridas y lo sucedido en la fiesta, estaba del todo equivocado, aún estando en casa y obligado a no salir de esta por sus heridas aún no completamente sanas, pasaba su tiempo en el departamento viendo televisión como evitando hacer mucha fuerza o algún movimiento brusco para no abrirse los puntos, que aún dolían. Sin embargo, no espero escuchar el llamado a la puerta, el menor sabía que su mejor amigo estaba ocupado haciendo sus exámenes para entrar a una universidad en Metrópolis —Una de las ciudades fronterizas de Gotham City—, en cuanto a su abuela y hermano menor estaban en la escuela para celebrar la Navidad adelantara en la escuela primaria del chico antes de que salgan a vacaciones de invierno, en cuanto a Jason, él había retomado su trabajo en el restaurante; porque Roy, estaba casi muriendo por no poder soportar por sí solo el peso de ser el jefe, algo que Jason a mano de hierro podía hacer sin dificultad alguna, casi natural, por lo que el rebelde cedió y se fue a ayudarle, confiando en el menor que no saldría del departamento sin avisarle.

—¿Quién será...? —Preguntó el menor mientras con cuidado salía de su pequeño nido de mantas calientes, siendo seguido rápidamente por todas sus mascotas, hasta el pequeño colibrí que recién aprendía a volar salió disparado detrás de él, logrando posarse en su cabeza y solo aferrándose a las hebras azabache para no caerse.

Tim, no fue directo a abrir la puerta, aprendió por ensayo y error de parte de Jason, a no abrir la puerta a cualquiera, así que solo se acercó y vio por la mirilla, notando que se trataba ni más ni menos que el millonario Bruce Wayne. El menor estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta y hacer como que no lo escucho, pero, cuando lo intento la voz del adulto lo detuvo, diciendo:

—Vengo a pedir una disculpa, se que Jason, no está, pero solo quiero entregar algo —Tim podía pecar de ingenuo, ya que termino aceptando, quita el cerrojo de la puerta con la llave extra solo para emergencias que tenía el menor en su posesión, y abrió la puerta.

Se encontró cara a cara, con Bruce Wayne, notando que no traía algo que fuera como un regalo en son de paz, así que dudo si cerrar la puerta por el temor, tanto se hizo notar que Duque no dudo en salir enfrente gruñido de forma amenazante, por si el adulto quería hacerle daño. Bruce, en lugar de asustarse o mostrar algo de miedo por la amenaza, solo se giró a ver con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad extraña y llena de tensión.

—Creo que Jason, ya debió haberte dicho mi nombre, pero, me presentare, soy Bruce Wayne —Habló con calma el millonario, sin quitar la distancia que había entre el y el joven híbrido.

—Timothy... —Murmuró en respuesta Tim, con algo de nervios y del todo no seguro dar su nombre completo, porque sabía que ese hombre causó todo el caos de la fiesta, aunque claro estaba la ira algo controlada de Jason, algo por el hecho de no haber comenzado una pelea a golpes con el humano.

—Lamento, por todo lo suscitado en la fiesta, así mismo sus heridas —Habló con serenidad Bruce, tratando de transmitir empatía pero su mirada fría y casi distante solo causo que el menor se sintiera amenazado, obligándolo a esconder sus vendajes debajo de las mangas antes remangadas de su camisa.

—Gracias por..., ¿Su disculpa? Y haber venido hasta aquí, señor Wayne... —Comenzó a decir con rapidez y timidez Tim, queriendo salir de la situación incómoda. Estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta, cuando fue detenido por la voz del humano.

—Espere... También, quiero discutir con usted sobre un asunto, que será como un regalo de compensación por lo suscitado en la fiesta de caridad y el maltrato de mi hijo Damian... —Explicó Bruce, al tener de nuevo la atención del joven híbrido, que lucía curioso y sorprendido que de verdad si trajo algo como compensación. Tim dudó en hacerle caso, hasta sus mascotas le intentaron ayudar a negar su proposición, pero al final aceptó y dejó pasar al humano dentro del departamento para hablar mejor.

Jason regresó ya tarde en la noche, sin embargo no venía con las manos vacías, traía consigo la cena, que era comida china de un restaurante a unas cuantas cuadras cerca del complejo de departamentos. El cuerpo completo le dolía, había tenido que reemplazar casi dos puestos en el local de comida a la vez, solo quería comer algo e irse a la cama, desearía un masaje y sabía que Tim se lo daría si se lo pidiese pero el menor aún estaba imposibilitado de sus manos, sobretodo sus muñecas, por lo que no haría saber su idea.

Al llegar al departamento, no tardó en ser saludado por las mascotas, para su suerte los felinos ya habían crecidos por lo que no era ya tan difícil evadirlos, o bueno la mayoría de estos, por que uno de los felinos seguía siendo muy pequeño, algo que aún no cuadraba para ninguno de los dos híbridos pero creyeron que más adelante crecería. No tardó mucho en ser recibido también por el menor que recién salía de la cocina, con una taza de café en sus manos, una pequeña adición que había tomado el joven, Tim le sonrió alegre y dejó su bebida en la barra de la cocina y se fue a ayudarle, Jason solo le dio la bolsa menos pesada que era la que traía algunos condimentos y entradas, que el restaurante daba como extra con el pedido que compró el mayor.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día? —Pregunto curioso Jason, mientras sacaba los botes de fideos de la comida china y le pasaba uno a Tim, quiso evitar que el menor tomará los palillos chinos que traía la comida porque el menor no sabía usarlos, pero de igual forma el menor terminó agarrando un par de estos y comenzó a probar cómo comer con estos.

—Estuve viendo unos documentales de tiburones, les di de comer a Duque y los chicos, hice unas tostadas como almuerzo y estuve jugando con mis mascotas —Con calma hablo Tim, tratando de concentrarse en usar los palillos chinos, aunque al final se rindió y tomó el tenedor que le ofreció al inicio, Jason. En todo momento, evitó decir sobre la visita de Bruce al departamento.

Jason y Tim, se pasaron hablando y comiendo su cena versión americanizada de comida china, aunque debes en cuando le daba alguno que otro camarón empanizado a las mascotas, aunque el pequeño colibrí solo había hechos su pequeño nido en el cabello de Tim, lo que causaba risa a Jason al ver como el pajarito se removía y arreglaba el supuesto nido de cabello, aunque no tocaba el pelo que estaba cerca de las orejas peludas del menor. Al terminar la cena, Jason se excusó para irse a dormir temprano dejando solo a Tim, el cual se quedó en la sala de estar viendo supuestamente una película, aunque la realidad al estar seguro de que el mayor estaba dormido sacó debajo de uno de los cojines de, sofá una carta en blanco que no tenía nada escrito pero dentro de esta saco una cara, tres cheques y un pasaje de sin fecha de una aerolínea.

—Jay... —Murmuró con un tono triste el joven híbrido, causando que Duque y compañía se acercaran a él, hasta el enorme can dejó su cabeza en el regazo del adolescente, pidiendo silenciosamente un pedido que solo el menor comprendía. —Lo siento, Duque, pero creo que el señor Wayne tiene razón... —Hablo con tristeza mientras daba un par de caricias al can, para darle un poco de consolación aunque eso no estaba funcionando muy bien que se dijese, menos cuando el menor se enfocó en las vendas de sus manos y brazos. — [...] El tiene toda la razón —Con algo de desprecio, mientras se ocultaba sus heridas.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	22. Medianoche.

Una tormenta de nieve más grande en la historia azoto a la ciudad de Gotham y las ciudades aledañas a esta, causando un paro colectivo tanto en área laboral como educativo entre otras, lo peor de todo el caso era que precisamente esa tormenta se prolongó según los meteorólogos hasta la semana de Navidad hasta finales de Año Nuevo, así mismo causó que Jason se quedará con el menor en el departamento tratando de afrontar la helada, así mismo, el segundo celo que tuvo el joven adolescente que con suerte no le había provocado tantos dolores o calambres como el primero, por lo que podía salir de la cama y hacer algunas cosas por su cuenta, aunque se mantenía pegado al mayor pidiendo atención excesiva, atención que no le negaba, aunque comenzará a molestarlo de tenerlo abrazado cual garrapata pero no quería decírselo porque no lo quería alejar ni mucho menos.

—Tim..., estoy cocinando —Regaño de forma suave Jason, siempre evitando sonar como alguien huraño. Tim estaba aferrado abrazando a Jason, con su cara pegada en su costado hasta ronroneando y fregando su cabeza. —. Por favor, no quiero quemarte con el aceite que salpica, Littlebunny —Suplicó con cansancio y algo de fastidio, pero el menor no dio su brazo a torcer. —Bien, si te quemas, yo no te curaré nada —Hablo con seriedad. El menor gruño molesto y soltó al mayor sin evitar gruñir y hablar entre dientes, para irse del sitio.

Tim se encaminó hasta su cuarto en lugar de la sala de estar, donde siempre pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo o mejor dicho cuando no estaba Jason, al estar en su habitación se metió en su pequeño nido de mantas, las mascotas del adolescente que siempre dormían en su cuarto en un par de camas para mascotas, una canasta con mantas para el conejo y una pequeña jaula sin puerta para el petirrojo. Los cuatro felinos, Duque hasta el pequeño conejo blanco no dudaron en salir de sus camas para ir donde el menor y brindarles su calor al pequeño híbrido, mientras que el pequeño polluelo de colibrí que aún estaba aprendiendo a volar bien, se esperó hasta que su dueño estuviera acostado y acomodado para poder volar a donde este y como su vieja costumbre acurrucarse en la cabeza del menor, usando su cabello como un nuevo nido.

La cabeza de Tim estaba llena de pensamientos, dejando lejos el deseo de descansar o algo parecido. En su estado sabía que era peligroso salir así, podía empeorar su salud si es que el mismo clima no lo mataba con una neumonía crónica que podía pescar en menos de un par de minutos al salir del departamento, sin contar que, Jason, estaba en la casa 24/7, desde que se promulgó a nivel estatal el no salir de las casas sino era en un caso necesario el hacerlo. Había escondido la carta debajo de un pequeño hueco que había en uno de los tablones de madera suelto debajo de su cama, aún se cuestionaba cómo podría sobrevivir solo, si debía o no dejar a sus mascotas, porque dudaba que Jason los quisiera cuidar después que hiciese aquello, por qué el mayor tomo los animales solo por deseo del menor y cuando este ya no estuviese el menor comenzaba a creer que tiraría sus mascotas algún refugio de animales, por lo que comenzó a pensar un nuevo plan.

Durante lo que quedó del día, el menor trato de aparentar normalidad se saltó algunas comidas haciéndose el dormido, sabiendo que Jason, no lo despertaría por lo débil que estaba por su celo. A la medianoche, se levanto evitando hacer ruido y evitando lastimar a sus mascotas, fue a su escondite y saco de allí la carta como un celular, dudo un segundo antes de marcar aquel número único número que estaba guardado entre el registro de conocidos del móvil, donde pudo escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, no se quedo mucho tiempo en el móvil, puede que no lo rastreen pero no quería jugárselas mucho con respecto a Jason, no quería que lo atrapase y menos cuando aún no sabía qué hacer. Cuando Tim, termino la llamada escondió de nuevo el móvil y se volvió a acostar en su cama, con la mente llena de incertidumbre pero también con miedo, tanto que le fue imposible dormirse aún teniendo a todas sus mascotas a su alrededor, al final desistió y salió de la cama, con pasos lentos y evitando hacer mucho ruido se encaminó hasta el cuarto del híbrido mayor, al cual entro a hurtadillas y se metió en su cama, lo que no espero fue ver cómo Jason se sobresaltó un poco al sentir como alguien se colaba en su cama.

—No puedo dormir..., ¿Pu..puedo dormir solo por esta noche aquí? —Pidió con reflejando algo del miedo que cargaba en su voz, creyendo que Jason, cedería más rápido a su petición y no se equivocó.

El mayor quito parte de las sabanas como una invitación, para que el menor se adentrase a la cama, cosa que Tim no tardo en hacer, se acerco hasta Jason para abrazarlo y esconderse en su pecho, el mayor no le regaño por el gesto, es más, Jason, abrazo al menor y se giro sobre la cama quedando de espaldas a la cama y con el joven híbrido sobre su pecho, lo cubrió de la mejor manera posible y se dejo adormecerse confiando que el otro se dormiría también.

Los días posteriores se repitió lo mismo, durante el día, Tim, se mantenía alejado de Jason y solo se acercaba si debían comer el resto del tiempo se mantenía en su cuarto leyendo o jugando, pero cuando caía la noche, el menor se iba a refugiar al cuarto del híbrido mayor. Jason, en ningún momento le cuestionó su actuar porque creyó que era quizás algo común debido a sus hormonas, sobre todo al no tener un celo normal durante todos esos seis meses por su auto preservación ante una nueva vida lejos de clandestinidad de los criaderos ilegales de híbridos, ni que hablar de la prostitución.

Cuando el día de Navidad llegó, el par lo celebraron en su pequeño departamento, aunque Jason no hizo el típico pavo y en cambio fue lomo de cerdo dulce, nada lo cambio lo que sucedió ese día, por qué el menor lo sitio como lo más especial del mundo y quizás la única celebración que tuvo junto al mayor que no tuvo inconvenientes o problemas entre sí, el mayor le entregó un regalo al omega que estaba feliz, porque era perfectamente un peluche-mochila de un perro de raza Corgi, por otro lado, Tim, saco de su cuarto una caja mal envuelta y se la entregó al mayor; Jason estaba entre curioso y dudoso de que iba a regalarle el menor, lo abrió encontrándose con lo que parecía ser un collar de cuentas negras y blancas que en el centro tenia lo que parecía ser un hueso pulido en forma de colmillo, todo hecho a mano por Tim, excepto claro, el hueso en forma de colmillo.

—¿De dónde sacaste los materiales? —Cuestionó al saber que llevaban casi una tres semanas entera encerrados, al inicio era solo Tim, por su celo y la debilidad que le causaba a su cuerpo en general; y luego, juntos por la tormenta que estaba azotando a Gotham.

—Le pedí el favor a Conner, para que me trajera las cuentas, el hueso me lo regaló Roy, dijo que antes le pertenecía a una colección a su anterior guardián y que no había inconveniente en regalármelo para el collar —Explicó con una sonrisa Tim, en cuanto abrazaba a su ahora nueva mochila de Corgi.

—¿Roy, te lo dio? —Murmuró sorprendido el mayor, ya que su amigo era algo receloso con las cosas que antes pertenecieron a su antiguo y fallecido guardián, más aún cuando la ex mujer de este tomó las posesiones de su fallecido esposo, y no permitió a Roy lograse quedarse con algo ni siquiera con lo que había heredado en el testamento. — Oye, Tim, ¿Podrías ponérmelo? —Pidió con una sonrisa al menor, lo cual le hizo imposible a este no aceptar hacerlo, tomando la pieza de joyería de las manos callosas del mayor.

Jason, se acercó más al pequeño conejito y solo agacho un poco su cabeza para que este pudiera colocar el collar, sintiendo como las finas manos porcelanas enganchaban la pieza artesanal y así mismo, débilmente logró sentir la suavidad de esos dedos deslizarse tras su nuca y parte del nacimiento de su cabello negro, casi haciendo un esfuerzo casi magistral de no suspirar, más sus orejas le delataron involuntariamente al moverse por el deleite de la sensación en su piel. Causando que Tim sonriese y decidiese a regalarle un par de caricias en la cabeza y las orejas felpudas de can del mayor, haciendo que Jason se acurrucara en su pecho y abrazase su cintura para reforzar su agarre, al mismo tiempo, Tim; se acostó en el sofá dejando su espalda apoyada en el reposabrazos y su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, divirtiéndose de escuchar los leves ruidos que hacía el mayor o como movía su cola por la satisfacción de dichas caricias proporcionadas.

Las mascotas del menor estaban algo celosas de la atención sobre el híbrido mayor, aunque no intentaron interrumpir ese momento al ver que su dueño estaba feliz y sobre todo eso tranquilo, así que, el can mestizo solo se fue a acostar a un pequeño rincón cerca del arbolito navideño, sitio donde estaban jugando los cuatros felinos al ver lo divertido que eran jugar con las esferas de Navidad, solo el pequeño petirrojo y el conejo blanco fueron con el menor, siendo el conejo el que se acurrucó encima de la espalda del mitad lobo y el colibrí en la cabeza de su dueño.

El sueño no tardó de hacer de las suyas, atrapando tanto al par de híbridos como a las mascotas de la casa ignorando el ruido de fondo de los fuegos artificiales y los gritos de celebración, cuando el reloj marco las 12 de la medianoche y como la gente dio la bienvenida al 25 de diciembre, con gran regocijo. El teléfono sonó por varios minutos transcurrido el campanear de la medianoche, sin embargo este se termino callando, después de no ser contestado por largo lapso de tiempo por los dueños de dicho hogar y dando por sentado que estaban ocupados en esos momentos.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	23. El acecho del lobo.

Cuando la tormenta bajo y el año nuevo dio paso largo, así mismo como el confinamiento obligatorio a toda la ciudad por la tormenta de nieve, la vida rutinaria se volvió a reanudar en el departamento, un momento donde Tim comenzó a hacer los preparativos desde hacer una pequeña mochila, hasta de meter a los gatitos y su conejo en una pequeña jaula que habían comprado hacia mucho para llevarlos al veterinario, sus tortugas y el colibrí solo las metió en una cajita de zapatos, al estar seguro que no vendría Jason salió del departamento y camino a donde su mejor amigo, el cual no tardó mucho en responder a su llamado.

—¿Y si hay mejores soluciones que está? Sabes que Jason, se volverá loco y peor si se entera que te ayude —Tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Tim a última hora, no quería que esto pasara a mayores y menos ser él quien estuviera entre la pared y ese híbrido lobuno, mucho sobrevivo a la preparatoria para tener un matón de veintitantos años.

—Porque ninguna es buena, si Bruce se entera que le engañe, no tardará en vengarse y no quiero ver a Jay sufrir pero que solo mi partida, por favor, Kon —Suplico el joven híbrido tras dejarle la jaula a su amigo y la caja de zapatos, sabía que no podría llevarse a la mayoría de sus mascotas y que el señor Wayne solo ido hacerle el papeleo para uno, dejar a Duque era sentencia de muerte para el perro anciano, por ello prefirió al can y sobretodo para protegerle al enfrentar al mundo por su cuenta.

—Tu perdóname por lo que haré, Tim —Murmuró Conner antes de tomar al menor por el brazo y meterlo al departamento cerrando la puerta con cerrojo, dejando a fuera a Duque que empezó a ladrar y arañar la puerta con rabia desesperante por la seriedad de su dueño. Tim comenzó a patearlo e intentar golpearlo, sin embargo, Conner, lo mantuvo abrazado en contra suya todo momento— ¡Jon, llama a Jason, ahora! —Grito a su hermano menor, que miraba la escena de lejos y con algo de miedo no dudó en hacer lo pedido por su hermano.

—¡No, suéltame! —Grito Tim, mordiendo, arañando y pateando todo lo que podía para que lo soltasen, más eso no causaba ni mínimo retroceso en Conner, sobre su agarre.

Conner, lo mantuvo aferrado hasta que escucho que los ladridos de Duque dejaron de escucharse tan cerca de la puerta, el humano llamo de nueva cuenta a su hermano para que abrirse la puerta, ya que en medio de la pelea se movieron hasta la sala de estar donde tenía actualmente dominado al pequeño híbrido contra la alfombra mientras este no lo había dejado de morder el hombro o cualquier parte accesible, creyendo que con eso lo soltaría pero lastimosamente sus colmillos no eran como los de un depredador para poder causar real daño.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Conner vio de primera mano cómo el menor dejo de morderlo para literalmente entrar en un estado de terror y tratar de esconderse, hasta sus manos tomaron sus orejas para ocultar su rostro y trato de hacerse bolita debajo suyo, no comprendía porque aquel cambio de actitud hasta que una voz interrumpiese sus pensamientos y especulaciones, la cual decía:

—Apártate, Kent —Sonaba en tono autoritario hasta serio, por un momento Conner, dudó en acatar la orden al ver cómo el pequeño híbrido se encontró más en su sitio y comenzaba a temblar como si un ataque epiléptico estuviera teniendo.

—No —Fue lo que dijo interviniendo y negándose a quitarse de en medio, temiendo que aquel mitad lobo perdiese la cordura y lastimase al pequeño chico. Pudo ver la rabia misma del mayor al ver su persistencia, por lo que Conner debió calmarse y no dejarse llevar por la necesidad de tener una confrontación en ese sitio, y menos con Tim, que parecía ser un ataque de nervios—. Mira, te llamamos pero me quedaré presente no quiero pensar lo que le harías a Tim y menso ahira que estás más que rabioso —Le dijo con seriedad Conner a Jason, el cual sólo respondió con un gruñido más audible— ¡Si no lo haces pro que te lo pido, mínimo piensa en Tim! —Le grito como hizo que el mayor viera a Tim, y por fin cayera en cuenta que el menor estaba aterrado por él.

Jason, se calmo, quiera o no debía hacerlo pero conociendo al menor, mejor le pidió al humano que intentará que Tim se levantara de la alfombra y se sentará en el sofá, al inicio Tim se negó a hacerlo, al final se aferró a Conner como si fuera su bote salva vidas, obligando a los dos mayores a aceptar la clara exigencia del mitad conejo de estar abrazando a alguien, cosa que ayudó a calmar un poco el pequeño ataque de nervios, sin embargo también fue una manera para que Tim escondiera su rostro y a la vez no viese los ojos de Jason.

La platica no fue muy productiva que se diga, Tim se negaba a hablar y solo respondía con pequeño gemidos o solo asintiendo o negando con la cabeza, algo que no llenaba en sí mismo las preguntas que quería Jason que le respondiese, por lo que tomó otro enfoque para lograrlo aunque terminase con alguna mordida. Él mitad lobo se levanto de la silla y camino hasta la transportadora de mascotas, primero busco a su objetivo y luego abrió la jaula como evitó que alguno de las otras mascotas escapasen, tomó al conejo blanco e hizo varias maniobras para evitar que los felinos saliesen de la jaula. Con el conejo en sus manos se acercó devuelta a la sala de estar, solo que esta vez, si se acercó al menor, el cual aún estaba aferrado como si de un koala bebé se tratase.

—Timmy —Llamo Jason, pero el menor se negó a verlo, por lo que dio un suspiro el mayor— está bien si no me quieres ver, pero, hay alguien quien si quiere, porque no te volteas y miras de quién se trata —Hablo con calma tratando de darle la seguridad al menor de girarse, más este estaba aún aterrado de hacerlo.

—Tim, vamos no es nada malo, te lo prometo —Murmuró Conner, con calma y buscando cómo ayudar a Jason para que Tim confiara en su palabra.

El menor dudoso acepto girarse, tenía miedo más al ver a Jason enfrente suyo agachado a su altura pero al ver a su mascota en los brazos, cambió totalmente, en menos de dos segundo se alejó de la seguridad de Conner, para tomar al conejo y protegerlo, creyendo que él mitad lobo lo iba a lastimar como castigo por intentar fugarse de casa. Ambos debieron darle su tiempo al menor para que comprendiera que no iba a lastimarle, pero en eso el timbre de un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, y no era ninguno de los dos adultos presentes, y aún menos porque venía de una pequeña mochila que antes llevaba consigo Tim; el menor quiso levantarse e ir por el aparato antes que alguien lo tomase pero su reacción fue demasiado lenta, tanto que Jason logró alcanzar a llegar a tiempo y sacar el objeto como contestar la dichosa llamada.

El rostro del híbrido mayor tomó una cara de enojo total al escuchar del otro lado una voz muy pero muy familiar, que desviaba nunca volver a escucharla en su vida, lastima que no controlaba ese tipo de actos. Decidió alejarse y tratar de sacarle información aquel sujeto, más este se negó a hablarle hasta descaradamente le colgó la llamada, Jason, no intentaría llamarle devuelta, sabía que no le contestaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, así que hizo lo más sano que podía y fue tirar el teléfono al piso y destrozarlo a pisotones, antes de tomarlo los últimos restos y tirarlos por una ventana del departamento de su vecino. Aquello ayudó en parte a sofocar su ira, como también le dio un par de respuestas y más preguntas a la vez.

Tim, por su parte solo se hizo bolita y trato de no escuchar nada de lo que pasaba, y en parte bolita de nieve le está ayudando a calmarse como dándole un par de cariñitos, sin molestarse de acurrucarse contra su dueño. Conner aún estaba cerca del menor, aunque su mira y atención se intercalaban entre los dos híbridos, por si Jason presentaba alguna reacción negativa en contra del menor. Sin embargo, Jason estaba más tranquilo y quizás destruir aquel telefono fue parte de su relajación, algo burda, el mayor se acercó al pequeño híbrido pero siempre respecta do su espacio.

—¿Me dirás por qué pensabas a irte esta vez? No pienso regañarte ni lastimarte, solo, solo quiero respuestas —Suplico Jason, en un tono más tranquilo. Tim, dejó de ver a su mascota como para dirigir su mirada al híbrido mayor, aún se notaba por su lenguaje corporal que tenía algo de miedo, más sintiendo que Conner lo salvaría de a  
Cualquier ataque, decidió por fin dejar de esconderse.

—El señor Wayne, me dijo que si no iba con él a la mansión, vendría por ti y destruiría a Selina y la organización —Murmuró con miedo, era débil y sabía que las palabras de aquel humano tenían una trampa más escondida detrás, pero la amenaza fue suficiente como para que aceptara sus términos y condiciones—. No quería que te lastimarán, ni a ti, no a Selina o alguien más, por eso acepté, y hoy planeaba huir a la mansión —Explicó con calma lo que podía recordar, pero los nervios fallaban debes en cuando en sus recuerdos y temía olvidar algo importante y a la vez dar demasiada información para que Jason perdiera la compostura.

Él mitad lobo estaba casi dispuesto a irse a matar al millonario, casi, de no ser porque la amenaza era demasiado grande e inminente, Bruce, tenía las suficientes influencias para destruirlo no sólo a él y su madre, sino también de acabar con la organización, sabía que las intenciones y toma de decisiones de Tim fueron entre nobles e impulsiva a la vez, demasiado que no sabía dónde estaba metiéndose y menos a quien le daba su cabeza. Jason, sabía que si Bruce, piso ojos encima del menor, no era precisamente para satisfacer sus instintos bajos, ni mucho menos los de su primogénito.

—Tim, mira no tenías porque haber hecho esto, debiste decírmelo, Bruce Wayne, no es una persona precisamente a cumplir su palabra con exactitud —Comenzó a decir Jason, sonando entre serio y calmado, una combinación que aprendió con esfuerzo a hacer cuando decidió hacerse cargo del pequeño omega.

La mano del mayor acaricio con calma las orejas de Tim, escucho como este le pedía disculpas por meter la pata, Jason las acepto como dejó que el menor, cuando tomo confianza se abalanzara para abrazarlo y recibir más confort del mayor; Conner durante esos momento no se movió de su sitio hasta que tuvo claro que ninguno de los estaba en peligro que solo tomo a la mascota de su amigo y se marchó a preparar algo de té, con intención de calmar más los nervios del conejito.

Tras pasado casi tres horas desde lo sucedido, Tim, ya estaba más calmado y gracias al té se termino adormeciendo con gran rapidez y cuando se quedo dormido, Jason, se hizo cargo del pequeño, llevándoselo devuelta a su departamento y dejarlo acostado en la habitación del mitad lobo, Conner, ayudó a su vecino en llevar las maletas y las mascotas del menor devuelta al departamento, como dejó libre a las mascotas que sin dudar corrieron al lado de Tim, al tener todo bajo control el humano se despidió y regreso a su pieza dejando solo a Jason con el menor, aunque el mayor en lugar de irse a dormir, solo fue a revisar a Tim y ponerle llave a toda ventana para evitar algún escape nuevo, al estar seguro tomó su propio teléfono celular y marcó aquel número que bien tenía grabado en su memoria.

—Mamá, soy Jason, tenemos problemas... [...]

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	24. Un nuevo nido.

—Vamos, Babybunny, míralo como un par de vacaciones familiares —Dijo Jason, tratando de subir el animo al pequeño conejito, que miraba por la ventana de copiloto con una cara larga y deprimente, y recargando su peso contra la ventana del automóvil.

Jason, solo suspiro y siguió viendo el camino de la carretera, había intentado mil veces que el menor no se sintiera culpable de la obligación de partir de Gotham a otro estado y mantenerse a salvo y lejos de Bruce, por lo que solo tuvieron un par de horas para empacar lo necesario, tomar un auto que Roy, consiguió y reviso que no fuera rastreable, así mismo, subir a todas las mascotas del menor para llevarlos consigas al viaje fuera del estado, ya que, era cruel dejarlos en un refugio o algo para que los cuidaran por un tiempo. El mayor trato de seguir sacando algo de conversación pero solo la respuesta del menor era el absoluto silencio, por otro lado, los mascotas estaban profundamente dormidas, solo el petirrojo y lás tortugas viajaban en una jaula y porta mascotas, respectivamente.

Estaban llevado casi cuatro largas horas de viaje y aún no arribaban a su nuevo hogar temporal, Jason, había puesto un poco de música de una estación de radio al poco tiempo, debido a que, se había cansado del silencio y no quería seguir teniendo esa atmósfera pesada y hablar, ya no era una razón viable si solo lo hacía él, así que optó por escuchar un poco de música aunque debes en cuando cambia estaciones cuando sacaban música de reggaeton o alguna otra que no era del gusto del mayor, así mismo, algunas ocasiones cantaba algunas de estás canciones. Tim, se termino durmiendo con la cara pegada al vidrio y casi todo su cuerpo contra la puerta del copiloto, el mayor por un momento y con suerte de que iban ya en carretera rural, se orilló unos minutos para poder mover al menor e inclinar un poco el asiento y evitar algún posible accidente, paranoico, pero no se arriesgaría de que el chico se lastimara o en el mejor de los casos, terminara con un moretón en la frente al golpearse contra el vidrio. También, le colocó su chaqueta encima como si de una sabana o cobija tratase, y el menor casi automáticamente se encogió en su asiento y se aferró a esta.

Después de mucho viaje y que casi no sintiera el trasero, Jason, logró ver la enorme valla de bienvenida a la pequeña ciudad de Appleton, en el estado de Wisconsin. Ya más tranquilo y sabiendo que faltaba muy poco para poder estirar un poco las piernas, siguió conduciendo hasta entrar en el poblando, aunque el sitio que buscaban no estaba propiamente en el centro sino casi colindando con la frontera entre Estados Unidos y Canadá, en un pequeño complejo residencial que había cercano a un bosque, al llegar a su hogar y estacionar el auto frente a la casa, Jason comenzó a despertar al dormido conejito.

—Arriba dormilón, no querrás terminar siendo comido por un oso —Hablo con diversión, Jason. El menor se quejó levemente antes de abrir con lentitud el par de zafiros, aún con una leve bruma de sueño, miro al mayor causándole un poco de gracia a este como ternura, ya que en el viaje mientras dormía la bufanda que siempre usa para ocultar sus orejas se aflojó y se terminó cayendo a los bordes del asiento de copiloto.

—¿En dónde estamos? ¿Y porque huele a madera? —Murmuró Tim, reprimiendo un bostezo y así mismo sentándose para intentar despabilarse mejor.

—En nuestro hogar temporal, el pequeño poblado de Appleton, Wisconsin, Babybunny —Explicó con una sonrisa el mayor, mientras iba a los asientos traseros para bajar alguna de las maletas y la jaula del petirrojo con las tortugas—. Podrías darme una mano con las maletas, para podernos instalar más rápido y quizás dar una vuelta por el lugar —Trato de conversar al pequeño mitad conejo, antes de alejarse a dejar el primer cargamento dentro de la nueva casa.

Tim, aún sin saber dónde estaban decidió hacer caso y se bajó del auto para ayudar al mayor con las maletas que habían en el baúl del auto, en cambio, Duque al despertarse y ver sus dueños bajar las cosas, no dudó en abrir la puerta del auto con ayuda de sus patas y hocico y guiar a los cuatros felinos, casi adultos (exceptuando al pequeño gatito negro que aún tenía el tamaño de un cachorro), al nuevo hogar y solo llevando cargado por el cuello y sin lastimar al conejo blanco. No tardaron mucho en bajar el poco equipaje y entrarlo al hogar, solo dejando el hecho de acomodarlo en la nueva estancia, dejando Jason libertad al pequeño de escoger su nueva habitación y comenzará a desempacar, Tim solo busco la más espaciosa e ilusionada para poder acomodar a todas sus mascotas con él, siendo su elección un cuarto ubicado la esquina derecha de la segunda plata. Con suerte la casa ya estaba amueblada, solo objetos de valor faltaban en el sitio, por lo que la mudanza era relativamente fácil.

—Oye, Timmy —Hablo llegando Jason, a donde estaba el menor en su nueva pieza—, ¿Quieres acompañarme a hacer las compras y ver la ciudad, o prefieres quedarte y terminar de desempacar? Podemos llevar Duque, si lo deseas —Dio a elección del menor, no quería forzarlo más de lo que ya estaba saliendo de su entorno habitual y alejándolo de su único amigo.

El menor asintió, dejó sus cosas aún lado solo saco de una de sus maletas la correa del can, ni salió de su habitación y Duque ya había llegado corriendo a su lado feliz, ya que había escuchado que tenía la cadena y significaba que iba a salir pasear a la calle, Tim se rió y trato de ponerle la correa pero el enorme perro mestizo, de lo emocionado que estaba no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro ladrando y tirándosele encima del pobre adolescente, tomándole casi un buen tiempo hasta que logró colocarle la correa pero automáticamente fue casi tiroteado por el enorme can, que estaba emocionado y ansioso de salir a las de ya, de la casa. Jason con suerte, había subido para ver porque se tardaba el menor y logró evitar que Duque llegara a las escaleras y terminará lastimando ya seriamente a Tim, que no podía contra la fuerza del animal.

—¿Quieres que lleve por un tiempo a Duque? Por qué, dudo que te deje las cosas fáciles —Hablo de forma amena Jason, quien tomó la correa con firmeza y logrando evitar que el can se saliera de sus manos o lo tironearse, a donde el animal quiera ir. Tim, acepto mientras se soba la mano que antes había tenido la correa y ahora solo le dejo la molestia de haber sido jaloneado— ¿Te duele mucho? —Cuestionó tomando la correa del perro con una mano, para que la otra tomará la mano lastimada del pequeño híbrido para verla, de forma suave y evitando causar más dolor.

—Solo me duele un poco, Duque, no me lastimo mucho —Respondió el menor, sin molestarse en sentir los dedos callosos del mayor examinando su muñeca adolorida—. Vamos, quiero ver cómo es —Tratando de olvidar el tema y apresurarse a cumplir lo que Jason, iba a hacer en el pueblo. El mayor no le hizo difícil notar su intento de alejar la atención ajena y guiarlo a otra cosa, pero no le diría que lo sabía, así que se hizo de la vista gorda.

Al salir de casa, se aseguraron de cerrar todo de forma perfecta y sin posibilidad de escape de los felinos por miedo a que les fuera a pasar en su nuevo vecindario, llegar a la ciudad, Jason, aún llevaba al can de la correa porque Duque, aún estaba demasiado ansioso y si le daba las riendas a Tim, el pobre chico terminaría con la cara estrellada en el pavimento, en el mejor de los casos. El menor por su lado, se aferraba al brazo libre de Jason, al ver a ese montón de gente extraña y nueva que estaba viendo por aquella ciudad, así mismo los olores y la calma que se podía encontrar a su alrededor.

—¡No! —Grito en protesta tratando de jalar a Jason, para que no amarrara a Duque, al pequeño poste de espera debido a que el establecimiento prohibía la entrada de mascotas, y al pequeño Tim le parecía una barbarie dejar al pobre animal afuera en el frío y solo.

—Timmy, no tardaremos mucho, solo compraremos un par de cosas, no le pasará nada a Duque —Tratando de razonar con el menor, así mismo con facilidad pudo amarrar al can al dichoso poste, por mucho empeño que había puesto Tim para que no lo hiciese.

—¡Me niego a entrar! —Lanzó molesto en protesta el pequeño adolescente, algunas personas que pasaban en la cercanía lo veía como una rabieta infantil hasta se mostraban molestas de que Jason no controlase al menor ante según ellos, su berrinche infantil.

—Tim... —Llamo Jason con seriedad, pero no pudo hacerle frente cuando el menor se despegó de este y se sentó en la banqueta al lado de Duque, con los brazos cruzados y negándose a mover del sitio—. Bien, tú ganas, prettybunny, quédate junto a Duque, no tardó en regresar con las compras —Dio su brazo a torcer el mayor, así mismo se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió al menor con esta, debido al clima frío que había en el sitio, así mismo, le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño mitad conejo antes de entrar al local de comestibles.

El menor como prometió se quedo junto a su mascota, la cual se termino acurrucando en su regazo mientras esperaban al mitad lobo, algunos transeúntes se intentaron acercar al menor pero el enorme perro les gruñía molesto en advertencia, alejándolos del menor. Tim, le agradecía aquello, debido a que no sabia como actuar con esa gente extraña y que no era nada comparada a la de Gotham, aunque ciertamente no se confiaba con que intentarían verle con mala cara o robarle algo, por lo que evitó quedarse dormido aunque Duque y la chaqueta de Jason, le provocaban el deseo de acurrucarse y dejarse adormecer.

Cuando Jason salió de la tienda, Tim aún no había quedado dormido pero el mayor noto el ligero cabeceó que daba, se acercó hasta el chico y le ayudó a levantarse como a soltar al perro de su encierro, el mayor se ofreció en cargar al adolescente en su espalda y este sin mucha dificultad acepto, para Jason, fue suerte que pudiera cargar con mucho peso y que el can había calmado su ansiedad, para poder caminar el trayecto a casa con más tranquilidad y sin ningún problema. Lo malo, fue que al llegar a su nuevo hogar temporal, donde soltó a duque con todo y correa en la casa y dejo las bolsas en la mesa del comedor, el deseo de dormir se le pego al estar en aquel lugar acogedor, extraño porque el mayor nunca sintió aquel tipo de sentimientos después que abandonase él nido de su madre adoptiva, lo reflexionó un rato mientras caminaba de forma directa al cuarto del menor y lo dejaba en su cama, tomándose el tiempo para cambiarlo de ropa y ponerle una más cómoda y arroparlo, allí fue cuando lo entendió, aquel sentimiento no era de la casa sino el hecho de que compartía su espacio y parte de su vida con alguien más, y algo dentro suyo comprendió las palabras que le dio Selina cuando era muy joven.

—Detesto que tengas una maldita razón en algo, anciana —Murmuró con diversión a su ausente madre. Sus manos quitaban los mechones rebeldes del rostro del menor, notando lo largo que ya tenía el cabello del joven conejo, pero en lugar de molestar y pensar darle un merecido corte de cabello, le pareció tierno y hasta hermoso la forma en que le enmarcaba el rostro al menor—. Vendré a despertarte para la cena, Babybunny —Hablo a un dormido Tim, que solo dio un pequeño y largo respiro en respuesta.

Jason, salió del cuarto y se fue a seguir con sus deberes, como intento borrar la imagen del menor dormido de su cabeza, tenía en esos momentos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse y eso implicaba el hecho de saber cómo iba la solución de ser perseguidos por Bruce Wayne, sabía que su madre se están encargando, pero su ansias y temor solo crecían en su interior al pensar que dejó sola a su madre contra ese monstruo, tenía por hecho que ella podía y sabía protegerse pero ese humano tenía más capacidad social, financiera y legislativa para causar más una apocalisis, que unos cuantos problemas. El mayor estaba tentado a llamar a su madre, pero, no debía, si quería mantenerse alejado y más aún a salvo al menor, debía mantenerse fuera de comunicación y no llamar la atención, y eso implicaba mantenerse alejado de sus contactos de Gotham City, algo difícil después de acostumbrase a una vida algo amenamente social.

—Solo son unos meses, piensa que son vacaciones en medio de un bosque, sin recepción, sin computadoras... —A medida que más intentaba ayudarse a olvidar sus deseos de conocer que estaba pasando, estos solo crecían y casi lo estaban orillando a mandar a todo a la mierda, casi, porque el dolor de algo filoso en su pie lo hizo recordar que estaba pasando y donde estaba.

El resto del día fue normal, con uno que otro ataque de las mascotas de Tim hacia el mayor, como el hecho que el pequeño no se levanto por el cansancio del largo viaje hasta Wisconsin, por lo que cuando cayó la noche, los felinos como el resto de mascotas del menor pidieron su cena y antes de irse a la cama, y acompañar a su dueño, aunque Duque, fue el único que se quedó con Jason, para el híbrido adulto; le pareció más que el can estaba revisando su nuevo entorno como viendo que todo se encontraba bien antes de irse a dormir, lo que no espero fue que el enorme perro lo empujase a en dirección a las escaleras y no se detuvo aun cuando Jason subió a la segunda planta, lo guió hasta el cuarto del menor, el cual tenía la puerta abierta en par en par.

El can entro al sitio y se fue a su esquina a dormir con el resto de la pequeña familia de mascotas, Jason, solo entro a revisar el seguro de las ventanas y que el menor estuviese bien tapado con las sabanas, así mismo, dejar la luz de una pequeña lámpara de la cómoda encendida, porque aún el menor no superaba su miedo a la oscuridad y quería evitar algún mal sueño o mal recuerdo en su primera noche en la nueva casa; aunque algo en su interior le dio un tirón para que se acercarse de nuevo a la cama del menor, lo hizo, lo que no espero fue que se acomodaría tanto a su espacio que pasó de sentar en la orilla de la cama a terminar dormido en el pequeño espacio que había de sobra en esta, sin si quiera darle tiempo de quitarse los zapatos, solo se acomodó contra el menor dejando uno de sus brazos sobre la cintura del menor.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	25. Adaptarse y sobrevivir.

Adaptarse a vivir en Appleton, fue difícil para Tim, aunque podía felizmente salir al vecindario a jugar con sus mascotas en el pequeño patio delantero que había, ya que en el trasero el, Jason estaba luchando contra una pequeña plaga de mapaches, aunque secretamente el mitad conejo en la noche les dejaba comida y arruinaba las trampas de Jason, por pena de que aquellos animales fueran capturados. Mientras eso pasaba el mayor aparte de sufrir los problemas del jardín, como de buscar un nuevo empleo decidió mandar al menor a un centro escolar pero antes de ello los investigaba para saber si eran seguros y menos discriminatorios para el omega, con mucha suerte, encontró un pequeño centro educativo que tenía tantos alumnos como maestros híbridos y humanos, que sustentaba una de las organizaciones de derechos de los híbridos, aunque cuando le contó sobre el hecho de ir a la escuela al menor, Tim; se puso a la defensiva y llegó al punto que hizo una mini barricada en su habitación hasta se tomó el tiempo de hacer una bandera improvisada y ponerla en su base, aunque todo el pequeño juego termino con una pequeña guerra de lanzarse almohadas, donde Tim ganó pero por trampa, ya que los felinos atacaron a Jason y lo tumbaron al piso, y causó más risa entre ambos híbridos.

—¿Es necesario que vaya? —Cuestionó Tim, con un pequeño puchero molesto. Ahora el menor estaba sentado de forma india en el piso y abrazando una almohada, viendo a Jason que seguía de espalda en el piso y jugando con alguno de los felinos.

—Ya te enseñe todo lo que conocía, hasta lo que no conocía, no quiero que quedes estancado —Explicó el mayor, que giró su cabeza para ver al menor y darle una sonrisa, aunque esta se perdió porque uno de los gatos se le tiro encima de la cara del híbrido mitad lobo, causando más risas al pequeño conejito ante las maldiciones y regaños de Jason.

—¿Puedo llevar a Kitty? —La pregunta sonó alegre y pidió con una sonrisa y nombrando a uno de sus gatos, aunque técnicamente aún no tenían un nombre exacto y eran más un apodo para todos los felinos. Jason, al lograr alejar al felino que estaba sobre su rostro, se giró a ver a Tim, pensando cómo darle la noticia y razón de porque los animales son prohibidos en las escuelas, a menos que fuera un perro de asistencia especial.

—Timmy, no puedes, si lo haces, puede que las personas de allí manden a Kitty, con control animal —Abordó el tema tratando de ser delicado, para no herir los sentimientos del menor—. Pero, puedes jugar con él cuando regreses de clases, no es mucho tiempo que estarás lejos, solo son 8 horas. Mira pruébalo por un mes, si no te gusta o te tratan mal te sacaré de allí —Siguió hablando y explicando, como se sentó para poder ver mejor al menor.

—Esta bien, solo un mes de prueba —Acepto el menor con un puchero molesto, pero este fue borrado con rapidez por los pequeños felinos que intentaban jugar con él e ignorar a Jason.

Era tan fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y Jason lo supo cuando llegó el primer día de escuela, ahora sabía porque algunos niños de kinder les es difícil alejarse de sus padres peor aún el mismo de dejar a Tim, por su cuenta pero esta vez en un ambiente que ni incluye un amigo humano o con un psicólogo o terapeuta, realmente él era el que estaba a punto de correr a sacar al menor del complejo educativo y tirar por la borda su deseo de que Tim progresase en sus relaciones sociales, pero allí estaba en el café que queda al otro lado del edifico y con vista al patio escolar, con suerte solo tenía unas rejas altas de hierro para dividir la acera del patio escolar de la pequeña secundaria.

Mientras Jason, vigilaba cual perro guardián desde la lejanía, para Tim su primer día de clases fue realmente como un pez fuera del agua, no se pudo presentar por completo a causa de sus nervios y fue peor cuando el salón entero se rió cuando tropezó solo con su nombre, así que mejor se cayo y fue directo a donde la maestra le indicó tomar asiento, fue difícil tomar dictado porque algunas palabras no las conocía aún del todo y porque su mano no estaba a costumbre da a escribir tan rapido, pasando eso y las primera jornada de clases el menor no sabia para que era el primer toque y menos viendo a todos salir del salón, y casi lo iba a confundir con que era la hora de la salida pero se dio cuenta que todos los alumnos dejaron sus mochilas dentro del salón, donde ahora estaba solo Tim.

Indeciso el menor prefirió quedarse en el sitio, más porque no quería perderse o ver a más gente riéndose de él y sus tropiezos con socializar, así que, solo sacó su pequeño almuerzo de su mochila y se dispuso a comer en su pupitre como saco una video consola portátil, que Jason le regalo, como uno de sus incentivo a que aceptara la escuela. Lo que no espero fue que un chico lo abordase de golpe y sin aviso alguno, casi gritándole al oído, cosa que no evitó que salta de su asiento y con mucha suerte no cayese al piso o tropezase con su mesa.

—Huy, lo lamentó asustarte, es que me emocione —Pidió disculpas el chico, que ahora Tim podía ver mejor y notar que el otro adolescente era otro híbrido, pero no sabía qué especie era aquel chico porque solo veía un par de orejas pequeñas y semi ovaladas, y juraba ver algo saliendo entre su cabello como pequeños cuernos de cabra. El chico como si notará la curiosidad del menor, sonrío—. Viejo, son solo mis cuernos, no pienses en esas locuras de " _son ramas_ " o " _este chico es un desaliñado y sucio_ ", papá dice que se tardarán un tiempo en crecer como los suyos, aunque ahí entre nos parecen más de cabra que de venado —Bromeó para aligerar el ambiente y en verdad lo logró un poco, al ver la risa del menor y al nuevo chico le entusiasmó aquello.

—¿Porqué no lo escondes? Emmmm, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Cuestionó con miedo en el fondo Tim, por el hecho de la aún latente discriminación hacia los híbridos en la calle o algún sitio público.

—Soy Bart Allen, bueno es el diminutivo de Bartholomew. Sobre mis cuernos y orejas, aquí nadie te dice o hace nada, es más castigan a quienes intentan discriminarte o lastimarte —Explicó con alegría el joven Bart, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban detrás de su cabeza—. Oye, por cierto, me muestras como pasaste al jefe del calabozo oscuro, es que lo intente y me aplasto contra una pared tan solo entrando a su guarida —Pidió con una sonrisa avergonzada, por no poder a avanzar en aquel sitio del juego de plataformas.

Tim, con alegría regresa a su asiento y Bart, busca otra silla de alguno de los pupitres cercanos, para poder estar atento a la explicación y ver cómo juego el menor, debes encunado tuvo la oportunidad de oro de usar la consola portátil pero como si su mala suerte lo atacase, Bart, murió al solo entrar en un laberinto por un enorme dragón, que no pintaba por allí y pidió disculpas a su amigo por arruinar su progreso y el menor las acepto sin mucha molestia ni enojo, por el accidente; en cambio le enseño y ayudó con los niveles y jefes que se encontraba con su camino, lastimosamente, el tiempo corrió tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta que habían llegado al momento de reanudar clases, causando así que ambos chicos fueran a sus lugares correspondientes.

A la hora de salir, los dos nuevos amigos se reunieron y platicaron como se quedaron en la entrada del centro educativo a la espera de sus padres, junto a otros pocos alumnos que venían a recogerlos. Tim y Bart, se sentaron en las escaleras que conducían a la escuela preparatoria, donde siguieron jugando con la pequeña video consola portátil con gran entusiasmo y hasta su atención se absorbió en aquel juego de calabozos y dragones, que no escucharon o sintieron que alguien llego donde ellos hasta que, la insistencia de la persona fue la que logró llegar a traer la atención de ambos adolescentes.

—¡Jay! —Grito alegre Tim, dejando el juego a manos de Bart de forma casi precipitada para levantarse de golpe y saltando a los brazos del nombrado. Jason, acepto el abrazo del menor con una sonrisa, evitando quejarse del golpe que recibió por la forma casi impulsiva del menor de tirarse contra el menor—. Viniste temprano —El menor estaba frotando su mejilla contra el pecho del mayor, sintiendo el calo ajeno e invitándole a pedirle que lo cargase para dormirse abrazado a su hombro.

—Te lo prometí, además, es tu primer día y quiero que sea lo más pasable posible para ti —Le dijo con una sonrisa él mitad lobo, que acariciaba la espalda ajena porque la tela de la bufanda cubría su cabello y oreja. Para cuando Jason se fijó en el otro híbrido, que acompañaba a su conejito le causó cierta curiosidad para saber quién era, que quería con su pequeño y sobre todo, si debía confiar que estuviese cerca de Tim—. Timmy, ¿No me vas a presentar a tu nuevo amigo? —Pregunto al pequeño conejito, que se separó con rapidez de su lado para ir a jalar a Bart y traerlo enfrente del adulto.

—Bart, él es Jason, y Jason él es Bart, mi nuevo amigo, ¡También es un híbrido como yo! —Hablo emocionado, Tim, haciendo reír tanto a Bart como él mismo, porque ambos amigos sabían que el castaño era el más hablador de los dos.

La primera impresión de Jason, hacia el chico más bajito que Tim, fue calmada, no miraba malicia ni nada de que preocuparse entre la relación de los dos adolescentes, más aún viendo que ambos estaban conviviendo casi como si se conocieran de tiempo, haciendo sentirse celoso, sin embargo; también estaba feliz de ver que su pequeño Babybunny estaba creciendo y no haría retroceder aquello por sus celos tontos, así que se calmo y se mostró abierto al tema y la platica que daban los dos menores. Se quedaron un tiempo esperando a los padres del otro menor, también porque Jason no tenía corazón para separar al nuevo amigo de Tim de este, aunque fuese solo para regresar a casa; su espera con suerte no fue mucha, aunque no vieron a los padre del chico, debido a que llegaron en auto que el castaño reconoció y se dirigió a este después de despedirse de los otros dos híbridos.

—Ven acá, Babybunny —Dijo Jason con una sonrisa, jalando al menor a un abrazo y una de sus manos intento revolverle el cabello pero era imposible lograrlo, sin hacer caer el velo que cubría la cabeza del menor. Las risas de Tim no tardaron en estallar como los intentos vagos de huir del ataque del mayor—. Vamos, hay que celebrar tu primer día con un poco de pizza —Mientras decía aquello, tomo al menor y con facilidad lo subió a sus hombros, escuchando un pequeño grito de susto ante la acción del mayor, y casi como un gato asustado sus manos se aferraron a la cabeza del mayor, como si temiese a caerse.

Caminaron de esa forma hasta llegar al restaurante más próximo, donde Jason bajo de sus hombros al pequeño omega, que estaba ya más feliz en tierra que en un sitio inestable y nada acostumbrado como los hombros del mayor. El menor sin demora le contó todo lo que sucedió en su primer día de escuela, y Jason hizo de buena audiencia, escuchando e interactuando cuando se le permitía, así mismo; mintió con que fue a buscar un trabajo y no con que estuvo en el café de enfrente de la escuela durante todo el día y parte de la tarde, mientras estaba en clase el pequeño conejito. Al tener su pedido listo para llevar, se regresaron a casa donde más tranquilamente pudieron comer y en parte ser acosados por las mascotas de la casa que pedían comida, siendo solo Tim, el que les daba algún pedazo de la suya.

—Jay, ¿Me podrías ayudar con mi tarea? —Pregunto mientras ayudaba al mayor a llevar los platos sucios al lavavajilla, donde él nombrado estaba lavando los con total calma y los dejaba apilados aún lado del fregadero para que se secaran.

—Claro, solo termino con lavar los platos, ve a preparar las cosas en la mesa —Acepto gustoso el mayor, y pudo escuchar a la perfección un gracias como los pasos apresurados del chico, dejando un eco a su paso de sus pies chocando contra el suelo, que se volvió una sinfonía a causa que las mascotas del menor creyeron que era un tipo de juego que hacía su dueño, al correr a buscar su mochila.

Jason, aprovechando esa brecha de estar solo, se secó las manos y rápidamente sacó su teléfono para revisar si su madre o sus amigos le había contestado sus dudas frente al tema del príncipe de Gotham, pero tristemente solo le habían dado respuestas vagas y no muy concluyentes sobre lo que pasaba, un suspiro exasperado salió de su labios, no era la primera vez que pasaba y extráñala un poco su viejo hogar pero si era un sacrificio para mantener a salvo al menor de las garras de Bruce, soportaría el tiempo necesario para someter al multimillonario bajo su mano y que dejase de molestarlo.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	26. Infierno en la tierra.

Las cosas en Gotham City, no eran más que un infierno encarnado. Selina, había apoyado y ayudado a su hijo a huir de aquí, y había preparado mentalmente a lo que vendría después, pero no espero que el príncipe de Gotham enviando su artillería pesada, atacando organizaciones de ayuda a híbridos, con cuestiones de lavado de dinero, evasión de impuestos y requisitos ilegales, al inicio se preocupo por las falsas acusaciones, debido a que tenia suficiente influencia como para pagarle a la policía y el medidor de pruebas falsas; sin embargo no sucedió como fueron absueltos de cada carga que se les quería impugnar, puede que Bruce tenga influencias pero Selina, tenia un comodín bajo sus mangas, listo para usar.

¿Acaso no le dirás nada a Jason, sobre esto? —Cuestionó la hermosa pelirroja a su mejor amiga de años, al entrar a su oficina y claro tomarse un descanso de tanto herido y enfermo que estaba en su sala de emergencias, porque quiérase o no, a veces le estrenaban más de la cuenta de solo imaginarse su pareja o hijo estarían en las mismas condiciones.

—Por ahora, no hay necesidad de abrumar a mi cachorro con estas cosas, sobre todo teniendo la responsabilidad de un niño con cuerpo de adolescente —Expresó la mitad felina, mirando a su amiga y quitándose las gafas de lectura.

Una mueca cruzada por los labios del visitante real de la pequeña habitación, como sus brazos se cruzan sobre su pecho remarcando su molestia de la respuesta de la azabache, pero quedaron en segundo plano cuando la puerta es abierta, donde entro la amiga pelirroja de Jason , que era la mano derecha de este en el grupo de infiltración y actual líder sustituta mientras esperan al regreso del medio lobo.

¿Sucede algo, Artemis? —Cuestiono la felina, ante la llegada de la muchacha. Pamela, se quedo cerca porque no estaba dispuesta aun de irse, como tampoco no se metería en el trabajo de su amiga, siempre y cuando no tocara a Jason y Tim.

—El murciélago cayo en la trampa, Gordon se esta encargado de arruinarlo. Los muchachos logran entrar a la casa, y sacar todo, y la razón sobre la revisión tras el reloj —Informar la pelirroja, así mismo, saco un sobre manila y se lo entrego a las manos de su jefa, antes de retirarse a seguir con su trabajo

—Así que, no era de todo mentira, ¿No, Bruce? —Hablo más para si misma Selina. Hemos tenido la teoría de aquel espacio secreto, pero nunca imagino que fuera de verdad, sin sacar el contenido revisado este y al final solo saco un par de USB y un par de empaques de discos quemados.

¿No me digas que es, lo que creo que es? —Cuestiono la doctora, antes de acercarse al escritorio y no tardo en que su amiga le extiende el sobre para que ella viese el contenido.

Pamela con la curiosidad quemándole y con la aprobación total de los documentos que guardan dentro del sobre, sin esperar y abrir. Cuando tuvo por fin los documentos, se encontró con que eran pequeñas carpetas y dentro de estas había todo tipo de información, tanto de la compañía del multimillonario como lo que hacia tras su fallada de playboy, no se sorprendió al leer que un rico anduviese en bares y prostíbulos de alta alcurnia donde habían híbridos siendo explotados, con la falsa premisa de que era legal y eran si la decisión estaba allí, lo que si la sorprendió fue sable que Jason y Stephanie, no eran los primeros híbridos que habían tenido en su posesión y que fueron subastados o vendidos ilegalmente a otros socios corporativos siempre teniendo un patrón donde se aburría de sus adquisiciones.

—Lo malo, es que no es mucha información y puede hacer creer que falsos los documentos —Alzo la voz Selina, antes de levantarse de su silla y caminar por la habitación a pasos lentos y calmados.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Buscarás a los híbridos que antes fueron propiedad de Bruce Wayne? Amiga, estas caminando en un terreno pedregoso —Aviso la pelirroja con preocupación. Puede que estuviese asustada de que deberían pasar si el millonario se ensañaba más, temía que Harley y ella quedaran en la cárcel y su hijo en un orfanato o casa de acogida, más horrible y sin moral de toda Gotham, pero al menos ellos saldrían adelante , Pero Selina seria el foco de toda la ira de ese humano en particular, y temía por la vida de la felina.

—Es la única opción, la otra es engañarlo y que alguien entre sus terrenos, y los únicos ahorrados pueden hacerlo son Jason y Tim —Su voz era antinaturalmente fría, ella se guro a ver a su amiga de santos años—. No estoy dispuesta a arriesgarlos, Jason podría terminar como esos híbridos o peor, y tu y yo sabemos porque no envio a Tim a ese sitio, aunque fuera de la última opción —Exclamo algo molesta y seria, no arriesgaría la vida de un omega híbrido y menos para que lo vayan a tratar como perro de criadero, no se rebajara al nivel de esos ricos de alta clase.

—Entonces, ¿Qué harás en su lugar? —Cuestiono Pamela, para no alargar más la discusión y evitar que se transforme en un juego de tira y afloja, que no terminaría bien.

—Ya lo veras, Pam —Sonrió e hizo alarde del porque era mitad felina.

**•**  
**•**  
**•**

—¡Me niego! —Grito Tim, cual crió de cinco años, negándose a hacer un caso a una orden de sus padres.

—¡Deja de compórtate como un niño pequeño, Tim, tienes 14 años y esto ni esta discusión! —Le riño Jason, que estaba tratando con el pequeño berrinche del niño.

—Eh ..., ¿Necesita ayuda con su hijo señor? —Pregunto la recepcionista del lugar, que sin espera recibió la respuesta al unísono de ambos muchachos, gritando una negativa de tener algún tipo de lazo familiar.

¿Cómo llegaron a este tipo de discusión, casi infantil? Todo se resume simplemente, a Tim se quejaba de dolor de muelas después de regresar de la escuela, Jason al tomarse la molestia de revisar la boca y descubrió que el menor se había fracturado un diente de leche y solo queda dentro de un fragmento de este , intente quíteselos pero el menor al sentir el tirón de dolor no tardo en atacarlo y huir, al final viendo que no podría hacerlo el solo, recurrió llevarlo al odontólogo. Hacer la cita, convencer al menor y lograr llegar al sitio, fue lo fácil; lo difícil fue calmar y hacer que Tim cooperará a entrar propiamente a la habitación donde estaba el odontólogo, todo gracias a que antes de ser su turno el paciente anterior grito de dolor dentro de aquella habitación, y cuando salió el pobre señor se mostraba aun adolorido

Ahora, Jason estaba jugando a tratar de soltar al menor de la columna que había en el sitio, pero solo hacia más incentivo al menor se aferrara a dicha estructura y causando que todas las personas del sitio los viesen como locos. Cuando finalmente las manos de Tim, se deslizaron de la columna, Jason logro alejarlo y arrastrarlo a la habitación donde esperaban el odontólogo, y solo tuvo la ayuda del asistente del médico, para que esta abriese la puerta y entrar más fácilmente al sitio.

El menor le riño y peleo, y tu casi un ataque de histeria al ver las supuesta " **_herramientas de tortura_** ", por lo que el médico con el permiso de Jason, anestesio a Tim para lograr que esta se calma y la intervención fuera más fácil y menos traumante, si se hiciese con el chico viendo, sintiendo o escuchando todo. El mitad can se quedo cerca y viendo todo, así mismo cuidando la bufanda del menor, debido a que está más allá durante la intervención del dentista.

Pasaron una hora dentro del consultorio, debido a que el dentista después de terminar el trabajo de sacar el fragmento del diente y detener parte de la hemorragia debida a la intervención, Jason estaba a su lado para recibir al adormecido menor, que estaba saliendo del narcótico y aun se mostraba confundido y adormecido.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente —Hablo con diversión y un toque de cariño, el menor sonrió levemente en resta pero esta retrocedió con rapidez debido al nivel de dolor rápido en su boca—. Hola tranquilo, no te esfuerces mucho y no hables por ahora, el lado positivo te ganaste un helado —Aviso con una sonrisa.

El menor asintió con la cabeza y con ayuda del mitad lobo se levanto de la silla, evitando que se cayese, Jason intercambio un par de palabras con el médico, como este entrego un par de pastillas para el dolor, finalizada la consulta Jason ayudo al menor a bajarse de la silla, ponerles su bufanda y caminar fuera del establecimiento.

Llegar a casa fue en parte un reto, debido a que a mitad de camino el menor, ya estaba casi cayendo al piso del sueño, por lo que Jason lo carga en su espalda y la era el horario donde los autobuses se demoran más en pasar , se tardará casi una hora en llegar a casa, llegará a esta fue directamente a depositar en la cama al menor como el cambio de ropa, así mismo llamo a la escuela para avisar el ausentismo por dos días del menor, solo para cuando termino dicha llamada quedara pensativo en llamar a su madre o cualquiera de sus amigos, siendo la última opción la opción por cumplir, por no querer interrumpir el trabajo laboral de su tutora legal.

**_~ ... Continuación ... ~_ **


	27. Conejo vs Lobo.

—Por ultima vez, Timothy, no llevaremos eso a la casa...

Jason, nunca creyó que seria difícil cuidar al menor, si tu altos y bajos, pero los superaban con ayuda o un poco de tiempo para pensarlo solos, mas no estaría dispuesto a complacer todos los caprichos del menor, no quiere hacerle creer que solo poniendo un par de ojos tierno de borrego lo harán cambiar de parecer.

—Pero, Jay... —Se quejo el menor que hacia un puchero mas que infantil, por ver la negativa del depredador.

—Te deje tener pájaros, tortugas, conejo, gatos y un perro, ¡Pero esa abominación no pasa por nuestra puerta! —Hablo serio y aun haciendo de bloqueo de la entrada de la casa, aunque era algo tonto porque el omega podían saltarse la valla o ir por el lado del patio trasero.

El menor no dejo de ceder ante su postura, mientras sus manos aun sostenían al indefenso animal, que encontró mientras jugaba en el bosque cercano a la pequeña comunidad. Se trataba de un indefenso y pequeño murciélago de 15 cm de tamaño, el pobre animalito se miraba algo desorientado mirando a todos lados y moviendo la nariz, tratando de captar algún olor familiar o eso creía el mayor.

—Devuélvelo o no entraras en la casa, hasta que lo hagas —Regaño y mando con autoridad, aunque el menor lo tomo como un reto aquellas palabras, al mirar con enojo al mitad lobo.

—¡Me niego! —Gritó con desafío el menor y al mismo tiempo, se sentó en el suelo del jardín.

Jason, enojado y con mantener en pie sus palabras entro a la casa y mantuvo vigilado en todo momento que el menor no entrase a la propiedad con dicho animal, pero no tuvo que preocuparse por esto, debido a que Tim, estaba igual de dispuesto a desobedecerlo, aun cuando el sol se oculto en el horizonte y dio paso a la noche, el menor aun se mantuvo en su sitio, temblando del frío y casi abrazándose a si mismo pero seguía recto a no dejar al pequeño murciélago huérfano, que estaba felizmente acurrucado en las manos del pobre adolescente.

El mayor que se mantuvo vigilando en todo el paso de las horas, se preocupo por el estado del chico, más aun viendo como esté estaba haciendo frente el clima helado de la zona; no quería darle la idea de que podía pasarse de listo y que todo lo que el quisiera se cumpliría, sin embargo, Jason no era de corazón tan frío como para dejar al menor a la intemperie en medio de la noche, por lo que salio de la casa en compañía del enorme can mestizo que no se aparto de la puerta esperando a que el híbrido mayor le dejase el acceso libre, para ir donde el pequeño omega. Claro, el mayor tomo uno de los abrigos que estaban en el perchero de la entrada, no era para su persona sino que para el menor, que debía estar literalmente congelándose en el jardín del pequeño porche, se acerco al tembloroso adolescente y con cuidado coloco dicha prenda sobre sus hombros causando un pequeño sobresalto en el menor, que giro y levanto la vista para toparse con la mirada del mayor, notando el arrepentimiento.

—Ven adentro, no quiero que pegues un resfriado —Hablo con suavidad y algo de preocupación el mayor, así mismo, sus manos no se alejaron de los hombros del menor y este último, no mostró ninguna molestia de aquel tacto, más que solo temblar cual gelatina.

Tim, solo se levanto y siguió a dentro de la casa al mayor, agradeciendo un poco el calor corporal que le ofreció junto con el abrigo que lo cubría, el can le siguió de cerca a los dos híbridos, sin comprender que pasaba solo quería estar cerca del menor y lo mismo pensaron el resto de mascotas cuando vieron al chico cruzar el umbral de la entrada y ser guiado a la sala de estar, exactamente sentarse cerca de la chimenea que estaba ardiendo, una forma casi desesperada para que tomase calor. No obstante, el menor estaba feliz de que su nuevo compañero se encontrara en buen estado, a diferencia de su persona.

—Ten, te ayudara a entrar en calor —Dijo Jason al regresar a la sala de estar y ofrecerle una taza con leche caliente al adolescente, este dejo el murciélago en su regazo y acerco sus manos temblorosas y tomo la taza, casi suspirando de alivio al tener algo caliente contra su piel aun fría.

—G...Gracias, Jay —Agradeció Tim, con leve tartamudeo y una sonrisa igualmente de temblorosa, casi castañando los dientes. Trato de darle un sorbo rápido, sin embargo el calor del liquido lactoso le quemo la lengua y parte de los labios, y con suerte Jason tomo la taza de las manos del chico antes de dejarla caer y esta se derramase encima del chico, que empezó a quejarse del dolor.

—Demonios, Babybunny, debí avisarte que estaba hirviendo —El mayor dejo la taza caliente en la mesita de café, para tratar calmar al menor o bueno intentarlo, debido a que no había forma de tratar una quemadura en la boca—. Joder, lo lamente, Prettybunny —Pidió disculpas sinceras, dándole un par de caricias en la espalda al chico mientras lo abrazaba.

Cuando dicha situación se calmo, el menor no volvió a aventurarse a tomar otro trago hasta que el mayor probo que estaba lo suficientemente frío para beberlo, aun así, no dejo por completo la taza a manos del menor.

El resto de la noche, Tim paso pegado al fuego de la chimenea con el abrigo y una manta caliente, en compañía de Jason que no dejo de abrazarlo, llegando al punto que el menor estaba sentado en su regazo y acostado contra su cuerpo; mientras que el mitad lobo estaba sentado a lo largo en el sofá, ambos híbridos estaban casi cayendo del sueño en medio de aquel momento calido, el mayor tenia su mejilla apoyada contra la cabeza del menor y los ojos tardándose cada vez más en abrirse, a medida que iba pestañeando. El murciélago, había sido dejado dentro de una caja con mantas en uno de los sillones individuales, el resto de las mascotas estaban en sus propios lugares donde debían dormir.

—Timmy, no podemos seguir trayendo más animales a casa —Empezó a hablar con calma y hasta soñoliento, el aludido solo respondió con un pequeño quejido en forma de negativa pero perezosa, empujando a Jason, a responder—. Ahora tenemos espacio, hasta de sobra pero esto no sera por siempre pequeño, cuando tengamos que retornar a casa, no prometo mucho encontrar más que un pequeño departamento —Explicó dándole más caricias en toda la espalda, causándole más relajación a ambos muchachos.

—No quiero dejarlo, es pequeño[...] —Respondió el menor, aun mostrando su completa preocupación aunque quedaba opacada por culpa del sueño, sobretodo cuando bostezo y se apego cual cachorro contra el pecho del anciano, causando más ternura al mayor.

—Lo se, Timmy, pero tampoco podemos ser un refugió de animales desamparados —Aviso Jason, entendía las buenas intenciones del menor pero no podían seguir de esa forma, terminarían como un zoológico miniatura. Vaya Artemis, seguiría jodiendo con esas palabras y el: "Te lo dije".

El menor iba a darle una respuesta contraria y defensiva pero el sueño lo aplacó más rápido, que solo puedo balbucear una palabras inconexas, antes de caer completamente dormido con la cabeza pegada al pecho ajeno, y siendo aun mimado con caricias en su espalda y brazos.

La noche paso sin mucho lujo de detalle después de aquella conversación, y a la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol estaba en su apogeo, el mayor fue el primero de los dos en despertarse y encontrarse con el desastre que había en la sala de estar. Platos de sopa, taza de te y leche vacíos encima de la mesita de té, mantas que no recordaba haber traído estaban tanto envuelta en el menor dormido como tiradas aun lado del sofá o encima del respaldo, o simplemente solo cubriendo ligeramente las piernas de Jason, ya ni se hable que la chimenea estaba con suerte apagada y solo leves rastros del fuego que antes ardía en su interior; realmente a noche, fue un día de locos.

Se intentó enderezar lo mejor que podía sin despertar o mover demasiado al menor, no quería que este saliera del mundo de los sueños. Al haber superado su primer reto el segundo salió a la luz y ese fue, tomar al pequeño chico en mantas y llevarlo a su cuarto, fácil decirlo que hacerlo, debido a las innumerables capas de sábanas que habían a su alrededor y que podía pisar a la hora de caminar y causar un tropiezo, fue una tarea difícil, sobretodo llegando a las escaleras, perk el esfuerzo valió la pena al dejar a Tim en la cama sano y salvo, como comprobar que este no pesco un resfriado por su huelga nocturna.

Cuando regreso a la sala de estar, no se sorprendió al encontrar al dicho animal de discordia aun dentro de la caja y que parecía dormido. Tuvo el deseo descarado de tomar la caja y devolver dicho animal a la cueva de donde salió, pero sabia que se enfrentaría al menor, peor aun, este lo catalogaría como un monstruo por tirar a su amigo a la intemperie, así que solo tomo la caja con el animal y lo dejo en una mesita de decoración.

—¿Qué rayos haré contigo? —Hablo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas, quedando frente a la caja, viendo al animalito, que se encontraba despierto y viendo al sitio moviendo su nariz.—, ¿Valdría la pena dejarte devuelta en tu cueva? No, creo que no, Timmy me odiara por abandonarte... —Murmuró y comenzó a dialogar consigo mismo, haciéndose creer que dicho murciélago le respondía.

Paso casi dos horas y media hablando a la nada, hasta que fue interrumpido y atrapado en ello, por el pequeño omega que recién se levantaba y le pareció divertido la conversación ajena, por lo que no creyó mal el ser la voz del murciélago que le respondía a Jason, lastima que a la primera que intento aquello el mayor se asusto y lo descubrió, arruinando su intento.

Los dos híbridos deciden ir a tomar el desayuno-almuerzo, debido a que estaban cerca del medio día, así mismo, ambos chicos discutieron sobre si quedarse o no el animalito, terminando ganando el menor pero con una advertencia seria de parte de Jason, siendo exactamente el último animal que le permitía quedárselo. Aunque quiso pelear por dicho límite, termino aceptándolo después de que Jason le arruinase sus intentos e ideas de como dar mas espacio a más mascotas.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	28. Quedada nocturna.

Jason no quería ser celoso, no es porque su lado canino le decía que debía proteger y alejar a la gente de Tim, pero ahora sentía ese impulso imposible de ignorar debido a que empezaba a ver más tiempo pegado el pequeño castaño contra el joven omega, tanto que parecían uña y carne, claro, Jason trataba de pensar que era algo común en las relaciones amistosas de Tim, siendo un ejemplo claro Conner, que debes en cuando llamaba, aunque siempre era a un teléfono publico en lugar de la casa para evitar que los rastrearan su señal pero tenían un horario típico para esas llamadas a larga distancia, como algunos regalos de parte del humano al pequeño híbrido.

—Jay, por favor... —Suplico el pequeño omega, usando sus ojos de cachorro para poder lograr su cometido de que el mayor aceptase su pedido. Pedido el cual era ni más ni menos, el ir a tener una pijamada a la casa de su nuevo amigo.

Jason, hubiera aceptado en otras circunstancias dicha petición pero esta no tenia ni el apiste de aceptarlo, en primera porque el castaño amigo no lo conocía mucho para darle confianza por mucho que el híbrido fuera alguien dulce y alegre, segundo, era que no conocía del todo la familia y como eran estos del amigo de Tim, y por último, ellos no vivían cerca de la vecindad por lo que no estaba del todo seguro sobre dejar al menor ir a dicha pijamada. Aunque se gano el enojo del menor por negarse a su pedido, mas no iba a ceder, quería el bienestar del menor y prefería ir de forma segura antes de dejarle libertad de irse con alguien lejos de su vista.

No obstante el pequeño omega, no estaba nada feliz sobre la decisión que tomo Jason, frente a la invitación de Bart, por lo que no dudo en hacerlo saber a su amigo para pedir ayuda a que el mitad lobo aceptase el dejarlo ir, el pequeño híbrido acepto y no tardo en contactar con sus padres para hacer posible aquel plan de parte de ambos jóvenes, por lo que Tim dio la dirección de la casa y sin que Jason supiese lo que pasase hasta que fue a atender la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con los señores Jordan-Allen, junto a su pequeño hijo Bart.

—Tim, nunca me aviso de su visita —Aviso Jason, como sutilmente advirtió del regaño que le daría al joven híbrido por hacer algo a sus espaldas de nueva cuenta, sin medir consecuencias que los llevaron antes a huir de Gotham. El pequeño como si intuyera lo que pasaba, se alejo y busco un lugar donde esconderse en la casa y ese era, su habitación.

—Lo lamentamos, Bart, hubiéramos hablado por teléfono pero preferimos venir y mostrar que no había ninguna preocupación de que su hijo pueda quedarse en nuestra casa —Respondió y desviando el tema, el joven rubio mitad venado, que habia respondido por el nombre de Bartholome "Barry" Allen.

Jason al escuchar como se refirieron a el como figura paterna, le causo cierto susto como se preocupo pensando que debía verse muy viejo o que la gente pensaba que era alguien promiscuo para terminar con un hijo a muy temprana edad, y como la pareja Jordan-Allen notara el gesto de negación y rechazo ante la idea de ser el padre de Tim, antes de que pudieran pedir disculpas Jason se adelanto, y dijo:

—Tim, no es mi hijo, soy su tutor legal, soy casi como hermano mayor que lo cuida —La explicación logro ayudar comprender mejor la situación y evitar malos entendidos, cosa que ambos adultos comprendieron y evitaron decir disculpas demás al notar que era común ese tipo de errores—. Pasen, preparare algo de café y podemos discutir la invitación mejor —Invito Jason a la familia a pasar, como busco forma de cambiar tema.

Bart aprovecho al entrar a buscar a Tim, sabiendo cual era el cuarto del joven omega al haber estado varias ocasiones en dicha casa, claro, bajo la atenta mirada de Jason, aun se sentía territorial por saber que estaba aquel pequeño castaño cerca del omega, mas intento ignorarlo debía poner atención lo que debía hacer y sobretodo de lo que hablara con la pareja de adultos, para ver como llegar a un acuerdo y ver si le daba la suficiente confianza de dejar a Tim en sus manos por un día entero.

Siendo en parte que hacer el café le ayudase a distraerse como el buscar que ofrecer con el liquido cafeino, al tener todo listo lo llevo a la sala de estar donde le esperaba la pareja, que no mostraba molestia alguna por su espera. Así mismo, Jason, tuvo su tiempo para poder ver mejor al par, notando que perfectamente que el amigo de Tim, era la combinación exacta de ambos padres aunque había heredado ser mitad venado de Barry; ya que, Hal, la pareja del rubio era un mitad zorro.

—Sobre la pijamada, no quiero sonar paranoico pero tengo mis motivos para no permitir a Timmy, quedarse en casas ajenas, que no sean de mi confianza y espero que comprendan cuales pueden ser mis preocupaciones —Exclamo con seriedad y de forma sincera, no quería darle vueltas al asunto, como evito de forma discreta no revelar su verdadera razón y escudándose en el miedo de que Tim, pueda ser herido o lastimado de cualquier forma.

—Lo entendemos, sin embrago, también queremos mostrarle que nosotros no haremos ni representamos ningún tipo de daño hacia Timothy —Explico Hal, de forma seria pero con una mezcla de tranquilidad, una combinación que Jason no dudaba que de debía a los años de experiencia de ser padre.

—Aceptare con una pequeña condición... 

* * *

—Tim... —Llamo en voz baja Bart, con aburrimiento y sin deseos de dormir, el aludido dio una pequeña afirmación—, ¿Porqué tu hermano se quedo a dormir con nosotros? —Pidió explicación el joven, al ver al lado de su amigo a la tercera persona que dormía con ellos, que era ni más ni menos que Jason Todd.

Jason había logrado concretar con los padres de Bart, para poder dormir en la casa de los Jordan-Allen, para estar más seguro que nada malo pasaría a Tim y como voto de confianza la pareja acepto, claro, que ambos niños no lo supieron hasta que llego el momento de hacer la pijamada, donde vieron que Jason no se despediría y dejaría al menor en la casa ajena, no, por el contrario; se instalo para dormir exactamente en la sala de estar donde pasarían la pijamada el par de amigos, ceno con ellos, charlo un tiempo con Barry y Hal, y de allí, fue quien estuvo cuidando al par de adolescentes cada movimiento que hicieran, obligando al par irse a dormir cuando tuvieron suficientes regaños por ese día, solo por estas jugando o riendo sin comprender que había de malo.

Cuando aquella pijamada paso, Tim pidió disculpas con pena y vergüenza, ya no volvió a aceptar ninguna salida o quedada en casa ajena por la incomodidad que había causado en Bart, por culpa de la estadía de Jason como perro guardián por lo que se mantuvo en casa todo el tiempo cuidando de sus mascotas o haciendo la tarea, Jason, creyó en un inicio que el par tenia mucho trabajo y poco tiempo libre para otra salida o invitación a dormir en casa ajena mas no llego a saber que el joven omega era quien rechazaba todas y cada una de estas por no causarle la mala experiencia a sus demás amigos, bueno, amigos de amigos de Bart. Aun cuando Jason, llegado el momento, le dijo que si podía ir y le daba ya permiso de salir o quedarse en la casa del castaño, el menor mentía a sus amigos y se terminaba queda en casa, como mentía a Jason con que no habían salidas o estas se cancelaban.

Sin embargo, dicho cuento no le duro mucho tiempo en pie, debido a que el pequeño castaño creyendo que otra vez el tutor de su amigo le daba trabas y con valor adquirido, un día fue a confrontarlo y pedir el permiso de forma directa a casa del menor, con este presente.

—No quiero ir... —Se quejo el menor debajo de su cama, las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden y por ello decidió ocultarse en el sitio más difícil para sacarlo.

—Tim —Se escucho con voz seria y algo regaño—, te han invitado, tienes que ir, ¿O dejaras ilusionado a Bart? —Cuestionó Jason, que aun hacia la pequeña mochila del menor como le dejaba ocultos una bolsa de dulces para el menor dentro de esta, un pequeño mimo para Tim.

—Pero no quiero, me siento mal... —Se quejo con falsa dolencia, temiendo que fuera a pasar lo mismo que la vez que fue a la casa de su amigo, por lo que hacer mini protesta era mejor.

—¿Te sientes muy mal? —Detuvo todo lo que hacia el mayor, para escuchar una afirmación del menor y solo sonrió con malicia—. Entonces te llevare al doctor, te pondrás mejor después de la inyección —Ni bien al terminar logro que el menor saliera de su escondite, y le suplicara no ir al medico, haciendo así descubrir su mentira.

Ya sin su teatro, el viaje a casa de Bart estaba hecho y no podía detenerlo, por lo que solo se despidió de sus mascotas, se subió al auto y rezo por que su amigo no volviese a sentir incomodo con el adulto en su habitación. Evito hablar en el camino, mas que solo responder algunas cosas con palabras cortas, al paso del tiempo llegaron a donde vivía el castaño, el menor hizo de manera lenta todo aquello para hacer retrasar lo inevitable.

—Buenas, vengo a dejar a Tim, si sucede algo llámenme —Dijo Jason a Barry, que lo recibió alegre mientras el pequeño nombrado estaba aun sacando su mochila de la cajuela del auto.

—¿No te quedaras? —Cuestiono Tim, en un susurro dudoso al mayor, al escuchar aquello y casi creyendo que el mayor le estaba jugando una broma algo pesada.

—¿Quedarme? No, ya no Babybunny, se que la familia Jordan te cuidara bien, así que estaré tranquilo -Explico el mitad lobo, con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente y lo empujo a ir a la entrada de la casa—. Vamos, no hay que hacer esperar a Bart, o pensara que te estoy haciendo trabas —Aviso con diversión, antes de que el adolescente cambio su semblante a una alegre y sin dudarlo corrió dentro de la casa del castaño.

Seria difícil para Jason, aceptar que debía darle mas espacio y confianza al menor, por lo que sabia que con el tiempo el otro le perdonaría sus pequeños actos sobre protectores, por ahora solo estaba conforme con que las amistades que hacia el pequeño eran buenas y no mostraron algún indicio de malicia.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	29. En la caja.

A medida que los meses pasan, poco a poco su estancia en aquel pueblo se empezó a sentir como que ellos nacieron y crecieron allí. Tim estaba logrando mayores calificaciones y por fin adaptándose a ser un niño con una infancia real, sin miedo a estar cerca de humanos ni convivir con ellos, aunque tenia ciertas reglas que cumplir para evitar algún tipo de percance. Por su parte, Jason trato la manera de comunicarse con su madre y por fin saber a lo largo de esos casi 8 meses que había pasado en su ausencia en aquella sombría ciudad, no obstante; Selina no permitiría que su hijo supiese dicha información mas no alentaría a que este fuese a buscarla por otros medios, así que mintió en gran medida de lo que pasaba.

Lo que no esperaron aquellos adultos era que ese idílico paraíso en que se encontraban se derrumbaría con una noticia que corrió por todo el mundo, ni más ni menos, Black Masker había empezado una cacería de brujas debido a los últimos defalco que habían ocasionado no solo la policía de Gotham sino también varias asociaciones de protección de los híbridos; empezando a matar desde la raíz a varios de sus hombres que eran doble o triple agentes, así mismo, a poner una suma de dinero por cada cabeza de las personas encargadas de cada organización de protección, policías y hasta mismo comisionado Gordon.

Gotham era un entero caos, si los inicies de criminalidad eran altos con este tipo de tratos de sangre la calle ya era imposible de circular sin temor de ser parte del fuego cruzado, los asesinatos ascendieron con mayor rapidez a ser casi 30 en un solo día, siendo una mezcla de civiles, policías y criminales. Selina tuvo que mover su sede a otro sitio y mandar a los híbridos en protección fuera del país, como mantuvo alerta de evitar que alguna rata no se colase en sus filas, debido a que habían asesinado varios centros de evacuación y asilo de híbridos por los hombres de aquel mafioso.

Jason, al enterarse de dichos acontecimientos su temor se disparo como nunca antes, menos al recibir las llamadas cortas de advertencia de Selina de mantener a Tim cerca suyo, cosa que cumplió casi de manera exagerada, hasta pensar si debían irse del país a otro más seguro y este se disparo cuando una mañana llego a su puerta una caja de zapatos dentro de esta había solo un petirrojo muerto, sin notas ni nada del referente.

El problema provino que precisamente en esos momentos de aquella amenaza, Tim estaba lejos de la protección y guardo de Jason, aunque no del todo solo, ya que; sus amigos estaban con él pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar dicha tragedia que le avisaría tiempo después la policía a Jason, una tragedia donde dos de sus amigos resultaron heridos y el menor secuestrado, sin posibilidad de seguirle la pista.

—Fue mi culpa, debí de haberme lanzado contra el auto -Dijo uno de los menores de nombre: Miguel, con enorme frustración y tristeza, al saber el quizás posible final que tendría Tim en manos de sus secuestradores.

—¿Saben cómo eran esas personas o el auto en el huyeron? —Pidió Jason, evitando enfocarse en regañar a un par de muchachos que hicieron todo lo posible para salvar a su pequeño Babybunny.

El humano suspiro y negó con la cabeza, no tenia nada realmente importante que resaltase aquellos tipos, auto genérico y ropa negra con mascaras, es lo que dijo la policía al momento de decir su declaración, como al resto de sus amigos por separado; haciéndolos indirectamente sufrir y frustrarles de no poder haber logrado mínimo un reconocimiento de alguno de los captores, no obstante, Jason les calmo diciendo que era mejor que no hubieran visto sus rostros, conociendo los bajos mundos el mitad lobo sabia que Roman o algún socio de este eran más que capaces de matar a unos niños por no ser identificados por la policía, por lo que fue mejor así aunque fuera peor para rastrear a Tim.  
  


* * *

Podía escuchar el sonido de autos y gente hablando, sentir el calor sofocante de aquel lugar tan cerrado e incómodo donde no sabia exactamente que diablos llevaba lastimando en todo el trayecto, solo sentía que era algo duro y frío como el metal. Realmente no quería volver estar en la situación de estar amarrado, amordazado y con una bolsa en su cabeza, obstruyendo cualquier forma de escape o búsqueda de una.

El mareo poco a poco se transformaban literalmente en deseos y casi reflejos de vomitar, no solo por el olor a gasolina que había en aquel sitio, sino que también era debido a todo las sacudidas que tenia en todo el viaje, que le revolvían el estomago, pero no podía hacerlo, seria asqueroso sobretodo teniendo aquel saco cubriéndole, no era una buena razón para hacerlo y solo tuvo que resistir.

Cuando el coche paro ni bien lo sacaron del auto fue arrastrado de forma pésima por sus captores a algún lugar. Solo sentía como sus piernas rozaban el suelo como el dolor del agarre del par de posibles gorilas. Se sentía pequeño y muy vulnerable, quería llorar por el auxilio de Jason pero estaba lejos, sepa cuantas millas o kilómetros del híbrido mayor. Cuando llegaron al destino, el par de hombre lo lanzaron al suelo sin ninguna contemplación sacando un quejido de dolor del pequeño omega, al impactar contra el suelo irregular de la zona; rápidamente aquella bolsa fue retirada de un tirón de su rostro, fue difícil captar con su vista el sitio pero sus orejas estaban mas atentas para escuchar aquella voz ronca y desconocida, decir:

—Así que, este era el producto que escondía Sionis, con tanto recelo —Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, nadie debía saber su procedencia a menos que fuera alguien de la organización o peor aun del bajo mundo.

Con temor sus ojos enfocaron y con terror notaron que estaba no solo en una habitación, casi una almacén abandonado y con poca iluminación, no, el centro de atención era aquella persona que le hablo. Podría tomarlo como un anciano, podría pero este no se veía como uno mas fuera de sus canas, sus ropas era algo extrañas siendo lo que resaltaba esa capa verde fina, no tuvo ni tiempo de seguir analizando aquel sujeto cuando este se le acerco y lo agarro fuertemente del mentón obligando a verlo cara a cara.

—Hubieras sido un buen candidato si mi hija no fuera una precipitada, pero probaremos que tan buen producto eras para Sionis —Hablo con diversión el anciano, antes de soltarlo y vio como ordenaba sin palabras algo a sus hombres.

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron temblar, intento defenderse cuando volvió a tener esos gorilas encima suyo, un golpe directo al rostro lo dejo paralizado y desorientado, dándole más margen de tiempo para los humanos de arrancarle la ropa a tirones hasta estar destrozada en el suelo y el desnudó aun amarrado.

—Vigilenlo mientras hago unas llamadas, si se pone agresivo, ya saben que hacer —Con eso aquel anciano se fue del sitio dejando al pobre híbrido a merced de sus hombres, que se lanzaron como buitres sobre un cadáver.

—Es hora de probar a esta muñeca —Dijo uno de esos hombres que separo con brusquedad sus piernas para colarse entre estas. mientras el resto de sus compañero solo se burlaron de su desgracia.

Cuando logro reaccionar era tarde, aquellos hombres lo tenían sujeto casi marcándole con sadismo sus manos en sus frágiles muñecas. Evitar dejarse manosear por estos solo trajo consigo su enojo y golpes, lo que en verdad le saco un grito de puro terror y dolor, fue el sentir como algo lo atravesaba no una sino múltiples veces sin parar, sintiendo algo caliente escurrir entre sus muslos.

Lloro todo ese momento pero fueron insuficientes, debido a que al poco de entender que estaba pasando y de donde venia aquel dolor tan familiar, fue más lento para captar que no solo uno de sus captores iba a estar en esa misma zona, aun menos, que el resto se quedaría solo viendo como lo usaban para sus viles satisfacciones.

— _Jay, ayúdame..., por favor_... –Suplicó en el silencio de su mente, antes de caer en la inconsciencia y poder despegarse de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	30. El monstruo del armario.

Dolor, era solo una pequeña palabra a lo que sentía por todo su cuerpo, cuando logro recobrar la conciencia al desmayarse después de que el noveno o décimo humano paso a ultrajarlo. Aquel desagradable calor liquido seguía entre sus piernas, el palpitar de su piel herida... Realmente no quería moverse ni si quiera un poco de su posición en el suelo, sin embargo; el deseo de buscar alguna salida impulsada debido a que sus brazos y piernas estaban libres de ataduras, lo llevo a revaluar sus opciones y tomar la decisión de levantarse, haciéndolo con una lentitud tortuosa se movió, los primeros intentos fueron un fracaso, cayendo sin remedio alguno al suelo y que se ahogase en su dolor; ya que no quería llamar la posible atención de sus captores, se mantuvo firme en ponerse en pie.

Al comenzar a caminar fue tan lento y con un cuidado enorme de no perder el equilibrio, sentía como algo liquido y caliente se escurría desde sus muslos hasta sus pies, no quería agacharse a ver que era porque algo le decía que era mejor guardárselo para después o se iba olvidar de su objetivo primordial, huir de allí.

Fue relativamente fácil hallar la puerta y el doble de abrirla, tenia sentimientos encontrados con ello pero no se detendría a escuchar la razón y quizás esa fue su error, error debido a que a fuera de esa puerta estaban aun dos de sus captores haciendo guardia, que felices de verlo despierto y tan " _buena forma_ " como para levantase lo tomaron por la fuerza y no dudaron en ultrajarlo allí mismo. Uno lo sostenía abrazado contra su cuerpo y el otro estaba entre sus pierna penetrándolo una y otra vez, sin hacer mala cara al verlo sangrando y suplicando por que parase, no por el contrario; eso animo a que su segundo captor se uniese a la faena y haciendo lo imposible para el menor, introducirse también en su interior donde aun estaba ocupado por el miembro de su compañero, eso causo un dolor agudo tanto que, volviese a desmayarse y dejase libre acceso a sus abusadores de cualquier otra cosa con su cuerpo.  
  
  


—Despierta bella durmiente —Dijo una voz cargada de tanta maldad y burla en si misma, que causo un asco en el pobre adolescente, que a duras penas recobraba sentido después de pasar desmayado cuatro horas.

Regresar a su conciencia fue pesado y doloroso, sin embargo noto algo muy llamativo al estar devuelta en sus cinco sentidos y eso era que, estaba completamente restringido de pies y manos, pero no como el típico amarre que tuvo cuando lo secuestraron, no, este amarre era distinto. Sus muñecas estaban amarrados algo solido como una tubería o algo frío de metal, de suerte estaba sentado pero sus piernas estaban dolorosamente abiertas en par en par, sin poder moverse debido a que sus tobillos estaba amarrados a algo en el suelo, solo se escuchaba como el ruido de algo pesado de hierro cuando hacia el esfuerzo a moverlas, como ceresita del pastel, sus ojos estaban vendados con algún pedazo de tela.

—El jefe aun no regresa cariño, por lo que aun no a dado instrucciones de que hacer contigo —Alzo la voz alguien quizás diferente al primer sujeto, no estaba seguro el pobre cautivo debido a lo desorientado que seguía estando.

—Pero haremos que tu estancia siga siendo llevadera, ¿No es así muchachos? —Se escucharon una risas y afirmaciones, que solo helaban mas el cuerpo del menor y activaran su deseo de huir, hasta que es venda fue retirada de sus ojos.

Se paralizo, vio que efectivamente no lograría esta vez soltarse de sus amarres y aun menos luchar contra esos sujetos, estaba a completa merced y disposición de estos, que solo rieron. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas, dejando más marcas de estas a lo largo de su rostro. Algo le decía que esto solo era el comienzo y así lo vio, cuando aquellos sujetos se agolparon a su alrededor listos para seguir con su " _juego_ ".  
  
  


* * *

Entre tanto, Jason estaba tratando de buscar pista alguna del paradero del pequeño, temía que el pequeño fuera lastimado o en el peor de los casos Roman lo diese a su comprador y quizás nunca vuelva a verlo, no quería que el pequeño fuese otra vez un esclavo sexual y menos que lo volviesen en uno de reproducción, por ello mismo no se detuvo en su propia investigación debido a que la ayuda de la policía no era confiable y Selina estaba ocupada con sus problemas, por lo que tomo esto entre sus manos el encontrar al menor.

Su búsqueda fue difícil, tuvo que recoger pocas piezas hasta debatirse si regresar a Gotham para buscar en ese sitio a Tim, pero también tenia la pequeña punzada de que podría ser una trampa, debido a que el era el único que podia ir a buscar y traer devuelta al pequeño de quien halla siendo el imbécil que lo secuestro, por lo que lo replanteaba y siguió buscando más pistas que sustentara el moverse. También estaba atrapado cuidado todas las mascotas del menor, que al paso de los días empezaron a caer en una tristeza tal que dejaban de comer y se comportaban más apagados tanto que dejaron de jugar entre sí o hacer algún ruido, pensó en dejarlos con alguno de los amigos del menor; sin embargo, no lo hacia porque temía que eso fuera el clavo final para que estos muriesen de tristeza por su " _abandono_ ".

—Debes entregarlos a alguien, una organización o quizás a la familia Jordan-Allen, los cuidarían mientras resolvemos esto —Insistió Roy. El cual había llegado a Appleton para poder ayudar a su amigo, mientras que Artemis y Kori se encargaban en Gotham para evitar levantar sospechas si el mitad lobo se movilice a Gotham.

—Si lo hago morirán más rápido, no quiero que pase y menos si Tim regresa y no vea ha ninguno —Explico con algo de tristeza, había intentado levantar los ánimos de aquellas mascotas pero era casi imposible al ver que no querían moverse de la casa y menos del cuarto de Tim—. Si logro progresar en la búsqueda de Tim y tenga seguro que esta allí, los dejare con alguien, mientras tanto estaré con ellos, no los abandonare —Afirmo con una seriedad, debido a que vio la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo por negarse a no entregar a las mascotas a alguien.

—¿Estas seguro, Jaybird? Porque los Kent, pueden cuidar de ellos, Conner esta hasta dispuesto de quedarse en esta casa sin esperar nada a cambio —Ofreció aun algo insistente. Entendía o quería entender la razón de su amigo, pero tampoco quería que esto fuera un ancla y atarse demasiado la búsqueda de Tim.

Jason, estaba en parte creyendo aquello y no negó que su amigo llamase al chico de Kansas, para que viniese a su hogar y le diese una mano, así mismo, tendría más libertad de estar lejos de su hogar para buscar al pequeño conejito, solo rezaba que el pequeño siguiera en una pieza y aun en el país, no importaba en que estado pueda estar, siempre y cuando estuviera en Estados Unidos, todo estaría bien.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	31. Encierro y cadenas.

Las semanas pasaron a meses y la desesperación estaba cada vez más apta en Jason, no encontraba ninguna posta concreta para esos momentos había viajado a cada parte de Estados Unidos, siguiendo pistas muy pequeñas. Los animales los habían dejado a cargo de Conner, el cual con suerte mantenía aun vivos a los pobres, que aun extrañaban la ausencia de su pequeño y adorable dueño.

La desesperación no era buena mensajera y menos porque habían vuelto a Jason huraño y agresivo, ya no se detenía a preguntar como la gente, casi amenazo de muerte con un arma a un transa de 15 años, solo por no acceder hablarle. Con suerte a ese punto solo lastimo a gente y no la mato, Roy o alguno de sus amigos lo detenían, pero al estar solo esa restricción no existía y menos si encontraba gente de Roman, y estos solo se burlaban de que pudieran estarle haciendo a su pequeño conejito, burlas que con el tiempo comenzó a tomarlas como posibles actos, debido a cuanto se esta tardando en encontrarlo y ya había pasado uno de sus celos el menor junto a sus captores.

—Sabes que es mejor que pensemos que es abusado, a que estemos buscando un cadaver, ¿Verdad? -Dijo Artemis en uno de esos días que estaban evaluando la ultima información encontrada.

—Lo se, pero estoy fallándole, le prometí que no volvería ese tipo de vida, ¡Y mira que paso! —Grito enfurecido el mitad lobo, llegando a golpear un mesa en un arrebato.

—Tu no puedes controlar lo que pase o deje pasar, tarde o temprano Roman se movería a buscar a sus híbridos mas preciados —Sin inmutarse de la rabia que desprendían Jason por la mención del abuso posiblemente sexual, pero ella sabiendo que solo había dos opciones en ese bajo mundo, y una era más reparable que la otra con varios psicólogos.

—Artemis, déjalo —Intervino en la pelea Roy, ya había tenido suficientes peleas, solo quería ayudar a su amigo encontrando al menor y después ayudarle a lamerse las heridas de esto, no quería agregar sal a la herida-. Tenemos más pistas que están aquí en Gotham, pero según algunos infiltrados puede que no este con Roman aún, por lo que puede estar con otra persona afiliada a este y busca una remuneración por su captura -Explico mostrando toda la información impresa obtenida.

—Bien, debemos buscar a estos hombres, el más capas de esto son los caza-recompensas, como Deadshot o Deathstrock —Mirando un par de los posible captores de Tim, y los mas capaces de no soltarlo hasta darles lo que piden-. Averigüen quienes están en Gotham, y vigílenlos, no podemos arriesgarnos en levantar sospechas —Aviso a sus dos amigos los cuales aceptaron la misión y se retiraron.

Jason al estar solo suspiro largamente antes de golpear la mesa, se sentía un inútil, habiendo dejado a Tim solo y sin pensar que podían buscarlos, fue iluso, demasiado tonto y confiado. Las lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos, solo rezaba que en verdad esas palabras de Artemis no fueran reales, podría recibir hasta un balazo como karma de no salvar a Tim, pero no soportaría saber que el menor esta pasando por un martirio peor que con Roman.

* * *

El dolor antes ya era fácil de ignorar, sin embargo este solo empeoro y ya lo hacia llorar de los cólicos, ya había pasado su celo con esos tipos y se asqueo de saber que fue mas receptivo de sus afectos, sin embargo no sabia como esos cólicos había aparecido menos sentir desde hace días sangrado sin razón aparente, y que lo estaba debilitando cada vez más. Al menos había sido dejado en paz durante ese periodo solo entraban a dejarle comida y tirarle agua encima para "limpiarlo" o eso el creía, no estaba del todo consiente que pasaba y que dejaba de hacerlo, ya había perdido la esperanza de ser rescatado y solo deseaba que su sufrimiento acabase ya, y lo creyó al ver que aquel anciano volvió a buscarlo pero solo recibió una patada contra su rostro antes de ser levantado del suelo por los cabellos.

—¡Eres una escoria ni para ganarme dinero sirves! -Grito colérico aquel humano, que empezó a golpearlo sin problemas disfrutando los gritos de dolor.

No sabia que ese día empezaría otro nueva clase de martirio, una donde los golpes era la principal forma de lastimarlo junto con meterle objetos por su entrada, los había visto cuando Roman lo entrenaba para esclavo sexual pero el resto eran palos y otras cosas extrañas que solo lo lastimaban más, en ocasiones era amarrado y esos objetos que vibraban se quedaban en su interior por días. Los abusos físicos solo pasaron de golpes de puños o patadas a ser agredido con objetos, tanto que se debatía internamente si era mejor estar con 20 tipos al día entre sus piernas o siendo lastimado con quien sabe que.

Ya no podía hablar a esas alturas, su garganta ardía casa vez que lo intentaba, hasta casi ni podía mover un solo músculo sin sentir dolor punzante, era agónico y cruel, sin poder dormir, sin casi comer, ya solo deseaba en verdad la muerte y la espero un par de veces pero siempre despertaba en aquella habitación.  
  


Creían que ganarían dinero sobornando a Roman o el anterior cliente al que fue vendido el omega, pero se toparon con que a este lo querían directamente muerto y no valdría nada más que solo una bala entre ceja y ceja, por mucho que negocio no saco ni un solo centimo a Roman. Empeorando las cosas, el mocoso se durante su celo había quedado en cinta y perdido a la cría por sus imbeciles de sus subordinados, cría que podía haberla vendido en el mercado negro, ahora solo tenia un jodido omega enfermo que no le servia para nada, por lo que iracundo fue a desquitarse con este como dejando libertad a sus hombres de seguirlo maltratando, hasta en ocasiones se unió a la faena de maltratarlo al no serle util en esos momentos más allá de se empleado como saco de boxeo.

Aunque el era el único con permiso de dejar en gravedad o casi moribundo si quisiera al híbrido, nadie no negó o desafió dicha orden, menos cuando su jefe se ensaño tanto con el pobre híbrido que sus golpizas se volvieron ya un maltrato nunca antes visto, que se combinaba de forma extraña entre la agresiva física violenta con la sexual. Nadie daba por sentado que el pobre híbrido sobreviviese ante dichos ataques, menos al enfermar cada vez más constante y empeorando por las infecciones y mal nutrición, como aun la perdida del vital liquido carmesí que era la que decoraba en la habitación en donde estaba.

—Odio a tu clase, más aun si no me sirven de algo... —Gruño molesto el anciano, tras haber ultrajado híbrido, que tristemente que respirar ya era doloroso como el moverse o hablar—. Sabes, no me has sido de utilidad y mas te vale que el próximo celo cambie eso o ese corte en tu cuello sera definitivo —Amenazo al menor antes de patearlo y largarse del cuarto asqueado.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	32. En el ojo de la tormenta.

Rastrear a Slade Wilson, alias Deathstrock, fue difícil. El hombre era escurridizo como el agua, sin embargo se logro atrapar su ubicación gracias a un pequeño soplón que canto como canario, cuando Jason le mostró que no tenia remordimientos matando a alguien y ese alguien fue el compañero de la rata, suficiente para infundirle el terror al hombre.

Ya para ese tiempo, habían pasado casi un año y meses desde que se separo de Tim, había dado vueltas a cada sicario y cazarrecompensas hasta encontrar que solo había alguien con una ligera sospecha, que fue suficiente para Jason de irrumpió y buscar a su pequeño y llevarlo a casa.

Fue difícil debe admitirlo, entrar a las instalaciones que eran refugio de Slade y sus hombres fue un enorme trabajo, aun más evitando alertarlos que estaban dentro del edificio. Los amigos de Jason, abrían el camino del mayor y llegado el momento se separaron del lobo, para que este siguiera el camino por si solo mientras el resto distraía a los hombres de cada piso y los eliminaban.

Los pasillos parecían interminables, debes en cuando se topaba con algún guardia, fue lento y atento a todo ruido durante todo el camino hasta que escucho algo que parecía ser un quejido pero tan deformado que no fuera porque estaba atento no lo hubiera captado, alertado camino más rápido tratando de seguir el sonido, con buena o mala suerte; ese sonido era más audible junto a unos quejidos o jadeos de un hombre y un característico sonido de golpes que solo fue un balde de agua fría sobre el cuero del híbrido, con más decisión se acerco y abrió la puerta de dicho lugar, encontrando dentro de este una imagen que solo en sus pesadillas había visualizado, haciendo hincapié en las viejas palabras de cierta pelirroja amiga le había dicho. Sin embargo, no se quedo mucho tiempo procesando lo que pasaba, porque aquellos quejidos raros casi sin voz aumentaron cuando el par de iris azules lograron captar la figura del mitad lobo, desencadenando son saber la ira de este.

Paso de escuchar el obsceno ruido de pieles chocando y los jadeos de aquel repugnante ser, a escuchar de forma perfecta el quebrar de la clavícula y algunas costillas cuando tomo aquel hombre y lo aparto agresivamente de su víctima, quizás demasiado brusco porqué capto el sonido de dolor dado por el pequeño. Ni corto ni perezoso, desenfundo su arma y disparo entre ceja y ceja al tipo, más no calculo cuanto plomo entro en aquel abusador, ya que; su atención cambio de forma drástica hacia la víctima que yacía encadenada a la pared de muñecas, sus piernas separadas de forma incomoda como tenían varias correas para mantenerlas en dicha posición, fluidos de todo tipo adornaban el cuerpo del muchacho pero lo mas llamativo aparte de la sangre era ver un bulto pronunciado en su abdomen, que horrorizo y lleno de ira a Jason, antes de auxiliar a dicha víctima.

Ni bien soltó al menor con el mejor cuidado posible, un sonido como si fueran quejidos de dolor no tardaron en seguir saliendo de sus labios del chico, Jason seguía en shock y todo lo que hacia era casi manual de tanta práctica que tuvo de ayudar a híbridos en casi las mismas condiciones, casi porque esto sobrepasaba a lo que había topado antes, se saco la chaqueta y de la colocó al menor, evitándolo tocar demás al notar su miedo al tacto ajeno.

—Todo estará bien, te sacare de aquí —Afirmo, mientras lograba tomar al chico en brazos cuando este logro captar que no había doble intención en su accionar, aunque seguía temblando contra los brazos ajenos.

Era como una pesadilla para Jason, era como si volvieras el tiempo atrás y estuviera de nuevo en aquella venta clandestina de híbridos, sitio donde conoció al menor. Gracias a que su equipo lo cubrió hasta salir de aquel edificio y correr al auto, no hubo ningún tipo de contra tiempo en su viaje, en un inicio nadie quiso discutir nada al notar el estado paranoico y asustadizo del menor, no querían darle más motivos de preocuparse, peor aun no podían medicarlo no estaban al 100% seguros de que la medicina no lo dañaría en su estado tan deplorable.

El viaje fue largo, en lugar de ir directo a la organización fueron al pequeño departamento al cual se estaba quedando Jason, el mismo viejo departamento donde antes vivían el par. Al inicio discutieron la decisión pero Jason fue claro, no quería ir a donde Selina debido exactamente al pánico que le generarían al menor, casi podrían entrarlo en un ataque psicótico así que al final, aceptaron la idea de Jason.

El mayor se encargo de calmar y tratar que Tim confiara un poco más en él, para poder llevarlo a la bañera y limpiarlo, el conejo al inicio se mostró asustado casi queriendo huir pero al sentir el agarre firme pero no agresivo de Jason, paro al instante de su lucha y se quedo quieto casi simulando ser una muñeca de trapo o algo parecido. El mayor no quiso indagar nada, solo quería brindarle algo de aseo y cuidados al menor, siendo una tarea de paciencia y un enorme cuidado con la piel maltratada del chico; la rabia estaba muy bien escondida en su interior al descubrir en cada pare del cuerpo de Tim una nueva mordida, quemadura, corte, hematoma o algún otro tipo de marca, peor aun los fluidos que parecían pegados al cuerpo del menor. Le toco casi una hora de baño lograr limpiar a Tim perfectamente, y saber que en verdad aquel bulto si era parte del menor y deseaba que fuera mas por culpa de su desnutrición que algo más, pero se encargaría luego de saber eso.

Le coloco una de sus camisas como uno de sus boxers, lo cargo en brazos y lo dejo en la cama. Al inicio no comprendía porque el menor no había dicho nada mas que balbuceos y palabras sin casi sentido y voz, en verdad se le gravo en la cabeza mandar a una revisión al menor, pero primero debía darle confianza y no destrozarle más su mente con gente que lo maltrataba.

Se quedo a su lado hasta que se durmió, lo arropo y no apago la liz cuando salió del cuarto, sus amigos estaban revisando que nadie los hubiera seguido y de paso avisar a Selina del arribo y rescate completo del menor, Jason antes de que el comunicado fuera cortado pidió que mandaran a un medico calificado por la mañana, Selina no lo dudo en aceptar aunque noto la voz casi extraña que tenia su hijo, casi como si temiera algo más allá de todo lo que pasaba.

La noche paso sin muchos problemas, Jason y compañía se turnaron la vigilancia tanto del edificio como de cuidar al menor, el cual con suerte no se había despertado, no obstante siempre revisaban que estuviera respirando como aprovecharon en sacarle una muestra de sangre, para que uno del grupo fuera a analizarla a un laboratorio independiente de la zona y adelanta o resolver algunos dilemas antes que viniese la doctora. Sin embargo la señora Thompkins llego a primera hora en la mañana, la anciana no dio muchas preguntas como pidió a Kori acompañarla, ya que Jason rechazo el estar en esa habitación no estando seguro si perdería o no los estribos al ver de nuevo aquel cuerpo maltratado, en cambio se mantuvo en la sala de estar por un tiempo antes de empezar dar vueltas por esta, Artemis y el resto solo esperaron fuera, no obstante, uno del grupo tuvo que irse del departamento al laboratorio independiente que estaba haciendo el chequeo de la muestra y ya tenían los resultados.

Al momento que salió la doctora, no iba con ella Kori, haciendo preocupar a Jason sobre cómo estaba el menor y antes que corriera al cuarto la anciana lo detuvo y pidió hablar con él a solas, no eran buenas noticias se dijo así mismo, temeroso acepto y llevó a la anciana al comedor de la casa para tener algo de privacidad, ninguno de sus amigos le siguieron pero estaban atentos por si Jason perdía los estribos independientemente fuera la noticia he hicieron bien, debido a que Jason se puso agresivo tras la revelación del estado del menor y casi iba a ir al cuarto del menor, casi, porque Roy se atrevió a interceptarlo y agarrarlo; más no pudo el solo con su amigo y por ello se le sumó Artemis para ayudarlo pero ni con la leona logró mucha diferencia ante la furia del licantropo, Bizarro que estaba lejos vio todo, dudoso se acercó y fue él quien logró detener por completo a Jason y alejarlo del pasillo para llevarlo a otro sitio más alejado del departamento que era el cuarto de lavado, siendo seguido por el par de pelirrojos híbridos. Mientras la anciana se retiró de la pieza, ya que sus servicios habían concluido y no debía seguir allí, aunque dejó sobre la mesa del comedor un par de frascos de pastillas y una nota de papel.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	33. Valle de lágrimas.

Embarazado.

Esas palabras aun resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Jason, podia superar que estuviera con alguna enfermedad o parecido, pero eso solo era la cima del iceberg, el resto se lo dijo Kori, cuando él mitad lobo logró calmarse para poder sentarse y hablar de forma civilizada, como también fue durante el momento cuando el joven conejo estaba finalmente dormido, gracias al sedante dado por la doctora. Un embarazo, miles de cicatrices en su cuerpo, con posibles secuelas o dificultades de embarazo futuro (si es que el menor quisiera volver a quedar en cinta después de dicho trauma), pero sobre todo, la pérdida de su voz de forma permanente todo a causa de una herida —La cual con mucha suerte se había curado— en su cuello, justo en la zona de las cuerdas bucales.

Jason, tuvo que guardarse todo lo que sentía para poder hacer frente a todo lo que estaba pasando, más aún, ser el salvavidas del menor que ahora estaba en peor estado psicológico, tanto que el menor parecía demasiado sumiso y temeroso de todo ruido, acción hasta al ver algún objeto cotidiano, así mismo Jason tuvo que buscar formas para que Tim no temiese al ser examinado por la doctora para mantener en vigilancia su embarazo como desnutrición, ya que el embarazo era imposible darle final debido a que estaba demasiado avanzado para la sorpresa de todos, debido a que su vientre parecía uno de tres meses y en lugar de los 5 meses, exactamente el tiempo calculado por el personal médico entre sus revisiones casi diarias.

—Timmy, tienes que comer un poco más —Pidió de forma suave y casi suplicante, Jason, en esos momentos en la habitación del menor.

Jason, había traído un poco más de comida, comida la cual Tim no aceptaba comer, ya que estaba más ocupado hacer una cueva para protegerse de todo lo que había a su alrededor, cueva que era ni más ni menos el armario de su habitación. El cual acomodo con el colchón y demás cosas cómodas, llegó al punto que tomó un peluche grande para meterlo en su madriguera, Jason no empujo más su intento de que Tim durmiese en su cama y no un pequeño armario, no quería verlo más estresado menos que eso le causase más problemas de salud, tanto del conejo como de sus hijos no natos, los cuales aún veían que hacer cuando estos naciesen, debido a que Tim no tenía la suficiente lucidez para tomar una decisión por sí mismo.

El menor al escuchar a Jason fuera de su escondite, solo asomo una de sus manos de forma tan tímida y temerosa para recibir y tomar la comida que le traía él mitad lobo, el mayor con cuidado y lo más cerca posible de aquella mano dejó el recipiente de plástico con comida y un par de cubiertos, evitó en todo momento rozar su tacto con el ajeno para no asustarlo y este rechazase la comida, cuando la mano tomó aquel recipiente no tardó mucho en ser llevado al interior de aquella madriguera, la cual se cerró poco después para más privacidad y una forma de barricada con el híbrido. Jason se quedo un rato frente aquellas puertas de madera, algo le pedía que abriese y sacase al menor o solo lo abrazase pero no podía, no quería ver cómo el pequeño caía en un ataque de pánico y lo viese entre sus traumas como uno de esos hombres que lo lastimaron, no tenía corazón para hacer eso, por lo que el mayor solo dio un suspiro cansado antes de levantarse he irse de la habitación a seguir con el resto de labores del hogar, como el replantearse si traer devuelta a las mascotas del menor, por lo que quedó como un " _ya veré_ ". Exactamente el mismo pensamiento se termino concretando pero solo trajo al animal más pequeño y menos capas de lastimar a Tim, el conejo blanco, al cual dejó enfrente del armario y aviso de su visita al menor, que esta vez en lugar de sacar una mano, el menor se asomó fuera del armario mostrando a Jason el estado que tenía el menor que era un poco más saludable pero aún faltaba un poco más de peso que debía tomar, sus heridas y golpes estaban cada ves más curadas, pero lo que sobresalía como siempre era la barriga del menor que ahora si tenía una leve apariencia a los meses que tenía de gestación.

—Ellos te extrañan y no quería traerlos a todos, hasta que te acomodes a ellos —Explicó Jason, de forma tranquila y evitando en todo momento sonar amenazante. Tim miró al conejo con alegría, alargando una de sus manos y de forma lenta le dio un par de caricias, el conejo acepto los cariños y se acercó más a su dueño.

Tim, tomó al conejo entre sus manos y lo siguió acariciando e ignorando que estaba más tiempo de lo normal (para él) fuera de su madriguera, como se acomodó felizmente en la entrada de esta para seguir poniendo atención en su mascota, Jason le dio su espacio, yéndose de la habitación y continuando con su día a día, lo que no espero horas más tarde fue que el menor saliese por completo no sólo de su madriguera sino que también de su habitación, para ir donde estaba Jason cargando aún en brazos al pequeño conejo, que seguía mostrándose feliz y cómodo junto a su dueño.

—¿Qué sucede Timmy? —Cuestionó Jason, dejando de lado la escoba ya que estaba limpiando el piso del departamento en esos momentos, para poder tener toda su atención puesta encima del menor.

Tim abrió su boca e intentó hablar, solo para caer en cuenta que solo daba sonido ahogados y chillantes en lugar de palabras, cosa que en parte fue un balde de agua fría para el menor recordándole que estaba mudo no por su deseo sino por culpa de sus anteriores captores, cosa que lo deprimió y estaba a punto de retractarse de estar en aquel sitio hasta que Jason, volvió a insistir su pregunta y deteniéndo al otro de huir, sin necesidad de tocarlo o agarrarlo. Haciendo que el menor retomase su idea inicial, como pensase como comunicarlo a Jason, solo encontrando la única forma de hacerlo fue señalar al conejo o mejor dicho, alargarlo en dirección de Jason y solo esperando que comprendiese lo que quería decir sin palabras; tardo un rato para que los engranajes del mitad lobo entendiese el mensaje para luego de forma inmediata ir a la cocina, el adolescente se acercó solo un poco al comedor más no entro en la cocina.

—Aquí están —Aviso Jason como se escucharon los pasos de que avisaban del regreso al sitio, el mayor apareció devuelta con un montón de verduras en un plato hondo, no se acercó demasiado a Tim y solo extendió el plato, sintiéndose incomodo por la forma en que debía evitar el rechazo del menor.

Tim tomó el plato con una de sus manos, dio un cabeceo como agradecimiento evitando sonreír, siendo un fallo ya que levemente la comisura de sus labios dio una pequeña curvatura, para luego girar sobre sus talones e irse devuelta a su cueva en compañía de una de sus mascotas, dejando atrás a Jason, que no hizo más y no forzó nada solo acepto lo que le dio en esos momentos, siendo la sonrisa un pequeño triunfo en todo ese valle de lágrimas que estaban pasando en esos momentos.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	34. Bálsamo.

Jason creyó que ya estaban un poco más estables, más tranquilos, había traído devuelta al edificio el resto de mascotas, ya que mudarse era mas estrés para el menor por lo que mejor opto por la segunda opción, así mismo, vio como con ayuda de estos Tim, ya estaba menos en su madriguera y su instinto de supervivencia era menos táctil, sin embargo; seguía temiendo al tacto humano híbrido, por lo que aun algunos exámenes médicos no eran posibles y fue casi un milagro que se dejase revisar con ultrasonido, descubriendo que tenia tres pequeños en gestación, aun delgados.

Todo iba bien, hasta que se despertó en medio de la noche por el grito (o intento de este) de Tim, haciendo que corriese a revisarlo casi aplastando a los gatos al entrar precipitadamente al cuarto, Tim no respondió y se puso peor cuando se le olvido la regla de oro en esos momento " _no tocarlo_ ", haciendo que casi lo atacase en un estado completamente histérico y obligando a Jason a abrazarlo e ignorar los golpes y arañazos que recibía.

Se tardo un tiempo para lograr traer a la realidad a Tim, como el calmarlo, aun Jason no comprendía su ataque de histeria inicial y creía que solo fue una pesadilla, no obstante este se reactivo de nuevo pero gracias a que el menor estaba más lucido, trato de explicarle a Jason con gestos temerosos, siendo el más obvio tomar una de las manos del mayor y posarla encima de su abultada barriga, una acción muy poco dejada de hacer por parte del menor y tenia que reconocer Jason, que estaba dejándole vía libre de acercársele y revisarlo.

—No lo entiendo Tim, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Sientes algo raro? —Cuestiono preocupado Jason, ya que no entendía a que se refería Tim con ponerle una mano sobre su vientre.

El menor lucia más nervioso y ansioso por no saber como comunicarse, haciendo que llorase por que sus intentos patéticos de decir lo que pasaba no funcionaban y no para de sentir que algo debía estar mal, ya en ese punto, Jason trato de hallar la razón sobretodo calmar a Tim, ya que lo estaba estresando sin querer. Mientras su mano trataba a tientas de saber que había mal, la otra abrazaba al menor para consolarlo, hasta que su mano logro captar algo, un golpe, era leve y muy pequeño pero era un golpe, dejo su mano en aquel sitio y no tardo en volverlo a sentir, y como si algo hiciera clic comprendió que pasaba.

—Hey, tranquilo, todo esta bien, solo son los bebes —Trato de calmar a Tim, como ahora el tomaba la mano del menor y la colocaba en el mismo sitio, la sostuvo contra esa zona para que no se alejase si sentía movimiento—, ¿Sientes que te dan golpes? —Pregunto al menor, el cual asintió entre sollozos—. Esta bien, son ellos, se están moviendo y dan pataditas porque quieren que sepan que están allí, no te están lastimando lo prometo —Explico lo mejor que pudo.

Tim no se calmo tan fácil y menos dejo de llorar, el mitad lobo le toco acomodarse dentro de la madriguera de Tim, como dejar al menor encima de su regazo para que usase su cuerpo como cama y a la vez se relajase con su compañía, en cuanto su mano libre acaricia con lentitud su vientre para calmar al trió de pequeños, los cuales con suerte dejaron de molestar al mitad conejo para que lograse conciliar el sueño, y de paso, llevarse consigo a Jason, quien solo tuvo poco tiempo de lucidez para taparlo con una sabana y darle un beso en la frente.

Le toco por un tiempo Jason, tratar de calmar a Tim, porque aun le causaba pánico sentir a los pequeños moverse o patear, con suerte, para esos momentos y en adelante, Tim ya se dejaba tocar, abrazar y acurrucarse, siendo esas tres las que siempre hacia Jason para calmarlo de sus ataques, como darle palabras de consuelo y algunos cariños, donde terminaba casi durmiéndose Tim o por defecto los dos.

Aun seguían dudando, más que todo, Jason, sobre conservar a los tres pequeños, ya que el mayor no quería truncar la educación y vida de Tim, tomando una decisión por el y atrasar esa decisión solo estaba dando mas problemas que ayuda. Aunque extrañamente, Jason se estaba replanteando la idea de quedarse con los pequeños, de como repartir su horario laboral y ser él, la niñera de los pequeños y que Tim siguiera sus estudios sin problemas, y debes en cuando se encargue de los pequeños también.

Cuando Jason tuvo el valor de sentarse y hablarlo con Tim, claro teniendo el menor una lapicero y libreta a la mano para comunicarse, fue difícil para Jason dar ese paso porque quería evitar que el menor se sintiera atrapado o algo parecido, que debía poner su integridad por encima de su verdadera decisión.

—Se que debería ser yo el de la decisión, pero no quiero imponerte algo ni a obligarte —Empezó a decir y dar su motivo del porque pedía la decisión u opinión de Tim—. Por ello, quiero preguntarte, ¿Quieres conservar a los tres pequeños? —Pregunto con seriedad y evitando imponerse sobre el menor, porque quería mostrarse como alguien neutral y que no lo juzgara.

Tim dudo un instante hasta jugo con la lapicera, hasta que tomo una decisión y la escribió de la mejor forma posible en el cuaderno, para luego darle vuelta y mostrárselo a Jason, donde decía:

_—"¿Puedo conservarlos? No quiero que les hagan daño."_

Jason, no espero esa respuesta menos la razón del porque por lo que solo tomo la decisión de no dejar a los pequeños y menos con desconocidos, cuando le cuestiono el porque, vio comp con temor escribió solo un nombre en la libreta justo en la parte libre de la misma hoja.

_—"Slade"_

Eso fue como un golpe bajo a Jason y un llamado a querer buscar matar al mercenario pero se calmo, por que no era momento de dejarse guiar por sus deseos de sangre, como también, entendía sus miedos al tener a ese mercenario suelto y su posible amenaza aun no concretada, haciendo malestar al pobre omega por querer buscar proteger a los pequeños aún no natos, el cual se mostró más en ese instante debido a que estaban tomando la decisión final de quedarse o no con los pequeños.

—¿Quieres conservarlos aún si encontramos un lugar seguro para ellos? No quiero que lo tomes como una obligación, yo no te diré nada ni te regañan si decides darlos en adopción —Volvió a preguntar con más suavidad y explicando de mejor forma al menor y al pasar un largo tiempo en silencio y ver la indecisión del menor dibujada en su rostro, decidió volver a tomar la palabra tomando otra posible opción—. Si no estás seguro aún, podemos hacer algo, podemos quedarnos un tiempo los pequeños y cuando estés listo tomes la decisión final, tendrás mi absoluto apoyo en todo momento —El menor al escuchar aquello acepto más tranquilamente, casi quitándose un peso encima de esa decisión.

Después de esa decisión tomada por los dos, ya a Jason pudo tomar algo más serio el preparar la casa para los pequeños, algo atrasado y tuvo que mandar a traer todo, o bueno casi todo, por correo, ya que resuelto más fácil para que Tim escogiese algunas cosas. Así mismo, mientras hacía espacio en el departamento y veía cómo armar la cuna de los pequeños en el cuarto de Tim y evitar que los animales robasen algunas piezas, el menor lo miraba atento desde su madriguera, la cual desde hacía casi mes mantenía las puertas abiertas y algunas pocas veces el menor dormía en su cama o en la de Jason.

—Oh por favor, ni son comestibles —Se quejó Jason, al volver a perder la bolsa de tornillos haciendo reír a Tim. Haciendo que el mayor se detuviese su regaño, para verlo sorprendido porque juraba que era la primera vez que escuchaba al menor dar una risa, para cuando el menor capto que Jason lo estaba viendo, se callo como si había hecho mal—. Tim, podrías pedirle a tu demonio me devuelva la bolsa, que me asesinara si se las quitó —Pidió con una sonrisa Jason, haciendo notar que no había nada malo en aquello.

El menor asintió con rapidez y trato de llamar la atención del pequeño felino de toda la camada de gatos, el cual feliz se le acercó junto al resto del grupo, soltando la bolsa cerca del menor para que la tomase, mientras consentía al felino responsable del robo. Tim dejó su atención de sus mascotas para extenderle a Jason la bolsa, ya que le era difícil movilizarse cuando estaba sentado o acostado, el mayor se acercó y tomo aquel objeto no sin antes darle un beso en la frente al menor como agradecimiento, un gesto que trataba la mayor parte del tiempo Jason de que Tim se lo gravase y con suerte este poco a poco comprendía el significado de este, ya que ahora su forma de comunicarse debía adaptarse a su condición aunque le costase y frustrase.

Mientras Jason terminaba de instalas la cuna, escuchando de fondo el ruido de los felinos jugando con el menor, la respiración adormecida del enorme y viejo can, y muy a lo lejos de la habitación se captaban los trinidos del pequeño petirrojo, algo en la mente del mayor le hizo replantearse todo lo que estaba pasando y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, al imaginarse que al paso que iba terminaría rentando una mansión, fue lo que su mente se replanteó haciendo cuentas tanto de las mascotas, el menor, los pequeños en camino y sepa que más venga más adelante, en verdad tenía suerte trabajar en la fundación o hubiera terminado teniendo empleos hasta mientras entre comidas para pagar todo, sin embargo algo le hizo suspirar aliviado en parte y eso era que tenía allí a Tim, quizás por eso no le dolió mucho saber que modificaría su vida mucho para poder dar un buen lugar a toda la familia en crecimiento. Con ese pensamiento solo rezo que todo con Roman acabase para quitarse ese peso de encima, y poder volver a su buena vida en aquel pueblo.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	35. Una sombra silenciosa.

—Parece que todo está bien, pero su peso aún sigue siendo muy por debajo de la media —Le dijo la doctora a Jason, estaba sería debido al avanzado y casi finalizado embarazo del menor.

Jason y compañía estaban entre las últimas revisiones del embarazo, el mayor comprendió que ya estaban llegando a las ultimas y debía prepararse mentalmente para poder ayudar al menor en el posible nacimiento, pero seguía siendo tan irreal y a la vez queriendo que fuera tan lejano, porque quería seguir en aquella burbuja.

Después de aquella cita, Jason trato de enterrar aquel asunto por el momento y no arrastrarlo y pegárselo al menor que este a duras penas estaba logrando salir de ese agujero mental, como para caer en este de nueva cuenta por culpa de sus preocupaciones. Pasaron por algo de comida que era más un pequeño capricho para Tim, como una forma de recompensarlo por su buen comportamiento en la revisión, siendo la comida pedida por parte del menor fue pizza, usando como medio de comunicación el lenguaje de señas, aunque mostraban que tenia dificultades para comunicarse con dicho nuevo método.

—¿No quieres comer o tomar nada más? —Pregunto con duda Jason, viendo como Tim comía tranquilamente aquella pizza gigante, aunque se hacia de la vista gorda cuando el menor le entrega debes en cuando a sus mascotas algo del almuerzo.

Tim se lamió los dedos de la mano y dejo de lado el pedazo medio comido de la pizza, para poder responderle de la mejor forma posible a Jason, rezando porque también el mayor comprendiese su mensaje; ya que, ambos estaban aprendiendo y seguían siendo principiantes.

_—"¿Seria posible una malteada de chocolate?"_

Era un deseo pequeño de parte del menor y Jason no dudo en cumplirlo, dejo su almuerzo de lado y se encamino a la cocina dejando solo al menor en la sala de estar, Tim siguió comiendo tranquilo hasta dejando que Duque se subiese en el sofa y se acostase con él en el sofa, donde el can dejo su cabeza encima del regazo del menor. Jason no tardo mucho en regresar y con ello la malteada lista, dejándosela a la mano al menor para que tuviese problema alguno en tomarla.

Pasaron la tarde un poco tranquilos, Jason se hizo como siempre cargo de casi todo en la casa pero su primera prioridad sobre todo era tener a Tim, seguro y tranquilo, como cualquier pedido debía cumplirse con rapidez, aunque en la mayoría de estos Duque ayudaba con alcanzarle algunos objetos al pequeño omega. Tim, ya había vuelto a dormir en la cama con compañía de Duque y algunos felinos, así mismo, la cuna y demás objetos y muebles, ya estaban listos para cuando llegasen los pequeños, aunque en esos momentos donde solo Jason estaba despierto en la casa, traían devuelta aquella opresión en el pecho y la preocupación se volvía más imposible de esconder; recaer en el viejo vicio de fumar no era su favorito y menos casi que esconderse en el balcón del departamento para poder saciarlo, así mismo evitar que el menor supiese de ese mal habito suyo.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Aquel vicio que al menos tenia controlado con tres cigarrillos al día, paso a ser casi una caja de estos, todo debido a la ansiedad del momento. Sabia que, el parto era cosa seria mas siendo alguien muy joven y sin un cuerpo completamente desarrollado pero no imagino que en verdad seria la peor experiencia que tendría en su vida. Empezando todo por como el menor grito, fue el sonido más extraño y a la vez aterrador que Jason pudo escuchar, y eso que sabia que Tim no tenia voz y aun así no comprendía como podia hacer tal acción, pero la sorpresa que le esperaba al abrir la puerta esa noche fue la peor imagen de su vida, ver la cama y sabanas cubiertas en sangre y al pobre omega retorciéndose del dolor, fue shockeante, hasta se tardo en comprender que pasaba y ponerse en acción.

Los animales estaban como locos y fue difícil para Jason caminar por el apartamento, tomar la bolsa con todo lo necesario y salir de este, ya que estos se metían en su camino y solo causaban que más ansiedad y frustración se instalara en su cuerpo, solo para empeorar cuando tuvo que descender las escaleras; ya que, el ascensor no estaba ni cerca de su piso, era frustrante el no poder lograr llegar rápido y que siempre saliera alguna mierda en el camino.

Llegar al automóvil fue un respiro, acomodo a Tim en los asientos traseros, porque dudaba que estuviera a salvo en el asiento del copiloto menos con su deseo de llegar pronto al hospital, cuando la sangre ya había empapado casi que completo su ropa y zapatos también. Con suerte, esa noche no había mucho trafico y no tomo menos de 15 minutos llegar al hospital aliada a la fundación, aunque claro lo hizo casi corriendo por casa calle y avenida. Ni entrando al sitio con Tim en brazos, los doctores se lo quitaron y fue llevado de emergencias mientras un par de enfermeras lo retenían para no seguir al menor a la sala de partos, con la excusa vaga de llenar papeles y explicar el estado del paciente para que llegase así.

Le costo muchos minutos poder tomar su celular y llamar a su madre, casi no pudo controlar el sus sollozos cuando su voz respondió por el otro lado del teléfono, se sentía como un niño pequeño de nuevo, tenia miedo, un miedo demasiado grande y que se debatía entre surrealista y realista. Con suerte la felina llego rápido al hospital y consoló a Jason, comprendía su miedo y en partes le hacia sacar conjeturas más no se pondría a cuestionarlo ahora, no era ni el momento ni el lugar, menos cuando los médicos se acercaron después de casi tres horas de estar en quirófano con el adolescente. Jason se sentía como en una película de terror, al ver la sangre en los ropajes médicos peor aun ver la mirada de aquel humano, casi en un susurro pidió a su madre que ella le hablase no tenia valor para saber la noticia que traía aquel hombre. Selina comprendió y fue con el medico a hablar a un distancia prudente de Jason, para dejarlo respirar y tomar valor de lo que iba a pasar, siendo su señal cuando la felina regreso a su lado y dijo:

—Lo siento...

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	36. Fragmentos.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron pensar lo peor a Jason, casi se tira encima del responsable médico del pequeño omega por saber si era verdad esas maquinaciones suyas, maquinaciones que no le permitieron escuchar del todo a su madre. Con suerte la fémina comprendió que quería escuchar la verdad de la boca del médico, por lo que solo se levanto y fue al lado de su hijo para darle apoyo, como dando un asentimiento al doctor de soltar la verdad.

—Su condición es delicada desde que llego, presento un parto prematuro debido al embarazo múltiple, el estrés, la presión arterial alta y la edad del gestante —Explicó el medico de manera profesional y empática—. Hicimos cuanto pudimos, pero los trillizos presentaron un cuadro de problemas respiratorios, sus pulmones no estaban de todo desarrollados y uno de los pequeños no logro sobrevivir, los otros dos pequeños están en cuidados intensivos al igual que la " _madre_ ", debido a la perdida de sangre, lo lamento mucho —Dijo de la mejor forma posible ante la dolida familia.

Jason, tardo un rato en comprender todo lo dicho, rato que el medico tomo para marcharse a revisar a sus nuevos pacientes y saber si su estado seguía estable, siendo una buena elección debido a que el mitad lobo comenzó a tener un ataque de histeria que creía que fue su error no haber llegado más pronto. Paso un gran tiempo culpándose y en parte estaba negándose a entrar a ver al menor, que con suerte ya estaba más estable y fuera de peligro, sin embargo; aun no despertaba ni se enteraba de lo sucedido con uno de sus cachorros. Para esos momentos, Selina estaba más vigilando al menor y dejando que Jason digiriera la noticia el solo, debido a que no le escuchaba en nada de lo que su madre adoptiva intentaba decirle o negarle sus errores.

A las horas Jason logro reaccionar, se encamino a paso lento al área de maternidad y con algo de dificultad logro pedir direcciones a las enfermeras y logró llegar donde estaban, Tim y Selina. La felina se sorprendió de ver a su hijo en dicha área, se levanto de su asiento o lo intento, por qué Jason la detuvo y dejo que regresara a su lugar y el solo busco otra silla para sentarse a su lado, sin ninguna pena tomar la mano del menor, con un enorme cuidado al notar que tenia le catéter con la intravenosa.

—¿Puedes quedarte a vigilarlo? Quiero ir a ver a los pequeños y saber como están —Pidió Selina, quien le dio una sonrisa leve antes de levantarse de su asiento y encaminarse fuera de la habitación, dejando solo al mitad lobo con el menor.

Jason no se quejo, espero un tiempo al retorno de su madre adoptiva mas esta no lo hizo, por lo que tomo su puesto para quedar más cerca del menor estar un poco más cómodo. Le aparto un poco el cabello como su mano acaricio con suavidad los dedos ajenos, al notar que el menor levemente se quejaba entre sueños, logrando que este se tranquilizase y sin querer se apegase al tacto de su mano. Un suspiro salio de los labios ajenos como algo dentro suyo se calmo, extrañando a Jason, debido al extraño alivio repentino que tenia y el cual creció cuando noto como el menor lentamente abría los ojos, notando que aun estaba abrumado por los narcóticos y el cansancio de su cuerpo.

—Bienvenido devuelta, babybunny —Dijo con una sonrisa aliviada Jason, con cuidado le dejo un beso en la frente al menor. Escuchando el suspiro tranquilo de este, haciendo relajar más al corazón de Jason—. Los pequeños están con las enfermeras, lo hiciste bien —Le explico antes que el menor notase la falta de su prominente barriga, la cual a duras penas era solo un bulto algo hinchado pero evito que Tim intentara aventurarse tocarse—. Creo que es mejor que no te toques, te puede doler, además aun es delicada tus suturas —Advirtió con suavidad, de suerte el menor no insistió.

Tim solo parpadeo y levemente con su única mano más libre hizo un par de gestos, logrando comunicarle a Jason que quería su compañía en la cama, o mejor dicho dormir con la compañía de este. El mayor acepto con cuidado se acomodo con el menor en la cama, evitando moverlo mucho y dejando que este se apegase y se apoyase contra su cuerpo, como usase uno de sus brazos como almohada y la otra se mantuvo aferrada a la mano ajena, dando aun un pequeño masaje.

Selina, se quedo una parte de la noche viendo a los pequeños, que fueron trasladados a una pequeña incubadora con un pequeño respirador artificial para ayudar a sus pulmones aun no desarrollados, así mismo, la felina noto que los dos cachorros eran pequeños pero más allá de eso no pudo saber, aun cuando intento que le dejaran ingresar para ver a los pequeños y quizás cargar a alguno de estos.

Cuando no pudo seguir peleando más con las enfermeras y los doctores que cuidaban a los pequeños, se termino retirando con dirección al cuarto del pequeño conejo, encontrándose con la sorpresa que estaba no solo dormido sino que tenia la compañía de Jason, que estaba igualmente dormido y casi cuidando que el menor estuviera tanto cómodo como seguro, y parecía que lo cumplía a la perfección. La felina con cuidado cubrió a Jason con su abrigo y le quito los zapatos para que no ensuciara las sabanas blancas de la cama de hospital. No se quejo de hacer guardia y cuidar al par de híbridos, menos notando que era Tim el que más buscaba la compañía y el calor de Jason, casi que la fémina juraba escuchar un leve ronroneo de parte del más pequeño.

Los días posteriores, el menor paso pocos intervalos despierto o con la fuerza suficiente para moverse por si solo, teniendo que recibir la ayuda ya fuera de Jason o alguna enfermera. Con suerte para los adultos el menor logro tomar la muerte de uno de los pequeños bien, lloro por un tiempo pero se repuso con solo saber que los otros dos pequeños seguían vivos. Jason, durante todo ese tiempo casi se dividió en cuidar al menor como de los dos pequeños, que poco a poco reconocían su presencia y la aceptaban, también al hospital no tardaron en llegar Conner para ayudarle o obligarlo a aceptar su ayuda; ya que habían momentos que el mismo mayor estaba demasiado atrapado y le quedaba poco tiempo, ya fuese para cuidarse el mismo o atender a Tim o los pequeños cachorros. Siendo uno de esos días donde con suerte las enfermeras lograron trasladar a los pequeños al cuarto donde permanecía aun ingresado la " _madre_ " de estos, para que por fin los dos bebes pudieran convivir un poco más con el menor y acostumbrarse a tomar leche que no fuera solo de formula como estar libres por fin de su respirador artificial.

—Aun no supero que sean un par de conejos... —Dijo Conner, viendo a uno de los pequeños siendo cargado y amamantado por Tim.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿A un dragón con alas? —Se burlo Jason, que cargaba al otro pequeño y trataba de distraerlo para que tuviera paciencia para su turno de alimentarse, debido a que la herida de la cesaría de Tim y el dolor de está, a duras penas le permitía cargar y cuidar a uno de los niños.

—¡Oye, eso es posible, hay un par de casos en Asia! —Se quejo Conner, logrando hacer reír a Tim viendo al par peleando, no tardo mucho en escucharse la queja molesta del pequeño en brazos de Jason que los hizo parar.

—Sera mejor que bajen la voz, o harán que Joseph comience a llorar —Advirtió una tercera voz en la habitación, que era ni más ni menos que de Selina.

Esta sonrío alegre y se acerco a saludar primero a Tim, luego se encamino donde estaba Jason solo para quitarle al pequeño infante y este le miro indignado de dicha acción, ni noto cuando le gruñó a su madre siendo Tim quien con algo de esfuerzo le llamo la atención, jalando una de las mangas de su chaqueta y pidiendo que se calmase. Siendo una escena divertida para los otros dos invitados como el mitad lobo, hizo no solo caso al menor sino que este también se sentó a su lado, con la orejas gachas y casi una mirada regañada la cual hizo remover el corazón del conejo para darle un par de cariños a Jason; justamente en la cabeza solo para escuchar un pequeño gemido alegre, haciendo reír a Conner por compararlo con su perro Lobo.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	37. Familia

Para disgusto de Tim, tuvo que pasar un largo tiempo en el hospital hasta que los médicos lo vieron factible de salir de allí, dejando en claro tanto a Jason como al resto de la " _familia_ ", que debían cuidarlo y ayudarle con todo.

Los primeros días tras llegar del hospital al departamento fueron una tortura para Jason, más no se quejaba, les tomo cierto cariño a los dos pequeños, que dormían felizmente en su cuna compartida. Tim, por otro lado, debes en cuando se podía rebelde en hacer caso a Jason pero al final desistía y aceptaba su ayuda, al notar de apoco que le era hasta difícil el caminar sin apoyo. Como también el menor le pidió que dejase a los pequeños cerca suyo durante las noches, ya que, también quería no solo ayudarle sino que, quería cuidar al par de pequeños y sentir que estaban seguros.

—Aun no me gusta mucho el nombre Josef —Se quejo levemente Jason, captando la atención del omega que revisaba al par dormido en su pequeña cuna colecho.

—" _Quería que Selina me ayudara, no sabia que nombres ponerles_ " —Afirmo con tranquilidad Tim, tratando de acostumbrarse a casi usar una sola mano.

—Al menos me puso Jason —Acepto entre risas el lobo, con cierto alivio de que su madre no se le cruzaran mucho los cables.

Tim solo le sonrió con calma, antes de enfocar su atención en los dos pequeños que dormían plácidamente, debes en cuando se movían o hacían ruidos, pero estaban bien. Aun no superaba el cambio que tendría después de eso, había tenido las visitas y ayuda de sus amigos, aunque fue territorial con estos que pasaran más tiempo del debido con sus cachorros, ya ni se hable de sus mascotas, ya que estos, parecían ser la siguiente línea de fuego en protegerlos después del par de híbridos. Jason por su parte dormía tanto en la cama con Tim y en otras en la silla que había en la habitación, para ayudarle en todo lo que podía con los dos pequeños durante la madrugada.

No sintió cuando cayo dormido que su mano quedo encima de uno de los pequeños, y mucho menos cuando uno de estos tomo uno de sus dedos como chupete, el único despierto era Jason y vio lo que pasaba y se rió por lo tierno que era la imagen. Los cubrió bien con la manta y reviso el estado de ambos pequeños antes a cobijarlos mejor, así mismo, cambio el dedo de Tim por un chupete de verdad. Al terminar Jason se acomodo al otro lado de la cama, evitando quitarle si quiera las sabanas al menor, solo se quito los zapatos y se acomodo, sabiendo que tarde o temprano seria levantado, ya fuese por los pequeños o Tim, algo que no tardo mucho...

—Ya voy... —Murmuró Jason en leve queja, aunque no estaba molesto realmente por su labor.

Al intentar levantarse ms dormido que despierto termino cayéndose de la cama al creer que estaba sosteniéndose de la mesa de noche, la que tristemente fue mas el borde del mueble haciendo poca ayuda y asustando al resto.

— _"¿Estas bien, Jay?"_ —Pregunto entre señas preocupado Tim, que se había levantado debido al ruido de la caída de Jason y el golpe que se cargo encima, y todo eso por encima del ruido del par de pequeños llorando.

—Creo que me rompí algo... —Dijo Jason en respuesta, sin casi sin poner atención a Tim. Algo adolorido se levanto y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomándose el puente de la nariz debido al pequeño sangrado que tenía.

Tim casi grito más asustado pero solo salió como un chillido fuerte, que quedo perfectamente ignorado por el llanto fuerte de los cachorros. El menor como pudo se quito las sabanas y avanzo a su lado, evitando hacer caso a su dolor de abdomen y vientre, agarro a Jason de la manga de su camisa tratando de llamar su atención y empeoro al momento que este se giro y mostró la sangre de su mano parte frontal de su camisa.

—Solo me lastime la nariz, no te preocupes babybunny —Trato de calmar al menor que estaba sosteniendo su rostro y trataba de revisar su magullada nariz evitando quejarse del dolor.

Jason tomo las manos de Tim para alejarlo de su rostro, notando la preocupación en la mirada del menor y como quería debatirle pero se contenía debido a su falta de voz. El mayor le dio un beso en la frente y luego en las manos, antes de levantarse y soltar de forma suave las manos.

—Iré a limpiarme la nariz, revisa a los pequeños —Dijo con una sonrisa calmada, antes de encaminarse al baño del departamento para limpiarse la sangre y detener el poco sangrado que le quedaba goteando.

Tim dudoso acepto con algo de resignación y se acerco a tomar con cuidado ambos pequeños en brazos y tratar de calmarlos, con suerte estos no pateaban mucho o lanzaba manotazos, solo que uno de los pequeños se quejo y trato de aferrarse a la camisa de Tim, comprendiendo sin pocas palabras dejo al otro cachorro en la cuna y coloco su atención en el que tenia en brazos. Se acomodo en la cama y desabotono su camisón para darle pecho al pequeño cachorro, que vorazmente comenzó a beber, y con los minutos pasando fue disminuyendo de apoco su actitud inicial.

Jason llego al rato un poco mas tranquilo, notando que Tim había calmado un poco al par, sin embargo, el otro pequeño que estaba en la cuna se quejaba y se movía en la cuna buscando atención, casi quejándose y casi al punto de quiebre de llorar por la falta de su deseo de atención.

—Shhhh...., tranquilo pequeñín, tu " _mamá_ " no puede con todo solo —Dijo alegre Jason, tomando al pequeño que felizmente se acoplo en los brazos del mayor, llegando a bostezar—. Pobre..., creo que desperté a todos —Entre risas, que fueron acompañadas por las de Tim, que se sentía más calmado.

Estaban más calmados, Jason se rió levemente viendo como Tim casi se duerme con el pequeño en brazos y siendo amamantado, casi lo mismo pasaba con el par de cachorros que estaban felices, siendo incapaz Jason de dejar al pequeño en la cuna, por lo que se acostó en su lado de la cama dejando al cachorro sobre su pecho. Para cuando Tim, logro recobrarse de su pequeño descanso descubrió que su bebé estaba completamente dormido y finalmente alimentado, por lo que se arreglo su ropa y con cuidado ayudo al pequeño ha eructar y de paso dejarlo dormir en la cuna, con una de sus manos encima suyo.

La mañana no fue para nada tranquila ni mucho menos, pero poco a poco era más fácil de sobre llevarlo, solo que esta vez en lugar de estar en la cama Tim y los pequeños estaban en su pequeña madriguera para pasar un poco de descanso, como en parte una costumbre del mitad conejo de estar en su nido.

—" _¿Y lo inscribirás en la escuela de Appleton otra vez?"_ —Pregunto Selina, la cual llamaba a Jason por teléfono a la casa.

—No estoy seguro de volver como de dejar ir a Tim a esa escuela, Slade aun no a sido atrapado, ni mucho menos su contratista que no logramos identificar —Aun no estaba deseoso por completo de regresar al frente de batalla, no quería arriesgar al menor a ser secuestrado de nuevo.

—" _¿Y no has pensando en ir mejor a Kansas? Conner podría echarte una mano en estar al pendiente de Tim"_ —Ofreció Selina, buscando otra solución.

—Puede ser..., también seria un lugar tranquiló y de gran espacio —Acepto alegre Jason, con escuchar esa opción y más aun de recordar que seria perfecto para los animales y los pequeños, al tener el aire fresco.

Con esa idea en mente ambas personas decidieron buscar un pequeño sitio donde mudarse toda la familia, siendo en parte el pedir un poco de ayuda a la familia Kent de encontrar un sitio perfecto y cercano a ellos, todo de forma secreta a espaldas de Tim y darle la sorpresa cuando ya tengan todo listo.

**_~...Continuación...~_ **


	38. Vigilancia nocturna.

La sorpresa que tenia Jason y Selina tuvo que posponerse por un tiempo, debido a que los pequeños habían empeorado en su estado de salud, obligando a llevarlos y dejarlo internados en el hospital, para mantenerlos bajo supervisión medica y pegados a un respirador.

Tim estaba que se moría de la tristeza por estar lejos de los pequeños, a los que no tardo mucho en cogerles cariño y una pequeña parte de su corazón, el mismo caso estaba Jason pero al ser el pilar del menor trato de esconderlo lo mejor posible, no quería que Tim empeorara su salud con llenarlo de su propia preocupación y miedos.

Fueron visita tanto de día como de tarde, debes en cuando se quedaban en el hospital ambos o uno de los dos, con suerte los pequeños no empeoraron su cuadro pero el veredicto final de los médicos fue: Displasia broncopulmonar. Aquello no tranquilizo en nada al par de híbridos, menos cuando dijeron que este tipo de afección tenia posibilidades de no curarse y continuar como un tipo de asma a lo largo de la vida de los dos pequeños. Jason trato de calmar las preocupaciones de Tim y casi silencio con un gruñido al medico; cuando no tuvo ni el toque de empatía de callarse al ser el causante de la ansiedad y el miedo de Tim, por decirle todas las afecciones futuras y demás, el medico dejo al par solo y más aun, no queriendo que lo matase un rabioso Jason.

—Tranquilo Babybird, no pienses en esas cosas, ellos estarán bien —Dijo Jason, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad y dándole un par de cariños y besos para ayudarle a hacerlo más fácil—. Si sucede, buscaremos como cuidarlos y darles la mejor vida posible, lo prometo —Explico el mayor, al sentir la mano de Tim, tratando de comunicarse con lenguaje de enseñas y casi echando a la suerte Jason de comprender su mensaje.

Un pequeño asentimiento de parte del menor dio como respuesta pocos minutos después de lograr calmarse tomar un poco de calma, haciendo que Jason se separe un poco del abrazo para ver al menor y notar levemente el rastro de pequeñas lagrimas, con cuidado limpio las mejillas de Tim y le dio un beso en la frente antes de llevárselo a donde estaban los pequeños para que los vigilara y al mismo tiempo, Jason pudiera ir donde estaba el medico y mejor este le explicara todo solo a él y ver que podía decirle a Tim.

Mientras Tim cuidaba al par de pequeños, notaba que entraban y salían cada minuto algún enfermero o enferma, habían pocos padres en aquella zona del hospital, la mayoría estaba en la sala de niños más grandes por lo que pocas veces saludo o tuvo algún contacto con esos adultos, o bueno de los que querían tener contacto con él, ya que solo ver su edad y notar su falta de habla era dejado de lado rápidamente, en algunos casos escuchaba comentarios no muy buenos pero no hacia caso a estos y menos aun le decía a Jason, no quería involucrarlo en peleas.

En una de esas el menor, vio como un pequeño niño se había asomado en el cuarto donde estaba Tim, no había enfermeras dando vueltas ya que era el cambio de turno, dudaba que los papás del pequeño estuvieran cerca para que el pequeño estuviera lejos de su cama descansando, lo que no espero es que el pequeño se le acercara con algo de nervios de punta y al ser el única persona en la habitación.

—Señora, ¿Podría decirme donde esta la habitación ala de niños? —Pidió el pequeño de 9 años, antes de toser.

Tim casi dudo si debía o no alejarse de cuidar a sus pequeños, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar al pequeño vagando por allí, por lo que con cuidado de su bolsillo saco una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo y escribió una respuesta,que decía: " _Si, esta a tres puertas después de esta, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_ ". Al estar satisfecho se la mostró al pequeño, que se detuvo a leer detenidamente y de forma lenta.

—Si, por favor —Pidió el pequeño alegre de la ayuda requerida de parte del adolescente, con una sonrisa Tim asintió, antes de guardar el bolígrafo y libreta y revisar que todo estuviera en orden con sus dos pequeños cachorros que solo dormían para ese momento.

El menor tomo la mano del pequeño niño y lo guío tranquilamente a la ala de niños, donde Tim se topo que en la habitación del pequeño solo era ocupada por este, notando con enorme sorpresa resto de camas que estaban solas y pulcras limpias y preparadas para ser usadas para los siguientes pacientes, el pequeño alegremente llevo al adolescente hasta la cama que estaba en uso. En esta había una manta de un verde brillante con la imagen de un dinosaurio, un peluche y un par de libros de coloreo y crayolas.

—Señora, podría subirme a la cama, por favor.... —Pidió el pequeño niño, ya que era demasiado alto para subir sin ayuda. Tim saliendo de su trance acepto, cargo con el mayor cuidado posible y dejo al pequeño en la cama—. Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Chris —Dijo alegre el pequeño, antes de tomar uno de sus libros de coloreo y se lo extendió a Tim, junto a la caja de crayolas.

Tim dudo si seguir estando con el pequeño, pero le siguió conmoviendo el corazón debido que estaba el pequeño solo por lo que podía pecar un poco en quedarse con este y acompañarle en pintar, mientras escuchaba al pequeño hablarle con suerte este no se quejo de no ser un acompañante enormemente hablante, aunque no tomaba con molestia el leer lo que escribía en su libreta.

No sintió el tiempo hasta que finalmente cae en cuenta de la llegada de la enfermera que cuidaba el ala de los niños enfermos, la cual se acerco a la cama del paciente actual para revisar quien lo estaba acompañando, al ser alguien extraño, hasta que Tim mostró su cara la enfermera cayo en donde había visto y el pequeño salto a defender al adolescente tomando la responsabilidad de traerlo aquel sitio, excusándose de sentirse solo y no que estaba perdido como le había dicho a Tim al llegar a donde estaban. La enfermera se quedo cerca cuidando al par o más bien, vigilando que Tim no hiciera nada al pequeño niño, aunque parecían que el par estaba tranquilo y hasta divirtiéndose.

En medio de eso, Tim no se dio cuenta que Jason ya había regresado a la ala de incubadoras y este descubrió para su sorpresa que el menor no estaba en ningún lugar, haciendo que lo buscara con desespero, temiendo que se halla perdido o algo peor que eso, sabiendo las advertencias de su medico de no dejarlo solo en estos primeros meses menos ahora con los dos pequeños niños internados.

—¿Dónde esta Tim? —Se cuestiono Jason cuando empezó a buscarlo por el pasillo se aventuro a meter sus narices en algunas habitaciones sin encontrar rastro o eso creía, hasta el momento que paso al lado en una de las alas de niños enfermos—, ¿Tim? —Cuestiono sorprendido, antes de asomarse y ver perfectamente al menor sentado junto a un pequeño niño, con el que parecía que estaba jugando o haciendo algo.

Jason se adentro en el sitio y se encamino a donde estaba el par, el pequeño niño fue quien aviso a Tim cuando vio al híbrido acercarse, el adolescente le dio una sonrisa tranquila a Chris al ver el miedo de este quizás por ser la primera vez a un híbrido por completo, ya que Jason no andaba ocultando sus orejas y cola, algo totalmente diferente de lo que hacia Tim. Estando ya enfrente del par tuvo una mejor perspectiva de lo que hacían, dando un pequeño respiro tranquilo pensando que quizás el pequeño le dio la calma que necesitaba Tim en esos momentos.

—Veo que estabas divirtiendo, lamento haberte asustado. Te prometo que no muerdo —Dijo Jason al pequeño antes de abrazar por la espalda a Tim, siendo este quien restregó su mejilla en la del mayor como muestra de afecto alegre y tranquilizadora.

—¿Quien es usted? —Dijo con algo de valor el pequeño, listo para golpearlo si quería alejar al extraño tanto de él como de Tim, sobretodo al verle sonreír y mostrarle sin querer los grandes colmillos de canino.

—Se puede decir que el mejor amigo y conocido de Tim, en parte su cuidador —Con más tranquilidad explico Jason, le da un beso en la mejilla al susodicho antes de separarse—. Me quedare cuidando a los cachorros, no tienes porque preocuparte, babybunny —El cariño se notaba en su voz, como la tranquilidad de tomar la responsabilidad de ir a cuidar a los bebés en ese momento.

Tim asintió y dejo que Jason se marchase, sin poder evitar la espalda del mayor y notar perfectamente los músculos marcados de este haciéndolo sonrojar cuando cayo en cuenta de su pequeña travesura, solo se sacudió aquellos pensamientos decidió enfocar su atención en el pequeño Chris, el cual ya más cómodo volvieron a estar coloreando el pequeño libro. Para cuando el horario de visita había acabado, el pequeño niño triste se despidió de Tim, el cual le ayudo a recoger las cosas y arroparlo en la cama para que descansara, prometiendo volver cuando pudiera visitarlo.

Al salir del cuarto del pequeño se encamino a donde estaban internados sus pequeños cachorros y le esperaba Jason, el cual le sonrió con alegría y acepto el regreso de manera feliz del menor. Tim se acerco a este y acepto el abrazo que le ofreció Jason, dejando que este lo arrastrase de forma lenta a su regazo para que se sentase y se acomodase mejor, aunque al final el menor se quedo dormido con la cabeza pegada en el hombro del híbrido mayor, preparándose el par para una noche larga de guardia, tomando los primeros turnos Jason, al saber que los pequeños eran más activos de noche y sobre todo hambrientos.

**~...Continuación...~**


	39. Kansas.

Aun cuando los pequeños fueron dados de alta, Tim como Jason no dejaron de visitar el hospital, debido a que aun el pequeño niño Chris estaba internado en este y no tenían corazón para dejarlo solo como lo encontraron, así que un día a la semana iban a visitarlo, mientras dejaban a los dos pequeños bajo el cuidado de Selina, que encantada le gustaba su trabajo de abuela postiza.

Tim aprovecho todo el tiempo posible de verlo, hasta que el pequeño fue dado de alta, aunque noto que las enfermeras tenían más caras largas que felices de ver al pequeño partir del hospital. Intento buscar una razón de parte de Jason, pero este tampoco tenia idea alguna, aunque pudo lograr despedirse del pequeño antes que sus padres se lo llevaran, como regalarle un peluche para que el pequeño se llevase un recuerdo de él y Jason.

Al paso de las semanas después de la salida del hospital y la ultima visita a Chris, Jason decidió decirle a Tim de su mudanza a Kansas, específicamente la zona de campo de dicho estado. El menor alegre acepto la nueva mudanza al saber que estaría cerca de los Kent o mejor dicho de la granja de estos.

Tuvieron ayuda con recoger y mover las cosas a la casa nueva que había logrado conseguir Jason, Conner les ayudo a arriar a todos los animales a Kansas; ya que Tim aun no podía aplicar fuerza ni agacharse mucho pero si podía cargar ambos gazapos, que estaban felices en los brazos de su madre cada que eran cargados por esta por lo que el menor termino llevando consigo una improvisada cangurera doble.

La casa estaba en buen estado, aunque Jason seguía haciendo algunas remodelaciones, tanto dentro como fuera de esta, debes en cuando Tim le ayudaba, claro, si es que los pequeños se lo permitían, aunque en la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba solo con los niños tanto que Jason empezó a adquirir un poco de celos, debido a que los pequeños le robaban la atención del joven omega.

—Tim... —Llamo Jason de forma casi hastiada y un poco caprichosa, al ver que era nuevamente ignorado por los bebes del menor.

— _"Lo siento, Jay, pero Joseph estaba llorando..."_ -Señalo Tim, con algo de pena y usando una de sus manos, ya que la otra cargaba contra su pecho, al ya dormido infante.

Jason solo hizo un puchero más grande dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en sus brazos, los cuales estaban cruzados sobre la barra de la cocina, algo dentro de él quería dejar de sentir celos de esa forma hacia un pequeño bebe pero no podía, sentía que quería algo más de atención de parte del menor, pero eso cambio oliendo mejor la comida y sin evitar dar una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que ya estarán listas? —Cuestiono con algo de alegría, mientras se levanta de su asiento y se adentra a la cocina—. Déjame cargarlo, para que puedas sacarlos —Pidió de forma emocionada.

Tim sin problema alguno entrego al pequeño a Jason, solo escuchando una leve queja por el movimiento pero nada más halla, el bebe solo bostezo antes de acurrucarse mejor en el pecho de Jason, sin quejarse del cambio de en que apoyarse; ya que los pectorales de Jason los confundía con el pecho de Tim, cosa que sacaba un par de risas a ambos híbridos.

Tim tranquilo tomo un par de guantes y se acerco al horno de la cocina, y de forma cuidadosa saco las dos tartas que estaba preparando con un poco de ayuda de Jason, si se podia tomar así a abrir un par de latas y estar comiéndose la fruta para el rellenó. Dejo ambos postres en una parte segura de la encimera para que se oreara y asegurarse de cerrar el horno para evitar algún peligro.

—" _Hay que dejarlo un rato afuera, para que deje de estar caliente_ " —Explico Tim a Jason, antes de golpearle la mano a este cuando intento agarrar un poco de la corteza—. " _No se toca, o tu solito haces toda tu comida_ " —Amenazo con seriedad Tim.

Jason solo agacho las orejas un poco molesto y avergonzado del regaño ajeno, para luego sonreír de forma sinvergüenzada haciendo reír a Tim, que le tocaría vigilar que no entrara a la cocina el resto del día o se quedaría sin postre.

El resto del día, Tim evito que Jason si quiera se asomara a la cocina, como aprovechando de dejarle a los niños encima para que le fuera más difícil, al saber que ambos pequeños eran caprichoso cuando se dormían en brazos de alguna persona, no aceptarían dormir en su cuna o un lugar como la cama o sofá. El mayor intento que Tim tuviera a los pequeños pero este lo ignoraba o directamente lo bateaba con que tenia que hacer la colada o otra labor, obligando a regañadientes a Jason aceptar en cuidar a los pequeños, llegando a aceptar su castigo y quedándose en la sala de estar acostado en el sofá viendo televisión, con ambos pequeños en su pecho dormidos. Y así fue como Tim lo halló, algo que le hizo sonreír de forma cariñosa y decidió premiar sus casi 3 horas de buen comportamiento, corto un trozo del pastel y se lo fue de regreso a la sala, dejándolo encima de la mesa de café para luego tomar a ambos pequeños en brazos y sentarse en el espacio sobrante del sofá.

—¡Gracias! —Dijo alegre Jason, que casi de golpe al quedar libre, se sentó en el sofa y tomo el pastel para empezarlo a comer, quemándose la lengua, debido a que el relleno no estaba del todo tibio—. No te rías, esto duele... —Se quejo Jason, que hablo medio raro debido al dolor en su lengua, aumentando las risas del menor.

La pequeña familia se mantuvo en la sala de estar viendo la televisión, o bueno, solo era Jason, debido a que Tim se había quedado dormido y acurrucado con sus dos pequeños en el rincón del sofá que había tomado. El mayor al notarlo, los cubrió con una manta para que no pegaran un resfriado mientras seguía viendo la televisión a la espera de la hora de cena, ya que había pedido comida a domicilio, ya que no quería alejarse de su calidez familiar.

**~...Continuación...~**


	40. Como el pasar del agua

—No otra vez... —Murmuro Jason, al ver que los cultivos que tenia era invadido y destruidos por los conejos que supuestamente debían estar en su corral.

Jason logro captar levemente las risas picaras de dos niños, los cuales al ver que el adulto capto su atención terminaron huyendo llamando a su madre para ser perseguidos, salvadose a tiempo cuando lograron encontrar a su progenitora que sin problema alguno hizo de escudo para sus dos pequeños niños, cuando el mitad lobo llego a dentro de la casa.

—Tim, no me hagas esa cara, el par de diablillos llevan destrozando los cultivos cada que tienen oportunidad —Lanzo Jason al menor, que seguía serio y sin inmutarse del posible " _regaño_ " a sus dos pequeños gazapos que miraban escondidos detrás de sus piernas la " _pelea"_.

—" _Entiendo, pero no los trates mal, no querrás repetir tu error del Halloween del año pasado_ " —Lanzo con seriedad a Jason entre señas, haciendo suspirar cansado al mitad lobo que se termino abrazando o mejor dicho recargando en el mas bajito, haciendo reír a este— " _Jason_..." —Señalo o mas buen trazo, sobre la espalda de Jason. Dejo que el mayor se acurrucará contra el, dandole algunos cariños en su cabeza.

Los pequeños dejaron de lado el protegerse de su próximo regaño a sentir celos por ver que Jason era mimado por su madre, algo que no les gustaba en nada, por lo que ambos pequeños trataron de llamar la atención del joven adulto. Tim miro a sus dos pequeños y sonrió, pero cuando intento apartar a Jason este se afianzó más contra su cuerpo, casi negándose a soltarlo y dando unos gemidos lastimeros, casi como de un perro por más atención.

—A no renacuajos, también merezco algo de cariño —Se quejo Jason con un leve berrinche, haciendo reír más a Tim y a la ves enojar de peor manera a los dos gazapos.

—¡Mamá es nuestra! —Grito molesto Grant, que pateo a Jason. Joseph se trepo por el cuerpo del mayor para luego asomarse encima de su hombro, con una sonrisa, tratando de llamar de mejor forma.

Tim le sonrió devuelta a su pequeño y con cuidado se separo un poco de Jason para tomar al pequeño Joseph en brazos, para evitar que fuera a caerse y lastimarse, este se acurruco contra su pecho aprovechándose de ser cargado, aunque no detuvo que Jason tomara a Tim en brazos y lo cargara dejando solo a Grant en el suelo y lejos de Tim, que siguió haciendo un leve berrinche y golpeando al mitad lobo.

—No me mires así... —Se quejo Jason a Tim, que estaba mirándolo serio, sacando un suspiro al mayor—. Odio que ganes una discusión silenciosa...

Con eso dicho, el mitad can tomo a Grant por la parte trasera de su playera y lo levanto para que Tim lo tomara y apegara con el, teniendo a ambos niños aferrados a su cuello, siendo Jason el que los cargaba a los tres sin queja, mas por ver la sonrisa alegre de estos.

Jason dio por perdido su trabajo en los cultivos por lo que se encamino a la sala de estar con la pequeña familia en sus brazos, aun estaba sorprendido que el tiempo corriera tan rápido. Selina había logrado alejar y molestar a red de trafico que quiso ir tras Tim, mientras este se mantenía al margen de todo y ayudando a Tim con la crianza de los dos gazapos que ya tenían 4 años; así mismo, la relación que tenia con el menor extrañamente era muy cercana, demasiado, tanto que algunos vecinos o gente del pequeño pueblo los confundían con una pareja a pesar de que ambos señalaban que eran más una pareja de novios.

Como siempre tiene que pasar debían ir al pueblo por provisiones y un par de semillas y demás cosas para reparar todo lo dañado por la travesura de los dos menores, siendo principalmente el corral destrozado de los conejos, con eso pensando, Jason se fue a la ferretería mientras que Tim se dirigió al pequeño supermercado con los niños.

Era raro que la gente del pequeño pueblo parara a Tim para hablar, ya que muchos no sabían lenguaje de señas y el menor no se sentía cómodo hablando, o mejor dicho, balbuceando palabras sin contexto, algo que solo hacia con Jason cuando estaba discutiendo o hablando animado, hasta con sus pequeños hijos pero no con extraños que raras veces miraba o interactuaba. Algo contrario pasaba con sus pequeños, quienes muchas veces hacían de interpretes solo en lo básico que lograban entender del lenguaje de señas, que aun estaban aprendiendo por parte de sus dos padres, algo insistido e influido por parte de Jason.

—Tim! —Grito alegre una chica rubia, al ver al menor en uno de los pequeños pasillos de compras.

El menor mira de donde provenía el grito y saludo alegre con un ademán a la fémina, la cual se le acerco y respectando al menor no le salto encima, algo que agradeció silenciosamente Tim. Los dos pequeños que estaban aburridos dentro de la carretilla se asomaron, viendo al par de adultos hablar de forma alegre y amena, hasta que la joven pasa su vista al par de pequeños que asustados de la atención tratan de alejarse.

—¿Siguen siendo tímidos? —Cuestiono divertida y hasta cariñosa de ver al par de pequeños, Tim le devolvió la sonrisa antes de asentir de forma tranquila hasta pausada.

—" _Lo son con la gente que no ven muy seguido, pero siguen siendo celosos_ " —Explico en señas y con calma Tim a su amiga, antes de acercarse a sus dos pequeños—. " _Es su tía Cassie_ " —El par de pequeños pasaron su vista entre su " _madre_ " y la humana, casi buscando la trampa de todo aquello.

Tim no los culpaba que ambos pequeños eran demasiado inseguros con los desconocidos, era raro ver a sus amigos después de salir de la escuela cada uno fue por su rumbo, teniendo poco tiempo estos por sus carreras, casi solo mantenía contacto por vía teléfono con Conner y Bart, algunas veces con Cassie.

—Esta bien, Tim, no te preocupes. Por cierto, deberías estudiar, digo, ellos ya están grandes podrías conseguir una niñera mientras vas a la universidad —Ofreció Cassie y al mismo tiempo desvió el tema de la conversación a otro, esperando a una respuesta de su amigos, ya que no quería que se estancara sus estudios cuidando a dos pequeños.

—" _Aun no encuentro a alguien de confianza para que los cuide, además, no quiero dejarlos solos con alguien más_ " —Señalo Tim con algo de tristeza, sabiendo que el solito se estaba atando a una responsabilidad pero prefería estar seguro que sus pequeños no fueran lastimados por un extraño.

La conversación se alargo por un rato más mientras ambos amigos siguieron en sus compras de forma tranquila, siendo Cassie la que ya había terminado pero por hacer compañía a su amigo se tomo su tiempo y le acompaño hasta la salida del sitio, para esperar a Jason; aunque la espera no fue realmente larga, ya que el mitad can, era quien estaba esperando a los dos amigos salieran del pequeño supermercado. El par de pequeños salieron corriendo a donde estaba el mitad lobo, que los recibió con un abrazo y una sonrisa amplia, Tim se despidió de Cassie con la promesa de ir a visitar a la pequeña familia a su granja.

Subieron las compras al auto, teniendo ayuda de los pequeños, que era más buscar entre las bolsas de comprados unas bolsas de papitas y huir a la parte trasera de los asientos de pasajero del auto, dejando pasar aquel pequeño incidente como si nada, solo advirtiendo de no dejar migajas en los asientos si planeaban comer. Durante ese viaje de retorno, Jason noto la preocupación de Tim, casi intuyendo que pudo haber conversado con Cassie pero prefirió callar y esperar llegar a casa, para poder hablarlo a solas con el menor y que los pequeños no escucharan su discusión.

Jason soborno al par de gazapos para que decidieran dejarlos solos, dándole espacio privado para poder girarse y hablar de forma más tranquila y abierta con Tim, rompiendo el silencio que se empezó a crear en el ambiente, diciendo:

—¿Porqué la cara larga, babybunny? —Mirando de forma directa a Tim, tomando su mano para detener su acción de sacar las compras de las bolsas y le prestara atención, notando la mirada asustada e indecisa de Tim—. Sabes que no te regañare ni me quejare... —Afirmo con completa seguridad.

—" _No se, si puedo regresar a estudiar_ —Señalo en un inicio Tim, pero automáticamente evito que Jason lo interrumpiera y siguió su hilo de conversación—. _No quiero dejar a mis pequeños solos, y menos aun tirar mis estudios por la borda, pero..._

—Entiendo, podemos buscar una forma de lograr ambos objetivos, conozco un par de personas buenas para ser niñeras, por otro lado podemos pedirle a Selina que los cuide, ella feliz acepta —Encontrando algunas soluciones Jason, sin quitar su sonrisa calmada hasta cariñosa—. También, podrás visitarlos cuando gustes, Sin preocupaciones

Tim se había tranquilizado con esa idea hasta no le parecía mala dejar a los pequeños con Selina de vez en cuando o una niñera, con Jason comenzaron a revisar algunas posibles niñeras, pasando parte de la tarde de esa forma mientras hacían la comida, no llegando a una decisión por ese día pero sabiendo que estaban avanzando de poco en poco.

**~...Continuación...~**


	41. Canguro

Al final después de muchas diálogos entre ambos híbridos, al final decidieron quien se quedaría como niñera de los dos pequeño gazapos, siendo las dos candidatas eran Kori y Selina; las cuales estaban felices de hacerse cargo de los dos pequeños niños, solo si los susodichos pudieran estar en el mismo estado alegre y cooperativo que sus nuevas canguros...

—Grant, por ultima vez, tu mamá tiene que ir a estudiar y yo a trabajar, así que... Por favor, baja de ese árbol o te castigare las próximas 3 semanas —Aviso de forma seria Jason, que estaba parado enfrente del árbol, donde los dos pequeños híbridos se atrincheraron en su casita, a la que ahora el mayor ahora se arrepentía de habérselas construido.

—¡No! —Grito el pequeño nombrado, que se asomo por la ventada de su casita de madera, siendo acompañado de un silencioso Joseph, que no se metía en las negociaciones y solo apoyaba a su hermano mayor en sus locuras.

—En serio, ¿No puedo subir y sacarlos por la fuerza? Prometo no lastimarlos.... —Pidió esta vez a Tim, que miraba todo de lejos con las dos mochilas de sus pequeños listas para su estadía con una de sus canguros.

El joven adulto miro con cara seria al mitad lobo, aun no dispuesto a ceder su "locura" de querer bajar a sus hijos de forma tan barbara y menos aun desde un árbol, que si bien estaba a poca altura, aun representaba un peligro para sus pequeños si se llegaba a resbalarsele de las manos de Jason en su intervención salvaje.

Con un suspiro el menor fue quien subió a la casa del árbol, con suerte su peso no era demasiado para causar real daño al estar arriba, por lo que tranquilamente se sentó a la orilla de la entrad del pequeño piso y luego dirigió su mirada a los dos niños.

—" _Si van con la niñera y se portan bien, les regale galletas_ " —Ofreció Tim entre gestos y señas a sus dos hijos pequeños—". _Sino hacen caso, yo me pondré muy triste y me enfermare mucho por su culpa_ " —Finalizo de forma amenazante y lastimera, esperando que aludiendo a ese leve chantaje emocional aceptarían.

Los dos pequeños al instante aceptaron debido a que no querían causarle problemas a su nombrado "papá" Jason, por tener que cuidar a un terco Timothy, sabiendo de ante mano como era su papá omega cuando se enfermaba de manera leve con alguna gripe o parecido.

Jason no dijo nada sabiendo que quizás el menor uso la carta del chantaje emocional leve con sus pequeños, haciéndolo levemente sonreír pero solo llego a hacer eso. Ambos conejitos solo pidieron ser cargados por el mitad lobo, que feliz les cumplió su deseo, viendo como Tim al bajar fue por las mochilas y abrigos de sus pequeños para subirlos al automóvil. Acomodaron bien a ambos pequeños aunque estos no estaban del todo feliz de estar con lejos de su familia, pero no tenían mucha elección y eso quedo claro cuando ambos adultos siguieron firmes de llevarlos donde su nuevo canguro.

El viaje fue algo silencioso, tanto que incomodaba un poco al par de adultos que siempre se acostumbraron de conversar y escuchar a los dos pequeños gazapos hablando y preguntándoles todo tipo de cosas, por lo que el mayor prendió la radio y debes en cuando hablaba con Tim, aunque le tocaba tomarse un tiempo para poder formular una buena pregunta que a su receptor no le costara responder con señas y fuera fácil de hacerlo.

Al llegar al complejo de departamentos, donde la felina estaba tranquila esperando a sus dos nietos, viendo de lejos como los pequeños venían sin ganas a su lado siendo llevados por Tim que llevaba sus mochilas, no necesito que le explicaran sobre el porque de esas caras largar pero no quiso indagar ni molestar al pobre chico, tomo las mochilas dio las típicas palabras de cortesía y calma como se despidió de Tim y su hijo, antes de llevar al par de niños a su casa.

Los pequeños estando en la casa de su abuela, trataron en la manera de que su abuela no notara el malestar compartido de ambos, por lo que aceptaron convivir con la adulta y disimularon su felicidad, aunque Selina logro que los pequeños terminaron aceptando y pasándola bien todo el día. Hasta tuvo la visita de sus dos amigas Harley y Ivy a su casa, siendo más consentidos solo esperaba que su hijo adoptivo no fuera a regañarle por darle demasiados caprichos a sus nietos.

—Realmente es una copia exacta de Timmy, me hubiera gustado conocerlo así de pequeño —Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica Harley, que le había tomado algo de cariño al nombrado.

—La pregunta que me hago es, ¿Hasta cuando tu hijo dará el paso? Porque parece que los pequeños lo aceptaron tan fácil como un padre —Interrumpió esta vez Ivy, la cual junto a Selina tampoco pasaba por alto la relación que tenían el par de híbridos jóvenes.

Selina suspiró cansada, ella daba carta blanca a su hijo al demostrarle que era tan maduro como para no ante poner sus emociones frente a su " _amorío_ " por Tim, pero notaba que este mismo lo mantenía en la misma posición a pesar de los años ya transcurridos y que el pequeño omega, ya había progresado bastante para tener una vida normal sin muchas ayudas de un tercero, bueno, casi si se incluyen a sus dos pequeños gazapos.

—Creo que Jason terminara haciéndolo en el último momento, no quiero forzar nada porque conociendo a mi hijo es capaz de huir y refugiarse en la negación —Explicó la felina con leve hastío, ya que habían mañas que no pudo quitarle a su hijo.

En otra parte de la gran ciudad, Tim estaba teniendo su primer día estudios aunque sentía aquel leve vacío por no tener a sus pequeños conejos a su lado, casi recriminándose silenciosamente que los dejara en casa de Selina.

Al terminar salió con rumbo al departamento de Selina para pasar el resto del día con sus hijos, con suerte aun tenia leve recuerdos de como movilizarse por la ciudad aunque estaba mas atento y paranoico que de costumbre, ante sus viejos traumas.

Sorprendió de gran manera a la felina cuando se presento en su casa sin la compañía de su hijo adoptivo, pero esta decidió avisar a Jason de donde estaba Tim y no asustarlo cuando fuera a recogerlo a la universidad y descubriera que este no estaba allí.

Tim se quedo con sus dos pequeños jugando en la sala de estar, claro, después de saludar a la pareja que estaba invitada en la casa, ya había limado asperezas con Harley y Ivy pero aun tenia algo de timidez y vergüenza debido a su viejo comportamiento cuando era más joven y aun inseguro de todas sus relaciones. La pareja no forzó el intentar interactuar con el joven omega, solo vieron de lejos como este se desenvolvía sin problemas en cuidar y comunicarse con los pequeños híbridos.

Para cuando la noche llego, la joven "madre" omega se quedo dormida con el par de pequeños encima suyo, tirados en la alfombra de la sala de estar acurrucados. Selina los cubrió con una sabana y los acomodo para que durmiera mejor, teniendo suerte que no se despertaran y no queriendo moverlos mucho por lo mismo.

Cuando se alejo un poco, sonriendo viendo la pequeña imagen de la familia durmiendo, sin embargo; eso quedo perdido cuando escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abría y entraba en la pieza Jason.

—Algo me dice que están dormidos —Dice con diversión Jason al acercarse a su madre, la cual le señalo la zona donde estaban los susodichos con un cabeceo. Al ver mejor, el mitad lobo sonrío—. Ahorita los moveré a mi cuarto, no quiero que terminen con un sarpullido por la alfombra —Aviso con diversión.

Jason se acerco en silencio y cargo sin problemas a Tim y los dos pequeños que se acurrucaron más contra el pecho de su "madre", dejando solo abandonada la manta con la que los envolvían anteriormente. No tuvo problemas hasta llegar a su viejo cuarto, a pesar de dejar a Tim y los niños allí no pudo evitar acurrucarse pegado a su pequeña familia, debido al cansancio que estaba cargando de todo ese día.

~...Continuación...~


End file.
